Strawhats Plus Vampire
by Mugiwara N0 Luffy
Summary: After entering a mysterious cave, Luffy, Zoro and Robin are taken to the world of Yokai Academy! What will the pirates do while stuck at the school for monsters? Editing previous chapters at the moment, will continue soon.
1. Yokai Island

**Ok so I'm starting to redo all of my previous chapters. I've been re-reading it and... it is painful to see how bad of a writer I started out as XD So I'm going to do my best to edit this myself and make it look better. If anyone would like to volunteer to beta read my story I would be very happy :D. Also I'm combining the first chapter and prologue since I felt it didn't make sense that I separated them.**

Yokai Island

The Strawhat pirates had been traveling a couple weeks without finding anything interesting on the way. After having added Brook the skeleton musician to the crew, things were much less dull in between islands, but there was still the lack of an adventure while they were out like this.

The ship's captain, Monkey D. Luffy, was especially bored. Usopp and Brook were helping Franky with his usual inventions, Chopper was in his room making some medicine, Zoro was working out as usual, Sanji was preparing things for dinner, Robin was reading a book on the deck, and Nami was doing her working on her world map.

All this in turn left Luffy to be by himself to try and fish, but there had not been a bite the whole day. The rubber boy sighed in frustration to the sea. Suddenly Zoro's voice came from the intercom.

"Hey everybody, there's an island up ahead. It's got some weird statue on it too."

Luffy jumped up in excitement when he heard the swordsman say that and rushed to the front of the ship. Nami was already there with Robin looking out alongside her.

"Hey look at that statue, what is that?" Nami said to Robin as the captain walked up next to them. In the distance, there could be seen the island, and as tall as a light tower, there stood a grand monument. It was shaped like a cross with what seemed to be a gem in the middle of it. It was made out of pure stone by the look of it. Behind it seemed to be a small beach connected with a cave mouth.

"This place looks creepy, let's go!" He shouted, starting for the back of the Sunny Go, but was grabbed by his shirt.

"It doesn't look inhabited Luffy, I don't think we should go there." Nami reasoned nervously, getting an odd feeling from just looking at the island. "Besides, it's not one we know of."

"I know what the island is, although I'm surprised that it actually exists." Robin interjected. The two turned to Robin curiously, who cupped her chin in thought. The rest of the crew gathered on the deck, hoping to get an explanation as well.

"It is rumored to be a home to mythical creatures and monster, or at least that's how the stories go." Robin declared, earning a shiver from Usopp.

"Monsters? You don't mean anything like vampires do you?" The Sniper asked nervously, the idea of going to the island already scaring him.

"It is unknown, but it is said that there may be were wolves, goblins, trolls and other such beings on it. Also, there is supposedly an identical island in the New World as well." She answered truthfully, earning a gulp from Usopp, Chopper and Brook.

"How horrible, my heart would stop if I met such things." Brook said, sipping on a cup of tea. "Although I have no heart to stop. Yohohohoho!"

"That sounds awesome! Let's go find a monster!" Luffy cheered, getting ready to jump off the railing and into the water.

"I wonder if they're strong…" Zoro mused thoughtfully, holding Shuusui up in front of him.

"No wait guys, I have don't-go-to-the-monster-island disease coming on!" Usopp said fearfully while shivering. "I'm scared too, let's just leave it alone!" Chopper added, with Brook nodding in agreement. No one had noticed that the ship had mysteriously gone toward the island during their conversation.

"Oi oi, did the island all of a sudden get bigger?" Sanji pointed out, noticing that they were now already at the shore of the island.

"See? The island wants us to go too!" Luffy laughed, hanging his arms over the side of the railing. As soon as they were close enough, the rubber man jumped off the side.

"Wait Luffy, don't wander off on your-", Nami began but it was too late. Luffy was already moving out of shouting distance, making the navigator groan in agitation.

"I'll make sure the idiot comes back alive, just dock and wait for us!" Zoro announced as he jumped after his captain.

"Geez, those two are always doing stuff like this." Nami stated as she face palmed and shook her head.

"Should we really trust the guy who always gets lost with keeping an eye on our captain?" Franky asked thoughtfully.

"I'll go as well. I have a bit of interest in the island as well." Robin announced, offering a small smile before following after the two.

Zoro caught up quite quickly to his captain, and the two explored the cave together. So far, it was only a small labyrinth with one path. Oddly enough, it was lit by torches, something that Luffy didn't think twice about.

"This is boring. I thought we'd see something already." Luffy complained, pursing his lips as he glanced around the path.

"We just got here, stop whining. Besides, it looks like someone's been here already." He said as he drew Shuusui. The two continued on ahead, with Zoro on his guard but Luffy paying no mind to it. Finally they came to an opening in the cave. Up ahead was some sort of arching structure with a cross similar to the one outside on top of it. The center of it was glowing with a pinkish light.

"What's that mystery light?" Luffy asked curiously, looking around the cave. Zoro examined the room carefully, making sure not to miss a spot. He didn't want to be caught off guard, but the room was fairly small, and there was nowhere to hide from what he could see.

"Amazing, so this is what was inside the cave." Robin's voice came, making the two look back as the archeologist entered. Her eyes quickly landed on the runes carved into the wall, and she slowly sauntered over to them.

"Hey Robin, what are you doing here, you wanna fight some monsters too?" Luffy asked curiously, a childish grin spreading across his face.

"No, just very curious of what was in here." She admitted, tracing a hand over the ancient writing. Luffy nodded and turned to the 'mystery light' in the arc. Zoro walked to Robin's side and crossed his arms, wondering what she was looking at.

"Can you read these?" he asked. She nodded in response, wiping some of the dirt and dust off the wall to clear up the writing.

"Only a little, I'm trying to make out these symbols the best I can." She declared, searching her long memory of different languages and runes and summon her knowledge. "The door… to the world… of Yokai… will open for…" She slowly read aloud as she discerned each symbol. Zoro listened curiously until his captain's hand gripped on his shoulder.

"Hey Zoro, come look at this!" Luffy shouted as he retracted his rubber arm. The swordsman groaned in annoyance before silently walking to his captains side. Robin paid them no mind though, continuing to read the runes as best she could.

"Will open for… those who bear… the will of…. The will of… a Conqueror who may… overturn the world… of Yokai. If he sees… the light of this tunnel… then the world of Yokai… will call him to come." She finished. Now she mused in thought about what it could mean by the "will of a Conqueror". She then realized it might mean Conquerors Haki, the rarest type among the colors. But if they can see the light, then that means…

"Luffy, be careful. I'm not sure what that light is-", the two looked to her but she never finished as Luffy started to feel himself tugged toward the arc.

"What's going on?" Luffy shouted but was unable to resist the pull of this unseen force. He skidded across the ground, grinding his heels into the ground before finally passing through the light and disappearing.

"Luffy!" Zoro and Robin shouted fearfully, but started to feel themselves being tugged toward the light as well. Zoro grinded his teeth and dug his swords into the ground and grabbed Robin in hopes that he could at least save them both. Despite his efforts, he was easily pulled from the ground as well, Robin not far behind him.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks before the start of a new semester for Yokai Academy, and things were going to be different. Mikogami the Exorcist knew that something tremendous may happen, be it good or bad, he was going to watch it play out first there was the matter of a human entering the school, even though humans weren't allowed into school, he knew that this boy was destined for something special. Then there was Moka Akashiya, daughter of Akasha Blood River, his old friend who also was an S-ranked Vampire and Shinso.

But at the moment, something even more interesting was happening. A portal almost forgotten and long been inactive was starting to give off energy again. On the other side of the portal was the world of Pirates, where the sea was even grander than the one in the world he lived in. He and his fellow Dark Lords had gone to the world to see what was in it more than 20 years ago. They had met pirates and marines alike, and created bonds with some.

He headed down far below Yokai Academy where the portal was once dormant. He had read the inscription on the other side of it, telling of the coming of a man with the will of a Conqueror, something he did not fully understand himself, but was very interested to say the least. He walked into the dark hall where it resided. Usually it would be almost pitch black inside the cave, though that was no problem for Mikogami, but this time a bright pinkish light shined through. He walked up to where the portal stood, examining the arch for anything strange.

"Hmm, so has the Conqueror finally come?" He wondered aloud with his long dark grin spreading across his face. The portal seemed to start fluctuating and he took a step back from it. In less than 10 seconds, suddenly three figures fell from the portal. Mikogami was slightly shocked to see such a small, non threatening boy, Luffy, come through first. The next was of course Zoro and Robin, which confused the Exorcist even more.

"Wow, that was weird! I thought we were gonna die!" Luffy laughed hysterically, earning a punch to the head from Zoro.

"Don't just laugh so carelessly about something like that, idiot!" He growled, trying to choke his captain.

"I wonder where we are. Perhaps we are in the realm of Yokai? If so, I fear we may be torn to shreds and have our blood sucked from our bodies if we're not careful." Robin muttered thoughtfully.

"Don't say something like that so casually." Zoro mumbled with a sweat drop.

"There are monsters around? Where, where?" Luffy asked hopefully, scanning the dark room for any signs of life.

"Quite curious aren't you?" came the Exorcist's voice, surprising all three and putting Zoro on his guard with his swords drawn. Mikogami was at first hidden within the shadows of the hall, but now with the light gone from the portal, he was no longer visible.

"Do not be afraid, I am not here to do you harm." He added calmly, illuminating the room with a small pinkish light he produced with his Youki. Zoro narrowed his eyes dangerously, getting ready for a fight if needed.

"Who are you, robed guy? Have you seen any monsters around" Luffy asked with no fear but curiosity instead, earning a chuckle from Mikogami.

"My name is Tenmei Mikogami the Exorcist. Who might you three be? Pirates I assume?" He asked curiously, tilting his head in question.

"Yeah, I'm Luffy nice to meet ya!" Luffy answered, introducing himself without so much as a wink of fear or caution.

"Don't just give out your name like that, we're pirates!" Zoro protested through grinded teeth, annoyed with his captain yet again.

_"This must be the one which the inscription talked about, how interesting He is far from what I imagined. But then again, one cannot judge based on appearance, especially among monsters._Mikogami mused to himself as he examined Luffy.

"Is it true, that we are in the realm of Monsters?" Robin asked carefully, keeping a keen eye out just in case. "The inscription I read was quite unclear to me."

"That is correct, although monsters are very few in this world, we still maintain ourselves here." He answered truthfully.

"So it's just a small part of the Grand Line then?" Zoro asked this time with a raised eyebrow, but Exorcist shook his head in answer.

"No, the worlds that we come from are very different. I have been to your world and I know that it is nowhere near the same as our human world." He answered the swordsman, earning a raised brow from Zoro and Robin.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked this time.

"In your world, humans can achieve special powers through Devil Fruits I think they were called, but also humans can surpass their normal limits to be inhuman while here humans can do no such thing." He explained to them, remembering his visit to several pirate crews possessing Devil Fruit powers.

"So if that's true, how do you know of our world?" Robin asked again, coming up with several theories of her own in her head.

"I had traveled there long ago, and was very surprised to find a world with a nigh endless sea, and so many powerful humans. Here only Yokai would possess such gifts, but humans not only held special powers, but even made some of the strongest of our races pale in comparison." Mikogami admitted thoughtfully. "Quite a wondrous world you come from. I shall visit it again someday."

"So we can get back?" Zoro asked him cautiously, unsure of whether he was friend or foe yet.

"That I cannot say, for the portal you came through is the only way to travel between our worlds, but now it's deactivated itself again." The Exorcist pointed out, sending Zoro and Robin slightly on edge.

"Wait so we're stuck here?" Zoro shouted in surprise, with Mikogami nodding in response. Robin had a cold sweat going while Luffy put his hand to his chin trying to comprehend his words.

"Wait so we can't get back to our nakama?" He shouted in shock and fear.

"At least he figured out that much." Zoro said sweat dropping. Robin had not taken her eyes off of the robed figure who kept on his ever dark grin.

"This is a very odd and confusing situation for you all, and I understand. So I have a proposition if you don't mind." Mikogami declared, earning their full attention again."I run a school for monsters, where they learn how to co-exist with humans. Why not stay here for awhile until the portal opens up again, and attend the school." He suggested.

"A school for monsters? How would we be able to fit in with monsters?" Zoro asked with a raised brow again.

"What's a school?" Luffy added thoughtfully, earning a small giggle from Robin.

"Students here are required to stay in human form while they attend, and to keep their true forms secret." Exorcist answered, but Zoro didn't look entirely convinced, but before he could say something his captain interrupted.

"So there are a ton of monsters here huh? Awesome, let's go then!" Luffy shouted happily, tugging Zoro by the shirt.

"But what about everybody else, will they be ok while we're gone?" Zoro reminded his captain carefully, earning a down cast look on Luffy's expression.

"You're right, we have to get back!" Luffy protested, grabbing Mikogami's shirt in desperation.

"Actually, one thing I discovered during my travels is that even for the time spent in each world, the other barely passes by at all. You could spend months here and it would only be minutes in your world." The Exorcist explained, trying to calm them down.

"Well then, if we have no other way of getting back, I think that staying here would be our best option." Robin spoke, looking at Zoro and Luffy. "There is no logical way for us to be able to get home on our own. Listening to robe-san is all we can do."

"This is all really odd."Zoro muttered, rubbing his head in confusion. The swordsman wasn't going to pretend he understood anything that was going on.

"If we can get back, then it's okay." Luffy relented, taking a breath of relief before smiling. "Now let's go see a monster!"

"I don't believe I'm of a proper age group to attend your school. Is there another job I may be able to do? I am an archeologist." Robin asked, looking at Mikogami in question.

'Hmm, we could always use another teacher, if you can read our history books in the next three weeks, Then I can get you a spot teaching." Exorcist offered thoughtfully, earning a smile from Robin.

"That sounds like a great idea; I would very much like to learn of this world's history, while in my world we do not have such luxuries." The archeologist answered thankfully.

"Then it is settled, I shall get each of you a room to stay in. School starts in three weeks, so you have time to relax for now." Mikogami declared, motioning for them to follow as he walked up some stairs. Luffy jumped up and started behind him while Zoro at Robin's side

"I don't like all this. We shouldn't just trust him so easily." Zoro muttered to the archeologist, narrowing his eyes at the Exorcist.

"For now we have no choice, hopefully he is telling the truth in that no time will pass in our world until our return. I fear that we may be here longer than we hope if he does not possess power over it." Robin pointed out, thinking over the situation logically.

"Hey robed guy, do you have any food? I'm starving." Luffy asked Mikogami curiously, earning a small chuckle in response.

"I can arrange for a meal to be made for you all." Exorcist answered making Luffy drool at the mouth.

"Thanks robed guy!"

"Our captain doesn't seem to grasp the idea of our situation." Robin said as she giggled, with Zoro sighing in response. "That's putting it lightly."

"By the way, I seem to remember some of those from your world possess such things as Devil Fruit powers, do any of you possess such abilities?" Mikogami asked curiously.

"I'm a rubber man, I ate the Gomu-Gomu no mi, and Robin has one too, but Zoro doesn't." Luffy answered with Robin nodding in agreement.

'A rubber man eh? How very interesting. You should be able to fit in at Yokai Academy just fine then. We will do something for your friend." He said motioning to Zoro who nodded.

"_This is going to be a very interesting few years indeed."_ Mikogami thought as his grin grew even wider. And so began their stay at Yokai Academy, none of the three knew what lied ahead for them, but they would soon find out.


	2. Starting the Year

**Here comes chapter 3, time for the Strawhats to get acquainted with their new life at school! Please R&R!**

Chapter 2: Starting the Year

The three weeks before school started were terribly boring for Luffy and Zoro. Robin was gone learning the worlds history so they never saw her around much. They tried to go fishing, hunting and other things that were almost fruitless. Zoro didn't have many weights to work out with, and the ones he had from the school were too light to really do anything for him. The pirates tried sparring together, but the headmaster soon stopped that when they accidently damaged part of the main building.

But finally after all that waiting, the school was starting. Of course, when it finally was, Luffy and Zoro found themselves asleep in their rooms. Robin knew that they were most likely going to be late, so she decided to go to their dorms herself.

"Look, it's the new teacher Nico sensei!" A boy yelled as she made her way to the dorms.

"Oh wow, she's like a goddess!"

"Probably the hottest teacher in the school!"

Right now she wore a short skirt and very tight white collared shirt, so she would receive the occasional glance from a drooling high school boy. She never minded it, only giggled at the boys, which made them nearly faint. She also found it funny that the crewmates she was here with were also one of the few people unaffected by her looks. She reached their rooms and knocked on them, since they were right next to each other.

"Luffy, Swordsman-san, time to wake up. School will be starting very soon." She said aloud as she knocked. The only response she got was a loud snoring from both sides. She giggled again.

"You two were excited for school to start, and now you're going to sleep through it." She said while smiling. She raised her hands and got her hana-hana fruit into work. She used her power to put a hand over both beds and come down into a slap. She heard the hands collide with both men and heard their responses.

"Morning already?" They said almost at the same time. She giggled one last time and yelled for them.

"It's time for you two to get ready, school starts in half an hour." She said as she left.

After the two had finally gotten up and dressed, they headed out. Luffy wore his usual straw hat and his gene shorts and sandals, but wore the school shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. Zoro also wore the shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his bandana right above his left elbow. He continued to wear his black pants and boots. The Head Master said that he can only carry around his katana's if he kept them hidden from sight, so he wrapped them in a cloth and tied them to his back. Neither liked the blazer and chose not to wear it.

"What do you think the schools gonna be like?" Luffy said with anticipation. Zoro had a bored look

"Probably almost as boring as regular school, but maybe we can fight some monsters while we're at it." Zoro said smirking; he was truly itching to get into a fight here.

"Maybe we can get one to join our crew too!" Luffy said, but Zoro deadpanned.

"Actually we're not supposed to tell anyone about that remember?" Zoro said, making the rubber boy deflate. Finally they reached the front of the school and found Robin waiting there for them.

"Hey Robin, nice to see ya!" Luffy yelled out waving and running to her. Zoro followed closely behind but began to hear whispers.

"How do those two know Nico sensei?"

"I'm so jealous; I want to be close to her!"

"We should teach those two a lesson for-"

Zoro walked over to the group of boys and gave them his deadly glare.

"You all are trying to start something? If you are, I'd be happy to oblige you." He said darkly and menacingly. The boys all shuddered and ran away into the school.

"Tch, these ass holes act like the damn cook." He said and began to rejoin the other two.

"Swordsman-san, do not get into a fight on your first day of school." Robin said scolding with Luffy laughing at him behind her. Zoro face faulted, but recovered.

"Yeah whatever, let's go." He said and they continued on.

It turned out that they only had Robin once out of their periods, but still had all their classes together. After Robin led the two to their class room, she waved good bye to go to her own class to teach. The boys sat next to each other in the back right corner of the room, waiting for their teacher to come. The class filled quickly with students, and soon the final bell rang, which by now the two pirates were almost asleep again.

"Good morning class, my name is Nekonome Shizuka, your homeroom teacher!" the woman at the front yelled happily. Zoro barely noticed her as he started to drift off again and Luffy was sitting and watching bored almost.

"As we all know, Yokai Academy is a school for monsters, where we learn to coexist with humans!" She said continuing on, with Luffy and Zoro noticing a brown haired boy in front of them beginning to tense up.

"Our current problem is that the earth has already come into control of the humans! In order for monsters to survive, we have to coexist with the humans peacefully! For that reason, you will all live your lives at this academy in your human form," She continued, now Luffy had stopped caring and was spinning his hat on his finger while Zoro stayed unconscious on the table.

"Hey teacher, wouldn't it be better to eat those puny humans? In the beautiful girls case, to molest them?" a student ahead of them in class said, earning back Luffy's attention and waking Zoro up and beginning to glare at him from behind. Saizo felt a chill go down his spine but didn't know why.

"Well there are no humans in attendance here, students and teachers are all monsters. Humans that find out about monsters, we will bring them death or something." The teacher answered, sounding very casual about it.

"_They really must be afraid of humans to go that far.__"_ Zoro thought to himself with a cold sweat running down.

"Sorry I'm late teacher! After the entrance ceremony, I got lost." Said a female voice. In walked a girl with pink hair walked in. Luffy and Zoro both didn't give her much thought, but were surprised when an outcry from all the boys in class came.

"So hot, sooo hot!"

"Even if it's just her transformation, there could be no more perfect one than this!"

"I'm glad to be in class with this girl!"

The swordsman face faulted when all these reactions came, while Luffy just stared blankly, and then turning to Zoro.

"Haha, this class is really funny!" Luffy said as he continued to laugh, making Zoro sweat drop.

"At least its keeping you entertained I guess." Zoro said as he sighed

The girl looked at one boy specifically, the brown haired boy in front of Zoro.

"Tsukune, you're here!" She shouted making the other boys looked on with jealousy. Zoro and Luffy started to lose interest yet again and paid attention to other things. As soon as class was over, the two went straight to lunch. Unfortunately for Luffy, they only served two small lunches a day.

"What do you mean this is it? I finished this in five seconds!" Luffy shouted at the lunch lady, attracting a lot of attention. She sweated a bit and raised her hands to try and calm him.

"I'm sorry, but that's the most we're allowed to give students each day."

Luffy fell in defeat and walked off with his crewmate to the outside of school.

"How am I going to survive with so little food here?"

Zoro sweat dropped at his captain as they went but thought of an idea.

"We could always go fishing again, or try to find some wild animals in the forest to eat."

"That sounds fun, lets go!" Luffy shouted and began to run. Zoro followed shortly behind but stopped suddenly when they reached the front.

"Your true form, what's your true form?"

In front of them, the punk from class who was talking about eating humans holding a kid to a wall. Luffy balled his fist and started to approach the two slowly. Zoro decided it would be ok just to watch this one.

"You were having a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya today, now you're gonna pay for it!" the bully said, he cocked his hand back to punch, but it was caught. He turned around to see who it was, finding it to be Luffy who had a hard glare on him.

"What the- get out of my way pipsqueak or I'll-"

He never finished that sentence as a fist to the face sent him flying through the wall he held the boy against.

"Shut up you asshole, get up and fight!" Luffy yelled as he got into a fighting stance. Saizo and Tsukune looked up at him in surprise.

"_What was with that power? This kid must be a strong monster. There are too many witnesses here for me to fight him right now." _Saizo thought as he looked around. He knew that this new guy was strong and it would be embarrassing to lose like this. He stood up, doing his best to look unaffected.

"We'll fight tomorrow in the graveyard, there are too many people around watching us. When the time comes ill murder you boy!" Saizo said as he tried to intimidate the straw hat boy, but Luffy was not even slightly affected.

"Fine then asshole, you better show up!" Luffy shouted with a dangerous glare. Saizo sweated a bi but was doing well to hide his fear. He started to walk off but turned to Tsukune one last time.

"We're not done her, next time this guy wont be here to save you. You better stay away from Moka." He said but Luffy stepped in front of Tsukune and silently stared at the punk. Saizo turned and walked away. Luffy stared in his direction for a little longer but then turned to Tsukune and smiled.

"Hey, you alright?" Luffy said as he offered his hand to help him up. Tsukune looked a bit hesitant but took it and smiled as he was raised up.

"Yes, thank you for your help with him." Tsukune said. Luffy grinned

"Its cool, I'm Luffy, who are you?" The rubber boy said.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you."

"You make another friend Luffy?"

Zoro walked up to the two with his wrapped katana's strapped to his back.

"Hey Zoro, what did you do while I hit that guy?" Luffy said.

"Just watched, I figured you can have the first fight to yourself, but I call the next one." Zoro said with Luffy laughing in response and nodding and Tsukune sweat dropping.

"You guys must like to fight huh?"

"Usually only when it's a swordsman for me." Zoro said, Tsukune attempted to ask him what he meant but Luffy jumped in.

"Hey Zoro, this is Tsukune, the guy that almost got beat up." Luffy said with the two sweat dropping

"Was the last part truly necessary?" Zoro and Tsukune said in unison. Then they heard a large grumbling sound and looked around.

"What was that sound?" Tsukune asked, but Luffy laughed

"Sorry that was me, we were about to go eat something before that stuff happened. We gotta go, bye Tsukune!" Luffy shouted as he ran for the forest.

"I swear that guy thinks of food before anything, but whatever, later Tsukune." Zoro said as he ran after his captain. Tsukune waved good bye to them awkwardly.

"Well at least they were nice." Tsukune said to himself aloud.

In the forest, Luffy looked around for any sign of an animal to eat. He looked high and low, only finding small animals that he knew wouldn't do anything for him food wise. Zoro had been looking with him, but was not anymore successful than Luffy. After about an hour of searching the two seated themselves under a tree.

"Whats the point of a forest with no big animals to eat?" Luffy yelled frustrated.

"Lets try fishing again." Zoro suggested. Luffy nodded, but as they got up a herd of some ugly wild bore came across them. Their fur was all ruffled, their teeth disgusting and they were the size of a horse almost. There were seven of them, and it seemed they wanted to try and attack Luffy and Zoro, but in their eyes this meant one thing:

Food

"Hey Zoro, these guys look pretty tasty! Let's catch them and cook them!" Luffy said with drool in his mouth. The hogs started to feel fear as Luffy started approaching them hungrily. Zoro drew one of his katana's from the wrapping.

"That sounds like a great idea, pork sounds pretty good right now." Zoro answered with a malicious grin as he stared at the hogs.

_Half an hour later…_

After catching each pig the two built a fire and roasted them slowly. They both missed Sanji's cooking (although Zoro wouldn't admit it) for he would have made a feast from these pigs, but both pirates knew how to cook in the wild, having spent time on their own in forests before. Luffy sat against a nearby tree with his stomach filled.

"Ah, those pigs tasted really good!" He said as he burped. Zoro had eaten a fair share and was against another tree laying back.

"I hope there are more of those pigs around so we can feed you everyday, next time we should make sure to leave a few so they can make more." Zoro said as he yawned loudly and stood up.

"We should be getting back to the school now."

"Yeah, lets get going!" Luffy shouted jumping to his feet.

"Which way was school Zoro?" Luffy asked as he looked around. Zoro scanned the area.

"It's that way lets go." He said as he started to walk and Luffy followed him. After ten or fifteen minutes of walking, they saw an opening.

"Hey Luffy, its just up ahead, I can see it." Zoro said as they continued. After reaching it they found… the path by the ocean. Luffy sweat dropped.

"Hey, this is the ocean not school Zoro."

"Shut up your indications were messed up!"

"You're the one who said to come this way!"

As the two argued, they suddenly heard a scream. The two looked around and saw someone roll down another hill next to them and next to the bus stop. Another person started to slide down the hill but on their feet. Luffy looked closely and realized who it was. Tsukune was the one who rolled down the hill, and the pink haired girl from… from…

"Who was that again?" Luffy asked Zoro who shrugged, not remembering either.

Suddenly a monster jumped out from the forest Tsukune rolled out from. It was big and ugly, looking like nothing either had seen before.

"What is that?" Luffy said as he looked on, and Zoro unsure either.

"Tsukune, it really is impossible isn't it, for us to be friends? Humans and Vampires were never meant to get along." Moka said as she held him up while crying. Saizo started to get closer

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted as he approached them. Luffy was just about to jump in, but stopped when Tsukune stood up.

"Move aside, Moka-san."

"Tsukune!" She shouted but he was stumbling on his feet.

"Indeed, I am weak and worthless but" Tsukune began as he fell back onto a scare crow. Saizo continued his charge but Tsukune continued.

"Human or monster, I want to be Moka-sans friend!"

"What are you blathering about?" Saizo said as he raised his arm to strike again.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed expecting a blow to be heard. Tsukune had closed his eyes and readied himself for a hit. When it didn't come he opened his lids to see Saizo had stopped completely. Next to him stood Luffy, who held Saizo's arm in the air. He looked at Tsukune and grinned

"I thought you were just a weak guy, but it turns out your strong after all huh? Shishishi." Luffy said as he laughed. Tsukune and Moka were surprised

"Luffy-san!"

"Let me finish this guy for you." Luffy said turning to Saizo who was sweating vigorously.

"Your that brat from earlier, you bastard!" Saizo said, but Luffy looked confused

"Do I know you?"

Saizo face faulted but jumped back as he broke free from Luffy's grip.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still kill you too!" he said as he charged at Luffy again, who pushed Tsukune and Moka out of the way and catching him mid charge.

"I don't know who you are, but don't touch my friends!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm back.

"**Gomu-Gomu no"**

"WH-what, your arm stretched? What kind of monster are you exactly?" Saizo yelled as he watched in horror, while Moka and Tsukune watched in amazement.

"Sorry cant tell you that!" Luffy said as he grinned. His arm finally started to come back and collided with Saizo's stomach.

"**Pistol!"**

The punch sent Saizo reeling and into the hill side, smashing it greatly. Tsukune and Moka gawked at the rubber boy.

"Luffy-san is really strong!" Tsukune said as Luffy withdrew his arm. He walked over to Tsukune and Moka and bent down.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked as he smiled brightly, while Moka nodded in response.

"That was amazing Luffy-san, thank you for saving me and Moka." Tsukune said weakly, finally realizing that he was a bit more hurt than he thought.

"No problem, that's what friends are for!" Luffy said with his cheerful grin.

"Yeah, that's right." Tsukune said as he finally fainted. The two rushed over to him.

"Tsukune!"

Hey, I thought I called the next monster!"

Zoro came down the hill and to the side of Luffy who smiled.

"Next time ok? But here, grab Tsukune for us." Luffy said as he tossed the unconscious Tsukune at Zoro, making him and Moka grow plate eyes. Zoro caught him, but hit Luffy hard over the head.

"Hey you idiot, don't go throwing injured people around like that!" Zoro screamed at his captain, who just rubbed his bumps and apologizing. The three made their way back to the school now in silence. Moka couldn't help but talk.

"Thank you for ssaving us back there, Tsukune might have died." She said to Luffy who smiled

"It's cool, I told you that's what friends are for! By the way I'm Luffy!"

"Zoro's the name."

"I'm Moka Akashiya, it's a pleasure to meet you both." She said with her innocent smile. Then she realized what he had said.

"Wait do you… already consider me a friend?" She asked

"Of course, a friend of Tsukune's is my friend too!" He said witth his vigorous smile. Zoro smirked and nodded to her in acceptance. She suddenly became very happy, she had already made two more friends now. And so began the adventures of Luffy and Zoro with their new friends. The question now was… how long would they last?

**Alright, hope you guys liked it! This chapter took a bit of thinking to get some things down and into motion but it was fun to write still! Plz R&R!**


	3. Strawhat plus  Succubus

**Hey there readers, here comes chapter 3 for ya! When I posted last chapter, I meant to put chapter 2 lol remember, I don't write with such high spirits if I don't get reviews!**

Chapter 3: Strawhat + Succubus

Luffy and Zoro had awoken yet again to the slaps of Robin's hands, but didn't really mind much. In fact, the two had promised their new friends Tsukune and Moka that they would meet them before school. The two walked to go meet them in front of the dorms and waited by one of the walls for the two to come out. Luffy waited patiently while Zoro fell asleep again while sitting against the wall.

"Oh can someone help me, I suddenly feel dizzy."

Luffy heard the voice and looked around. It sounded like a girls. He looked to a tree by the path and found a blue haired girl on the ground. She wore the school skirt but instead wore a vest instead of a blazer. Being the nice guy that he was Luffy walked over and held his hand out.

"You ok?" He asked as he put his hand out for her. She took and raised herself up.

"Oh thank you, you see I suddenly felt like my chest was getting tighter, as if it was about to burst." She said as she fell against him and started to rub her breast on him. She expected the shy boy act with him blushing, but instead he had a look of concern.

"That sounds bad; you should go see a doctor then." Luffy said, not once noticing her forwardness. She face faulted and nearly fell back in surprise, but recovered as she tried again.

"Anyways, thank you for your concern. My name is Kurumu Kurono nice to meet you, let's be friends." She said as she started to sparkle almost, especially her eyes. Luffy looked at her funny.

"That sounds hard to say, but sure we can be friends, I'm Luffy!" He said with a smile, but she seemed to be surprised by something. _I don't know what it is, but it seems like my charm didn't affect him._She thought to herself. Luffy tilted his head in question.

"What's wrong?"

"Luffy, Zoro, you guys here?" said Tsukune's voice. The girl panicked and ran away with Luffy looking after her.

"What was that about?" He wondered aloud, but turned to go and meet up with the two.

"Yo Tsukune, Moka, there you are! We waited forever for you guys!" Luffy said but not angrily seeing as how he was smiling. Zoro had finally woken himself from his slumber as he raised himself up.

"Damn, I was taking a good nap too." Zoro said as he yawned and waved to the two. The four went on their way to class, not talking very much, until Tsukune remembered a question he had.

"Oh by the way, I meant to ask before, but how do you guys know Nico sensei? I saw you guys talking to her yesterday and call her by her first name." He asked the pirates. Luffy smiled and jumped into answer

"She's part of our crew!" Luffy said happily, but Zoro began to sweat coldly, they were supposed to be quiet about this, not that anyone would believe they were pirates.

"What do you mean part of your crew Luffy?" Moka asked this time.

"I mean our pira-

"She used to watch over us when we were little!" Zoro interrupted his captain, knowing he was going to say too much.

"She joined our crew of friends when we got older." The Swordsman continued as he tried to make up a story the best he could. The two seemed to buy it and nodded in understanding. Luffy seemed to finally remember what they were told and nodded in agreement, but seemingly annoyed. The swordsman sighed in relief as they continued on.

"So Tsukune, I just wanted to say that I know it can be hard to be the only… one of your species here at school, but know that I'm here for you, and so are Luffy and Zoro." Moka said to Tsukune, with the pirates looking confused but Luffy nodding and smiling anyways.

"Thanks Moka-san, that makes me feel better." He said. The two suddenly stopped and began to stare intimately at each other and started to get closer. Luffy didn't get what was going on and Zoro sweat dropped at their sudden mood change.

"Whats with them?"

"Don't ask, Luffy."

Finally their faces were inches away, and Luffy looked on blankly while Zoro thought it better to stare at a nearby rock.

"I can't take it anymore; your blood smells so good!" Moka shouted as she latched onto Tsukune's neck. Luffy burst out in laughter and Zoro sweat dropped as Tsukune rolled on the ground from the pain of the bite. She had told the two the day before about her vampire blood, which Luffy found to be very cool of course.

"Moka, I'm not your breakfast!" Tsukune shouted as he dashed into the woods. Moka reached out for him but was too late.

"Did I… do something wrong guys?" She asked turning to the two pirates.

"Well I think you should've asked him first, I would've been pissed too." Zoro said to her, making her tilt her head in shame. Luffy grabbed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure Tsukune will forgive you. Let's go find him!" Luffy said with his big grin. Moka smiled back and nodded.

"Luffy, swordsman-san, wait a moment please." The two pirates turned to find Robin was calling them.

"I need to speak with you for a moment." She said walking over to the group. She looked over to Moka and smiled.

"I'm sorry but can I borrow these two for a little?" she asked, with Moka nodding a bit confused.

"Go find Tsukune; we'll catch up later ok?" Luffy said to her and Zoro nodding in agreement. She smiled and started towards the woods.

"I'll see you both at school!" She shouted as she disappeared from sight. Robin giggled lightly with the two turning to her in question.

"What is it?" Zoro asked

"Nothing, I'm just glad you two are getting along well here already." She said smiling. But her face changed suddenly to a very serious expression.

"But I also wanted to talk to you about your vampire friend as well." She said, surprising the two.

"What about Moka?" Luffy asked this time

"I had searched through the monster archives to see where vampires are ranked among monsters. It turns out that vampires are considered to be among the most famous and powerful of monsters, being known as S-class monsters. Very few monsters are in the S ranking, so it is possible that your friend Moka is a very powerful monster, even if she may not look like it. Some of the more powerful monsters are said to have a limiter to keep their powers under control." She explained to them. Luffy and Zoro actually understood what she was saying, and were very interested.

"Moka did mention a seal that keeps her powers locked or something." Zoro mused remembering the conversation from the day before.

"I wanna see her fight, she must be really strong!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"You would have to remove her seal, which is not easily done Luffy." Robin said, bursting the rubber boy's bubble.

"Well I should get going; I thought I would let you two know about this. See you at school." She said as she left waving to them and the two returning it.

"Hey, let's go find the two now." Zoro said with Luffy nodding in agreement, but before entering the forest, Moka walked out.

"Hey Moka, we were just about to go looking for you! Where's Tsukune?" Luffy asked noticing that she was alone. Zoro picked up on her gloomy mood when she shook her head in response and started to walk towards school. Luffy finally noticed and walked up next to her.

"Whats wrong Moka?" Luffy asked but she remained silent. Zoro said nothing as they continued to school. Luffy looked at his crewmate, who only shrugged in response, knowing what the rubber boy was thinking. After a long silent walk to school Moka finally spoke up as they walked through the doors.

"He was with a girl when I found him." She said, making the two look at her in curiosity

"So what?" Luffy asked, not catching her jealousy, Zoro did but didn't say anything.

"They looked really close you know, I don't know why I'm getting upset though." She said, then she remembered Tsukune's reaction to having his blood sucked. She put her head ddown in shame.

"I'm really bad, always wanting to suck his blood when he's around, I don't know myself." She said feeling down. Luffy and Zoro looked at each other not sure what to do, but Luffy quickly smiled at her.

"Come on Moka, its not like Tsukune hates you for sucking his blood! I'm sure he will want to talk to you again in no time!" Luffy said with his bright grin, but it didn't seem to cheer her up much.

"_Hey stop__…__ this isn__'__t the time to be feeling down, you__'__re being targeted.__"_

"_What, whose voice was that? That wasn__'__t Luffy or Zoro.__"_Moka thought as she looked around for whoever said that, but thought it was her imagination.

"Huh, who said that?" Luffy said as he looked around as well, surprising Moka and Zoro.

"Who said what, Luffy?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're a vampire right?"

The three looked up the stairs to see the blue haired girl Luffy had met earlier. She was sitting on the railing and jumped down in front of Moka.

"At least that's what the rumors say about you, Akashiya Moka!" She said walking towards the pink haired vampire.

"You're the girl that was with Tsukune!" Moka exclaimed

Zoro felt dark intentions coming from the girl and glared darkly at her as he unstrapped his swords from his back. Luffy looked at her, feeling a slight amount of memory coming to him… very slowly.

"Ah, you're the girl from earlier, Murumu!" Luffy shouted pointing at her. She face faulted and fell forwards while Zoro and Moka looked at the rubber boy.

"My name is Kurumu you idiot!" She shouted in anger.

"You know her Luffy?" Zoro asked his captain who shook his head.

"Yeah, she had something wrong with her chest. I told her to go see a doctor, and then we became friends!" Luffy said with a smile, Zoro sweat dropped knowing his captain was not truly reading the atmosphere that surrounded the blue haired girl. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Moka.

"I am the succubus, Kurumu Kurono, and I am here to defeat you!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the vampire.

"Aren't we supposed to keep our true forms a secret?" Zoro said to her, although she didn't seem to notice him.

"Whats a succubus?" Luffy asked with Zoro shrugging in response.

"You are the biggest eyesore in the way of my great plan!" the bluenette said as she continued to stare at Moka.

"Plan?" the vampire asked, with Kurumu scoffing in response.

"Yes, my plan to make everyone of the male student body to fall in love with me called my harem transformation plan! But you Akashiya Moka got in the way of that! The boys at this academy are dreaming of you instead of me, and I will not stand for it!"

Luffy didn't understand at all what they were talking about, while Zoro listened in, trying to see where this was going.

"That's why to prove I'm better than you, I am going to take Aono Tsukune from you!" She continued, with Zoro narrowing his eyes and Luffy widening his as he felt like this was something bad for his friend.

"Wait a minute; Tsukune has nothing to do with this-

"When I was close to him, I could tell his scent was so close to a human, which means you are probably using him for food huh?" She said with a sly smile.

"Wait no I'm not using him, I'm…" Moka defended, but was interrupted when Tsukune came running down the hall.

"Moka-san, there you are! I wanted to talk with you real quick." He said sounding out of breath from running. Luffy turned to his friend and waved.

"Hey Tsukune, they were just talking about you, although I don't know what about." Luffy said obliviously to his friend. Tsukune was going to ask something when Kurumu jumped on him.

"Tsukune-kun you're here!"

"Wait Kurumu-san what are you doing here? I came to apologize to Moka!" He exclaimed as he tried to escape her grip. Moka's aura started to increase as she became angry, making Luffy and Zoro back off a little and sweat drop.

"Is Moka getting mad at something?"

"Have you not been paying attention to whats going on?" Zoro yelled at his captain.

"Get away from her Tsukune, she's not your friend!" Moka said switching from mad to worried, but Kurumu feigned pain and fell into Tsukune. Luffy and Zoro noticed a slight sparkle come from her as she stared into Tsukune's eyes.

"Really, then why is it that you are the one whose always drinking my blood?" Tsukune said slightly monotone, surprising his three friends. Moka began to cry and ran away, with Tsukune seemingly coming back to his senses.

"Wait Moka-san!" He shouted after her but she was already gone. The succubus smirked in triumph, but was surprised when she heard yelling from behind.

"Hey Tsukune, what the hell did you say that for?"

Tsukune and Kurumu turned to Luffy, whose expression was fierce.

"Moka didn't do anything bad! Sure, she sucked your blood but that wasn't the only reason she's your friend, whats with you?" He shouted trying to get closer, but was being held back by Zoro. Kurumu took this chance to take Tsukune and run away with him. Luffy turned towards the swordsman.

"Hey Zoro, why did you hold me back?" He said as they got into each others face.

"Because Luffy, something's wrong with Tsukune and I think it has to do with that girl, but I don't know how." Zoro said trying to calm his captain.

"Swordsman-san is right Luffy, that girl is affecting your friend."

The two turned to the stairs to see Robin walking towards them.

"Robin!" the two said.

"I believe that she had said she was a succubus right? Among the monsters I have read about, a succubus was one of them." She said, grabbing both boys attention.

"Succubus uses a power on men called "charm" to seduce and control them. I believe that she is using this power on your friend, Luffy." Robin said to her captain. Luffy understood her words(as much as he could), and turned to where the succubus had run off.

"She's doing that to Tsukune? That jerk, I'm gonna beat her up, lets go Zoro!" He shouted as he began to run but stopped halfway up the stairs.

"Where exactly did they go?"

Zoro sweat dropped and shook his head while Robin giggled.

"I believe I saw them go into the infirmary." Robin answered, with Luffy nodding in response and continued up with Zoro behind him

"Thanks Robin, see you later!" Zoro shouted back, with her only smiling in response.

After a few minutes, the boys found the infirmary. Luffy was about to open the door when Zoro stopped him.

"Wait Luffy, remember I called the next monster we fight." Zoro said grinning menacingly, with Luffy giving his bright smile in response.

"Alright, you can fight her then-

The two heard shouting inside the room, sounding a lot like Kurumu and Tsukune.

"I did all those embarrassing things, yet you still resist. Do you hate me that much? Is Moka that much better than I am? Why don't you just disappear?"

Zoro burst through the doors, drawing out Shuusui from its sheath after having unwrapped his swords. She raised her hands to strike, which now had long claws on them. Zoro dashed in front of Tsukune and blocked her attack.

"Zoro-san, you're here!" Tsukune shouted in surprise.

"We heard about what this girl is, so we came to save you." Zoro said as he pushed Kurumu back with ease.

"Yeah, sorry about yelling at you earlier, it turns out Murumu was the one controlling you!" Luffy said with a smile, he stood to the side, knowing Zoro could handle this on his own. He looked at Kurumu once more and grew stars for eyes.

"You have wings now? That's so cool!" He shouted in excitement, making all present sweat drop.

"Get away from Tsukune!"

The group looked to the door to find Moka had come in. She rushed at the succubus and pushed her hard out the window, surprising Tsukune and Zoro.

"Tsukune your all right, thank you Zoro-kun, Luffy-kun!" She said as she walked over to Tsukune. In the window arose Kurumu again.

"All of you get down here so I can finish you!" She shouted at them, with Zoro turning to her and smirking darkly.

"Bring it on succubus." He answered as he made his way towards the window, but felt Luffy's hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Zoro, I have an idea!" the rubber boy said as he began to walk over to Tsukune and Moka, grabbing them and jumping out the window.

"Luffy-san, what are you doing?" Tsukune asked surprised.

"I wanna bring out the other Moka!"

Zoro jumped down next to them with a look of interest.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, lets take off that seal." Zoro said looking at them.

"I don't know what you all are on about, but don't think I'll let you do what you want!" Kurumu shouted as she charged them. Luffy picked up the two and jumped out of the way of her claws, which cut down the surrounding trees.

"What the, we can't be cut by her, we'll die!" Tsukune shouted in surprise with Moka at his side shivering.

"Hey Luffy, you try and get the seal off, I'll hold off blue haired girl." Zoro said turning to the succubus.

"Please, what good is a sword gonna do you on the ground?" Kurumu mocked as she floated in the air. Zoro simply raised his sword in his hand

**36 Pound Cannon!**

Zoro brought down his sword swiftly, creating a blade in the air heading towards the dropped her jaw as she sweated greatly at Zoro's strength in fear.

"You better not let your guard down, I'm just supposed to keep you from attacking them while they get that seal off, but you might still get hurt if you're not careful." Zoro said to her with a dark expression, scaring her terribly.

Meanwhile, Luffy and the others continued in vain to try and remove the rosary.

"Darn it, this stupid thing wont come off, damn it!" Luffy shouted in frustration as he continued to pull at the seal on Moka's neck, who was whining from all the tugging.

"Zoro looks like he can stop Kurumu, why do we have to remove the seal?" Tsukune asked as he looked on at them. He was quite surprised when Zoro had cut down the trees from a distance with his sword.

"Because I wanna see how strong the other Moka is!" Luffy said to him. He stopped pulling at it and scratched his head.

"It's still no good, after all that pulling." Luffy said with a frown. He turned to Tsukune.

"You try and pull it off, Tsukune!" He said with a smile.

"Me? But your much stronger than I am, I'm sure it wouldn't-

As Tsukune spoke, he was pulling at the rosary, and actually pulled it off! Moka started to glow a bright pinkish light. Luffy looked on excitedly while Zoro turned back to see the change. They saw Moka's hair turn from pink to silver, and her eyes change from green to red.

"This is awesome!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes, while Tsukune looked on in amazement.

"So this is the power of an S-class vampire I've heard about." Zoro heard Kurumu say from behind him.

Finally Moka finished her transformation, pushing her now silver hair out of her eyes and looked at Luffy and Tsukune.

"It has been a long time since I have been freed. It feels good to have my body back." She said as she started to shadow box, trying to get use to her movements now.

"So you're the other Moka huh? That's so cool! Are you really strong?" Luffy asked her in anticipation. She looked at the straw hat boy in wonder, not expecting such a reaction.

"You will soon see, rubber boy." She said smirking and turning to Kurumu and Zoro. She walked over next to the swordsman.

"You can move aside now, I'll deal with the succubus." She ordered Zoro, who was very annoyed by her attitude, but decided to step aside for he was quite curious about her strength as well.

"Don't think this changes anything! I won't lose to you, I cant afford to! I do what I have to so I may find my destined one!" Kurumu shouted, raising the eyebrows of Tsukune and Luffy, while Zoro and Moka frankly didn't care.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukune asked.

"Succubus are a dwindling race, so we charm men we meet around us a pick one out of them, who is our destined one so that our race may continue!" She explained to him, although still containing animosity.

"Because of that, I cannot afford to lose here!" She said charging at Moka, who stood unwavering.

"Is that why you wish to challenge me? Foolish little girl, it is time you realized your place!" Moka said darkly as she disappeared from sight as Kurumu slashed at her. She reappeared behind the succubus and grabbed her tail.

"Slow, maybe I should rip off your wings and tail to teach you a lesson?" She mused darkly as she slammed Kurumu into the ground.

"I'll make it so you never stand up to me again!" Moka said as she approached the girl. Kurumu screamed in fear, but was surprised when Tsukune stepped in front of Moka. Luffy and Zoro were surprised buy his sudden intrusion as well as Moka.

"What is this? Move! This girl did not only trick you, but tried to kill you!"

"That's enough; I don't think she was doing this out of purely bad intentions." Tsukune explained. He started to scratch his cheek.

"It's just that, I cant see Kurumu as being a bad girl at heart!" He finished sheepishly, but impressed Luffy anyways. Luffy laughed and walked next to Tsukune.

"If you say she's a good person, then I believe you! Besides, you're sorry for what you did right?" Luffy said looking back at the succubus.

"Yes I am, truly sorry." She replied as she wiped away some tears from her eyes.

"See, she's not all bad!" Luffy said as he grinned widely

"I swear your too trusting at times, Luffy." Zoro said as he stood next to the vampire.

"But whatever, if these two are convinced, there's no bothering with it then." Zoro said to Moka, who looked at him for an instant then sighed.

"See, they agree. And I bet you're the same, someone we can all depend on." Tsukune said now, but Moka walked to him and took the rosary from his hand.

"Hmph, don't misunderstand. I just didn't want your blood taken away from me; I am different from the other Moka." She said as she placed the rosary back on her neck, making the three boys sweat drop at her words. But before finishing her transformation, she spared one last look at Luffy.

"_I wonder, did he truly hear me that time I spoke to the other Moka that time?"_ she wondered, but then finished and changed back into her other self.

Luffy stood there staring at where Moka had transformed and finally spoke.

"That was so awesome! I wanna see the other Moka fight again!" Luffy shouted in excitement.

"I wanna see if she'll take me on in a fight, I bet she'll be a good challenge." Zoro said with a dark smirk.

"Zoro-san, Luffy-san, don't go provoking the other Moka!" Tsukune said as he saw the anxious expressions on the two pirates.

The next day the group met together before school again, seeing as how things had gone back to normal… well as normal as a day with Luffy was of course.

"The rosary spoke to you?" Tsukune said in surprise as Moka explained what happened to her the day before. Luffy and Zoro walked with them listening… as much as they could to the story.

"Yes, I think that the seal is beginning to weaken… Tsukune, Luffy, Zoro… if I turned into the other me forever… would you still be my friends?" She asked, a little afraid of their answers.

"What are you talking about? Of course we'll still be your friends! The other you wont change the friendship we have with you at all!" Luffy said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, even if you're a little scary, and you may suck my blood, I still will be your friend Moka!" Tsukune said with great eagerness.

"I don't think I'd like the other you that much, but you're still our friend." Zoro said while smirking. She smiled softly at the three, grateful for their friendship. She blushed as she looked at Tsukune.

"Thank you all, especially you Tsukune."

"Moka-san…."

"Here we go again." Zoro said as he grimaced at the two.

"Hey there Tsukune!"

The group was surprised by the sudden appearance of Kurumu.

"I made these cookies, would you like to eat them with me Tsukune?" She asked as she held out a basket.

"But why me?" He asked her.

"Well you know how I said I've been looking for my destined one… well I've decided its you Tsukune!" She said with great happiness.

"What?" Tsukune and Moka said in fear.

"The way you saved me back there, I fell in love with you!" She said happily

He had no idea what to say, and looked back to Luffy and Zoro for help… only to find them eating cookies as well.

"Wow these are really good!" Luffy said as he took a bite.

"These taste better than the stupid cooks." Zoro said as well.

"Oh no, she's won them over with her food!" Tsukune said in shock, but Kurumu still smiled as she followed them to school.

"Tsukune, let's hurry up and get married!" She said happily

"Stop saying those things Kurumu, Luffy, Zoro, help us please!" Moka said as she looked to her friends who continued to chomp down on the succubus's cookies.

"Sorry, but these are too good!" Luffy said as he continued to eat.

"What am I supposed to do?" Zoro said as he shrugged.

And so the group made another friend in someone who was once their enemy. The Strawhat Pirates were getting along well so far… but for how long?

_To be continued…_

**And there you have it chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed it! remember, reviews make me feel like writing more often .**


	4. Lets Join a Club Together!

**Here comes chapter 4! This chapter was a bit harder for me to write, not only did I not really like this chapter in the original story, it's hard to incorporate Luffy into this one since he can't swim, but I did my best to try and make it work, hope you enjoy it! Remember that reviews make me wanna write more!**

Chapter 4: Let's Join a Club Together

After the events of with Kurumu, she had joined their little group of friends. Luffy and Zoro really didn't mind, although she did go on a lot about how Tsukune was her Destined One, which Luffy didn't understand and Zoro didn't pay much attention to so it didn't mean anything to the pirates. The group now walked to class together, although Kurumu had a different class than the others.

"So Luffy, Zoro, Tsukune, what kind of monsters are you anyway? I almost thought Zoro was a vampire with his strength." Kurumu asked the three. Luffy was about to say he was human until his brain finally stepped in for once and stopped him. Zoro didn't know what to tell the girl either.

"Wait Kurumu, we're not supposed to ask that of each other, remember?" Moka said stepping in.

"Oh come on, it's not like anybody listens to that anyways." Kurumu said which was true. In the men's dorms, the three boys would see other students in their true forms. Luffy would get very excited by the sight of them, but Zoro would make him contain it.

"We don't like to reveal our true forms to people, even our friends." Zoro said coming up with an excuse. Kurumu deflated for a second but recovered and wrapped around Tsukune's arm.

"Oh well, maybe some other time. Come on Tsukune let's hurry to class!" Kurumu said happily as she started to run away quickly with him. Moka looked jealous and ran after the two.

"Wait Kurumu-chan, you don't have the same class as us!" She shouted after them. Luffy broke out into laughter as he watched their friends disappear. Zoro only sweat dropped with half lidded eyes

"Those guys are really funny!"

"I really don't understand them at times." Zoro said as he sighed. The two continued on together to class. Moka and Tsukune were already there. Luffy and Zoro took their respective seats as they waited for the teacher to start. And as if on cue, she entered the room.

"Hello class, I have an announcement for you all!" She said now standing at the front of class.

"As part of learning to cope with human society, each student will be required to join an after school club. There will be stands after school representing each club for those interested in joining some." She explained to them, making Tsukune tilt his head in question.

"Join a club? Do we have to?" Tsukune said looking a little frightened. He didn't know what kind of clubs would be at a school for monsters. Moka instead smiled happily at him.

"Oh come on Tsukune, it sounds fun! All of us could join a club together!" She said now looking at the other two boys, who had (partly) listened to their teacher's words. Luffy smiled brightly at the two.

"Yeah, it sounds like a lot of fun! Let's go and join a fighting club!"

"Let's see if they have a kendo club." Zoro mused

"Remember, we are trying to learn how to be just like humans in society, so it is entirely necessary for us to do this. Also remember to always stay in your monster form!" She said as happy as usual. Zoro raised his hand now.

"You say that teacher but… your tail's sticking out." Zoro pointed out. The whole class looked behind the teacher to find a long cat tail waving around. She let out a meow sound and scratched Zoro's face, making him cringe in pain.

"Why the hell did you scratch me?" Zoro yelled in anger, but she had her back turned to him as if to ignore him

"Well class you're all excused, go out and find a club!" She shouted in excitement. Zoro wanted to keep arguing but Luffy and Tsukune pushed him out of the room to go to the club stands.

"Damn cat teacher scratching me like that." Zoro relented as they strode to the stands. There were many around and it was very busy.

"Ah she's not so bad Zoro-kun. Now let's see what to join?" Moka said looking around excitedly.

"Do they have meat club? That sounds fun too!" Luffy said while salivating.

"That'd be a really weird club." Tsukune and Zoro said in unison with sweat drops.

"Hello Moka Akashiya, it's nice to meet you."

Up to the vampire walked a very creepy looking guy with long black hair and a strange stalker aura both Zoro and Tsukune could feel.

"I'm part of the photography club, and you are just so beautiful that you would make a great model for us."

"Moka I think we should go…"

"We also accept taking nude pictures…"

"Let's move it!" Zoro said pushing his friends away quickly, finding himself being creeped out.

"Moka, come join the mummy club!"

"Moka come join the witchcraft club!"

"Moka come join the potions club!"

One after another a bunch of clubs with weird guys kept appearing, making the group slowly back away at each turn.

"Damn, isn't there a single normal club at this school?" Zoro said after giving up and sitting down.

"What are you talking about these clubs are awesome!" Luffy said as he laughed. The other three sweat dropped at his optimistic attitude.

"Well anyways let's try again shall we?" Moka said with her serene smile. The rest agreed and started to move on. They reached the pool are to find the swimming club was out.

"Hey a swimming club, c'mon guys lets go there!" Tsukune said excitedly.

"Hey wait but Luffy can't-", Zoro began but was cut off when he heard

"Kendo club is accepting challengers! Please come and join!"

Zoro turned around to find a group of kids holding kendo sticks by a stand with other boys trying to join.

Zoro felt it was time to entertain himself.

"I'll catch up with you guys later; I'm gonnna check out the kendo club." He said walking off towards the stand. Tsukune internally knew that something bad was going to happen to them.

"I kind of feel bad for that club… oh well let's go to the swimming club!" Tsukune said rushing over. Moka had a worried look on her face but Luffy's face became disappointed.

"But I can't swim." He said, Moka looked surprised.

"You can't Luffy? How come, did you never learn how to?" She asked but he shook his head.

"I ate a devil fruit, because of that I can't swim in water or I'll become weak and drown." He said. She tilted her head in question but was interrupted when Tsukune was being pulled away by the swimming club.

"C'mon Moka, Luffy, lets at least check out the swimming club!" Tsukune said, Luffy looked at her and shrugged.

"Well if Tsukune wants to we could just wait for him!" Luffy said now following after the crowd.

"But Luffy wait I… I can't touch water either."

Tsukune had been dragged off by the club leader Ichinose Tamao, who seemed to be taking a keen interest in their human friend. Luffy and Moka sat on the bleachers next to the pool watching Tsukune and the girl swim with each other. Luffy looked terribly bored as he sat there with half lidded eyes, but Moka seemed highly irritated.

"What's Tsukune think he's doing, acting all flirty with that girl?" She thought aloud, forgetting her friend sitting next to her. Luffy looked at her questioningly.

"Flirting? I thought she was helping him swim?" Luffy said as he looked at the two again. He really didn't notice the excessive touching she was doing with Tsukune, but Moka was about to explode.

"That's it I'm leaving! C'mon Luffy, let's get out of here!" She shouted in anger. Luffy and Tsukune both took this by surprise as she started to leave.

"Wait Moka, I only wanted to go swimming with you, why won't you two come into the pool?" Tsukune asked innocently, not knowing either of his friend's situations. Moka turned around to explain until she was splashed with water by Tamao.

"You are allowed to stay, but fighting is not acceptable near the pool, if you don't plan on swimming you can leave." She said. Moka started to freak out for some reason and ran off, but what the others had not seen that Luffy did was a sort of electric current that came over Moka for almost an instant.

"Hey Moka where you going?" Luffy yelled in worry as he began to run after her. He stopped for a second to look back at Tsukune who was trying to get out of the pool but the swim club was trying to keep him in.

"It's ok Tsukune; I'll go and get her!" He shouted back to his friend, who looked divided on what to do. Before more could be said, Luffy disappeared behind the wall. He looked around for Moka around the corner trying to find her.

"_What were you thinking, going near to something such as a pool?"_ Luffy heard suddenly, it had sounded like the other Moka.

"_Water disrupts our Youki greatly, weakening us terribly."_

Luffy didn't understand the conversation but followed it hoping to find Moka.

"_Water is the Vampire's greatest weakness!"_

"Hey Moka is that you?" Luffy said popping his head around the corner, but was even more surprised when he saw more electricity go through Moka's body. She cringed in pain. He rushed to her side checking her to see if she was ok.

"Hey, are you alright? What's happening to you?" He said exasperated now. She looked at him weakly.

"The reason I can't swim is because… water is a vampire's weakness. I can die from to much exposure." She explained to the rubber boy, who had a small sweat going in fear for her.

"Why didn't you say so earlier? We wouldn't have gone to the pool!" Luffy said quite surprised.

"I wanted to do things with Tsukune, and I didn't want to upset him. It's my fault that I cant-

Luffy stopped her suddenly by putting his hand up. His gaze was fierce.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything! Its not your fault that you can't touch water, don't convince yourself that it is!" He said grabbing her by the shoulders. She was shocked by his change in attitude. His words began to sink in and she felt herself tear up. Luffy huffed and changed to a more caring expression.

"Tsukune would have left that club if he knew that, so let's go and get him, so we can find another club!" Luffy said with his confident grin. Moka seemed cheered up by his last words and smiled a little and nodded in agreement. Suddenly the two heard shouting coming from the pool area and rushed to see what was going on.

_Back at the kendo club…_

"Damn, I was hoping for more from you guys."

Zoro stood over the bruised and battered kendo club. He had challenged their leader to a fight, but instead had to work up the ranks just to fight the president. In comparison to him all were nothing; even the president was a weakling. Zoro shook his head as he began to leave.

"Wait a minute!"

He looked back to see the club president on his feet, although now leaning against his kendo stick. He got on his knees and bowed

"Please teach us the ways of the sword, Zoro-sensei!" He shouted with his whole club now falling in line behind him and mirroring him. Zoro looked at them with half lidded eyes.

"Not interested." He answered, making them all cry crocodile tears.

"Hey Zoro!" said a chirpy voice. He looked towards it to find Kurumu coming his way.

"Oh hey Kurumu, what are you doing?" He asked as she finally reached him.

"Oh nothing just looking for Tsukune… what happened to these guys?" She said pointing at the continually crying kendo club.

"Forget about them, I think Tsukune and the others are at the swimming club, I was about to head over there." He said starting to walk away, she fell in line next to him.

"Cool lets go together, I wanna show off my great figure in front of Tsukune in a swimming suit!" She said almost dreamily, making Zoro sweat drop.

"I didn't want to know that." He whispered

"What was that?"

'Nothing, lets get going."

_Back to the pool…_

As Luffy and Moka entered the pool area, they found that all the boys were being attacked by the swimming club. Now they were fish like, with fins and different mouths and revealing gills.

"No way, what are those guys?" Luffy shouted in surprise.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled seeing that Tamao was trying to get a hold of him.

"Why do you keep interfering? It's not like you could do anything anyways vampire, you can't touch water!" Tamao said scoffing at her. Luffy prepared to fight, but was surprised when Moka ran and jumped into the pool. Electricity started to spark form where she dived in.

"Wh-what is this?" Tamao said confused.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune shouted, not understanding what was happening to her.

"Moka, what are you doing?" Luffy shouted after her.

"Did Moka just jump into the water? Is she nuts?" They heard a voice. It was Kurumu who came running in with Zoro next to her.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune said while Tamao laughed.

"Vampires weakness is water, she told me just now!" Luffy shouted to him, surprising Tsukune. Before anyone could act something that should not have happened next did:

"I'm coming Moka I'll get you!"

Luffy jumped into the water. Zoro's jaw dropped almost to the floor when his captain did so, knowing that he also could not do anything in water.

"You idiot, your no better in the water than she is!" Zoro yelled as he rushed towards the pool.

"What, Luffy can't touch water either? Is he a vampire?' Kurumu asked seeing that Luffy had not resurfaced yet.

"No he's not but- I'll explain it later!"

Zoro stopped midway when a bright pinkish glow came from the pool. Up in the middle the other Moka arose with Tsukune climbing out with the Rosario in his hand and Luffy on his back.

"What happened to Luffy-san?" Tsukune asked as Zoro reached the two. Luffy was unconscious with his eyes rolled back. Zoro punched his stomach hard, making him gush out tons of water.

"I'll explain later, first I'll help Moka fight since she's weaker in water.

"You're just an annoyance; in the water you cannot do anything." Tamao said more focused on Moka than anyone else. Zoro jumped in next to Moka who was in the shallow part of the pool.

"What do you want swordsman? I am not in need of assistance." She said looking at him slightly with a scowl. Zoro returned it with his own scowl as he placed Wado into his mouth.

"Shut up vampire, when I tell you to jump do it." He said getting ready. Kurumu and Tsukune shuddered when he said that, and Moka widened her eyes in surprise and anger.

"What did you say to me you wretched-

"Oh how fun, you two are arguing amongst yourselves when you have an enemy in front of you." Tamao said as she snapped her fingers. With that, a dozen mermaids came from the water charging at the two.

"Jump now!" Zoro shouted positioning his swords.

"We will finish this later!" She shouted angrily as she jumped into the air..

"Haha slow, and you left your friend to fend for himself!" Tamao mocked. Zoro didn't lose focus for a second.

**Santoryuu**

The mermaid's were now meters from him.

"We'll absorb your life as well!"

"There will be nothing left!"

**Tatsumaki!**

Zoro span his swords around, creating a large tornado in the water. It picked up the mermaids and sent them all flying away. Tamao was caught in the current and sent flying towards Inner Moka who was still in the air.

"You mermaids are nothing outside of the water, it is time you realized your place!" Moka shouted as she swiftly kicked the mermaid in the stomach and sent her flying away. She landed outside near Tsukune and the others. Zoro climbed out next to her and sat down to ring out his shirt. She looked at him with a cold stare, which he returned.

"You got a problem vampire?" He said with a dark glare which she dawned herself.

"Do not refer to me in such manners again swordsman, or you will be next!" She declared pushing her hair out of her face. He stood up and came face to face with her. Static began to meet between the two.

"Uh Moka are you alright?" Came Tsukune's voice. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes and slightly turned back to Zoro.

"I'll deal with you later, swordsman. For now I have to deal with something else." She said now turning to Tsukune and slapping him. Zoro raised a brow at this but said nothing while Kurumu rushed over to Tsukune.

"Hey, what are you doing to Tsukune?"

"She cried you know… the other me. Due to her inferiority complex from being rejected by humans, she blamed herself for not being able to swim. She's always had to live in human society like that!" She explained to him, making him wide eyed. Zoro was listening as well but was also currently checking on Luffy who was laid out on the ground semi conscious as he grasped for air.

"Men who think of nothing else but themselves have no right to come near me. Stay out of my sight, Tsukune." She said as she took the Rosario back from him. She cast a glance at Luffy again before putting it on.

"Even though I find him an idiot, Luffy is the opposite of what I find despicable in men. He chased after the other me when he saw she was in pain, and dived into the water, also knowing that he would drown trying to do so. He is a good friend, an idiot still, but a good friend I can respect." She finished with that and placed the Rosario back on. The three remaining friends stood there for a bit in silence until-

"What did I miss?" Luffy said as he sat up. Zoro knocked him back down with a punch.

"Read the atmosphere you idiot!"

_Two days later…_

The day before, Moka hadn't shown up to class. Luffy, Zoro and Tsukune were worried but were not sure why.

"Should we go by her room?" Luffy said to his two friends as they walked the halls after class. Zoro could see the words from Inner Moka were still sticking in Tsukune's mind and answered first.

"Nah, for all we know she could just be healing up. If it's true that water drains her, she probably just needed time to rest." He explained, with Luffy nodding.

"Ah just the three I needed to see!" Behind them came Nekonome sensei.

"So have you three decided on any clubs yet? You all and Moka are the only ones left who haven't chosen." She said to them.

"Ah damn I forgot about that." Zoro said with annoyance.

"Is there an meat eating club?" Luffy asked.

"I'm sorry Nekonome sensei we weren't able to find one." Tsukune answered for the two, knowing there was no such club for Luffy.

"Oh splendid then you can join my club! I am in charge of the Newspaper club. No one has joined and it might get shut down." She explained. Luffy and Zoro thought that it would be boring but said nothing only had looks of disappointment on.

"Oh that sounds fun I think I'll join!" The group looked back to find Moka walking towards them.

"Moka!" Luffy and Tsukune shouted in unison. Luffy put on a big smile.

"Good morning Tsukune, Luffy and Zoro!" She greeted them.

"We were wondering how you were, where have you been?" Luffy asked

"Oh I'm sorry to have made you worry; I had slept the whole day to rejuvenate from the events of two days ago." She said while rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Then you all decided to join the newspaper club then?" Nekonome said interrupting the friends.

"EH?" they all said in unison for her deciding it on their own.

"I'm joining too!" Kurumu said popping out of nowhere. Everyone was surprised and looked at each other for a moment, but it was broken by Luffy's laughter.

"Yosh, now we can all be together in a club right?" He said with his shining grin. Tsukune and Moka both smiled now. All the friends were together again.

**Ah man that chapter was difficult, I gotta say. It was difficult for me to figure out some elements, but I finally finished it. hope you all enjoy and remember to R&R!**


	5. Make Friends with your Senior!

**Whats up everybody! I was very happy to see everyone giving their thoughts on the whole pairing situation, thanks for that! So I have good news (to some) and bad news (to others). **

**First off I decided that no I will not be doing a pairing with either Luffy or Zoro, sorry about that people! But what some of you might like is that I'm going to have a one sided pairing for Luffy (maybe Zoro too)! Sorry though, but you will have to wait and find out who it will be. **

**Anyways on to the chapter! Time for the Luffy and Zoro to meet Sanji's equally perverted counterpart! Remember to review, because it makes the writer happy! :) **

Chapter 5: Make Friends with Your Senior

After the events with the swimming club, Luffy, Zoro and the others joined the Newspaper Club. This was a good thing for the most part because all the friends were in a club together, but Luffy and Zoro both knew that this was going to be boring for them. All they would do is write a newspaper and pass it out. The two wanted something with more action and excitement, but if they were with their friends they could deal with it… hopefully.

Luffy and Zoro were walking to class together. Today was the first day of the club meeting, which the swordsman was not so excited for.

"This club we joined is gonna be boring." Zoro said tiredly. Luffy remained optimistic and put on a smile.

"Oh c'mon, it sounds like it'll be fun with Tsukune and the others in it!" Luffy said happily. Zoro rolled his eyes but said nothing. After a bit they ran into their other crewmate Robin, who had woken them up this morning but left before seeing them.

"Hey Robin!" Luffy waved to his archeologist, who returned his greeting with a smile and a nod, Zoro nodded to her in greeting.

"Hello Luffy, Zoro-kun. I heard that you are part of Nekonome-sans newspaper club, is that correct?"

"Yeah, we joined with our friends! I hope it's gonna be fun!"

"How did you know about that Robin?" Zoro asked

"I have become friends with Nekonome-san, she is quite the character." She said with her usual soft smile.

"C'mon we gotta hurry! Today's the first meeting! See you later Robin!" Luffy shouted as he began to sprint towards school. Zoro nodded to her and left. She giggled to herself and watched as the two pirates left.

"_Luffy is the only person who could be so close to someone he just met. They're a very lucky group to have him" _she thought to herself, and left for her class to teach.

After school, the gang all met up by the newspaper club room, which was quite empty. Tsukune looked around for any sign of other people.

"Are we the only ones part of the club?" He pondered aloud.

"She said they didn't have many members, I thought there would at least be one or two?" Zoro said with narrowed eyes and a sweat drop.

"As long as I'm with Tsukune, I could care less." Kurumu stated with happiness, making all her friends sweat drop.

"I'm sure more people will show up, let's just sit and wait." Moka suggested, with all present agreeing. They all sat in a row together, waiting patiently… well save for Luffy who was tapping the table with anticipation and Zoro who had fallen asleep almost immediately.

"This guy knocks out like a rock!" Kurumu said curiously poking him.

"Hello everybody! I'm glad you all could come to today's meeting!" said the voice of Nekonome sensei as she entered the room.

"Morning already?"

"We just got here!" Kurumu screamed smacking him on the head

"Where is everybody sensei?" Tsukune asked ignoring his two friends squabble.

"What are you talking about? You are everybody!" She answered happily, making all present tense up

"What?" they yelled, save for Luffy who didn't seem to care as he kept on smiling.

"We do have one more member but- oh here he comes now!" She said looking around

"Excuse me sorry I'm late!" said a new voice. In walked from behind the cat teacher was a boy. He wore the regular school uniform save for a red headband he wore on his head. He had a slick smile and was carrying flowers with him.

"Greeting, I am Morioka Ginei! President of the Newspaper Club!" He said as he handed both girls present a flower.

"Such beautiful ladies! The teacher told me about you two!" Gin said as he looked excitedly at them. They seemed confused for some reason, while Luffy laughed a bit as he watched the new person roaming around. Zoro looked at him in suspicion, feeling like something was off about him, but thought maybe because he reminded him of the stupid cook.

"Tsukune, I'm not good with flirty guys like this." Kurumu said looking a little afraid.

"Well I have to get going, I have a staff meeting, please take care of the rest, will you Gin?" The teacher said as she began to leave.

"Leave it to me!"

"What you're leaving already?" Tsukune asked surprised.

"Sorry, see you later everyone! Get along with your senior ok?" She said as she rushed out the door.

"She doesn't seem to be too concerned about us." Zoro said grimacing.

"First I'll tell you what kind of club this is. The newspaper club is meant to go out and make reports of stories and put them into the newspaper. But be prepared, if you think that this club is gonna be easy, think again. We'll be put in dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting!"

His speech seemed to come off strong and determined, nearly changing the first impression of the group after meeting him.

"He seems like a reliable guy right?" Moka said positively with Tsukune agreeing.

"I don't know… Luffy, Zoro, what do you think?" Kurumu asked the two pirates… who were sound asleep from the speech.

"Hey you two wake up!" Kurumu yelled but was interrupted by Gin.

"Ah don't worry about them; I was just messing around anyways! Let's forget all that strict talk and put up our ads!" Gin said while laughing. Surprised by his change in attitude the others agreed.

_Five minutes later…_

Stirring from his sleep, Luffy sat up quickly and looked around. The group seemed to be gone with only Zoro next to him, still asleep.

"Hey Zoro, let's go find the others." Luffy said shaking the swordsman awake.

"Damn, that was a good nap too." Zoro said complaining, but complied as they both stood up.

"Wait girls, this is a terrible misunderstanding!"

The two looked around for the voice, it sounded like Tsukune's. It sounded as if he was in the next room.

"I wasn't peeping! I mean… I did see something for a little but I would never-

SLAP! SLAP!

Luffy and Zoro looked at each other and walked to the door. Before opening it, Moka and Kurumu came rushing out. They both stopped as they bumped into the two pirates.

"Hey there you guys are! Where are you goin'?" Luffy said with his bright smile, but it turned into a curious look when the two girls were blushing in embarrassment.

"What's wrong you two?"

"I hate perverts!" Moka shouted as she rushed past them with Kurumu not far behind.

"Oi what happened?" Luffy said trying to catch their attention but it was too late. Zoro looked at Luffy with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that about?" He asked but Luffy only shrugged in answer. This time it was Gin who came out the door and was laughing. He stopped when he saw the two before him and smiled.

"Oh you two are awake huh? Well sorry but the meetings over now thanks to the idiot in there." He said motioning to the room they were in. the two walked in to find Tsukune in quite a daze, now having two red hand marks on his face.

"What happened to you?" Zoro asked curiously.

"The girls got mad at me, but it wasn't my fault!" Tsukune began, with Luffy and Zoro paying full attention.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"Gin was having us go around and put posters up in here, but when I came back with supplies I found him peeping up the girl's skirts! He was trying to see their panties and-

"Haha, that sounds like Brook huh?" Luffy said while laughing, with Zoro nodding in agreement while sweat dropping at the memory of the skeleton musician having done such things.

"So why are they mad at you?" Zoro said trying to get the story to continue.

"Well I tried to tell them, but he turned it around and blamed me for looking up their skirts!" Tsukune said exasperated.

"Oh so you didn't right?" Luffy said trying to understand the story. In response Tsukune blushed and scratched his cheek.

"Well you see, I was trying to see what he was looking at and… well when I did I… kind of saw their…" He said trying to make it sound better than it came out, but the two pirates looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"So you did look under it huh?"

"I didn't think you were a pervert Tsukune."

"Guys I thought you were on my side! And besides I only saw it on accident, I never meant to look!" He explained to them. Luffy and Zoro looked at each other and then back at Tsukune. Luffy smiled brightly and patted him on the back.

"It's ok Tsukune, we believe you! We just gotta get the girls to listen so they can forgive you!" He said happily, making Tsukune sigh in relief.

"Thank you guys, I'm glad you two are my friends." Tsukune said earnestly with Luffy giving thumbs up.

"But first we should try and prove the Gin guy is a pervert to them. Until then, they will probably stay angry with you." Zoro explained to Tsukune whose face visibly fell at that.

"How do we do that?"

"A pervert like him will not stop with just that trust me, I know someone like that." Zoro said with visible irritation. Tsukune tilted his head in question but Luffy laughed in understanding of who he was referring to.

"But you can do that on your own; me and Luffy will try and get the girls to calm down tomorrow." Zoro said wisely, with both Luffy and Tsukune nodding in agreement.

"I'll do my best to prove my innocence!" Tsukune said determined.

The next day the three walked back to school together, having not seen either girl earlier. Finally they ran into Moka who tensed up when she saw the trio.

"H-hi Moka-san!" Tsukune said, but she only turned away with a huff, making Tsukune fall in sadness.

"Ah you were right, she's still angry!" Tsukune cried out, with Luffy patting him in comfort.

"Don't worry; I'll go talk to her!" Luffy said as he began to run ahead to the girl.

"Well since Luffy will try to get her to understand, I guess I'll get Kurumu." Zoro said walking off, but Tsukune called out to him.

"What are you going to say Zoro-san?" Tsukune asked. The swordsman tensed up since it just hit him he had no idea what to say, but decided against saying that.

"I'll figure something out; you focus on trying to clear your name." He said in a reassuring voice, although very concerned he would have trouble with this.

_With Luffy…_

Hey Moka wait up!" Luffy shouted after her, seeing that she was running, but it seemed as if she wasn't listening. She stopped suddenly as if hitting a wall.

"_Why are you acting like this fool? Get your guard up!"_

Luffy stopped himself now, hearing that same voice from before. He noticed that the Rosario was starting to glow faintly around Moka's neck.

"_There is something strange about this Gin character, you must be weary!"_

"_Is that really the other Moka talking?" _Luffy asked himself but approached slowly to her.

"_I feel there is a hidden power within him, be very careful!"_

After that the voice stopped and the Rosario stopped glowing. Moka looked confused but Luffy continued to come closer.

"Moka, you ok?" He asked concerned, making her turn around in surprise.

"Oh Luffy, I'm sorry I didn't know you were there!" She said relaxing a bit but still looking perplexed.

"Man what is that voice I keep hearing? I heard it at the pool too." Luffy said looking confusedly around. Moka was surprised by this and was about to ask him about it, but he talked first.

"Oh yeah, I came to talk to you about Tsukune!" Luffy said forgetting the previous conversation. When Moka heard his name, she huffed and turned away.

"I don't want to talk about Tsukune Luffy, he's a dirty man!" She said sounding a bit hurt.

"C'mon Moka, Tsukune didn't peek on purpose, he peeked because he thought Gin was peeking!" Luffy explained. He hadn't truly thought over how he was supposed to say that.

"How does that make it any better?" Moka said as she began to walk away.

"O-oi wait, I said that wrong, I meant he looked so he could stop Gin from looking! That doesn't sound right either…."

"Let's not talk about Tsukune ok Luffy?" She said sounding a little irritated. Luffy scratched his head in thought, trying to figure out exactly what it was he was trying to say to her. He was probably not the right choice for this job, but then again, neither was Zoro…

_With Zoro…_

Zoro walked around aimlessly in the halls for almost an hour, trying to find Kurumu somewhere, but instead found himself lost.

"Damn it, where is that succubus at? Did she get lost or something?" He said to himself as he looked around.

"Huh, Zoro what are you doing?"

He looked behind himself to find his blue haired friend Kurumu walking towards him.

"Oi, I thought you said you were gonna be in the library, why is it so hard to find?" Zoro asked irritated, but Kurumu looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about, the library's right there." She said pointing to a room a bit farther down the hall… with a large sign that read "Library" at the front.

"Th-that's just a coincidence." Zoro said feeling slightly embarrassed. Kurumu laughed and patted her friend on the back.

"Aw it's ok if you don't have any sense of direction Zoro."

"Shut up, Kurumu!" He yelled as she continued to laugh at him. He shook off his anger and went back to his normal scowl.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Tsukune." He said, making her stop her laughter. She looked at him with a visibly disappointed face.

"I don't wanna talk about him right now, not after what he did." She said turning away.

"Yeah I heard the story, I know. But look he didn't mean to look under your skirt, so hurry up and forgive him." Zoro said bluntly, he had not really done a good job at thinking over his words.

"We don't know that! He could just be making up an excuse… why would he do that to me…" She said starting to look sad.

"Kurumu?"

"… I mean if he had asked I would have showed him myself!" She shouted in childish sounding anger.

"That's the reason your angry at him?" Zoro yelled in disbelief. He shook his head and sighed.

"Whatever, lets go see him so he can apologize or something." He said

"No, I still don't… Tsukune?" She said as she suddenly noticed him with Gin. She was about to walk over until Zoro stopped her.

"Wait, this might be the time you get your proof of Tsukune's innocence. Let's watch how this plays out." Zoro said, making her stop and pause in thought, but nodded in agreement. She didn't want to believe that Tsukune did those kinds of things, so she decided Zoro may be right…

_Later that day…_

"So… you really think he wouldn't do those kinds of things on purpose?" Moka said to Luffy. After more than an hour of talking, he had finally gotten his words right and was finally about to convince her to forgive Tsukune. He nodded hard and smiled at her.

"Yeah, we both know Tsukune isn't like that Moka! I mean he's our friend, we should believe him right?" Luffy said reassuringly.

"I… I guess your right… I should go apologize to him." She said now feeling better. Luffy smiled brightly and chuckled.

"Alright then, lets go find him!" Luffy shouted as he began to run.

"Wait slow down Luffy-kun!" She shouted after him, but sounded happier now. She finally stopped when Luffy came to a sudden stop in front of her.

"Whats wrong Luff-

Before them a large group of girls stood in a circle around someone who was tied up… and that person was Tsukune.

"Oi what happened here, why did you guys beat up Tsukune?" Luffy said in anger at seeing his friend like this, but the girls did not falter.

"We caught this guy peeping into the locker rooms as we were changing!" one of the girls said, making Luffy's jaw drop.

"Tsukune, you are a pervert!" He shouted loudly, but Tsukune shook his head.

"No please understand, this is all a misunderstanding!" He said pleadingly

"Tsukune, you're not really like this are you? You would never ever do anything like this right?" She said almost teary eyed

"Well, technically I did peep, but that wasn't on purpose- Moka!" He shouted as she again ran away. Luffy walked over to Tsukune with a look of disappointment.

"I told you that it was all a misunderstanding Luffy, you believe me right?" He said with Luffy nodding in agreement.

"If you say its true then I believe you!" Luffy said with a smile, he was about to untie him until the girls stepped in front of him.

"Sorry, but we're gonna lock this pervert up so that he can learn a lesson!" She said as they started to carry Tsukune off.

"Wait, but he said he didn't do it on purpose!" Luffy yelled after them, but they had not listened and continued away. Luffy was about to give chase until he saw Kurumu and Zoro come from another path.

"Oh hey you guys! C'mon lets go get Tsukune!" Luffy began trying to go but Zoro stopped him.

"Wait Luffy, we have something to tell you first." Zoro started, making Luffy stop to listen.

_On the roof of the school…_

"I don't know who took it, but this photo's been going around. A picture of the peeper." Gin said as he handed the pictures to Moka. She looked at the evidence handed to her with great shock as she saw that it was of Tsukune looking through the window.

"We'll keep quiet about that picture, its so pathetic. Anyways, forget about a guy like that, instead I'll console you." Gin said as he wrapped his arm around Moka. She pushed away from him as she felt a hand run up her body.

"Ah Gin-sempai, what are you doing? You were feeling me up!" She shouted in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry when the full moon is out, sometimes I get these urges, so just let it happen Moka, everything will be ok." He said changing from sincere to very perverted looking.

"No stop!"

She took another look at the photos she held and threw them. She thought of Luffy's words to her earlier that day.

"_Yeah, we both know Tsukune isn't like that Moka! I mean he's our friend, we should believe him right?"_

"Tsukune says he didn't mean to peep… and so instead of these pictures, I'm going to believe Tsukune!" She said with great earnest. Gin's expression changed to a very dark grin.

"Are you serious? How admirable, I'm falling even more for you Moka-san." He started to transform, his face and other parts becoming more hairy and growing claws.

"But like I said, when the full moon is out, I start to lose control of my urges. I start to suddenly… lose control of myself!" He shouted as his change became greater and greater.

"If I can't win you over, then I'll take you by force, Akashiya Moka!" He shouted as he reached for her. She screamed as he did so, but both stopped suddenly as they heard a voice.

**Gomu-Gomu No**

"Wait Luffy, don't do what I think you're gonna do!"

"Eh, why is Luffy-kun's arms stretching like that?"

"Uh Zoro-kun, what exactly is he going to do?"

"You two should get ready for this."

**Rocket!**

Suddenly the two saw four figures descend into the air high above them. Both look confusedly as the figures fell down in front of them.

"Hey Moka, we came to save you!" said Luffy, revealing to be one of the figures. The rest turned out to be Zoro, Kurumu and Tsukune. All of which were very dazed by Luffy's sudden move. Zoro and Kurumu raised themselves up and punched Luffy hard across the head.

"Warn us next time, you idiot!" they shouted in unison as they gave him big bumps on his head.

"Luffy, everyone you're all here!" Moka shouted happily surprised.

"What is he doing here?" Gin said as he looked at Tsukune.

"These guys saved me."

"I and Zoro both saw it, you took Tsukune away and forced him to look into the girls changing room!" Kurumu exclaimed, next to her Zoro began to draw his katana's and Luffy cracked his knuckles.

"There's no way to talk your way out of this one." Zoro said with a dark glare.

"You'll pay for trying to hurt my nakama." Luffy said with his own fierce gaze.

"Darn you all, interrupting our special moment, I'll make you all pay!"

Finally Gin finished transforming, revealing himself to be a wear wolf. For that moment Luffy forgot all his anger.

"You're a wear wolf? That's so cool!" He shouted with bright stars in his eyes.

"Damn it focus Luffy, don't admire him!" Zoro shouted at his captain.

"I've gotta save Moka-san!" Tsukune said as he ran in her direction.

"Tsukune wait, it's dangerous! Wear wolves are supposed to be as strong as vampires!" Kurumu shouted in worry, but her words made Luffy and Zoro brighten up in response, both now smiling eagerly.

"Oi I call the fight with Gin!" Luffy shouted out.

"I wanna fight him Luffy." Zoro said

"You got the last two fights though!" Luffy answered back, making the swordsman fall in defeat and nodding to let him go ahead.

Tsukune was very close to reaching Moka until he was tripped by Gin. He fell in front of Moka, barely brushing her as he did.

"I guess you want to die since your not giving up on Moka-san, Tsukune-kun. Hurry up and die!" Gin shouted as he was about to claw Tsukune in the back.

"I'm the one who's going to be your opponent, Gin!" Luffy shouted. Luffy rushed forward to intercept him, but both men stopped when Moka began to glow. Tsukune rose suddenly and revealed to have the seal in his hand.

"Moka's seal came off, did it happen by chance?" Kurumu said in shock, but Zoro only huffed.

"She didn't need to come out, Luffy's going to handle this guy." Zoro said irritably, making Kurumu turn to him in confusion but only looked forward to watch things play out. Finally Moka finished her transformation, revealing her silver haired self.

"So this is her true form, amazing! Even after transformation you are beautiful!" He shouted now charging at her.

"I could care less whether you're a vampire or not, I will make you my woman!"

"Don't mess with me!" Moka said swinging at him, but he disappeared suddenly.

"Who are you fighting way over there?"

Gin appeared on top of the small building behind her. All including the pirates looked in surprise at him.

"If a vampire's power is strength, then the wear wolves are speed! With the moon shining bright as ever tonight, that speed is enhanced further!" He said again rushing at her, but now making zigzag movements around her.

"Wear wolves are invincible on nights of the full moon!" He shouted as he ran around.

"_I cant see him! So this is the speed of a werewolf!" _Moka thought as she kept looking around for him but keeping her arms up in defense.

"Its over now, just give it up!" Gin shouted, he was about to make contact with her until-

**Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!**

Gin felt a fist make contact with his stomach and send him flying back against the wall. He arose while holding on to his stomach in pain. Everyone looked to find it was Luffy who had interrupted.

"Oi werewolf, I said that I was gonna be your opponent!" Luffy shouted with great intensity.

"_What was that? How was he able to see me, much less punch me for that matter! And the strength behind it was great! Just what is this guy? _Gin thought to himself as he looked at the straw hat boy.

"I did not need your assistance, straw hat." Moka said while crossing her arms, although internally she was quite impressed by his attack. Zoro stepped up next to her.

"It wasn't a matter of whether you did or not, vampire. Luffy has just been itching for a good fight lately." Zoro said to her, making her scowl at him. She turned away and looked to Luffy who stood there tall and strong, unaffected by Gin's feat of speed.

"So you got one lucky shot in, don't think that will change anything!" Gin said after recovering. He started to go on the move again around Luffy who looked completely focused. He started to receive hits from some unseen force, having scratch marks and gashes appear now.

"Can Luffy fight this guy on his own? Go in and help him Zoro, Moka!" Kurumu shouted to them and Tsukune saying similar things, but both stood firm and watched. Even so, Moka had the slightest almost unnoticeable look of concern as Luffy kept taking hits.

"Hah, I knew that blow you landed earlier was a fluke, now I'll easily beat you down!" Gin shouted as he continued his assault.

"No you wont, I wont let you hurt my nakama any further, and I wont let you win!" Luffy shouted now rising and spinning around swinging his fist. To the surprise of everyone but Zoro, Gin could be seen at the other end of his fist. Spit and blood came out of his mouth as he fell back against the wall in pain.

"_Damn, his strength is really no joke! If the full moon wasn't out, I might not have been able to stay conscious!" _ Gin thought as he weakly tried to pick himself up.

"Let's see if you can keep that up, monkey boy!" Gin shouted as he again started to move around again. This time he started to attack more fiercely, cutting Luffy again and again. Luffy cringed in pain with each strike but showed no sign of giving up or falling down. Gin came at him again swinging his claws, but was surprised when Luffy narrowly dodged it and came up with a fist to his chin.

"He-he was able to catch me? Nut how? Just what are you-

"I'm the man who's gonna beat you down!" Luffy shouted as he sent his arm back stretching it far.

**Gomu-Gomu no**

Gin found he was unable to move since Luffy had his free hand clutching hard on his shoulder.

"W-wait I'm sorry, please don't-

**Bullet!**

Luffy's fist came back hard and fast, connecting with hard against Gins face, nearly knocking him over the side of the building as he went against the fence, but Luffy kept him there. He walked up closer to Gin with a stern look on now but smiled.

"Oi Moka, do you want last crack at him?" He said happily motioning to the defeated werewolf, who when realizing what had been said started to shiver in fear. Moka and the others were honestly surprised by this, but none the less, Moka smiled wickedly and stepped forward.

"You thought you fit to be with me? Know your place!" She said as she kicked him off the side of the building, making him scream as he fell.

"Thank you straw hat, that was quite satisfying." Moka said smirking at him, while he returned it with a large smile.

"Oi oi, don't you think that was a bit much vampire?" Zoro said with a sweat drop

"Whatever, but if any of you try and make a pass at me, you'd better prepare your body. This made all friends present sweat drop again, save for Luffy who was laughing, not fully understanding her words.

_A few days later…_

The newspaper club had finally done there first story, mostly concerning the acts of Gin and the innocence of Tsukune. Everyone, including Luffy and Zoro, were passing out papers together.

"Well I honestly didn't expect this for our first news paper huh?" Tsukune asked his friends while laughing a bit sheepishly.

"Not to mention on our own club president." Zoro added to it with a sweat drop.

"Well at least everything turned out better!" Luffy said with a grand smile.

"What do you think Moka-san?" Tsukune said turning to her, but she was on a ladder and under her skirt was visible. Knowing that, she quickly put her foot in his face.

"Sorry, but I've had enough of perverts already!" She said but happily. Luffy laughed at this but also at the sight of Gin in the background running from a crowd of girls trying to attack him.

**Whoa man this chapter was much longer than I anticipated it would be! Oh well, its finally over and done, I hope every enjoys it! I tried to give as much action as people might like, but soon there will be more to come! Remember to review, writers love reviews! **


	6. Mischievous Love?

**You already know it's a new chapter, just read it! haha anyways remember to read and review!**

**PLEASE READ: Alright so I know I said I wouldn't reveal who Luffy's one sided pairing would be with but now I've come to my own road block because I cant decide between these two! So post your opinion along with ur review whether you want it to be Ruby or Inner Moka! Thank you and enjoy the chapter**

Mischievous Love?

On the day of the end of midterms, the test results had been posted. Luffy and Zoro were terribly uninterested, not to mention that both actually fell asleep through most of it anyways, but since Tsukune and Moka were going, the two decided to go as well. Tsukune and Moka walked up to the board and searched for their names.

"Wow Moka's number 13 in the school!"

"Wow she's got it all!"

"She is the perfect girl!"

Tsukune and Moka were both surprised by her high ranking, but Luffy looked up and down the board for his name and laughed.

"Hey Moka, I'm way higher ranked than you! I'm number 302!" He said with a triumphant grin making his three friends fall at his stupidity.

"Luffy the higher the number is, the worse you did." Zoro explained with a sweat drop. Luffy stared blankly at him for a few moments, most likely processing his words.

"Aw this is a bad rank!" Luffy said as he placed his fist into his other hand, although not sounding very sad about it.

"Hey Tsukune, what did you get ranked?" Zoro asked looking at the board. He figured he might as well look for his own ranking with his friends.

"Oh I got … 128…" Tsukune said with a disappointed tone.

"I got 240." Zoro said also sounding uncaring for it.

"Wow, next time you should teach us your studying methods, Moka!" Tsukune said brightly, the girl had a thoughtful expression on for a moment then smiled.

"Sure, and in exchange, let me suck your blood Tsukune!" Moka said happily, although making Tsukune sweat.

"Seems like a fair trade to me." Zoro said with a teasing smile and Luffy laughing. Moka started to chase Tsukune around a bit trying to attach to his neck with the pirates watching. Suddenly Kurumu came out of nowhere and jumped on Tsukune.

"Hey everyone, good morning!" She shouted happily as she held Tsukune between her ample breasts tightly.

"Mft, mft!" Tsukune sounded as he tried to break free for air, but she ignored his cries as she held tighter.

"Hey, I think your choking him." Zoro said with a sweat drop.

"Kurumu let him go!" Moka shouted. Luffy continued to laugh as he looked on.

"You guys are so funny!" Luffy said after finishing his full on laughter.

"Anyways, so what did you get Kurumu?" Zoro asked to change the subject. She funally separated from Tsukune to look at the board.

"Let's see, I am number…" She stopped short as a very disappointed expression came over her. Zoro stepped next to her and looked himself.

"Oh wow yours actually worse than-

"Hey don't say it out loud!" Kurumu interrupted as she jumped on the swordsman trying to cover his face.

"Oi stop that, it's not that bad compared to Luffy's!"

"I don't care; I don't want it said out loud!"

The two continued to try and push each other aside while the rest watched. Luffy only chuckled as they went on, while Moka turned to Tsukune.

"Those two have become pretty close, huh?" She said making both Luffy and Tsukune turn to her in thought.

"Now that you mention it, your right." Tsukune observed.

"That's cool; we're all friends after all!" Luffy said with a bright smile. The other two turned to him and smiled while nodding in agreement.

"Help!"

All of them stopped what they were doing and looked around for who called. Zoro's eyes landed on a young girl who looked about 11 or 12, and wore some kind of weird outfit with what looked like a witch's hat. A few much older students stood in front of her with the head of them looking like he was about to attack. Without knowing why, her image changed from her to Chopper, making his instincts jump into action.

"You'll pay for that!" the bully shouted as he grew claws and began to charge her. She fell back in fear, but he was stopped short by the sight of Moka… and Zoro.

"I'm sorry, I have nothing to do with this but… please stop using violence towards girls!" Moka said bravely although sweating. Zoro kept his usual scowl on but his hands on one of his katana's which were still wrapped but could be easily drawn.

"You two are…"

"Moka-san, Zoro-kun!" Said Tsukune as he, Luffy and Kurumu came rushing over. A crowd began to form around them to see what was going on. Murmurs could be heard loudly.

"_Damn, there are too many witnesses around here, and he is supposedly the one who took down the kendo team and the swim team while in water." _The leader of the group thought as he looked at the situation. He scoffed and turned away.

"You better remember this Yukari!" He said as he began to leave. Zoro relaxed his hand away from his blades with Moka breathing out. He shook his head, now realizing he had no idea why he intervened in something that wasn't his business but let it go. Suddenly Kurumu slapped him hard on the back.

"Wow, and here I was thinking you were gonna cut those guys up Zoro!" Kurumu said while laughing which Luffy joined into. He grimaced at the two and turned away. The group took Yukari to the lunch area outside to sit down and talk with her.

"Oh thank you both sooo much! You really saved me!" The girl named Yukari said happily blushing.

"So who are you?" Luffy said looking at her, not noticing that she looked too young to be in school.

"You guys don't know who she is? She's the super genius of the school, Yukari Sendo!" Kurumu said as if it were common knowledge. Luffy and Zoro looked at each other and then back at her with tilted heads in question.

"Well, supposedly she was so smart that that she skipped a few grades to come here." Kurumu explained, making both widen there eyes.

"Eh, are you really that smart Yukari? That's awesome!" Luffy said while looking at her, which made her blush.

"I think so too, I also like your outfit!" Moka said while smiling sweetly at her, making the little witch blush even harder.

"Oh no, awesome-that's not- I mean-" the little witch mumbled excitedly. Kurumu rolled her eyes but said nothing while Zoro and Tsukune stayed quiet and watched her.

"Moka Akashiya san is so beautiful, the truth is I really… I…" The group was surprised when the little witch attached herself to the vampire in a quick leap.

"I WUVV you, Moka-san!" She shouted happily.

"Ehhh?" the group yelled greatly surprised by the witch.

"Every time I saw you in the class across the hall, I fell more and more in love with you! Will you go out with me?" She said with a hopeful smile. Everyone else was too shocked to say anything, even though Luffy didn't fully understand what was going on.

"Well, just as friends are ok I guess…"

"Yaaaay! I'm so happy!" Yukari shouted as she continued to hug Moka tightly.

The next day, Luffy, Zoro and Tsukune walked to class together.

"Oi Tsukune, where's Moka at?" Luffy asked as they walked. The group had not seen her since the day before when they met Yukari.

"I'm not sure; I think she is with Yukari-chan." Tsukune said as he thought about the little witch.

"She looks like she's gonna be a pain to deal with." Zoro said to the two.

"Oh come on, she might not be that-

"Wow Moka-sans chest is bigger than they look!"

The trio stopped suddenly as they saw Moka and Yukari… with the ladder attached to the others chest, almost hanging over the ground. Luffy looked confusedly at the two while Zoro and Tsukune grew plate eyes in shock.

Their so soft, it's like a dream!"

"S-stop… for some reason I cant move!" Moka said as the two fell to the ground. All those around stared while heavily blushing. Deciding to intervene, Tsukune stepped up to them.

"Just what are you two doing?" He shouted exasperated. Yukari looked at him sternly.

"Stay out of our way! I know all about you, Aono Tsukune!" She retorted while still latched onto the vampire.

"Aono Tsukune, grades: Middle of the middle. Athletic ability: average. No hobbies or special abilities! You're the perfect picture of ordinary boys!" She said in a matter of fact tone, which was on the mark as Tsukune withdrew in surprise.

"She is like the moon, and you are a turtle! You two are waaaay too different!"

"Wow, you know all about him!" Luffy said also surprised.

"Yeah, and all of that's true too." Zoro added, making Tsukune fall in defeat.

"Of course, I also know about you guys too!" She said turning her attention to the two pirates.

"Monkey D. Luffy, grades: far below average. Athletic ability: far above average, rumored to have beaten werewolf Gin and Ayashi Saizo in a fight. Hobbies: fighting and eating. Special abilities: the strange ability to stretch. You are pretty cool, but reeeaaally stupid!" She said while laughing.

"Wow you really do know a lot! Do Zoro next!" Luffy said while clapping happily.

"She just insulted you!" Zoro shouted.

"Why certainly, he is my other savior after all!" She said happily as she turned to the swordsman who widened his eyes at her.

"Roronoa Zoro, grades: below average. Athletic ability: far above average, said to have beaten entire kendo team and swim team while in pool. Hobbies: sword fighting and sleeping. Special abilities: expert swordsman and terrible sense of direction. I think you're really cool too, and you're not as dumb as Luffy!" she said happily surprising the swordsman a bit.

"But unlike these two, you're nothing special at all! I love Moka and I can't have someone like you drag her down so…" She continued as she looked at him as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"I am declaring war on you! Magic Wand!" She shouted as she held up her hand and a small stick appeared in her hand with a star shape on top.

"I'll make sure you never go near Moka-san again!"

She waved the wand in her hand and a nearby locker opened up with multiple brooms coming out and floating above Tsukune's head. They began to fly at him and repeatedly smack his head.

"How is she doing that?" Luffy shouted as he looked on surprised with Zoro just as shocked.

"It's magic, I used my magical wand to control those brooms!" Yukari shouted proudly.

"Magic?" The two pirates said in surprise.

"Yep, 'cuz I'm a witch! I'll use my magic to scare off any boy that gets close to Moka-san!" She said happily.

"Although I count Luffy and Zoro as exceptions, only because from what I have heard, neither are into Moka-san, and also because Zoro stood up for me too!"

"You're a… witch? That's so cool!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"Isn't it against the rules to reveal our true forms?" Zoro said but the witch ignored his comment, as she danced around happily from Luffy's reaction. Zoro suddenly felt a dark presence around somewhere close. His expression became serious as he took on his usual scowl. He looked around for a moment and noticed someone quickly back away from a nearby wall. He was about to investigate until Luffy interrupted him.

"Hey Zoro, lets go find Tsukune, he ran off!" Apparently while he turned away, Yukari continued an attack on the boy.

The next day, the two pirates met with Tsukune and Kurumu at the club room, finding him battered and bruised thanks to a certain witch.

"Wow this girl has been giving you a lot of trouble huh?" Kurumu said as she placed a bandage over Tsukune's bruised parts of his face.

"Yeah, she's a real pain. Even though we have stuff to do for our club, I haven't been able to hang out with Moka-san."

"Yahoo, now I get more time with Tsukune to myself!' Kurumu shouted happily, making the others sweat drop.

"That's supposed to be a bad thing Kurumu." Zoro said with half lidded eyes but she ignored him.

"I heard that she's a real prankster, even though she's really smart. She's hated by her class, and I guess is still a selfish child." Kurumu said, although was getting uncomfortably close to Tsukune. Suddenly he punched his own face violently out of nowhere.

"Tsukune!" His friends shouted as they reached for him as he fell. He steadied himself, but his hands found a bad place to land…

"Sorry for being late to the club! Whats wrong Tsukune?" Moka asked but happily until she saw Tsukune grabbing Kurumu… on her chest. Kurumu shrieked while Tsukune tried to back away. Luffy and Zoro stood there unable to do much in the situation and very confused.

"I'm sorry, my body is acting on its own!" Tsukune shouted, but his hands flew up under Kurumu's skirt, revealing her… underwear. Zoro looked away quickly towards the window so not to see something he would regret, while Luffy looked unfazed by the sight, although surprised when Kurumu slapped Tsukune.

Zoro noticed something pointy outside of the window and walked over to it to investigate. He heard laughing as he got closer and knew who it was. He was now stooping over Yukari who hadn't noticed him yet until he picked her up by her hat.

"Uh… hi." She said with a stifled laugh.

"Somebody do something about her, I am so pissed now!" Tsukune shouted angrily. Moka was standing in front of the little witch who hid behind her in defense. Kurumu had slapped Tsukune and was gone for a little to blow off steam, while Luffy and Zoro stayed to see how this would play out.

"She's just a kid Tsukune, let it go." Moka defended, but Tsukune was too furious.

"No Moka, she needs to be stopped for her own sake so she doesn't lose her other friends! You cant just stop hanging out with them to be with Moka!" Tsukune said to the little witch. She had been playfully mean to him while hidden, but she suddenly seemed to change to a more sad tone.

"I don't mind and besides… I am alone anyways." She said with a sad smile. Luffy perked up when he heard this, making him much more interested in the conversation. Zoro remained unmoving and silent, but was listening in.

"Yukari-chan…" Tsukune began, now feeling more sympathetic… until a wash pan fell on his head.

"Haha, gotcha!" She shouted as she began to run off, Tsukune gave chase until Moka intervened.

"Wait, it's awful to be mad at her!"

"Why are you mad at me? Just leave her alone Moka-san!"

While the two were arguing, Luffy suddenly got up and walked passed them, his face showing little emotion.

"Eh, Luffy-kun, where are you going?" Tsukune asked as the pirate approached the door. He didn't turn back to look at him, only stood there for a moment.

"She wasn't lying… when she said she was alone." Luffy stated finally. Tsukune tilted his head in question.

"But she was lying when she said she was ok with it… I know that it's more painful to be alone than anything else." Luffy finished, finally getting Tsukune to understand what he was saying. He walked out without another word and followed to where the little witch left. Zoro sighed and got up from the wall.

"Do you know what Luffy meant by knowing how painful it is to be alone, Zoro-kun?" Tsukune asked, but Zoro shook his head.

"I've known Luffy for a while, and I would die for him if it ever came to that." Zoro stated firmly, surprising the rest of them.

"But really, we have never talked about each other's past… we never had to, we just know that the other would always have the others back when things got serious. I've always known him as the happy loving idiot that he is, always going on a whim when he does things. For us and our friends… back home, that's enough." Zoro said. The rest of the friends now understood a bit more how the two operated. They were true friends no matter how they looked at them.

"See, Luffy-san understands, why cant you?" Moka said as she began to run off after him. Tsukune wanted o say more, but couldn't find the words.

"So your friend is a witch is she? That makes a lot of sense why she's alone."

Entering the room now was Nico Robin, the other Strawhat member here at the school.

"Hey Robin, what're you doing here?" Zoro asked.

"Oh I thought I'd come by to see how you two are doing is all." She said with her usual soft smile.

"But about your little witch friend, Yukari Sendo, I had read a lot about witches, and how they are viewed by other monsters. It turns out she is one of the hated races." She stated calmly, surprising Tsukune and Zoro, although Zoro only raised an eyebrow.

"They used to be called the "boundary beings", since they were a connection between the human world and the supernatural world. But today, they are loathed by other races of monsters and are occasionally called half breeds." Robin explained.

"Yeah, until now… that girl was probably all alone." Kurumu thought aloud. Tsukune tilted his head in shame, now feeling guilt come over him. He knew now that he had to make it up to her.

_With Yukari…_

The young witch was pushed back into a tree by the bullies. They had caught her when she ran off on her own, and wanted payback for their humiliation. They had turned into lizard men, and were discussing what to do with her.

"Hey why don't we eat her? The fogs thick enough that no one would see." On of the goons said, making the leader smile wickedly.

"That's a good idea, lets eat her up!" The leader shouted as he began to charge at little Yukari who fell back in fear while screaming.

**Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!**

Before he realized it, a fist connected with the leaders face, sending him flying. The rest of the group backed off in fear and rushed to their leader who was still on the ground. Yukari opened her eyes to find Luffy and Moka close by, with Luffy retracting his arm.

"Don't you dare touch Yukari, you bastards!" Luffy shouted fiercely with a hard gaze.

"Luffy-kun, Moka-chan! Run away there's too many of them!" She said as she realized around twenty more henchmen were coming out.

"So what, bring 'em on! Yukari's my friend and we're not gonna let you touch her!" Luffy shouted as they approached. Yukari gasped at his words and Moka approached her to pick her up.

"You've been so lonely haven't you? You do all those pranks and things because you want attention from people huh? But its ok, I understand how tough it is… we both do." Moka spoke to her, with Luffy looking back at them and smiling.

"We know what its like to be alone, and that's why we want to help, and will never leave you alone again." Moka said sincerely, with Luffy turning back fully and giving his bright smile.

"Stop ignoring us and die!" Said one of the henchmen as they all charged. Luffy turned back to them quickly and kicked at them.

**Gomu-Gomu no Whip!**

He unleashed his rubbery leg and swooped away a large margin of the attackers easily. Moka and Yukari watched in astonishment as he went to work on them.

"Wow, Luffy-kun is as strong as I've heard!" Yukari said surprised with Moka nodding in agreement. The two hadn't noticed as one the leader snuck up from behind and charged at Yukari.

"I'll make you pay for this!" He shouted as he opened his jaw wide to bite her. Moka moved to help and Luffy turned back to hit him, but both stopped when they saw Tsukune jump in the way and grab Yukari.

"What are you doing here?" Yukari said with great shock. He held his shoulder for he had been hit but looked at her and smiled.

"If I had understood earlier, this might not have happened but… I want to help you too Yukari!" He said weakly, but Luffy smiled brightly in response.

"I knew he would come around to it!" Luffy said as he laughed. The moment was stopped when the lizard man recovered and charged again.

"Stop underestimating me and die!" He shouted, but before he could do anything, Tsukune had removed the rosario. He and his henchmen stopped when they saw her glow brightly and then turn into the other Moka.

She jumped in and knocked out the three original goons besides the leader.

"What the hell are you?" He shouted but Luffy and Moka ignored him as he walked up beside her.

"You can take out the leader and I'll take out the rest!" Luffy said with a smile, making her turn to him slightly.

"I don't need help. Strawhat."

"I know, but I wanna have some fun too!"

She turned fully to him to see if he was joking or lying, but the expression he gave told her he wasn't. she smirked in response.

"Alright Strawhat, lets do this then." She charged at the leader and kicked him hard in the face and sent him flying. He landed next to Zoro and Kurumu who arrived at the same time as Tsukune but decided to watch.

"What an asshole." Kurumu said while kicking him while he was already down, making Zoro sweat drop.

"No boss! We'll avenge him!" Shouted the goons as they all recovered and charged the vampire, but Luffy stepped in front of her.

"I said that your fight was with me!" He shouted as he launched himself into the air.

**Gomu-Gomu no**

"We'll tear you to shreds!"

"Bite you until there's only bones!"

They continued their attack as Luffy began to twist and turn his body inward, something only a rubber man could do. Moka watched carefully as she was quite curious of what he was doing.

**Fireworks!**

Suddenly all of his twisted body parts spun out, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks around him, knocking the lizard men out easily and repeatedly hitting them. When he was finally done, all of the henchmen were on the ground unconscious. He looked to inner Moka and smiled with a thumbs up, with her returning a smile.

Tsukune walked over to Yukari now holding her up to examine her for wounds.

"Even after all I've done, you still helped me? Why, why did you come?" the little witch asked, but received a smile from him in response.

"You don't have to be alone anymore Yukari-chan. We're all your friends now, ok?" He said, with Luffy smiling and nodding in response. She then began to cry loudly, surprising the friends.

The next week, Yukari had changed. News had gotten around that she had apologized to her whole class, and everyone became more thoughtful of her. She had finally begun to grow up.

"I'm happy for her!" Luffy said as he helped pick up boxes with Tsukune.

"Luffy-san, Tsukune-san! I wuuuvvv you!" came Yukari's voice as she tackled both men into a hug. Tsukune was surprised but Luffy didn't seem to mind the hug.

"By the way I'm admitted into the newspaper club too now, so we could spend so much time together!" She said happily, Luffy laughed happily in response and slapped her on the back.

"That's great, now we're all together!"

"At first I loved Moka-san, but now I love Tsukune-san and Luffy-san too! Let's make love together!" The little witch said as she chased Moka and Tsukune around, although Luffy laughed he didn't understand what she meant.

"This is gonna be an even weirder time now huh?" Zoro said with a sweat drop next to Kurumu who nodded in response.

_to be continued…_

**Well there you have it, Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed, remember to review and vote!**


	7. The Bet

**Alright guys finally posting a new chapter! Now this one is going to be a filler chapter, more to get a closer look at Inner Moka's thoughts on Luffy, also I wanted a nice action chapter, hopefully this is quite enjoyable for everyone, remember I love getting reviews!**

**Oh yeah one last thing, I might just make it so both Ruby and Inner Moka fall in love with him but I'm not totally sure yet, just letting you all know! **

**As for Zoro's one sided pairing, it would most likely be with Kurumu, but that one will have to have to be LONG term development, because the love she has for Tsukune is pretty deep. And this is only an IF I decide to do it, because a friendship pairing is still fun.**

**Also I have a little surprise for everyone at the beginning of this chapter, but I will explain myself at the end alright?**

Chapter 7: The Bet

The pirate captain Monkey D. Luffy was out on his own now, looking around in the forest excitedly for some meat to chow down on. Things at the academy were really fun for him so far and he was enjoying it. But in reality he knew that sooner or later he would have to leave them so he could find his other Nakama. He wasn't the thinking type obviously, but this had been bugging him for a while. Hunting for something to eat was just his way of finding time to think… well ok he was still hungry and really eager to eat, but it still had been a part of it.

He sat on the ground now cooking a large ugly boar he caught. He put his hand to his chin in thought.

"Ah I know, maybe they can join our crew!" Luffy thought aloud to himself. He usually expressed his thoughts, even when no one was there. This was how he thought about things without getting a headache. He jumped around happily at the thought of them becoming a part of his crew; he knew Sanji would love all the girls at least. He suddenly stopped after thinking of what the headmaster told them.

"Oh yeah, we're not supposed to tell anyone about us huh? Dang all this thinking is making my head hurt! "

This made him sink against the tree depressed. He stood up and walked out of the forest and to the side of the cliff, looking at the sea. It reminded him of home, on the Sunny Go, with all of his Nakama. He imagined how it would be to have Tsukune and the others joining his crew, and knew it would be fun.

"Yosh it's decided, they're gonna join our crew!" Luffy said brightly now happy again. The sea seemed to make his naturally high spirits rise even more. Suddenly he heard crying around him.

"Huh, who's that crying?"

He went along the cliff edge as he looked around. Finally he found a girl sitting on the ground huddled up in her knees. She had purple hair, and instead of the usual dress shirt wore a hoodie. Luffy walked over to her with one of his neutral faces.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked her. She jumped a bit in surprise a bit but settled as she looked at Luffy. She wiped her eyes and looked to the ocean.

"I'm fine, go away." She stated coldly although another tear escaped her eyes. Luffy stood there for a moment looking at her.

"No you're not, you were crying." He retorted, but not harshly more he was just stating a fact. She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why are you all alone out here?" Luffy said before she could say anything. She was surprised again but turned away from the pirate.

"I prefer to be alone, it's in my nature." She stated as strong as she could, but Luffy could see through her.

"Stop lying, you hate being alone." He said with a more firm look. Even though Luffy wasn't very smart in a lot of things, this was an area he was expert at. She looked up at him angered by his words.

"Shut up, how would you know? You don't know me." She said laced with irritation. She wanted to be left alone but for some reason the straw hat boy wouldn't give up.

"Because you were crying, and there's no one here to be there for you." He stated flatly. He knew she had no other reason to cry, and he could see that loneliness in her eyes, the longing for a companion.

She had been shocked by his words; it was if he really did know her. She wanted to retort, to tell him to go away, to say she would freeze him if he did otherwise. But she couldn't, she was choking up on her words and found herself crying once again. She fell against her knees into a sob. Luffy smiled knowingly and took a seat next to her.

"I wanted to be with him, I really did! But he was doing weird things to me, so I had to fight back! Now I'm alone again. I… I…." she said through her sobs. Luffy put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him smiling brightly.

"If he was a bad guy then he didn't deserve to be your friend! I can be your friend though, promise! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, nice to meet ya!"

She searched his face for some alternative intention or some form of lie, but found nothing. Nothing but that smile. Which seem to radiate with happiness. She felt warmer inside now, not the warm that made her hide, this feeling felt great to her. She let out her own small smile and wiped her tears away.

"Shirayuki Mizore." She said finally. Luffy nodded happily in response and the two sat there in silence, looking at the ocean. She could feel his warmth radiate ever still from him and was enjoying it. She wanted to get closer and feel it more, to touch him so that it may fill her too. She found herself blushing and looked away so that he couldn't see, but her quick turn made him curious.

"What's wrong Mizore?" He asked her quizzically.

"N-nothing it's just that I…" She stopped mid-sentence embarrassed. She looked at him slightly.

"Oi Luffy, you out here?" Zoro said shouting for his captain. Luffy looked around for his friend.

"Hey Mizore, you should meet Zoro, he's my…" He trailed off seeing that she was gone. He looked around again for her, but couldn't find her.

"Well I'll see you later Mizore, maybe at school. You should come meet my friends then!" Luffy shouted into the forest. Mizore was simply behind a tree out of sight, blushing heavily. She didn't want the straw hatted boy to see that, so she used the distraction to get away. But she sighed contently, having found someone who would actually care for her. She slipped away quietly so she could try and stalk him at a later time.

"Who are you talking to Luffy?" came Zoro's voice as he emerged from the forest.

"Just a new friend I made, what're you doing here?" Luffy asked. Zoro thought about asking who this friend was, but decided to leave it alone.

"We have a club activity today, remember? Also I think there's something about to go on when we get back." Zoro said.

"Ooh what is it, a lot of meat?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Zoro replied, making the pirate whine. He suddenly changed mood and smiled.

"Hey Zoro guess what!" Luffy said to him excited.

"What you found more food?"

"No-well yeah I did it tasted really good, but that's not it. I'm gonna ask Tsukune and the others to join our crew!" He said in a loud cheer while smiling, but Zoro had a look of disbelief.

"You can't do that Luffy, we're not supposed to tell anyone about us." Zoro said in disapproval, but Luffy didn't look like he cared.

"So what, they'll understand! I want them to come with us on adventures when we go back!" Luffy said eagerly, but Zoro sighed and shook his head. He actually didn't mind the idea of having them join, becoming a little attached to them all as well. But the swordsman knew that their place was here, not in the pirating world. Either way though, he could tell Luffy had already convinced himself that he was going to have them join no matter what the swordsman would say. For now all he could do is delay that.

"Alright Luffy, go ahead and ask them but-

Luffy tried to run off and get to his friends but Zoro grabbed his collar.

"Oi I wasn't finished! I was gonna say wait until we are able to get home, we don't want ask them now, what would be the point?"

"But I want them to join now!"

"At least wait until we ask Robin about this Luffy!"

The two were in each others face now trying to settle the conflict, not noticing that they were already near the club room. Moka walked out to find them in the halls.

"Oh Luffy, Zoro, there you are!... what are you two doing?" She asked as she saw the two grabbing each others collars. Luffy was about to say something until Zoro pushed him away.

"Nothing, he just… ate my lunch." Zoro said coming up with an excuse that would only be valid with someone like Luffy. Moka chuckled a bit and smiled.

"Well come on you two, Gin-sempai is making some sort of announcement!" She said waving for them to follow.

"Not now Luffy." Zoro stated firmly, making the rubber boy look at him angrily, but decided to let it go. He was going to ask them eventually, but Luffy usually left the thinking parts to someone else. For now that person was Zoro.

The two took their seats around the table next to Moka and Yukari. Gin was absent, but everyone else was present. Kurumu tapped the table impatiently as time went by, which irritated Zoro quite a bit.

"Oi succubus, cut it out, that's annoying." He said to his blue haired friend, who gave him a bored look.

"I can't help it; all this waiting's killing me!" She shouted exasperated.

"Why would he call this emergency meeting and then be the one who's late?"

"Looks like boob monster has blown a gasket." Yukari said teasingly until receiving a shot to the head.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Said the werewolf as he entered the room with his slick smile, only to receive a kick to the face from Kurumu.

"You stupid wolf, don't make us wait that long again!" she shouted at him. He rubbed his nose in pain and pouted

"Kurumu you cant blame me for this, I was out on work for the club!" He said in mock pain. Kurumu lightened up a bit

"Alright whatever, what's this all about?" She said huffing. He put on his slick smile again and stood up.

"I am so glad you asked Kurumu!" He said as he grabbed her chest very quickly, making all present fall forward.

_Five minutes, twenty bruises and seven cuts later…_

Alright guys, so today's club meeting is about a special event that comes every two years!" said the beat up Gin.

"This year the MMA Yokai Tournament is being held!"

This made all look at him in question, except for Luffy and Zoro who were now much more interested.

"This will be a chance for any monster who participates to really let loose, without the limitations that are usually put up in the school."

"What do you mean by that Gin-sempai?" asked Tsukune.

"This will be the only time for monsters who participate to reveal their true forms! The tournament has been given special permission by the headmaster to allow true forms to be revealed. Our job will be to cover the whole event! Taking pictures, getting interviews and-

"I'm gonna go join!" Luffy shouted happily standing up. Everyone save for Zoro who was expecting this, were stunned by his outburst at first.

"I have no doubt you would get very far in the tournament Luffy, but the newspaper club can't…" he trailed off as he saw Luffy run out the door.

"I'm gonna go sign up now!"

Everyone fell at his lack of listening. Before anyone could say more, he was gone.

"I don't think he knows where the sign up sheet will be held." Moka said laughing uneasily, while the rest nodded in agreement.

After finding Luffy, who was hopelessly lost because of lack of information, the group led him to the sign up board. He moved excitedly toward the table, which was surrounded by anxious competitors. Most people around stopped to look at the straw hat boy. Murmurs could be heard from most present.

"Isn't he the one that beat Saizo?"

"That little guy, he doesn't look like much."

"I heard he can stretch his body, what kind of monster do you think he is?"

Luffy remained ignorant to all the gossip being said and walked up to the table. A teen age girl sat there with a notepad and pen in hand.

"I wanna sign up for the tournament!" Luffy said straight out, making all around silent. She nodded in response and took down his name for the list. He looked at Zoro behind him.

"Why don't you join?"

Because its not a swordsman tournament, its for fighters. I cant use my swords, so whats the use." Zoro replied, with Luffy nodding in understanding.

"You have a lot of spirit, don't you?"

Luffy and his friends looked to see a man walk to them. He was tall and wore a karate outfit with a black belt. He smiled genuinely and held out his hand to Luffy.

"Hi, I'm Haiji Miyamoto, leader of the Karate Club! I've heard quite a lot about you, Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy smiled and took his hand into a shake.

"Are you gonna fight too?"

"That's right, I have waited for the chance to enter this tournament. I missed it the first time around but I'm going to win this one!" He stated strongly but friendly. Luffy smiled determined and nodded.

"You'll have to beat me first though, because I'm gonna win this!" Luffy returned. The two stared determined at each other for a moment but smiled.

"Yeah no one can beat Luffy-san, he's the strongest!" Yukari said as she jumped on Luffy's back. Haiji looked at the little witch and a very… odd look came on his face.

"Wow, what a cute little girl you have with you!" He said getting close to Yukari in a very creepy way. She backed up afraid of him, with Zoro stepping in front of her.

"Don't tell me you're that kind of guy." Zoro said with a sweat drop.

"Of course not, I merely like small women with flat chests! There is nothing wrong with that!"

"That's totally creepy!" Zoro, Kurumu and Yukari yelled.

"What an… interesting guy..." Tsukune laughed nervously.

"Oh come on I don't mean her harm, I just wanted to give her a hug and-

He found a water pan hitting his head.

"Zoro-onichan, protect me!"Yukari shouted as she hid herself more behind his legs.

"Yeah, yeah…oi don't call me onichan!"

"Whatever you say Zoro-ni!"

"Come on, I can be your oni-

POW!

The group started to leave the area leaving behind a crying Haiji.

"That guy was funny!" Luffy said while chuckling.

"I don't think Luffy-san understood what he was doing." Moka said with a sweat drop and the others nodding in agreement.

"_Other, wait! I have something to ask of you."_

Moka stopped at the sound of the voice of inner Moka. She looked at Luffy to see if he had heard the voice too, but found him busy talking to Zoro and Tsukune about the tournament.

"What is it Ura-chan?" She whispered to her Rosario.

"_I want you to enter into the tournament."_

"What? But I can't fight!" Moka said scared, but her inner self sighed.

"_I meant that you enter me in fool. Grab Tsukune, I wish for him to remove the Rosario." _The other spoke. Moka nodded in response and grabbed Tsukune's sleeve.

"Hey Tsukune, can you come with me for a minute? We'll catch up later ok guys?" Moka said speaking to the rest of the friends. Luffy nodded and smiled.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Luffy shouted as he waved with everyone else walking back to school.

"What is it Moka-san?" Tsukune asked his friend, who was thinking of how to put it…

_The next day…_

Luffy and Zoro sat in the club room with Kurumu and Yukari. Moka, Tsukune and Gin were not there, so the three waited and chatted with each other.

"So you and Yukari have been pretty close, huh Zoro?" Kurumu asked slyly, making the Swordsman grow a tick mark.

"Of course, Zoro is my nii-chan now!" Yukari said interrupting Zoro before he could say anything.

"Oi I told you I'm not your nii-chan!" Zoro said, but Yukari covered her ears. Luffy just watched the whole time laughing at his friend.

"Whats that onii-chan, I can't hear you." She said in mock ignorance.

"Oh come on, admit it. You have an older brother complex." Kurumu said while patting him on the shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean? I was an only child!" Zoro said in anger but Kurumu continued to tease.

"Well you do always act like that towards-

"Shut up Luffy don't encourage them!" Zoro said choking his captain.

"Don't make fun of my onii-chan!" Yukari said as a metal pan hit Kurumu's head.

"Hey you-

"Hey everyone, sorry we're late." Said Tsukune as he walked through the door, although sounding nervous.

"Hi Tsukune, glad to see you-

All save for Luffy froze at the sight of Moka… only it wasn't the Moka they usually saw… it was Inner Moka.

"Hey Tsukune, hey Moka!" Luffy said waving. It was silent in the room as Luffy stared at the two now with a quizzical face.

"Hey the other Moka is out!" Luffy shouted at his sudden realization.

"Your slow!" his friends shouted. Moka looked at him and smirked, deciding to ignore his stupidity for the moment.

"That's right straw hat, and guess what else?" She said coming face to face with him.

"I'm entering the tournament as well."

"Eh?" The others shouted save for Luffy and Tsukune. Luffy because he thought nothing was wrong with it, Tsukune because he already knew about it. Luffy smiled at her.

"That's awesome; I wanna go up against you!" Luffy said determined, surprising everyone but Zoro who saw it coming.

"And I you, straw hat. I've been thinking of testing my power against you for a while now." She said with a smirk. He stood up from his chair and put his hand out.

"Alright then, let's promise to make it to the finals and fight each other to see who's stronger. That's if we don't fight early, ok?" Luffy said determined. She raised a questioning eyebrow at first but then smirked. She took his hand and shook it.

"Why don't we sweeten the deal, straw hat?" She said with a sly smile. He was a bit surprised by this but smiled.

"Sure, what is it?"

"If we do fight in the finals, and you win, I'll buy you as much meat as you want for a day." She said, making Luffy salivate.

"That's awesome, I can't wait-

"But if I win I get to suck your blood as much as I want for a whole day." She finished, making everyone in the room shriek. Even Luffy was surprised by this one.

"I had smelt your blood during the fight with Gin, and it smelled good. I want a taste of it. So those are my terms, do you accept?" She asked, knowing she may have broken his spirit a bit. She wasn't lying when she said she wanted a taste though, his blood smelled very good to her. To her own surprise Luffy smiled widely.

"You got a deal, I cant wait till the fight!" Luffy shouted happily thinking of all that meat. The two stared at each other for a time, not willing to bend to either's will. If these two forces were to meat, none could stop it.

To be continued…

**Sorry for making this chapter a bit short, but since it's a filler chapter you can assume it wont take as much time as the others lol!**

**And yes, I have decided to throw Mizore into the mix of Luffy's one sided harem if I chose to take out either Moka and/or Ruby, so give your thoughts on it!**

**Remember to read and review!**


	8. The Long Awaited Battle Part 1

**Alright, here comes the long awaited chapter! I will probably put this arc into the next two chapters since there are only a few fights I am truly interested in writing. **

**By the way some people said that Ruby may be a good one sided pair for Zoro, so I gave it some thought. After thinking, it would be funnier to see Zoro's reaction to Ruby's masochism, and so I may change it to that.**

**Remember to R&R!**

Chapter 8: The Long Awaited Battle Part 1

The day of the tournament had finally come. The Exorcist was truly excited for this, hearing that not only did the S-Class Moka Akashiya enter into the tournament, but so did the pirate boy Monkey D. Luffy. He had heard of the defeat of Gin and Saizo at his hands, and knew the boy was much more than meets the eye. He took a seat in the top of the bleachers where a fancy overhead was set up for him. The platform for the match was set up outside of the school grounds, near the beach.

Of course, Mikogami wasn't the only one excited to see the fights. Not only was the tournament very popular in itself, but all heard of the participation of the pirate and the vampire. Fans of Moka gathered quickly to admire her beauty and strength. But surprisingly, Luffy had now his own fan base of girls after his rumors of strength spread, who were now rivals to Moka's fan base. Zoro too had one, after proving his skills against the swim team and the kendo club, but since he was not participating, they were not fully present.

"C'mon guys, let's see who's fighting first!" Luffy shouted running for the match grounds, and his friends following quickly behind.

"Luffy is really excited for this huh?" Tsukune stated with a smile while panting.

"He always gets like this when something exciting to him is going on." Zoro said with the shake of his head.

"Hey Tsukune, where's Inner Moka at?" Kurumu asked as the group stopped as they finally reached the area. Luffy had run off on his own to get the required materials from the announcer.

"She said she would be getting ready early desu." Yukari said next to them, with Tsukune nodding in response.

"She had me release the seal early this morning." Tsukune added to the conversation.

"The fight between Luffy and Moka is gonna be real good." Zoro stated smirking. He was anticipating the fight a lot as well. Of course, he had faith his captain was going to win, but it was still going to be very interesting. He also wouldn't mind seeing Luffy knock her off her high horse.

"You don't think they'll be too hard on each other right?" Tsukune asked hopefully. He thought that since Moka was a vampire, which was regarded as one of the strongest, she would most likely win this fight. But he also knew the power Luffy had was also nothing to laugh at, and he felt afraid that the two may do great damage to each other, no matter the outcome.

"Nah, they'll probably try and destroy each other." Zoro stated flatly, making all the friends shudder.

"Hey guys, how's it going?"

The group turned to see their club president Gin walking to them. He wore his usual red headband but now wore a white tank top with red shorts.

"Gin-sempai, you're participating as well? You said the newspaper club was going to be covering the event." Tsukune asked the werewolf, who gave a slick smile in response.

"Why of course we are! But that sort of job is left to the grunts, like you guys so I don't have to worry about that." Gin said laughing, with Zoro and Kurumu hitting him hard over the head.

"You're an asshole!" They both screamed at him with shark teeth.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Luffy shouted as he came with a new pair of black shorts and a red tank top, but had his hat hanging from his neck on its drawstring.

"I can't wait to get this started! When did they say it will?" He asked happily.

"I believe in about an hour so they can set everything up." Gin said now recovering. Kurumu played a teasing smile and walked next to Luffy.

"Are you sure you want to enter the tournament Gin? Luffy here already beat you once." She said expecting a shiver, but all he did was give a sly smile.

"Of course I don't expect to beat rubber boy here, but that's not why I joined. I have other plans inshore." He said, making the others tilt their heads in question.

"I feel something bad in his aura desu." Yukari said to Kurumu and Zoro, who nodded in response.

"We should keep an eye on the pervert." Kurumu added.

"Finally, I found you lot."

The group turned again to find inner Moka coming their way. She wore an aqua colored tank top and thin aqua workout shorts. Both were revealing her curves, making Tsukune, Gin and oddly enough Yukari as well turn red.

"She is soooo beautiful!" Yukari said happily.

"Man she is a true goddess!" Gin howled.

"_Wow, she really is beautiful like that!"_Tsukune thought, but not willing to say it out loud. Gin tried to walk up to her, but she pushed him out of the way.

"Strawhat." She said as she found Luffy, who was busy sitting on the ground and chomping on a large piece of meat.

"Remember our bet." She said with a smirk. He smiled and raised himself up.

"Of course, I can't wait until we fight!" He said with a determined smile. The two stared determinedly at each other, sparks were almost visible.

"Wow, those two are ready to go at it." Kurumu whispered, with the others nodding in response.

The announcement came for the fighters to get ready, and so Luffy, Moka and Gin left the group. The rest took their seats in the scaffolds.

"Who do you guys think is gonna win?" Kurumu asked the rest of them.

"I think Moka might win because of her being a vampire." Tsukune said while scratching his cheek.

"I'm not sure desu. I just hope Luffy-san and Moka-san don't hurt each other too badly." Yukari said hopefully.

"Definitely Luffy, as strong as that vampire is, she isn't going to beat him." Zoro stated.

"I agree with moss head here." Kurumu said throwing her arm around his shoulder, which irritated him and she knew it.

"I told you to stop doing that."

"Aw, is the big tough Zoro afraid of a girl?"

"Shut up!" He yelled at her but she was laughing.

"It's ok Zoro-nii; I hope that I can be the one of the few girls you let do that."

"You're not helping Yukari!"

The group continued to laugh and talk until the start of the tournament. On the stage was a man in a nice black suit and an aged look with wrinkles and slicked back grey hair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to present this years Yokai MMA Tournament! We are proud to announce this year's competitors! Please come to the stage when announced!" The man boomed. His voice was truly made for announcing.

"First we'll begin with the first years!" The man said as he pulled out some note cards from his pocket. He went down the list of names, with each year having eight contestants. The crowds cheered heavily when the beautiful Moka and the determined Luffy stepped on stage. Luffy didn't know why people were cheering, but didn't put too much thought into it. Next up were the second years were up. Gin and Haiji, the Karate club president, walked on stage next. Gin received cheers from beautiful girls which he returned with a smile. After about half an hour the announcer finished calling all of the names of the third and fourth year students.

"We will be posting the bracket sheet on the announcement board up front. The first match will be starting in ten minutes, so you better get ready fighters!" The announcer finished. Everyone on stage left to the board to see their matches.

"Who are you fighting first, Moka?" Luffy asked as the two looked at the board. She scoffed and turned away.

"Just some third year named Kamora Shizu. What about you?" She asked him now.

"Some guy named Saizo from our year. You know who that is?" Luffy replied. She gave him a questioning look.

"You don't remember? He was your first fight here when you arrived." Luffy looked at her for a moment with a non-emotional face while thinking.

"Oh that guy! He's pretty weak though." Luffy said disappointed. Moka sweat dropped and rolled her eyes at him.

"Glad to see you two have come!"

Haiji walked up to the two and smiled.

"We're in the same bracket, Luffy-dono; that means that it will come down to us in the semifinals. I wish you luck, Luffy-dono!" Haiji said holding out his hand. Luffy smiled and shook it.

"I can't wait either; let's do our best out there!"

With that Haiji left to get ready and waved good bye to the two. Luffy waved back while Moka only turned her head.

"He seems like a nice guy." Luffy said to his vampire friend who huffed in response.

"He is also a weird lolicon."

"What's a loli-

"Would Monkey D. Luffy and Saizo Komiya please come to the stage! Your match is up first!" The announcer said. Luffy and Moka waved good bye to each other as the pirate left. Both walked on stage and stood only a few meters apart. Saizo scowled at Luffy but Luffy didn't notice as he smiled.

"Alright, competitors, I want a clean fight! But remember, at this time you are allowed to use your true form!" The announcer told them, with both nodding in response.

"Ready now… fight!"

Saizo smiled and started to change into his true form, revealing his ugly monster. Luffy stood there unfazed as the monster laughed.

"I've been waiting for the opportunity to get back at you! I've been training hard ever since that day so I could smash you into pieces!" Saizo said menacingly, but Luffy tilted his head in question.

"Oh yeah right… who are you again?" Luffy said, making Saizo and his friends in the stands face fault.

"How dare you treat me like a joke… hurry up and die!" Saizo screamed as he rushed at Luffy with his hands open hoping to claw at him. Luffy could have stopped him easily and knocked him out, but decided to have fun with him. As Saizo swung he dodged easily. The Ayashi swiped at him repeatedly hoping to land a hit, but Luffy continued to dodge with ease.

"You're really slow, you know?" Luffy said as he still dodged the swipes.

"Don't make fun of me!" Saizo shrieked as his anger kept rising. No matter what he did, the rubber boy dodged it. He even tried to change up how he attacked, punching straight instead of swiping or even trying to kick even with his short legs. All still proved useless, not once did Luffy get touched by his attacks. Finally Saizo fell on one knee trying to catch his breath. Luffy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you done already?"

"Damn you, this is twice you've made a fool of me!" Saizo shouted but Luffy's face became neutral.

"But I haven't even done anything yet."

"Shut up and die!" Saizo charged once again throwing one last powerful punch. Luffy didn't try to dodge this one; instead he stopped it with his own hand. Saizo, Luffy's friends and even the whole crowd gasped in shock at the same time when this happened. Zoro and Moka knew that this was simple for Luffy, as well as Haiji and Gin who watched very interested.

"Well I guess it's time to end this!" Luffy shouted happily as a smile formed on his face.

**Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!**

His fist quickly knocked Saizo back hard, almost falling off the side. He tried to recover, but was very weak.

"You bastard I'll-

He didn't get to finish as Luffy was already in front of him. He started to twist his arms together and at Saizo and grabbing him. The crowd was amazed by Luffy's odd powers.

"How is he stretching like that?"

"What kind of monster can do those things?"

**Gomu-Gomu no **

Saizo was lifted high into the air and started spinning as Luffy's arms were coming down.

**Hammer!**

Saizo was slammed hard into the concrete stage, kicking up a lot of dust. Luffy straightened up and smiled at his fallen opponent, who was twitching terribly although unconscious.

"Amazing, here is your winner, 1st year Monkey D. Luffy!" The announcer said, with the crowds cheering greatly. Luffy walked off the stage with a smile. He met his friends waiting for him on the ground. The group congratulated him and patted him on the back. Inner Moka walked up to him with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit of a show off, aren't you?" She said with her arms crossed. Luffy laughed and smiled at her.

"I didn't mean to, it just turned out like that." Luffy said. She rolled her eyes but smirked at him slyly.

"I'm up now, Strawhat. You should watch me closely, and see how it's done, while I put this person in their place." She said walking past him. He smiled and waved after her yelling "Good luck!"

She stood across from her opponent. He was bulky and tall with a bald head and a natural scowl. Moka looked at him with half lidded eyes while he was smiling menacingly at her.

"To think I'd get to go up against a Vampire! If I win, my popularity will sky rocket!" He said aloud as he started to change. He was becoming much bigger now; his form was even larger than Saizo's. He was green now and grew large fangs.

"I bet you're surprised, I'm a goblin as you can see!" He said confidently, but Moka looked at him with half lidded eyes and yawned.

"Are you done now? I am ready to fight." She said as she took a battle stance. He grew angry and charged without a thought.

"I'll show you what goblins can do!"

He swung at her which she easily dodged. It was similar to Luffy's tactic; she only avoided his punches as she came with ease, although he was slower than Saizo. She ducked under another punch but this time she took the offensive and did a straight kick to his stomach, making him reel.

"What strength, I underestimated the power of a vampire." He said as he backed away slowly holding his stomach

"That was a light kick, and you're almost done already? Know your place before deciding to challenge me." She pushed her hair out of her eyes, making the crowds go wild with excitement.

"Time to end this." She said walking towards him. He sweated furiously and panicked, charging her with his full might.

"Don't mock me!" He yelled as he slammed his hands into the ground where the vampire once stood. But she had disappeared from sight and into the air. She was coming down at him with a strong ax kick.

"Know your place!"

Her heel slammed into the top of his head, and blood came from the spot quickly. She finished by slamming him straight into the ground with the rest of the kicks force. He laid there unconscious with his eyes rolled up into his head. She landed gracefully onto the ground and crossed her arms.

The crowd went wild for her, the boys swooning over her and the girls all looking up to her like an idol. She walked off the stage with her head held high as she met with her friends.

"Good job Moka, that was really easy for you huh?" Luffy asked with a smile. She smirked triumphantly.

"Of course, what else would you expect from me Strawhat?"

"So what was all that about showing off?" Zoro said with a raised eyebrow, which made the vampire scowl at him.

"Shut it, swordsman."

"Hey guys look, Gin-sempai is coming on!" Tsukune said. The group looked to see their werewolf friend going on stage making a lot of girls cheer for him as he went. rolled her eyes at the were wolf as he waved to the crowd.

"He's so stuck up." Kurumu said to anyone in general, with Zoro and Yukari nodding.

"Well if it isn't Gin Morioka, I've always wanted the chance to-

"Can you save the speech? I feel like ending this quick for the crowd. Gin said with a wolf smile. The boy growled and without further words charged at Gin. The werewolf shook his head and dodged an incoming punch. But before anyone knew it, he launched a large flurry of fast punches. His hands were moving fast and the opponent had no time to react, taking on all the punches.

"Even outside his true form, he still moves fast!" Tsukune said with a running sweat.

"Even though his fight with Luffy was a little short, we both could tell he was a good fighter." Zoro stated, making his friends turn to him in question.

"Yeah he is, and he's gonna fight Moka before me and her fight!" Luffy said happily. Moka pushed her hair out of her eyes and scoffed.

"It doesn't matter whether he is a good fighter, I will still defeat him." She stated sharply, with the others nodding.

The group hadn't noticed that the match had ended while they were talking. The boy was beaten to a pulp and unconscious after the raid of punches. Gin walked off casually and waved to his cheering fans.

"Who's on next?" Tsukune asked.

"Its that weird lolicon, Haiji." Yukari said with a chill. Luffy perked up and looked to the arena excitedly.

"Oh, I was waiting to see this guy fight! He looks pretty strong!" Luffy said as he leaned over the railing. He saw the tall karate captain enter the stage. Unlike the other competitors, he still wore his karate outfit instead of the shorts and tank tops.

"Haiji Miyamoto! I didn't think I'd be fighting you so early! I will take back my title as karate club captain from you!" The man announced. He wore the same outfit as Haiji, but was a little smaller and had blond hair.

"There's a reason I'm still karate captain: because I'm the best!" Haiji responded with a smile. The former captain grew enraged and launched a series of chops and high kicks. He was obviously a much better opponent than any of the previous fighters had, but it seemed he was still no mtch for Haiji, who was parrying each attack.

"Wow, that Haiji guy is pretty good!" Luffy said with a smile while laughing a bit.

"He's gonna be a good match for you, Luffy." Zoro said smirking. The rubber boy nodded his head in agreement.

When they looked back to the fight, it was Haiji who had taken the offensive. He was launching much faster chops and kicks, ones that the older boy could not block fully. Finally Haiji chopped him hard on the neck and the boy rolled across the stage.

"It looks like I'm still superior, former captain." Haiji said with a smirk. The older boy struggled to get to his feet but got into a fighting position.

"This fight is n-not over!" He shouted fiercely, but Haiji shook his head in disappointment.

"Well if that's how your going to be I'll finish this." He said as he got into his own fighting stance. He cocked back his arm and tightened his grip.

**Empty Hand Thrust!**

He quickly jabbed into the air and a sudden ball came from his fist. It made contact with his opponent, who was now sent flying by the impact. Luffy gawked at the sight.

"That was so cool! How did he do that?" Luffy shouted. His friends were just as surprised and impressed by Haiji's feat of power. He walked off stage giving a thumbs up to the crowd. He looked at Luffy before leaving and smiled determinedly, with Luffy returning it.

"Yosh, I cant wait for my fight with him either, this is getting fun!" Luffy shouted happily. He had finally found an opponent for himself besides Moka, and he was aching to fight him now.

To be continued…

**Alright everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one will have the fights we all have been waiting for. That ones gonna be fun to write! I love to read reviews!**


	9. The Long Awaited Battle Part 2

**Hey sorry this one took a bit of time, I was trying to work out how the chapter would come out but instead I wrote them into 2 chapters. But worry not! I have written most of the next chapter, so expect it by Saturday or Sunday, remember to read and review!**

**By the way, I hate to disappoint but no, Luffy will not be using any Gears in this fight. Honestly, Luffy and Moka are equal in terms of strength and speed in his standard form, but if he used Gears, it would be over. He will use it in the future, but not right now.**

Chapter 9: The Long Awaited Battle Part 2

The coming matches were going by very quickly. Luffy and Moka were blowing through competition faster than anyone had anticipated. The two were destined to fight each other soon, but not without trouble. Besides them, Gin and Haiji were also moving up the ranks and taking down anyone they came across. After two days of the tournament, which had attracted the attention of everyone in the school, the semi-finals were just ahead. It was indeed true that Luffy would be fighting Haiji, while Moka would also be challenging Gin.

Kurumu and Zoro were quite curious to the motives of the werewolf, who always played it off when they asked. Haiji was a high spirited fighter, so his intentions in the tournament were obvious: he just wanted to win. Gin, however, was more mysterious as to why he was fighting, but the group of friends deemed it had something to do with Moka. Either way, they were going to find out about it very soon. The first semi-final match would be the werewolf and the vampire.

"This tournament was exciting to watch! I'm glad Moka-san and Luffy-san have made it so far!" Tsukune said to his friends, who were now sitting on the stands waiting for the next fight.

"Moka-chan and Luffy-chan are gonna go all the way desu!" Yukari exclaimed happily.

"That didn't sound right."

"Oh my, were you thinking dirty, Zoro-nii?"

"Shut up, Yukari!"

"You think that they can beat the two? I can understand Gin, but I don't know about Haiji." Kurumu said thoughtfully, but Zoro scoffed.

"Luffy will beat that guy, don't worry about it." Zoro said sternly.

"I'm more concerned that the werewolf is planning something though." He also stated, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Hello there, swordsman –san, I was wondering where you were."

The group looked to see Robin approaching them. Zoro nodded in acknowledgement to her, and she took a seat next to him.

"Luffy has been doing very well so far." She said as she showed her usual soft smile.

"Of course, if he lost to one of these guys I would look for a new captain." Zoro said monotone. The others didn't understand what he meant but left it alone.

"Hello Nico-sensei." The others said to her, wanting her attention. They knew that she was a friend of Zoro and Luffy, but still didn't know how.

"Why hello there, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you. I'm guessing you're the friends that Luffy has told me about." Robin replied with a smile.

"So sensei, I wanted to know," Kurumu began as she jumped down next to Zoro and threw her arm around his shoulders again, making the swordsman grow a tick mark.

"How do you know the two muscle heads?"

"Oi what did you call me?"

"Oh please, don't act like you're not." Kurumu said teasingly, making Zoro even more annoyed. Robin chuckled at her crew mate's trouble but decided to answer.

"I cannot give you the full details," Robin began, grabbing their attention again, "but I can tell you a little. Simply, Luffy saved my life."

The others paused for a moment a little surprised. Zoro already knew the story and just sat there with his eyes closed.

"He… saved your life?" Tsukune asked slowly, which she nodded to.

"Yes, he saved me when I wanted to die. Because of that, I joined his group of friends, making him take responsibility for it." She explained.

"What do you mean-"

"Hey, Moka's match is starting desu!" Yukari shouted as she saw the vampire walk onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us begin the semi-finals!" The announcer boomed. While he was talking, the vampire and the werewolf held eye contact, although Moka's glare was vicious, Gin's was a sly smile.

"Hello Moka, I have a proposition for you." He said. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm guessing that you're going to say that if you win, that I have to go out with you?" She said scoffing at him. He chuckled and smiled.

"Oh you can read me like a book, Moka! But yes, how about that? And if you win, then you can-

"I'll kick your ass off the stage and into the stands." She said sternly, making the werewolf drop his jaw.

"That's a little-"

"That is the bet then." She said as she took a fighting stance. Gin sweated a bit but took a deep breath.

"_I hope my little plan works out."_He thought to himself, secretly pulling out a small tube from under his shirt. He knew he had no chance, especially during the daytime, but he had already hatched himself a plan.

"Alright fighters, start!" The announcer shouted loudly. Gin moved fast toward Moka, who only shook her head as she dodged a quick barrage of punches.

"Fool, you think that during the day you can move fast enough against me? You were not wise to make this bet." She said as she parried two punches and threw one of her own. He was able to dodge and opened the tube he was holding.

"Of course I wouldn't think that, that's why I brought some insurance." He said with a sly smile. She raised her eyebrow in question, but widened when she saw him throw water at her. It hit her, and electricity seemed to surge through her body. She didn't scream, but she didn't move either.

"He just threw water at Moka-san!" Tsukune exclaimed. The others widened their eyes in anger.

"That werewolf is cheating!" Kurumu shouted in anger.

"He is a terrible man desu!"

"Would you all shut up?" Zoro said sternly, making the others flinch, save for Robin.

"The vampire won't lose to him like this, she's too proud for that." He explained. The others were silent but still had looks of concern.

"Are you sure you don't wanna give up now, Moka-san? You can't move like that." Gin said slyly, but she scoffed in response.

"I'm still going to destroy you werewolf." She hissed at him, but the electricity stopped her short from moving. He shook his head in response.

"Oh well, I'm sorry to do this but if I have to…" He then launched another flurry of punches at her, this time she was forced to block as she barely got her hands up in time. Even though it was day, he was moving fast, and she was barely able to block as the volts went through her arms. She held her ground for a little, but her legs were starting to get shocked.

"Looks like you're finally giving out!" He said happily as he continued with his attack. Finally, her knee fell to the ground and she couldn't block a blow to her stomach. She could take a bunch of his hits usually, but found his hands were covered in water, sending more volts through her body.

"Why hasn't the announcer stopped this yet? He's obviously cheating!" Kurumu shouted in anger.

"Because it seems the head master doesn't wish for it to end." Robin stated as she pointed to the announcer and the Exorcist, who were talking to each other. It seemed that Robin was right.

"Come on Moka, I don't want to damage you any more, just give up." Gin said as he stooped over her. She was out of breath, still on one knee and very damaged.

"I would die before that, mutt!" She hissed at him. He took a deep breath and prepared to start again.

"Moka!"

Everyone, including those in the stands, looked to the side of the arena. Luffy was standing there tall and clenching his fists.

"Strawhat?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing? Get up and kick his ass! Me and you are supposed to fight, remember?" He shouted loudly to her. Gin chuckled in response.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be getting your fight with her Luffy. I'm the one who's-

"Shut your trap werewolf."

He looked to Moka who was finally standing up again, despite the electricity that flowed through her. She slowly made her way towards Gin.

"Do you really expect to beat me like that?" Gin mocked, but Moka's expression remained fierce.

"That's right. I have another bet I have to fulfill, so I can't play around with you anymore." She explained. Gin shook his head once again but this time charged.

"I guess I'll have to end this fight now then!"

He was about to connect with a punch to her rib cage, but found air. She had quickly ducked under his punch and swept his legs from under him with a kick, and doubled with an axe kick to his stomach, making his air rush out of him in an instant. She stood up in front of him now, a dark aura surrounding her.

"B-but how did you-"

"You underestimate me, werewolf. Just because I have a weakness, does not mean I shall lose because of it." She stated fiercely. She raised her leg high into the air.

"Now for you to keep your end of the bargain."

"W-wait, don't-

"Know your place!" She shouted as she kicked him hard in the face and sent him flying off the stage. He was unconscious and bleeding. The crowd cheered loudly for Moka, knowing the match had finally finished. Gin was bloodied and bruised, all his fan girls crying and carrying him off to the infirmary.

"What an incredible match! There you have it folks, even with her weakness exploited, Akashiya Moka came out on top! That's what you'd expect from an S-Class Vampire!" The announcer shouted, with the crowd going wild for her.

"He even acknowledges that it was going on." Zoro said with a sweat drop and the group of friends all nodding in agreement.

Moka walked off the stage with her head held high as usual, wiping off the water that was still on her. Waiting for her was Luffy with his grand smile.

"Good job Moka, I knew you'd beat wolf guy!" Luffy said happily. She nodded in response with her eyes closed.

"I have kept my promise so far, Strawhat. It is now your turn to keep your end." She said in a serious tone, but Luffy smiled and nodded in response.

"Yosh, I'll see you after I win this!" He said as he ran to the stage. Moka found herself smirking as he left, but caught herself.

"_I seem to be smiling a lot more than I ever have lately." _She thought to herself, but shook off the thought and proceeded to sit and get ready to watch.

On the stage Luffy and Haiji were beginning to take their places. The two smiled determinedly at each other, waiting for the announcers signal to fight.

"I am not holding back, Luffy. I hope you will do the same." Haiji said, with Luffy nodding in response.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be fun."

"Get ready… Fight!" The announcer shouted.

"Let's see if you can handle this." Haiji said as he took a fighting stance, cocking his arm back.

"Eh, he's already going to use that move?" Kurumu said surprised.

"Luffy-chan's in trouble!" Yukari shuddered. Zoro sat their silently, knowing the outcome.

**Empty Fist Thrust!**

The air pressure came from Haiji with great speed, approaching Luffy. Luffy put up his arms in defense, and to everyone's surprise, was able to block the attack! Haiji was a bit surprised, but smirked knowingly.

"Glad to see you can take that on."

"Of course, now it's my turn!" Luffy said as he began to rush at the karate champ.

**Gomu-Gomu no**

Luffy began to twist his arm behind him; Haiji didn't know what to expect but put up his arms in defense in an X like Luffy had.

**Rifle!**

Luffy came through with his punch, surprising Haiji with more force than expected, as it pushed him back greatly nearly knocking him off balance.

"_I was too cocky, that attack was more than I thought it would be! I really can't take shortcuts with him!" _ Haiji thought, but didn't have much time to think as Luffy continued with a barrage of punches. The attack was fierce, and Haiji was being pushed back.

To counter, the karate champ ducked under the next punch and attempted to sweep the pirates legs, but was surprised when Luffy quickly jumped back avoiding it. He landed back about twenty feet from Haiji, who was catching his breath now.

"_I underestimated his strength in close combat, so I'll have to use the distance advantage."_ He thought before taking a deep breath.

**Empty Fist Double Thrust!**

With great speed he launched two air pressure shots. Luffy blocked the first, but was pushed back by the second. Haiji took the offensive and continued with his offensive.

**Empty Fist-**

He was surprised when Luffy suddenly recovered and launched his fist at him, stretching his arm.

**Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!**

Luffy's fist connected with Haiji's gut, making the air rush out of him. Haiji nearly fell to one knee, but kept his balance so to not fall. Luffy was now rushing again as he retracted his arm. Haiji prepped his arm back again, tightening his stance.

"This move is meant for groups of enemies, but I don't think I have much choice here." Haiji announced. Luffy raised an eyebrow but continued to rush.

"Let's see it then!"

**Empty Fist**

Luffy was a few feet from him when he finally launched it.

**Hole Puncher!**

The air pressure was much stronger than the ones from before. Luffy tried to block, but found it go through his arms and through his stomach like a shockwave. Luffy lost the wind in his stomach and was sent flying back. The crowd all breathed in, even Zoro and Moka were surprised.

Haiji was breathing heavily, having focused a lot of strength into the attack. He relaxed his arms, thinking that Luffy had finally fallen.

"Wow that was a really strong hit."

Haiji's eyes widened as he saw the rubber boy raise himself up. He was brushing himself off and looked back at the lolicon who was speechless. The crowd went wild in relief to see that Luffy was ok.

"_There's no way, I put all my strength into that shot!"_ Haiji screamed mentally. Luffy breathed deeply and let out a huff of air.

"Now I'm gonna win this!" Luffy shouted as he launched himself quickly at Haiji, who was too shocked to react in time.

**Gomu-Gomu no Gatling!**

Luffy's arms came out so fast there were multiples of them. Haiji took the full force of them, all connecting with his body. He was launched back, hitting the ground hard. He tried to recover, but Luffy was already in front of him with his arms stretched back far.

**Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!**

The air rushed out of Haiji as the double open hand shot hit him, and he was sent flying off the stage. He lay out on the ground, the match finally over and Luffy standing as the victor. The crowd went wild, and his fan girls were squealing loudly.

Luffy walked over to Haiji who was pulling himself up slowly. The pirate held out his hand and smiled.

"You're pretty strong, that was a good fight!" Luffy said cheerfully. Haiji huffed but smiled.

"I admit my defeat, but in the future I'll become stronger, and challenge you again Luffy." He said determined. Luffy nodded in response and the two shook hands, and the crowd started cheering for both.

The announcer brought Moka on to the stage, having her stand next to Luffy.

"Incredible! Two amazing back to back matches! Here are your finalists, folks! Monkey D. Luffy and Moka Akashiya! Tomorrow will be the day of the match, and I know we all are highly anticipating it! Let's hear it for 'em, Yokai Academy!" The announcer boomed.

Moka and Luffy paid no attention to the announcer, the cheers or their friends. The two only focused on the opponent in front of them. Moka's gaze was strong, but so was Luffy's. The static flying between them was almost visible to the crowd, which seemed to make them more excited to say the least.

"I feel like something bad is gonna happen." Tsukune said as he, Kurumu and Yukari sweated harshly at the sight.

"Of course, those two are gonna tear the place down." Zoro answered him, although seeming at ease about it. The others shuddered in response, scared that his words were most likely true.

That night, Luffy was so excited, his friends didn't think he would fall asleep, but to their surprise, he knocked out when he got to his room. The rest went separate ways to sleep, all but Moka. She left to the school building and to the top of the roof.

She breathed in the fresh air as she stood there silently. She didn't know why she came to the roof, for she wasn't nervous about the fight, but something pushed her to come here and just… enjoy being out.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she caught someone's scent behind her.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Moka shouted, but dropped her guard when she saw it was Luffy, who was holding a large piece of meat, but looked tired still.

"Strawhat? What are you doing up here?" She questioned him.

"I went out to get some meat because I was hungry, and I saw you were out, so I thought I'd say hi!" He said kindly. She felt like scolding him, but decided against it. Instead she turned her head away and scoffed.

"Well you have said your hello, now go back to your-"

She was cut off when Luffy took a seat on the ground next to her, still chomping at his food.

"Hey, I did not ask you to sit with me!" She said harshly, but Luffy didn't really notice her irritation.

"How come you came up here?" He asked simply. She seemed to be taken off guard by the question, but huffed and looked out onto the school grounds.

"I don't know myself. Maybe it's because this is… the longest I've been out of my seal for a while." She said as the answer finally came to her. Luffy looked sympathetic now, and was frowning.

"You hate being locked in the cross thingy huh?" He asked again.

"Honestly, I don't mind that much, but I wish at times…" She stopped herself short for a second. She was actually opening up without thinking, and to of all people Luffy, her rival in the next day's match. But for some reason she felt safe still in telling him this, and decided to finish.

"… That I had my own body."

Luffy looked at her for a time, his eyes carrying worry, for he could see the loneliness she in her eyes. The two were silent for a bit, save for the chomp of meat Luffy took at times. Luffy suddenly stood up next to her and patted her shoulder.

"Yosh, then it's settled! I'm gonna find a way to separate you two!"

She stood there in disbelief with a cocked eyebrow.

"You're not actually serious are you?" She scoffed, but stopped when she saw that he was serious, even if he was smiling.

"Let's make a promise!" He said holding out his hand. She looked at it for a moment and then back at him.

"That someday I'll get you your own body, so we can hang out with both Moka's all the time!" He said with a large toothy smile.

She didn't know whether to laugh at his promise or not. She found herself smiling, actually feeling happy that somebody would try and go to lengths to do something for her. Not her other self, but specifically her. She was genuinely happy with his idea, even if it were most likely impossible. She took his hand and shook it.

"II expect you to keep that promise, ok Strawhat?" She said a little sternly, but only because that was how she always talked. He paid no mind to it, and smiled happily as he nodded.

"Alright then, I'm going to get some more food before I sleep, I'll see you later Moka! I can't wait for our fight tomorrow!" He shouted as he started to leave.

She stood there for a time, not noticing that her face was red. She shook it off after a bit of thinking.

"_Ura-chan, were you just... blushing right now?" _

Inner Moka stiffened up when she heard her other self's voice. How long had she been listening?

"Omote, how are you able to talk?"

"_Well you were able to do it, so I figured I would try… but more importantly Ura-chan… do you like…"_

"Do not say what I think you're going to say Omote! There is no chance for that, so do not even suggest it!" the silver haired Moka hissed out. She was blushing heavily but did not notice.

"_It's ok Ura-chan, if you like Luffy, you can tell-"_

"I told you, that's ridiculous! Now give me peace and stay quiet, I am going to get ready for the match!"

Pink haired Moka decided to stay quiet now. She knew she hit a nerve, but she also knew that maybe her other self was not being completely honest. Either way, she would soon find out whether her theory was correct, one way or another…

To be continued…

**Ok I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next one is the grand finale of this filler arc, and it's gonna be a good one. Moka vs Luffy! Remember I love reviews!**


	10. The Long Awaited Battle Part 3

**Alright here we go, chapter 10 coming at you! This one was bit harder to make long since I'm compiling one fight into being the whole chapter, but I'll do my best, remember to read and review!**

**Also, since I just figured out the poll system (something I've ignored this whole time haha) I'm putting up a new one about which girls will be in who's one sided harem, so look on my page for it!**

**One last thing, to those who are thinking about it, no, Luffy is not using haki. This is pre time skip Luffy. He doesn't even know what it is yet, much less how to use it.**

Chapter 10: The Long Awaited Battle Part 3

Back in the world of Pirates, it truly had been only a few minutes there. Even though Luffy, Zoro and Robin had been in the Yokai world for a few months, the Strawhat pirates at home had barely noticed that the others were gone. Chopper walked out of the infirmary with a bag full of medicine on his back.

"Ok Robin, I'm ready to go!" He shouted happily. Usually he would be almost as afraid of this island as Usopp, but when he was with Robin, Zoro or maybe even Luffy, he felt braver.

The young reindeer looked around for his mother figure, hoping to find her still on the Sunny Go, but only found Usopp on the railing trying to fish.

"Hey Usopp, where did Robin go?"

"Oh, hey Chopper. I think she left a little bit after Luffy and Zoro did. She said that you could stay here." Usopp replied, much to the dismay of the reindeer.

"What? Robin went in alone?" He shouted in surprise. Usopp raised his hand to calm him down.

"Oi, you know how tough Robin is, don't worry about it." Usopp said reasonably. Chopper visibly relaxed after thinking about it for a bit. But then the thoughts of Robin being attacked by monsters came to his mind. The little reindeer shivered in fear of what might happen.

"I'm gonna go find Robin and the others!" Chopper shouted as he jumped on. Usopp shrieked in despair for his little reindeer friend.

"Oi Chopper, don't go! If Robins right about this place, then it's really dangerous!" the long nosed sniper shouted. None of the other crew was around; most likely inside getting things ready themselves in case they were to go in.

Usopp horridly looked at his options: stay here and do nothing or go with Chopper to watch out for him….

"Well Chopper's pretty strong and all- NO! I have to go with him so he doesn't get hurt!" He told himself. He was at a high inner conflict on what to do, but ultimately was able to work up his courage.

"Chopper, wait! I'll go with you!" He shouted… not noticing that the reindeer was already out of sight. Usopp shrieked again, grabbed his Green Kabuto, and ran for the entrance.

Chopper had run quickly in while in his faster reindeer form. He was scared of course, but thankfully he hadn't run into any monsters yet. Suddenly, he saw a bright pinkish light down the tunnel pathway.

"Huh, is that them? Robin, I'm coming!" He shouted and made a hard dash for through the tunnel, not knowing what to expect…

_Back at Yokai Academy…_

The day of the finals had come. All over the school, there was talk about the oncoming fight. Luffy's fan girls were breaking out into brawls with Moka's fan boys over seating around the stage. Zoro and the others were allowed to sit in the front rows because they were friends of the fighters. This sounded like a good idea to all except for Zoro.

"We should move up." He stated lazily.

"Eh, how come? This spot is great for watching the match!" Kurumu said excitedly.

"Maybe, but it's also a place where we can easily be caught in the crossfire."

"But the fight will be on the stage, you don't think it will escalate off of it do you?" Tsukune asked, fearing such a scenario.

"With as strong as those two are, I think we should assume that this whole area will be their battle field." He responded, making his friends gulp. Robin chuckled at Zoro's words, knowing that he was most likely right.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the fight of a lifetime?" The Announcer boomed, signaling the beginning of the match. With his words, the crowd screeched with excitement.

"Alright then! In this corner, we have the first year that defeated the second year Karate Captain Haiji Miyamoto. The boy with the straw hat and the strange ability to stretch like rubber, a boy who has yet to reveal his true form; let's hear it for Monkey D. Luffy!"

The crowd, mostly his fan girls, went crazy with cheers. Moka found her eye unconsciously twitching with annoyance as girls proclaimed supposed love for the Strawhat boy.

"And in this corner, we have the S-class Vampire, who defeated a werewolf even with her weakness being used against her, who us not only incredibly strong, but also incredibly beautiful: Akashiya Moka!"

All of the crowd, fan boys and alike, cheered wildly for her. She merely turned her head and huffed. Luffy suddenly chuckled, making her turn to him in wonder.

"Just what is so funny, Strawhat?"

"Nothing, it's just you hate all the attention huh?" He said while continually chuckling. She scoffed and turned her head away from him.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Let's get this match started!" The announcer shouted loudly. In almost an instant, the crowd fell into a hush, waiting for either fighter to make the first move. Luffy only started to stretch a bit, while Moka waited for him with her arms crossed.

"Are you ready yet?" She asked after a few seconds. Luffy stood up straight and nodded his head.

"Let's do this!" He shouted excitedly, now running at her with his arm twisting behind him, similar to when he attack Haiji.

**Gomu-Gomu no Rifle!**

Moka quickly put her knee up in defense. She saw the power behind the attack when used against Haiji, and did not underestimate it like he did. The blow pushed her back a bit, but she remained unharmed. This time it was her turn to attack. She darted at him with great speed and went for a drop kick aimed at Luffy's chest. He quickly threw up his arms in defense but she surprised him when a purple energy surrounded her legs, making the blow that hit him truly hurt.

"What the- that really hurt? I'm made of rubber though!" Luffy said as held his chest.

"What I used just now was Youki. I don't know the properties of your rubber body fully, but it seems to be magical. I'm not fully trained in the use of my Youki, but I know how to put it into my punches and kicks, changing the properties of it so that it is not a regular blow or impact delivered." She explained to him while smirking triumphantly. That changed though when Luffy started laughing.

"That makes this fight all the better!" He said determinedly. He rushed at her now surprising her with great speed.

**Gomu-Gomu no Gatling!**

His arms stretched fast as they punched rapidly at her. She narrowly dodged each fist, but was able to avoid being hit. She started to block with her legs from closer incoming punches. After a bit Luffy stopped with the barrage and jumped up.

**Gomu-Gomu no Whip!**

Moka wasn't expecting s kick from Luffy, seeing that he was mostly a fist fighter, and took the attack straight to her side and was sent flying across the stage. She quickly recovered to her feet, but while holding her side. Luffy landed in front of her.

"I wasn't expecting you to throw a kick at me. Now I know better." She stated to him.

"So are we done warming up now?" He asked, confusing the crowd.

"Yes I think it's about time we truly started this match."

"Did he say… warming up?" Tsukune said with a sweat running.

"I thought that they were both going all out already! Those two are scary strong!" Kurumu exclaimed. Robin and Zoro said nothing as they waited for the match to unfold.

Luffy jumped at her again, this time it was even faster than before. He went for a straight punch to her chest, but she quickly dodged by disappearing. Luffy stopped for a moment, but turned quickly to intercept a spinning kick with his arms crossed in an X.

"I knew you would block that one." She said with a smirk. He raised an eyebrow in question until she picked up her legs and started a flurry of straight kicks. He was being pushed back with every kick, but she had yet to break his guard. Finally she imbued her legs in Youki, and was able to knock him off his feet and fall onto the ground.

"The vampire fights with a lot of kicks like the cook." Zoro observed, with Robin nodding in agreement.

Moka was about to come down with an axe kick, but Luffy threw his own kick at her first.

**Gomu-Gomu no Stamp!  
><strong>

She was knocked off balance as his kick went straight into her stomach, making her fall to the ground. He quickly jumped to his feet and launched himself into the air.

**Gomu-Gomu no**

He was falling towards her and before she could move out of the way he launched his attack.

**Rain!**

He launched his fists at her, landing blows to her body. She had to move quickly now, before it was too late. She put Youki into her arms and used it like a shield. When his fist came into contact with it, he surprisingly felt his hands bounce off of them, and he flew back a bit.

"That yoke stuff works pretty good huh?" He said as he stood up. Moka regained her feet but was breathing a bit heavier now.

"That was a fierce attack, I was lucky to get it up when I did." Moka explained, now brushing herself off.

"So, are you ready?" Luffy said with a smile, which she returned. The two rushed at each other, him cocking back his arm while she raised her leg and the two connected. The force was incredible, sending a large shockwave throughout the area, knocking some back in their seats. The two separated jumped back from each other only to reconnect with faster attacks from each other. Luffy continued on with more fierce punches, while Moka countered with her legs and attempted to kick him back. Luffy finally pushed her back with a strong punch, but she raised her leg once again to come down, this time encased with her Youki. Luffy acted quickly and instead of trying to block jumped out of the way as it came down. The impact shattered most of the stage, sending another shockwave through the stands.

"Incredible! The contender's bout has become so intense, that one of the fighters has nearly destroyed the entire stage, but thankfully it's still-"

Luffy was in the air now, coming at Moka with both arm sent far behind him. She looked up at him and prepared to block until she saw what he was doing.

**Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!**

She cursed under her breath as she jumped far to the side and off the stage. The impact of his attack destroyed the rest of the stage, kicking up a lot of dirt and dust.

"Oh my, it seems that the stage has been fully destroyed! Is it against regulations to do that?" The announcer quizzed, but regardless, the vampire and the pirate were already engaging each other again.

"AARGH!" Luffy roared as he launched himself at Moka, who was taken by surprise as he grabbed her shoulder and her side and tossed her behind him. She was thrown into the opposite stands that Zoro and the others were in, making most of the group shudder.

"I told you this would happen." Zoro said but still with a straight face. The others all face faulted.

Luffy tried to continue with his advantage while she was down, butt she had recovered quicker than anticipated, jumping out of the stands and meeting his face with a hard windmill kick. He was sent flying into the opposite stands, heading towards his friends. They shrieked as they saw him incoming, but were surprised when Zoro had picked up Tsukune and Kurumu on his shoulders, throwing Yukari under his arm, and jumping quickly off with Robin next to him.

"Those two- do they really wanna destroy this whole place?" Zoro said with a sweat drop.

Moka jumped high into the air and went for a dive kick to where Luffy had been hit. People were clearing the stands as fast as they could trying not to get caught in the fight as well. Luffy raised himself up and prepared his arms.

**Gomu-Gomu no Rocket!**

He was flying towards her with great speed, meeting her foot with the top of his head, creating another shockwave. Moka was surprised with how powerful the impact was on his head, yet it seemed to not affect him at all.

"It has become complete madness now! These two are savagely going at each other without letting up at all!" The announcer continued with his commentary, although now at a much safer distance.

The two landed a bit farther away from each other, both out of breath. The atmosphere grew thick as the two prepared themselves to charge again. The ground under each fighter sunk as they both kicked off at each other. At the same time, Luffy landed a strong punch to her face, while she landed an axe kick to his. The two stood there for a moment, both unmoving from their positions. The entire crowd, of those who remained at least, looked closely to see if they had knocked each other unconscious. Suddenly the two flew away from each other, the impact of their blows finally taking effect. The two were covered by the rubble of the stands and could not be seen. The announcer, and everyone else, was flabbergasted.

"Is it… finally over? Have the contenders knocked each other-"

"AARRRGH!" Luffy roared

"OOOHHHH!" Moka roared

The two shot out of the rubble at the same time, shocking everyone as they continued to brawl against each other. The two locked hands with each other, trying to push either back, growling in frustration. Both Luffy and Moka cocked their heads back and slammed them against the others. The two continually did this, each time sending a shockwave through the air.

"H-how can these two keep it up! This is crazy, we have to try and stop this!" Tsukune said exasperatedly. Zoro put his arm in front of him to stop.

"Don't try it, you might just get caught up in the fight instead of helping." Zoro said sternly. Tsukune wavered at this and looked to the two as they continued on.

Mikogami watched the fight with great excitement. He never would have thought the fight would take a turn like this, turning the whole are into a battlefield. Either way, this was one of the most entertaining things he had seen in a while. Suddenly though, he felt the energy from the portal to the Strawhats world open up for no more than five seconds. This could only mean one thing: someone had passed through. He looked to the fight again and smiled broadly.

"_I can tell them when the fight is over." _He thought as he watched the brawl continue.

Finally the two broke away from each other, taking a few steps back to take a small break, both rubbing their heads. Both were out of breath, bodies damaged and extremely tired. Nevertheless, both were too pumped up by this fight to stop going.

"Let's keep going!" Luffy shouted. Moka smirked evilly in response.

"I was hoping you would say that."

The two collided, Luffy's fist meeting with Moka's shin. It became a slugfest now as both kept connecting with hard hits:

Luffy landing a punch to her stomach

Moka swiftly kicking his jaw

Luffy punching her in the face

Moka kicking him in the temple

Luffy kneeing her in the chest

Moka returning with her own knee

The two locked hands again, but this time they were going for knees to the stomach. Instead, they were hitting knee against knee, repeatedly sending shockwaves through the air. Now even Zoro was running a cold sweat.

"This is turning out worse than I thought it would." Zoro stated.

"Yes, I feel like they might just kill each other in the end." Robin said although her expression blank.

"She's so dark." The others said quietly with sweat drops, although not truly doubting she was right.

"You just won't fall, will you Strawhat?" Moka said, both now separated from each other to catch their breath. Luffy huffed in more air but smiled eagerly.

"I'll never give up to anyone Moka!" He said loudly. She smirked again and closed her eyes.

"Well then, I guess it's time to put you in your place!" She shouted as she rushed again.

"Let's see you try it!" Luffy retorted as he began to rush now. The two were only yards from each other… until-

"Hey you mean lady, don't hurt Luffy like that!"

Both fighters halted where they were, all present looking to the voice. All three Strawhats knew the voice, and widened their eyes.

"Don't worry Luffy, I'm here!" said a small figure. It looked like a plush toy; it had a large pink hat on with an X on the front of it. Luffy, Zoro and Robin widened their eyes in shock as they saw who it was…

"Chopper?" Both Luffy and Zoro shouted, sweating greatly at this new revelation. Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, the crowd, Moka, everyone present were surprised by the recognition of the strange creature. Chopper was shivering but did his best to try and stare down Moka.

"I'll find her weakness!" he shouted holding up his hooves, scanning over her.

"Searching… searching… searching…" he muttered as he looked her up and down, when he got to her face, she was staring him down with her red slitted eyes, making the reindeer nearly faint.

"She has no weakness!" He said falling back to a tree and hiding on the wrong side of it.

"What is that creature, Strawhat?" Moka asked him firmly, but was surprised when he made a hard dash for the reindeer. Zoro and Robin had started going as well to him.

"Chopper, it's so good to see you! I didn't know when I'd see any of you guys!" Luffy shouted as he took the doctor into a hug tightly. Chopper was slightly confused, thinking it had only been a few minutes since he last saw his captain, but returned the hug happily anyways.

Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari were still confused about what was going on, but only watched as things undolded.

"I can't believe it, Chopper… how did you get here?" Zoro asked slowly, still taking in that their crew's doctor was here.

"What do you mean? It's only been about twelve minutes?" Chopper asked now fully confused.

"So what the Exorcist said was true, only a few minutes have passed since we arrived here." Robin stated thoughtfully. Chopper looked at her confusedly.

"Strawhat!" A loud yell came, making Luffy flinch and turn to an angry Moka. She was radiating with a dark aura of anger.

"Oh sorry Moka I almost forgot, can we finish this fight later?" Luffy said as he smiled brightly. At that everything went silent for a second and then…

"WHAT?" practically everyone in the arena said, especially Moka. Her rage was pouring out, scaring Chopper to stand behind Zoro in fear of this new person.

"After all that fighting, you're going to give up now? Why Strawhat?" Moka demanded him after grabbing his shirt and getting in his face.

"This is my friend Chopper; I haven't seen him in forever! I promise we can fight another time ok?" He said with a big smile. She hesitated for a moment, giving a quick glance to Chopper who continually hid behind Zoro. She sighed in defeat and turned away from Luffy with a huff of annoyance.

"Fine Strawhat, we'll call this fight a draw for now." She said as she was about to walk away, but suddenly stopped. A sly smirk crawled onto her face and she turned back to Luffy again.

"But first you must pay a price for cutting this short." She said as she walked back over to him. He tilted his head in question at her.

That was a big mistake.

"Capachuu~"

"AHHH!" Luffy shrieked as she bit. Zoro, Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari dropped their jaws as she did so. She continued to suck on his blood, loving its taste. Compared to Tsukune's, it tasted better to her. Tsukune's was sweeter, while Luffy's was full of power. Blood would carry the person's personality, and she was more favorable of Luffy's personality.

Finally she let go and smiled contently, while Luffy's eyes had grown into plates as he lay on the ground looking lifeless.

"There, I'll consider that your punishment. And by the way… thanks for the meal."

"Luffy? Luffy!" Chopper shouted scared as he looked him over. Moka walked away with her head held high and smiling. She was still upset that she didn't get to finish the fight, but she was quite happy with the end results. It was a really good meal…

To be continued…

**And there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed! I bet you all didn't think I was gonna bring Chopper into this huh? Haha well expect a few more surprises along the way, until next time! **


	11. Welcoming a Crew Member

**Hey readers, sorry for the big delay! I'm in my last year of high school and trying to finish strong so that I can walk haha! I've also got some personal problems going on so chapters may not come out as soon as you would like. **

**I am going back into the cannon story after this chapter, which is mainly for Chopper. I am also considering not putting every single chapter into the story, and only acknowledging them at times, but I'll keep most of them so don't worry. Now enjoy, here comes chapter 11!**

Welcoming a Crewmate

The group of pirates, including Chopper now, was now in the headmaster's room. Robin explained the situation they were in: the traveling to a different world, the new friends, and the monster high school that they are now all in. Choppers face was filled with mixed emotions and confusion. Zoro and Luffy of course had fallen asleep near the beginning of the story, while Mikogami sat in his chair with his dark grin. Chopper was very creeped out by him and kept his distance.

"And so that's what has happened to us Chopper, and now you have joined us here." Robin finished. Chopper sweated a little, still drinking in all the information.

"I can't believe that this happened… not that I don't believe you, but to think it's been a few months since you got here, its hard to think…" Chopper said exasperatedly.

"Well, since you are now here, it would be wise to register you into the school." The Exorcist now added after his silence. He made Chopper jump in fear and hide behind Robin. The archeologist turned to Mikogami, smiling and nodding.

"Yes, I think that would be best for everyone."

"So you're gonna join us Chopper? That'd be awesome!" Luffy piped in as he grabbed Chopper. Apparently he was listening more than the others thought.

"I guess but the school sounds really scary!" Chopper said shivering.

"It's not really; we even have a bunch of friends we hang out with now! You gotta come meet 'em!"

Chopper perked up when Luffy said they made new friends. Usually the people that Luffy befriended were nice.

"Alright, let's go soon then!" Chopper said more cheerily. Luffy smiled widely and nodded. He grabbed Chopper by the arm and pulled him out of the room while running.

"See you guys later!" Luffy shouted back and Chopper waving goodbye as they go.

"Oh my, I haven't registered him yet… " Mikogami said with a dark chuckle. "I'm sure it will be fine until he is." Robin answered him with a small smile.

"Oi, is the meeting over?" Zoro said quickly sitting up, finally awake.

"Hey everyone!" Luffy said as he burst through the door of the newspaper room. All were present except for Moka. They were all surprised by his sudden entry, but greeted him curtly still.

"Huh, where's Moka?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"She said she'd be a bit late today." Tsukune answered.

"Ok then, I'll just have her meet Chopper later. Guys, this is my friend Chopper, back from my home!" Luffy said happily holding out his arm in introduction. Of course being the nervous little doctor he was, he was hiding on the wrong side of Luffy. The entire group looked at him curiously, but both the succubus and witch got closer to look at him.

"H-hi!" Chopper squeaked out. The girls stared intently at him, but finally picked him up and squeezed him in a hug.

"He's so cute and fluffy!" Kurumu said as she sways him in her arms. Yukari grabbed him out of her hands and held him in a tight hug.

"Stop it boob monster, your choking him with your udders!" The little witch said. Chopper was too scared to do or say anything in the matter. Luffy was chuckling on the side while Tsukune and Gin had sweat drops.

"What'd you say you little flat chest?" Kurumu said angrily. The two got in each other's faces, giving the reindeer an opportunity to escape from them.

"Are they always like this?" Chopper whispered, and the other three nodded in agreement. "It reminds me of Zoro and Sanji a bit." Chopper thought aloud, him and Luffy now laughing together about it. Zoro finally walked in scratching his head and looking irritated.

"Oi, why'd you guys leave me like that?"

"Zoro-nii!" Yukari shouted as she jumped on him happily.

"Yukari, get off!"

"'Nii?" Chopper said now thinking, but then his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes popped out, "You have a sister Zoro?"

"NO!","YEP~!" Yukari and Zoro shouted at the same time.

"By the way, what kind of monster is he?" Gin asked Luffy, ignoring the others who were fighting.

"He's a reindeer man!" Luffy said happily, although the others face faulted.

"What kind of monster is that?" The werewolf and human asked. Luffy didn't answer as he went over to Chopper trying to get him to dance.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late!" Moka's voice rang through the door. She looked a bit tired from possibly running.

"Hey Moka!" Luffy said waving and bringing Chopper over to her.

"This is my friend Chopper, he's gonna come to school here now!" Luffy explained happily. She looked at him for a second and smiled genuinely.

"You're so cute! Nice to meet you Chopper." Moka said sweetly. The reindeer blushed and jumped out of Luffy's hands.

"Don't think you can make me happy with your compliments you jerk!" Chopper said although doing his happy dance, making all the girls "awe" together while watching him.

The next day, Chopper was introduced into school. He was able to get assigned the same class as Luffy and their friends. Many looked at him with wonder, never before had they seen such a monster.

"Teacher, how come new kid gets to be in his true form?" a random student asked, because Chopper was still in his small form, but now wearing a smaller version of the school uniform.

"Well that's because his teachers have all been given notices from the headmaster to let him stay as he is, something about his human form not coming out right." Nekonome explained. She looked at the reindeer and pointed to a seat next to Zoro.

"That is where you will be assigned, ok?" She spoke, and Chopper nodded nervously and went to his seat. As he went, he was receiving fierce gazes from many of the other students, malicious and disgusting. He shivered greatly and quickly got to his seat next to Zoro, who looked at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry about all of them; they're just a bunch of losers." Zoro spoke, loud enough for everyone to hear him. They all backed down, knowing his strength from the rumors.

"Thanks Zoro." Chopper said a little more lightly now, which the swordsman nodded to in response. The class was still boring to all, with both Zoro and Luffy having fallen asleep as usual. Chopper, however, was a good student and listened to the lesson being taught with intent. Finally the bell rang and both pirates woke up suddenly.

"Cool let's go!" Luffy said happily as he left the room.

"You were asleep a second ago, now you're all full of energy?" Tsukune asked with a sweat drop. Moka chuckled and followed after Luffy with Tsukune behind her. Zoro rose slowly and yawned.

"Come on Chopper, let's go." He spoke, looking back at the reindeer, who seemed to be writing something down.

"Hold on, I have to finish my notes real quick!" the doctor spoke but not turning to the swordsman. Zoro shrugged and left out the door. He waited a bit outside for the reindeer but got bored. Looking around he found a vending machine, and decided to get a drink.

"_Its only down the hall, I'll be back in a bit." _Zoro thought to himself, now walking towards the drink machine. After grabbing a soda (to his disappointment, there was no sake for him to drink) he started to make his way back. He walked to where he thought the spot was and opened the door.

"Oi Chopper are you-"

Only to walk into a broom closet.

He mentally cursed and left to another corner of the hall and opened the door, only to find Ms. Kiriko's class.

"Oops, sorry wrong class." He said as he was about to leave.

"Oh don't worry about it Zoro-kun, by the way I'd like to talk to you about something." She spoke before he was gone, making him stop.

"Can it wait; I'm looking for someone-

Suddenly the door closed in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Ms. Kiriko was suddenly right next him, brandishing her womanhood.

"No, I think we should talk about it now." She said, but sounding seductive. Zoro deadpanned and started to back away.

"_Something about her is creeping me out." _Zoro thought as she scooted a little closer to him.

"I've been overlooking your grades, and they are just terrible, especially in my class." She said, although more plainly than her other words.

"Yeah, so?"

"I think that you and I need to have some one-on-one tutoring sessions…" She said. Zoro didn't find this wrong at least… until she started to take off her coat.

"Oi, what are you doing?" He said exasperated.

"Like I said, we should be doing some one-on-one tutoring… very **intimate **one-on-one tutoring." She said now much more lustful than before, cornering Zoro in the room.

"I think your tutoring is going someplace wrong!" Zoro said now freaking out.

"_Damn it Chopper, why'd you have to get lost?" _Zoro mentally screamed as the teacher proceeded to try and grab the swordsman.

Back with Chopper, he had already finished his notes. He was waiting for Zoro to come back, having saw him go to the vending machine as he had finally left the room. Chopper only looked away from Zoro for a second, and when he looked back, the swordsman wasn't near the vending machine anymore. Chopper waited patiently for his brother figure to come back, but was getting nervous.

"I don't wanna walk alone in this school, where did Zoro go?" Chopper thought aloud. He looked around the hallway hoping to spot him, but failed.

"Wait don't tell me…" Chopper now thought, "He got lost even though he was down the hallway!" Chopper shouted. With most people that would be ridiculous, but Zoro was a special case. He would go left after someone had told him to go right. It was very possible (and was right) that the swordsman had yet again gotten lost.

Chopper slumped in anguish, knowing that his theory was probably true. The best thing he could do is find his way to Luffy and the others, who were probably in that newspaper room now. He trekked down the stairs to the next floor, but suddenly remembered that he didn't know where the club room was. When Luffy had taken him there, the reindeer was practically being dragged along, so he hadn't gotten a good look at the area before.

"_What am I gonna do now?"_

"Well well, look what we have here guys, the new kid!"

Chopper looked to find five students walking toward him. The leader was holding some sort of small book in his hand turning the pages. Chopper felt a malicious aura coming from them and backed away a little.

"You may be new here, but I'm sure you heard the rules of true forms. You're supposed to be in your human form on campus!" The supposed leader shouted, making Chopper flinch.

"B-but I have permission to-

"What makes you so special that you're allowed to be in your true form? Who cares if you've got permission, you're still breaking the rules!" the leader said cutting him off. Chopper gulped in fear, backing away more but the group of boys still pursuing him.

"The thing to, what kind of monster are you? I've never seen some little fury thing like you before, it's kind of disgusting." The leader spat again, this time hitting Chopper in the heart. He never liked being called a monster, but here at a school for monsters, to be considered different HERE was definitely strange.

Hey boss, lets teach him a lesson, for thinking he's above our rules." One of the henchmen suggested, making the reindeer gasp in fear, especially when the leader grew a vicious smile on.

"Wait, but I don't-

"Good idea, let's show him what happens to those who defy our rules!" the leader said now launching his clawed hand at Chopper. Chopper put up his arms in defense, but was surprised when he didn't feel a strike. Suddenly a metal hitting surface sound came, and the reindeer looked out. He found the boys had fallen to the ground with giant water pans on their heads.

"Don't touch Chopper, he's my new friend desu!" Yukari shouted, revealing herself and holding her wand. Chopper smiled happily at her and ran to her side.

"Thanks a lot! You're Yukari, right?" The reindeer said, with the witch nodding happily. The boys recovered and stood up full of anger.

"Damn it, you again! I've been waiting for a chance to get you alone and get revenge!" the boss shouted pointing at Yukari, making Chopper turn to her in question.

"You know these guys?"

"Yeah, they used to bully me, but let's talk after we run desu!" Yukari said grabbing Choppers arm and dragging him along as she ran. The boys followed quickly after, and were gaining on them.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Chopper said, getting Yukari to let go of him. He suddenly changed into his full reindeer form, surprising the witch and the bullies as he lifted her up onto his back with his head. He suddenly dashed with great speed, easily leaving the group of thugs in the dust. The two decided to go onto the roof for a bit, just until the coast was clear.

"How did you do that, that was amazing Chopper-kun!" The witch said happily hugging the reindeer, who pushed away and did his happy dance.

"Stupid, don't think you can make me happy by saying those things!"

Yukari chuckled as he continued to dance. When he was done, he took a seat next to her, looking over the railing.

"Oh yeah, so you know those guys right? They bullied you before?" Chopper asked. The witch nodded in response.

"Before I met Moka-san and the others, I used to cause a lot of trouble desu." Yukari said thoughtfully, not looking at the reindeer as she talked. He listened to her curiously, keeping his eyes on her.

"I used to be really lonely during then. I would play pranks, just so people would pay attention to me. I'm a witch, and so a lot of monsters hate me desu."

"Eh, monsters discriminate against witches? Why?" Chopper asked very surprised by this.

"It's because out of all monsters, witches have the closest relation to humans." She said. She seemed a little sullen at first but then smiled greatly.

"But I don't care about that now. After I met Moka-san, Zoro-nii and the others, I'm not alone anymore!" She said quite happily. Chopper widened his eyes in understanding. In a way, this girl was just like him. His own race of reindeer cast him out because he was different. She had been looked down upon by other monsters, supposedly her people, because of her heritage. They also had people who had saved them. Chopper had Luffy, and she had Moka and the others. This put a smile on his face.

"It's nice to have friends!" Chopper said with a large cute smile of his own. The two laughed together for a bit.

"You know, Luffy-kun was also one of the people who made me realize I'm not alone. He fought for me, even though he barely met me." She said happily. Chopper looked at her and understanding, and began to chuckle now, with Yukari turning to him in question.

"What is it?"

"Luffy would do that, because he did the exact same for me too!" Chopper said happily. She tilted her head in question, quite surprised.

"I was kicked out of my own race because I was different, and humans hated me because I was a monster. Only two other people cared for me, but one of them… died and the other was… really harsh at times." He said with a slight shudder as he thought of doctor Kureha's intense discipline. Yukari wondered why he stopped, but he shook it off and continued.

"They taught me how to be a doctor and-

"You're a doctor?" Yukari shouted in surprise, with Chopper nodding happily in response.

"But even with them I was alone. After a while, I was used to it, and didn't care for humans at all. But then I met Luffy. He didn't care about me being different, and asked me to join his nakama. Doctor Kureha was mad, and almost killed me for leaving her but… I know she still loves me." He said with a hint of a smile.

"You know, me and you are really alike, Chopper-kun. I'm glad you came to Yokai Academy." Yukari said happily.

"I'm glad Luffy introduced me to everyone, you're all really nice!" Chopper returned.

Chopper and Yukari now began to talk about pretty much everything. Chopper would tell her of stories of the Straw Hats adventures, although safely changing details not to reveal too much. Yukari talked about some of the pranks she had pulled on many other students before, making the two laugh. The two lost track of time, although they didn't really care. Finally they saw the sunset, entranced by it's beauty as it went away.

"Wow, I didn't realize we were here for so long, let's go find everyone." Yukari said stretching her arms while Chopper yawned a bit and nodded. The two rose to get up, but Chopper froze suddenly.

"What's wrong Chopper-kun?"

"Oh no its-

"Well well, look who we have here."

In front of them was the student body of Yukari's class, the bullies from earlier. Yukari sweated a bit, but Chopper got in front of her protectively.

"Oh the little fur ball is trying to be brave huh?" The leader said while his lackey's cackled heinously. The Three began to transform into their lizard forms, scarring the reindeer.

"What kind of monsters are they?"

"Lizard men, be careful!" Yukari replied.

"All right fur ball let's start with you!" The leader said charging. Chopper stood firm in his path.

"Chopper-kun, run!"

"I'll fight for my nakama, no matter what!"

**Heavy Point!**

Suddenly Chopper changed into his larger form, making the boss stop in his tracks, and all present dropping their jaws.

"Wh-what the- is this his true form?"

"I won't let you touch Yukari!" Chopper roared, now punching the leader hard in the jaw and straight into his men. The others shuddered now seeing his strength. The leader recovered now, bleeding from the mouth.

"Damn he's strong, but if we jump him together, he'll be helpless!" The leader shouted, jumping at him again with his lackeys now coming at different angles. Chopper ran a cold sweat, but was surprised when Yukari took a step up beside him.

"Don't worry, I'll fight too!" She said determined, both now smiling at each other. She launched a spell at one of them, meaning a water pan, while Chopper punched the second lackey. But while they fought, the leader jump at Yukari to bite her. Only inches away, Chopper jumped in front of her, letting the teeth latch into his shoulder while he cringed in pain.

"Chopper-kun!"

"I'll teach you for messing with me, then the little witch! Now men, jump him!" The others never came, but the sound of metal swiping was heard.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing to my nakama."

The three looked back and saw Zoro, his sword drawn and the other two lizards at his feet knocked out. Chopper and Yukari smiled while the leader sweated greatly, but forgot that he was still on Chopper's shoulder. The reindeer unlatched him and punched him hard across the roof top, knocking him to Zoro's feet. The three looked up to a deadly expression.

"If I find you guys bothering these two again, I'll cut you all into a meal… **understand!"** Zoro warned them harshly, scaring them into despair.

"We understand!"

"Good." Zoro said now raising Shuusui into the air, making them shriek in fear.

"Now get outta here!"

**36 Pound Cannon!**

The air blade sent the three flying off the roof, the lizards crying in despair after hitting the ground.

"That was a bit too much, don't you think?" Chopper said with a sweat drop.

"Shut up." Zoro said while walking over to them. The two ran to him, Chopper now shrunk down to his regular size. As the two got close, they noticed that Zoro's shirt was ripped up, and there were a few slight scratch marks on him.

"Zoro what happened to you, did the lizard guys jump you too?" Chopper said looking at him.

"No it wasn't them it was-

He stopped suddenly, his expression now becoming dreaded. He turned away suddenly.

"Just forget it, lets go." He said walking ahead of the two now. Chopper and Yukari looked at each other confused now, but shrugged it off and followed after him.

"Thank you Chopper-kun, for earlier. You were so brave protecting me like that." Yukari said happily hugging him.

"It's ok. That's what friends do right?" He said happily, and the two smiled greatly at each other as they walked on behind the swordsman.

Back at Ms. Kiriko's class, things had been destroyed, cut in half and thrown everywhere. The teacher sat in a chair with a disappointed look on her face.

"Dang, and I was so close to getting him!" She shouted in despair and slumped down.

_To be continued…_

**Well there you have it, I hope you all enjoyed! This chapter was a little short, but hey at least I got it out! I may not get another chapter out for another few weeks though, graduation is next week! Remember I love reviews, good or bad!**


	12. Beautiful yet Deadly Art

**Ok then, chapter 12 coming at ya! I've noticed I haven't put Robin as much of a character in the story so far, so as an attempt to change that I thought I might give her this chapter! Not only that, but I am keeping to the story line again! Remember that reviews make me happy! **

**2 more things, 1st is that I finally opened my story to anonymous reviews in case I have readers who do not wish to be listed. 2nd is that I finally put up that poll I had mentioned a few chapters back. Go to my page and vote for Zoro's possible pairings! **

Beautiful but Deadly Art

Out of the Straw Hats, it was Nico Robin who would always seem out of place. She was smart, beautiful, dark in nature, and was always serious. She is the only member able to keep her cool in any situation they have been confronted with. Even here at Yokai Academy, she was not always with Luffy and his new group of friends. But still, despite all these differences, she knew that Luffy thought no different of her, whether she was with his friends or not.

Even when she was by herself looking over grades for her class or just reading a book, Luffy would come by to say hi. He would tell her of the adventures with his new friends, or would just simply come by and see what she was doing. Zoro would come by at times for her opinion on a situation he couldn't figure out himself, which was also nice for her. Chopper would constantly come by, always checking in with her, for he always felt safe with her. All these things would make her happy, knowing that no matter the situation, her crewmates wouldn't change.

At the moment, it was Zoro who was visiting her, telling her of the bullies from class. Of course she was not worried, for Zoro had dealt with them easily. It was a detail he would not reveal that was making him turn a bit red. Usually the swordsman was the most logical of the group, although dull at times too.

"So how did you get lost for so long, Swordsman-san?" Robin asked cheekily, knowing that she had asked before, but his reaction to the question was quite amusing. He turned his head away while scratching it.

"I already said it… I just got lost is all." He said avoiding the question. Usually Zoro would never admit to getting lost, and Robin knew that something was wrong. Suddenly Ms. Ririko walked into the room.

"Nico-san, I was wondering if you could give me the grades of Tsukune-

She stopped suddenly when she saw Zoro, who was now shivering a bit and sweating. Robin noticed with surprise and looked from one to the other. Ririko looked at him in surprise but then suddenly smiled seductively at him.

"Why hello Zoro-kun, I haven't seen you in class for a while. I guess we should have some more one on one tutoring sessions, shouldn't we?" She said, now very close to him. He was sweating vigorously, and backed away.

"There's no way I'm ever letting you tutor me!" He shouted with shark teeth. The teacher giggled and turned away to walk out the door.

"I'll ask you later about those grades, ok Nico-san?" She said now exiting. Robin started to giggle herself now, making the swordsman turn to her in anger.

"What are you laughing at?"

"It seems my question has been answered."

Zoro turned away and walked out the door embarrassed, while Robin continued to giggle. She pulled out an ancient history book from this world, telling of the rise of monster empires. She had become very interested in this worlds history, having learned a lot about the monsters of this world. She turned from her book when she heard her door open, revealing the art teacher Ishigami. The two smiled at each other and greeted one another.

"You do so love those books you read, don't you Nico-san?" Ishigami asked looking over Robin's shoulder, to which the archeologist nodded.

"I have a certain taste for history, which you might compare to your taste for art, Ishigami-san." Robin said in response, only looking at the teacher from the edge of her eyes.

"I love art in all it's beauty, but I do have a certain type of art I love most."

"And what might that be?"

"That is a little secret of mine, Nico-san. You may find out in the future though." She said smiling at the archeologist.

"By the way, you should come by my studio sometime, I would love to have you model for me. I would say that you are the most beautiful of the teachers."

"Thank you for the offer, but I am not into modeling." Robin said with a soft smile. Ishigami nodded in understanding and left. Robin's smile had turned into a frown, as she remembered the conversation with the headmaster.

_A few days ago…_

_Robin had been summoned to Mikogami's office, not knowing why. She walked past the black suited men. The Exorcist seemed to have a very uptight security for only being a headmaster of a school, although it was a school for monsters. Mikogami smiled widely at her as she entered the room and nodded in greeting._

"_Hello Nico Robin, I trust your classes have been going well?"_

"_Yes, it has been an interesting experience working her. So what is it you wanted to talk about?" She replied. Mikogami chuckled a bit and turned to the window in his office._

"_Straight to the point as ever, I see. Ok then I shall answer you. There have been disappearances of students of late, and it has become quite worrisome." He explained with her nodding in response._

"_Yes, a few of my students are one of the ones missing." She said, with him nodding._

"_I have linked the missing students together. They are all girls and they all share one class or sensei in common: Ishigami." He stated surprising the archeologist._

"_Do you think that she is the one kidnapping them?"_

"_I cannot be sure myself, and that is why I have called you here." He said, now turning back to her._

"_I would like you to keep an eye on her, and report anything you may find."_

"_Why would you ask me?" She said with an emotionless expression._

"_I know what kind of abilities you possess, and I know that uses they have for such things." He answered her._

"_How would you know that?" _

"_When I traveled to your world long ago, I acquired this book, telling me about each devil fruit to exist, or at least up to date." He said as he pulled out a large dusty book._

"_I know this might be dangerous, but if you have the help of your crewmates, I'm sure you will be fine."_

_She stood there in thought for a moment, showing no emotion. Suddenly she smiled and nodded._

"_Alright, I will do this. I will report to you should I find anything." She said as she began to leave. Mikogami chuckled and nodded his thanks to her._

_She began to walk out the door but stopped midway._

_"But if I do this, I would like to inquire about some things that sound quite familiar to me that I found... when this is done, I would like some answers." She said with a serious expression. Mikogami chuckled in response and nodded_

_"Alright then, but what might this be about?"_

_"You'll find out when I finish this mission." She said with a soft smile, and then finally exiting._

_Current day…_

Robin had not told Luffy and the others about the request from the Exorcist. She decided that this was something she would handle on her own. If push came to shove, she would ask for their help, but knowing Luffy, he would go bursting through the door without hesitation. Of course she didn't mind that about her captain, but this was something they couldn't simply go on a whim with.

But now, she decided to ask the Newspaper club about the disappearances, for their might be some student rumors going around about them. She would keep her task quiet unless need be revealed of course.

She walked into the club room, keeping quiet so to not alert the group. They were all sitting in a circle, save for Moka, pitching ideas for the main subject of this month's newspaper. Chopper turned to her and waved, to which she smiled softly to but held up a finger to her mouth to keep him quiet.

"Alright everyone, as you know this month there have been disappearances among the girls of Yokai Academy!" Gin began as he stood in front of his club members. Luffy paid him slight attention, while Zoro had fallen asleep of course. Chopper shivered next to Yukari as they listened to the werewolf talk.

"Oh no, do you think a... monster is taking them?" Chopper said, making the group sweat drop.

"Chopper-kun, we're at a school for monsters." Yukari explained, making Chopper laugh.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot about that!"

"You're a monster too though!" The club members said face faulting. Luffy chuckled but stopped when seeing Robin.

"Hey Robin, what're you doing here?" He asked the archeologist who made her presence fully known to everyone.

"Oh nothing really, just checking in with you all, Luffy." She said with a serene smile. "I notice that one of you is missing, you're vampire friend?"

"Oh Moka said she was going to model for that Ishigami teacher." Kurumu said, making Robin frown slightly, but not enough to be noticed by the students. She smiled again and nodded.

"I see, thats nice. There was one other thing I'd like to talk to you all about though... the disappearances, have you found anything out about it? I have become interested in the rumors." She asked now.

"We probably don't know any more than you, Nico-sensei. There hasn't been a trace of who the culprit is or what has happened to any of the students." Gin answered her.

"That is why the newspaper club will be the ones to investigate this case! If we do this, it won't just put us in the lime light, girls will begin to know and like me more!" Gin said with a sparkle in his eye, while the rest of the class sweat dropped.

"I see", Robin said after a small chuckle, "Well then thank you for your time. I will see you later, Luffy, Chopper." Robin said waving to them, which she returned. Tsukune was sitting closest to where she stood, and so she bent over to him.

"Tell your friend Moka it is dangerous to be near Ishigami sensei." She whispered softly, surprising the boy. She left without another word, while Tsukune stared in question behind her.

A few days had passed since she had gone to the newspaper club. Robin kept a very close eye on Ishigami, but so far nothing had indicated her as the culprit. But as the days went by, another girl had been taken. Robin now wasn't quite sure if Ishigami was truly the kidnapper, but decided to keep her eye out for her.

Robin planned to inspect her art room for clues. she would usually put an eye in there with her devil fruit ability, but the room was far too wide open for it to not be noticeable. She felt that this would be the last test, to truly see if the headmaster's suspicions were correct, or merely misplaced.

Having now reached the building, she stopped short, seeing the young boy Tsukune, who seemed to be troubled about something, but getting ready to enter the club room. She was about to approach him, but thought of an idea. She placed an eye on the front of his shoulder, but thanks to her fruit, he wouldn't be able to notice or feel it. She couldn't hear the words being said by him, but could see whatever was in front of him.

He entered abruptly, most likely meaning to talk to his friend Moka, Robin pondered with a small smirk. He looked around the room, now noticing the emptiness. He stopped suddenly though, from what Robin could tell, he had heard something. this time Robin placed an ear on the opposite shoulder. She began to hear muffled sobbing, seeming to come from the closet.

Tsukune approached, opening a door to reveal a statue... that was crying?

"Oh my god, the statue is crying!" Tsukune shouted in surprise, making Robin withdraw the ear from his shoulder. But now he was turned around quickly, by an ominous figure. It was Ishigami sensei, covered in a malicious veil. Robin's eyes widened and she withdrew her power fully so not to be discovered on the boy. She was now running a cold sweat, was the crying statue... a student?

Robin went through her memories of the books she had read on the monsters of this world. What monster could turn others to stone? then it hit her.

_"A Medusa. She is a mythological creature with the power to turn others to stone. I cannot tell if she is powerful enough to turn others to stone with a look, but there is no doubt that she is the kidnapper." _Robin broke down in her mind. She stopped when she saw Tsukune run past her quickly, looking quite depressed about something.

"Tsukune!" She heard from the room, and looked to see Moka at the door, but then retreating after a slight pause in the doorway. Robin sweated more no, knowing the possibilities of the situation.

_"If Ishigami believes that Tsukune knows, then it's only a matter of time before she decides to take Moka prisoner now. I have to help the girl!" _Robin thought, now quickly running to the art building...

"Do you like my collection Moka? Beautiful, isn't it?" Ishigami said, looking from statue to statue. Moka was breathing hard and with great fear. her arm had been petrified, and it seemed like it would soon engulf her body as well.

"A-all these statues... are these the missing students?" Moka shuddered looking at them.

"That is correct, Moka-san. Don't worry, they are all alive. They even still have feelings. look!" The gorgon said now holding the face of one of the statues. tears continually poured from its eyes.

"They feel sorrow and fear. It is the greatest art form!" She said with a sadistic smile, making Moka feel more afraid. Suddenly her snake hair sprung up at Moka who only withdrew in fear but too late. The monster tied her up, and let her snake hair surround her.

"And now you can become my center piece, Moka!" the crazed art teacher shouted, making the vampire scream in fear.

"I think that would be a bad idea, for Moka-san has to get back to her friends." came a new voice. Ishigami turned around to find Robin who looked quite stern in her eyes. Ishigami smiled wickedly at her and cackled.

"It looks like I'll be able to get a two for one now!"

The gorgon lashed out at her, but Robin dodged quickly. She raised her hands in front of her, bringing up her hana-hana fruit powers.

**Tres Fleur!**

Arms suddenly sprout on Ishigami, taking her by surprise and restraining her.

"Wh-whats this? I've never heard of a monster who can do this, what are you?" She said as she struggled in the grasp of Robin's power.

"Sorry, but that is my secret to keep." Robin replied. She began to apply pressure hard onto the gorgon, but Ishigami had other ideas. her hair turned into snakes and attacked the hands that held her. Robin withdrew them, knowing that she would receive the damage had she stayed on.

"It looks like I can still hurt you by hitting those hands of yours." Ishigami hissed out. the two circled each other slowly, Robin now trying to make her way toward Moka.

"You have to leave here, Moka-san. Go and get Luffy and the others. I will hold her off." Robin said calmly but still facing the gorgon.

"What about you? Are you going to be ok?" Moka said in fear. She was not truly willing to leave her alone like this. She barely knew Robin, but not only was she Luffy's friend, she also was trying to save her life. Robin smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Luffy and swordsman-san arent the only ones who can fight."

Moka nodded her head in understanding and began to rise, but was cut off short when the snakes enveloped her. Robin responded quickly and attacked now.

**Seis Fleur!**

The arms sprouted around Ishigami again to pull her into a clutch, but a sudden yelp from Moka stopped her short.

"Take your arms off me, or I'll squeeze the life out of her!"

Robin was unsure of what to do. She could throw Ishigami into a clutch and most likely end this, but there was a chance that Moka would not survive the time it would take. Life was draining slowly away from Moka's face, and finally Robin dropped her arms. Ishigami loosened up on Moka a little, giving her room to breathe, but attacked with more strands of snake, now enveloping Robin with them. The gorgon cackled in triumph as she looked at her new trophies.

"Now, become a part of my beautiful art!"

The snake hair began to bite the two, turning which ever part was bitten to stone. The two yelped in pain, although Robin did her best to hold it in, so as to not discourage Moka more. Robin was afraid this situation would fall terribly. She did, however, hope that once they were turned to statues, that Luffy and the others would come and free them.

"Moka-san, Nico sensei!" They heard now, surprising the three. Tsukune rushed through the door, and stood in shock at the scene. He shook out of his bewilderment and jumped to Moka's aid trying to free her. Ishigami drawled at his presence, and began to bite him with the snakes.

"Your being a nuisance, get out of the way!" She said darkly as his body started to become stone. Moka cried for him and Robin sweated more now, having no idea what to do. Tsukune fell away from Moka as his body was now almost completely stone.

"Get her... Moka-san." He whispered as he finally faded away, but now his hand was free from Moka's binds, to find the Rosario now in his hand. Moka began to glow bright pinkish, making Robin smirk in understanding.

"Wh-what? now she's changing? is this the true power of the vampire?" She questioned in fear. suddenly her snake hair began to explode from the amount of yoki pouring out of her, making Ishigami scream in pain.

"What have you done to my hair, you brat!"

Moka ignored her cries now looking at Tsukune with deep thought. Robin, now freed, bent over to inspect him.

"He is still alive, all you need to do is make her change him and the others back." She explained, with Moka nodding silently, now turning toward the crying Gorgon.

"Consider it done."

Ishigami backed away in fear, now realizing the situation. In panic, she launched more snakes at Moka, but the vampire was too fast for them. Moka appeared in front of her now, making her shudder.

**Tres Fleur!**

Suddenly she was restrained, now unable to move her arms and head.

"I figured you would want to end this as quickly as possible." Robin said now smiling. Moka smirked back and raised her petrified leg.

"Tell me, snake woman, how does it feel?"

Suddenly she came down on the Gorgon harshly.

"To be smashed by the weight of your stone and my strength?"

Ishigami fell to the ground hard now, fully unconscious. Moka huffed out and looked at Tsukune.

"Don't worry, the petrification just takes time to fade away." Robin explained, with Moka nodding in understanding.

"It seems that Tsukune has grown up a little in the past... I feel that it may be due to the presence of Strawhat." Moka explained, making Robin raise an eyebrow in question.

"Ever since Strawhat became his friend, he began to learn what true friends do for each other. Strawhat was already keen in that sense, although is still such an idiot in many others."

Robin began to chuckle out of nowhere, making Moka turn in question this time.

"What is so funny?" She asked rudely.

"It seems that you have become quite interested in Luffy lately, havent you?" Robin said, making the vampire blush a little.

"Wh-what did you say? Of course I'm not interested in that buffoon! Why I would put him in his place if it werent for the other Moka's friendship with him!" She shouted defensively now turning her back to the archeologist, who gave a knowing smile.

"Oi Tsukune, where did you run off to?"

Suddenly Moka flinched greatly at the sound of Luffy's voice, who was now in the door way.

"Oh hey Moka-

He looked around now noticing all the hurt people, including Tsukune.

"Wait Moka does this mean..."

Moka raised an eyebrow in question now

"That you're the kidnapper?" He yelled in fear with his eyes popping out. Moka smacked him to the floor with a kick and walked away steaming. Robin chuckled and knew that it would be a long road for Inner Moka with Luffy.

The next day, everyone had been turned back to normal. All the petrified students were returned to normal and Tsukune was recovering in the infirmary. Robin went back to her favorite hobby of reading, almost as if nothing had happened the day before. Even before joining Luffy's crew, she was like this no matter what she had done before. Being a part of the Strawhats didnt change that.

"Hey Robin!" Luffy shouted poking his head into the room.

"Hello Luffy, what is it?"

"We found out its Tsukune's birthday so we're gonna have a party! You wanna come?" He asked excitedly. Robin smiled and nodded. She put away her book and followed after her jumpy captain. this was also a nice part of being a Strawhat pirate. The captain always made sure his friends were never left out..

_to be continued..._

**Dang, I feel like chapters get harder every time I write them! Oh well, at least its finally done! I hope you all enjoyed, remember to review and vote on my poll on my page! **


	13. Lets meet the Deadline!

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say how happy I am to announce that this story has finally reached its 100****th**** review! Yaay! To celebrate, I figured it was time I posted a new chapter! Enjoy, and lets keep the reviews going!**

**Also thanks to all the readers who went to the poll and voted! I'll leave it up until next chapter in case anyone else feels like voting! So far it seems the majority wish for my original plan to go forward! Lets see if it stays that way!**

Lets meet the Deadline!

Zoro was always a simple guy. He loved swords, fighting, drinking and sleeping. Nothing complicated about him to say the least. He was usually a no-nonsense kind of man… that was until he met Luffy. It seemed like since the day Luffy saved him from being executed, there had been nothing BUT nonsense in his life. The captain had a knack for getting involved with others problems, helping whoever needed it, even if they didn't want it. Zoro respected Luffy greatly for this, as a man and as his captain. Even if at times-no more like all the time- he was a straight out idiot. But still, Zoro was never deterred by anything that was thrown at the crew. He would always be Luffy's right hand man, ready to make any sacrifice if necessary.

Now the swordsman, his captain, the archeologist, and now the doctor, were stuck in some other world. Zoro always thought himself crazy for just thinking about it, so he always pushed it out of his head. But this proved to be hard when he wasn't allowed to drink, being at a school after all, even if it was for monsters. That was the other thing, they ended up in a world where monsters act like humans, go figure. They don't just act like them; for the most part they are very much the same, making the swordsman forget where he was at times.

They had also made some interesting friends during their time here. First there was Tsukune. Now Zoro never really knew or cared why, but the boy seemed to have an uncanny way of attracting women. First was Moka, the strangest one of all, not in ways you would think though. She was a generally sweet girl, in fact Zoro thought a little too sweet for her own good. But what was really strange was the other Moka, the one who was somehow hidden in that "cross thing" as Zoro would call it. Zoro didn't particularly like the other one though, her attitude always annoying him, because she had a sense of superiority over others that pissed him off.

Then there was Yukari, the little witch girl. Zoro didn't mind her, in fact at times he felt a little protective of her and Chopper. He never knew why, his body would just act on its own. She was annoying though, Zoro still hating her older brother complex. He also found it disturbing how much of a pervert the little girl was, and hoped that the friendship between her and Chopper would not change him in such a way.

Finally, there was Kurumu, the succubus. She was an odd one to Zoro. At any given chance, the girl would throw herself at Tsukune. He knew that she liked him obviously, but Zoro didn't know why she always tried so hard. He could tell that it always made the boy uncomfortable, but she didn't seem to care. He also found that the girl would try to hang out with him at times, despite their first meeting not being a good one. Still, the blue haired woman would continually bother him, annoying him a lot of the time. She would even vent to him about her problems with trying to get Tsukune. He would try to tell her he doesn't care, but he can never get a word in when she goes on tirades, and so he would do his best to try and ignore her.

Of course, despite all these things, he could say that he might, just MIGHT, like these people, maybe even going as far as to call them friends. Kurumu may bother him a lot, but he knew that he would fight for her and the rest just the same as he would his crew. Of course, he missed having more private time, and less of being bothered by women like he did with the "evil woman" Nami. Although he could admit it wasn't that bad because so far none of them had blackmailed him into anything.

At the moment, Zoro and the rest were getting ready to write the story on the art teacher. Zoro was bummed out that he got to miss out in the fight. It had been a while since he's fought someone worth the trouble. He also never liked going to this club. It was boring, no action, just a lot of writing and talking. He'd usually fall asleep if he wasn't bothered by Kurumu or Yukari. Luffy would do something to try and make it more exciting, but he and the captain had two different types of excitement.

"Man we have a lot to do!" Tsukune said flicking his wrist to stretch it out.

"Why is it we have to work today, its Saturday!" Kurumu shouted in irritation.

"I don't know, I like doing this because we're all together!" Chopper said happily.

"I agree with you Chopper-kun, but this is a lot of work desu!" Yukari said sighing

"Stop slacking and get working!" Gin shouted from his desk, making the group jump.

"The event with the art teacher happened on thursday, as the Newspaper club, we have to report this story as soon as possible. How can we call ourselves journalists if we can't even do that?" Gin explained quite sternly.

"You say that, but you're not even helping! This would go by faster if we had more people you know!" Moka said scolding but with her voice it came out very soft. Gin continued to ignore her words and read a newspaper he held in his hand.

"I'll listen to your sob stories once the paper has been printed."

"Stupid wolf, acts just like the cook." Zoro said with a sweat drop. Luffy chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Kurumu grabbed Tsukune's shirt and pulled him into a hug around his waist, making him blush.

"I dont care what I'm doing, so long as I'm with Tsukune!" the succubus said happily.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka shouted in distress. The two women came face to face now.

"The endless quarrels begin again!" Yukari shouted with a fist pump into the air happily, making Tsukune and Chopper sweat drop.

"They always do this?" Chopper asked with Tsukune nodding timidly, unsure of what to do.

_"Here we go again."_ Zoro thought as he rolled his eyes and proceeded to close them to try and ignore the oncoming argument. The arguments between the two had always gotten on his nerves, but soon learned they were unavoidable. Despite his dislike of the situation, he had to admit that Kurumu was a fighter when it came to Tsukune... despite her odd "methods" of doing it.

"Moka, it seems that you tried to take him from me on his birthday, but I'm not letting that happen!" Kurumu teased. Moka had no idea what to say to that, and stood there taken aback a bit. Zoro had already tuned out the conversation by then.

He looked to Luffy wondering what he did in these situations, but realized it was the same two things he always did. Watch and laugh at the show before him, or in this case: pay no attention to it because he had idea why it was going on and minding his own business. Luffy continued to try and draw more pictures for the newspaper, even though they were terrible. He pulled up a drawing and showed it to the swordsman.

"Hey Zoro, this is what that snake lady looked like!"

The drawing was a stick figure with what could be determined as snake hair on the head. Zoro sweat dropped at his captain.

"I dont think thats gonna make it into the paper." Zoro explained. Luffy put his hand to his chin in thought then snapped up with a smile.

"Maybe I'll draw a picture of Moka beating up the snake lady!" Luffy said excitedly taking another piece of paper and beginning. Zoro fell forward from Luffy's airheadedness.

"That wasn't the point!" Zoro shouted, but Luffy didn't seem to notice. Zoro drew a deep breath and relaxed again, sitting back again to try and sleep through the rest of the meeting. Suddenly, Zoro felt a strange presence close by, like someone had been watching them from outside. he went to check until Nekonome sensei burst in with a slam.

" Hey everyone, I brought snacks for you all!" She shouted cheerily. Zoro popped a vein at her sudden entrance, mumbling "I can never sleep with these guys around." to himself.

"I see you're all working hard, so eat the snacks and cheer up!" She said, but the members were shocked to find that she gave them a fish... a raw fish.

"How are we supposed to eat this?" Tsukune exclaimed with Yukari and Chopper shocked as well.

"I don't really mind eating meat, but I don't like it raw..." Chopper said looking at it.

"Yeah, we finally have some food!" Luffy said snatching it out of Tsukune's hand and eating it regardless. The others looked at him in shock as he easily consumed the fish.

"He didn't care that it wasn't cooked?" Tsukune said in shock.

"That's Luffy for you." Zoro said, unsurprised by his captains actions. He knew that when Luffy wanted to eat, there was almost no stopping him. Even if its raw fish.

"I like to cook it first, but I was hungry. is there more?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"I'll see what I can get!" the cat teacher said happily leaving, but stopping short.

"Oh and Kurumu, it seems you have a letter for you!" She said handing it to her. Everyone went back to their work while she opened it up. Zoro heard her let out a small embarrassed squeak or something, although the others didnt seem to notice, but maybe because they were all working while he wasn't at the moment. Kurumu stood up quickly with a deep tint of red in her face.

"Is something wrong Kurumu?" Tsukune asked, making the bluenette jump.

"Oh uh-nothing! I just forgot that I had to do something today, sorry but I have to leave!" She explained quickly, making the others turn to her in wonder.

"But Kurumu-chan, the deadline-

Before Moka could finish, she had left. A couple of hours passed and still Kurumu had not returned. The club all sighed in exhaustion, even Zoro was doing an even amount of work for them.

"She isn't coming back today." Yukari stated flatly with a sigh. "Oh well, we don't need someone who runs off like that!" She continued rather harshly.

"My head hurts from all this work, can we eat now?" Luffy shouted in frustration. Zoro and Chopper sweat dropped as their captain threw a fit again.

"I wonder what Kurumu-chan thinks of the newspaper club?" Moka said, turning everyones attention to her.

"I mean, the only reason she joined was because of Tsukune right? And she's hated me since the beginning." Moka continued as she did her work. Luffy was listening intently to her words, his hat shading his eyes so it was hard to tell what he was feeling, and Zoro knew what kind of response Luffy usually had when someone doubted their friends.

"I really don't think she considers the rest of us as friends, I mean leaving like that in the middle of all this work is really weird!" Moka said finally, making everyone in the room silent in thought... that was for all except Luffy. He stood up with a clang, drawing the vampire's attention.

"How can you say that Moka? Kurumu's been our friend since we met her!" He said sternly, but not as loud as he usually would be. Moka turned her head in thought with a hint of guilt.

"Kurumu is our friend, just because she left doesn't mean she doesn't like us! I'm sure she just got hungry or needed to take a poop!" He tried to explain, although throwing off the others with the lame excuses.

"Well... I suppose your right... she must have something important she's doing." Moka said now more in thought, but still doubtful.

"Even if your right Luffy, helping this club should be her first priority." Zoro now chipped in. Luffy looked at him now surprised himself.

"She joined this club for her own stupid reasons, and thats fine. But now that she's in it, she needs to know what her priorities are. You can't just choose to do whatever or go whenever you want to, thats not how a club works. If she is sorely needed, like she is now, then she should have a good excuse, or make up for it to us." Zoro explained. His words were stern, but true.

"No matter what she's doing, she should let us know so we can be clear on what is the priority at the time, otherwise, I think she should be cut from the club." He finished, making some of the others gasp in response.

"Don't you think that's a bit much, I mean sure she's not here but-" Tsukune began but Zoro slammed his hand on the table, making him, Chopper and Yukari flinch.

"Clubs aren't just something you can do whatever you want in, we all have responsibilities to fulfill." He finished. He sat back down in his chair and closed his eyes. Everyone knew he was right, including Luffy, although still indifferent about the situation. It reminded all three pirates of the situation of when Ussop wanted back into the Strawhat crew. He left on terrible terms, and even fought their captain over it. If he hadn't given a sincere apology like he had that day they left Water 7, he would've been left behind.

More hours passed and still no sign of Kurumu. The amount of work they had to do was terrible, Luffy and Zoro usually would have fallen asleep, but given the amount needed to be done, they pushed through it. For Luffy, this was a bit easier, for when he gets started on something, he'll do his best to finish it. Zoro on the other hand lacked in such motivation when it came to something other than fighting, but still kept at it. But that didn't change the fact that not only them, but everyone was ready to knock out.

They noticed the door open slowly, and in popped Kurumu's head. Everyone looked at her with dread and annoyed scary faces. She quivered a bit and retreated back in fear.

"Welcome back Kurumu-chan, you're late." Moka began calmly. "Well we're about finished with today's work, so we decided that we're going to work hard tomorrow and finish up! That means you can go home tomorrow too!"

Kurumu stayed behind as everyone passed her. Luffy usually would have said something in anger, but was too tired, having Zoro help him walk out. Zoro stopped in front of her and gave her a stern look.

"Make sure you're here tomorrow to work. You have a lot to make up for." He said giving her a deep stare that made her flinch. He left it at that and left her to stay and think to herself

The next day everyone had assembled early into the club room yet again. Kurumu seemed distant then, but no one really said anything to her save for Luffy who greeted her like nothing happened, but that's just how Luffy was. Suddenly Moka screamed surprising everyone.

"All our work from yesterday is gone!"

"What?" Everyone shouted together, making Chopper freak out and run around the room.

"Someone took our stuff! Thief!" He shouted as he continued until Zoro punched him to stop.

"We don't have enough time to start all over!" Tsukune said in thought.

"GRRAGH! I'm gonna find whoever took them and kick their ass!" Luffy shouted full of anger.

"Oh no, someone was in my stuff too!" Yukari said now in agony. "My stuff was deleted and my backup disc is gone! They even read my diary!"

"Why would they read your diary?" Zoro said with a sweat drop.

"Even worse, my keyboard is all slimy like a snail was all over it!"

Zoro noticed a sudden realization in Kurumu's face as soon as the little witch had said that.

"We don't have a choice now! Start everything over from scratch. We don't have time to search for a thief, so just put what you can! There doesn't have to be too much on each page, just do someythin'!" Gin exclaimed, now trying to get everything in order again. Suddenly Kurumu began to leave.

"Uh... sorry guys I have to go... I'm skipping out on the club today." She explained, making everyone take a step back in wonder.

"But why Kurumu-chan? You're just thinking about you're self when everyone's having a hard time! Don't you think about how everyone else feels?" Moka asked in disbelief. Kurumu gave no answer and turned her back to them. Luffy was moving forward to stop her and say something, but Moka beat him to it.

"I thought you were different, but in the end, you don't think of us as friends do you? If that's how it is then leave the newspaper club and don't come back!" She shouted at the succubus. Everyone, including Zoro, were surprised by Moka's sudden outburst. He never thought she had it in her to say such things, thinking that this side of her was much too soft.

Kurumu stood there for a second, but finally left. Luffy looked down in thought not knowing what to make of the situation. Everyone stood silent, until Zoro broke it.

"Oi, we still have a paper to write. We should start now." He said. Everyone nodded silently and sat down to begin. For over twenty minutes, no one said anything and just worked. Zoro ran out of supplies for his part of the work and got up to retrieve the box they kept the supplies in. He dug through it, but stopped when he saw a letter.

_"Isn't this for the succubus? Why'd she leave it here?" _Zoro thought as he picked it up. Something fell out of the seal because he picked it up from the bottom. He grabbed the contents and went wide eyed when he realized what was on them. He dropped them back into the box and looked at where Kurumu left.

_"Don't tell me that she..." _

He went to where he sat and picked up his wrapped up swords. The group looked at him in wonder as he began to leave.

"Zoro-San, where are you going?" Tsukune asked as the swordsman was about to exit.

"I'll be right back there's just something I have to do!" He shouted back as he left quickly.

"What's gotten into him?" Gin asked tilting his head.

"I don't know, Zoro-nii usually doesn't act like that." Yukari said now. Luffy and Chopper looked at each other in wonder, and knew that Zoro would only do this if something was urgent.

"Hey guys look what I found!" Yukari said running over with the supplies box...

_"Stupid woman, why didn't she say something about this?" _Zoro said to himself as he sprinted. He was heading to the Dead Tree on the side of the school, which was surrounded by graves. Someohow, without getting lost, he was able to find it. He looked around for Kurumu, but found no one around. He mentally cursed thinking that she may have been somewhere else. Suddenly he heard a scream that sounded like Kurumu close by. He ran towards it, and found a small building that had slime all over the front door of it.

"You're the best pray I've ever had, Kurumu-chan!" The slug monster Nagare said. He had her cornered in the room, with her crawling back in fear. He used a poison gas to weaken her and paralyze her. He began to wrap some of his slug body around her.

"Now let's take as many pictures as I'd like!"

_"Damn, I'm all out of energy, I can't fight back!" _Kurumu thought while beginning to panic. Suddenly The door behind Nagare was cut in half and bursted open, making the slug man and the succubus pause.

"Finally I found you, stupid succubus!" Zoro said nonchalantly.

"What the- who are you?" Nagare said panicked by Zoro's sudden appearence. Zoro gave him a dark glare making him step back in fear.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing to one of our nakama?" Zoro said menacingly.

"Y-you think I'm afraid of you? take this!" Nagare said as he tried to spray out more poison gas. Zoro took a lot in and fell back staggering.

"Zoro!" Kurumu shouted in worry.

"I'm fine succubus!" He said sternly now regaining his composure.

"Bu-but you should have at least not been able to stand..."

"You think I'll fall because of some gas you stupid snail?" Zoro said now drawing out all his swords. He struggled a little with the gas, but finally put the Wadou into his mouth.

"You'll pay for what you did." Zoro said as he crossed his arms.

**Enbima Yonezu**

Suddenly what looked like a ghost appeared over Zoro, looming with the feel of death. Kurumu and Nagare stared at it in awe and fear.

"W-wait I'm sorry-

**Oni Giri!**

Zoro moved forward so fast and slashed Nagare, and with him the wall that stood behind him. The slug boy fell to the ground unconscious, for Zoro had spared his life. He sheathed his swords and walked over to Kurumu.

"How did you know?" She asked him finally. He sighed and looked at the slug boy lying on the ground.

"You left that stuff in the box and I found it." He said simply, with her nodding in understanding. She looked ashamed and Zoro huffed a bit.

"You should have told us you know." He said suddenly, making her turn to him in surprise. She turned away though more sullen.

"I couldn't it was too embarrassing and I needed to do it on my own... it was my fault from when I used to make men my slaves..." She explained sadly.

"It's good that you want to be able to handle some things that you know are your business, but in a situation like this, you ask for help. None of the people from the club would ever judge you for what that weirdo did. And you know we would help you in an instant." Zoro explained to her, making her lighten up and look at him.

"So you don't think... it was my fault?"

"Whether it was or not doesn't matter. You changed how you were after you met us, and stopped controlling men like you did. You atoned for what you had done. Besides, what this guy was doing to you wasn't out of revenge, it was just because he was some pervert." He said as the two began to leave.

"Zoro..."

"Yeah?" He said looking at her again, but was surprised when she jumped on him and hugged him.

"Oi, get off-

"Thank you for saving me." She whispered. He felt some tears fall onto his shoulders as she hugged him tightly. He stopped struggling and awkwardly patted her back. She jumped back and smiled at him greatly.

"Let's go see everyone so I can tell them what happened, and so I can give these back!" She said pulling out the first draft from the newspaper. She had pulled it off the slug boy after Zoro had cut him down, thankfully he missed the drafts.

"Kurumu!" The two heard Moka shouting as she ran to them with Luffy and Tsukune behind her. The two began talking with Moka explaining that they saw the blackmail, and felt bad for what she had said. She apologized and was glad that Kurumu was safe. Kurumu handed over the drafts and asked to be let back in and help with the paper again.

"What're you talking about Kurumu, of course you're coming back! We still have to finish the newspaper!" Moka said happily. Kurumu smiled again and ran to the club room with Moka following close behind.

"What happened with that Nagare guy, Zoro-san?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, I was gonna beat the crap out of him for that!" Luffy said determinedly smacking his fist together.

"I handled him already, now let's hurry back and finish that stupid paper." He said with the other two nodding in agreement. The group was all together again, now with an even closer bonds of friendship. Kurumu looked at Zoro again, who didn't notice, and smiled with a tiny hint of a blush.

**Well there you have it, Chapter 13! I know the ending seemed kind of lacking but I was getting lazy and tired haha! I hope you enjoyed, remember to review! **


	14. Wish upon the Moon

**Ok important matter I have to bring up. First of all, I like getting reviews, even if it's judging my work harshly, it helps me learn. BUT what I don't like is when someone goes to one of my other stories and posts something saying that I NEED TO UPDATE ON THIS STORY! that is not acceptable. please restrain yourself from doing so, it irritates me to no end. You can go ahead and do it on this stories comments, but not on my other ones! It's happened a few times now and I'm getting tired of it. Anyway, that aside, enjoy this chapter! Read and Review!**

Wish upon the Moon

Things had been going well so far for the newspaper club. The mess with Kurumu's stalker was fixed, and they were able to get the paper finished for printing just in time. The popularity of the club grew greatly among students, mostly because of Moka and Kurumu passed out a lot of the papers, which attracted a lot of boys.

Luffy and Zoro helped out with passing papers, although the swordsman would just set a stack on his lap for people to take while he slept on a nearby tree. Chopper was with Yukari, the two seeming to become closer each day. Robin watched from a window in the school, smiling as she watched the group of friends happily pass out papers. So far things had been fairly easy for them, despite the minor things, but the archeologist knew it was nothing that her captain couldn't handle.

"Man look at the newspaper club, they have Moka-chan!"

"They even have Kurumu-chan too!"

"What a beautiful sight man!"

"UWAA give us some newspapers!"

The growing popularity of the club was for obvious reasons. Of course people were interested in the story, but a lot of the crowd loved the side show of the beautiful women passing out papers. It scared the group because of the aggression, but were able to get used to it after a while. Although, it turns out that the girls weren't the only popular ones in the group.

"Isn't that Luffy-san, the kid who fought the vampire?"

"He's kinda cute now that I see him."

"What about that Zoro though? I heard he beat the whole kendo club!"

"He's so fit, I can see his muscles."

Now fan-girls had joined in the mad crowd of people. Moka noticed a slight aura of irritation spout out of the seal, but quickly vanished. The crew panicked for a little but then smiled, happy to see that things were going well. When the crowd settled down, now just reading the newspaper, the group started to relax a little.

"I'm so happy our newspapers a hit!" Kurumu said jumping on Tsukune, making Moka become livid.

"Kurumu you don't have to hug Tsukune!"

"Why not? He's mine after all!"

The two got into each other's faces as usual, making Tsukune sweat drop and Luffy laugh. When the two settled down, she looked to the swordsman still sleeping on the tree. People took a newspaper from his lap as they passed by, making her sweat drop.

"Hey sleepy wake up!" Kurumu said walking over to him. He continued to snore, and so she complied by kicking him hard in the face.

"What is it morning already?"

"You're supposed to be passing out papers! Come on get up and join us over here!" She said grabbing his arm and trying to pull him up. Meanwhile Yukari was having some of her own problems.

"Wow look a little witch girl! Is that cosplay?" Some boys said surrounding Yukari. She began to freak out and run away after jumping on Chopper.

"Save me Chopper-kun, lolicons are scawwy!" She screamed as the reindeer began to run.

"What's a lolicon?" Chopper asked.

"Aww look a reindeer! It's so cute!" A lot of the girls said, now joining in the chase.

"We do attract a certain kind of crowd huh?" Tsukune said with a sweat drop as he watched them. Luffy laughed again and pointed at them."Yeah they're really funny!"

"Hey everyone, I see the papers a big hit this week!" Gin said, walking over to the group.

"Gin-sempai! There you are, are you gonna help pass out papers?" Tsukune asked, but the werewolf merely waved his hand in front of him.

"Of course not, that kind of work is for underlings!"

"What? No interest from our club leader?" Tsukune said in surprise.

"The only thing hes interested in is pervy stuff! Like a dog during mating season!" Yukari said behind the wolf, who grew a large tick mark.

"Heeey a little flat chest like you is only good for badmouthing people."

The two continued to argue, without noticing the loud murmurs as a group in black approached the tables. Zoro opened one of his eyes and watched them from his spot. He could tell they had come with bad intentions. Zoro picked himself up, grabbed his wrapped katanas and headed back to the group.

"Oh man it's the black suits!" someone yelled from the crowd. A lot of the people cleared a path for a large group of people in black clothing.

"Who're they?" Luffy asked no one in particular, but Gin answered him, now running a cold sweat.

"The Public Safety Commission." He said gravely. The others didnt understand why he sounded scared.

"Salutations, my name is Kuyou, leader of the Public Safety Commission, nice to make your acquaintance." The one in front said, he had blond hair that was long, and two dots over his eyes that looked like they might be his eyebrows. Behind him was a larger man, who had his face covered with a bandana and wore a headband. Across his back was a long katana that was the size of his body. He wore a trench coat and had his arms crossed.

"W-what can we do for you-"

Before Moka could finish Gin jumped in front of her and the rest of the group in protection. Zoro and Luffy shared knowing looks, seeing that if Gin would do such a thing, then they had to go on the defensive. Luffy took a step at Gin's left side while Zoro was on the right.

"Guy's whats wrong?" Moka asked but they didn't answer. Luffy and Zoro watched the leader, who seemed to not take notice of their movements. He went over to the table and picked up one of the newspapers.

"This is a fine newspaper you all have written here... however! I do not believe that this was approved by us, now was it?" He said, but now kicking up the table with the papers on it. Moka screamed while Luffy and Zoro prepared to fight.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luffy yelled, ready to charge at Kuyou, but was stopped by Gin, who grabbed both his and Zoro's shoulders and shook his head.

"Do you know how much trouble this kind of stuff causes us? We are the justice of this school! We will severely crack down on any unapproved papers that your club creates from here on out!" He announced as he continued to destroy the papers. Luffy growled in anger but Gin wouldn't let go.

"Hey wait, we're not causing trouble, we're just making papers! Stop!" Kurumu said approaching the leader, but one of the female guards intercepted her. She spit some sort fluid at Kurumu, but it was intercepted by Zoro, who cut it in half.

"Z-Zoro!" Kurumu said surprised and a tiny hint of a blush on her face.

"You dare oppose us?" The girl said. She took a step forward but was stopped by a hand. It was the large man from earlier.

"Thats enough Keito." He said. his voice was deep and stern.

"Ryuuga what are you doing?" She said hissing at him, but he gave her a stern look that made her back down.

"If Ryuuga says to back down Keito, then it's alright. We have made our stance clear on this, newspaper club. Either stop your selfish acts, or we will come down on you all like a storm!" Kuyou said smugly. He motioned for his men to follow him. The group began to leave, while a lingering Keito stared down Kurumu, who returned it. Zoro and Ryuuga looked into each other's eyes sternly for awhile, saying nothing. Finally they all left, and Luffy turned on Gin and grabbed his shirt.

"Oi Gin, why did you stop me? I woulda kicked his ass if you didn't!" Luffy said in anger, but Gin didn't falter.

"You all have no idea who you're messing with. It's time for us to give up." He explained, dusting himself off as Luffy let go. Everyone stared incredulously at him for an answer.

"What do you mean by give up?" Kurumu asked now.

"Exactly what I said. Get all the papers that we printed and burn them."

What?" Everyone said, surprised by his sudden order.

"You heard me, burn the papers. The Public Safety Commission is a fraud. They want us to pay them to let us print, and add or take out whatever they want." He explained to them, but Luffy only grew madder.

"Who cares what they want? Let's just beat their asses and they won't be able to do anything!" Luffy relented, with Kurumu now agreeing.

"He's right, I bet if we let Luffy, Moka and Zoro handle it, those guys won't stand a chance!" She said hopefully, with Yukari nodding.

"It's time for Zoro-nii to show how useful he really is desu!"

"Oi what's that supposed to mean?"

"I already said it, you guys have no idea what you're dealing with... I do." Gin said gravely, making the others turn to him in wonder.

"Gin-sempai?" Tsukune said now, but Gin shook his head.

"Just do what I say and burn all the papers. I'll see you guys later." the werewolf said walking off. Kurumu began to steam in anger.

"That stupid wolf, I thought he would be more supportive about this, but he's just giving up like that! We have to do something!"

"You're pretty much useless to this situation anyway, so what do you care desu?" Yukari said mocking the succubus who promptly knocked the witch on the head.

"Maybe we should listen to Gin guys, I don't want to start a big fight over this." Moka said reasonably, but Kurumu wouldn't hear about it.

"Come on Moka, don't tell me that you're giving up too!"

"I agree with Kurumu, let's go kick their asses!" Luffy said pumping his fist into the air.

"Hold on now, we can't just settle our problems by fighting them, we don't want any of our friends to get hurt right?" Tsukune said raising his hands to calm them down.

"We should assert our position in this matter and let them know that they cant bully us like scared children." Zoro now added.

"You're not helping my case Zoro-san!" Tsukune yelled.

"But I do think that if we're gonna do this, we need to all be on board, including the wolf." Zoro added once more, surprising the rest of them."We're not in charge of this club, he is. We shouldn't be making any moves without his say so, as stupid as that sounds. Unless they try something, we should stay put."

"Since when do you not wanna fight, muscle brain?" Kurumu said angrily in his face.

"I didn't say that idiot, I said we should wait and all agree on it! He's right, we can't just rush in blind or someone could get hurt! Especially someone like you because your weak!" He retorted.

"I just think you're scared, huh?" Kurumu said turning her head away from the swordsman, who now grew a tick mark on his head.

"What was that?" He shouted, but she ignored him and left, now grabbing Tsukune.

"How about while you sit here and do nothing, me and Tsukune will pass out the rest of the papers, and we'll see what they do then!" She shouted back. Tsukune struggled but didn't say anything to disagree.

"That stupid woman doesn't listen, now she's just provoking a fight she can't do anything in!" Zoro said slamming his fist into the wall.

"I didn't think you would disagree to a fight like this, Zoro-nii." Yukari said to the swordsman.

"Yeah! If we just beat their asses now, we won't have to worry about it!" Luffy said simply, making the swordsman shake his head.

"Whatever then. Once you've convinced yourself of something there's no stopping you. Fine then, let's go get the stupid woman and Tsukune before they get into trouble before we can plan." Zoro said rubbing his head. Luffy nodded happily and ran after the way she left.

* * *

><p>"...Please just leave us alone! We just want to complete our activities like a normal club!" Tsukune pleaded. When they had left, Keito of the Public Safety Commission had attacked Kurumu and Tsukune, taking away the newspapers they were ready to pass out.<p>

The woman's eye twitched in irritation at Tsukunes plea, and she lifted the papers into the air.

"Leave... you... alone?" She said slowly. She opened up a fire pit and threw the papers in.

"Watch your mouth, you little brats! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She shouted furiously. Tsukune and Kurumu watched in dismay as the papers began to burn.

"Huhu, your newspapers burn quite nicely~!" She said taunting them. Suddenly she spit something out and threw it, wrapping around the two

"What's going on?"

She threw them against a nearby tree, making them stick to it.

"My power of spinning threads won't let you escape, so I'm going to end you all right now!" The crazed woman shouted heinously. Suddenly long spider like legs came from her mid section.

"By the way, as the Public Safety Commission, we're allowed to use our powers on campus to acknowledge our force!"

Her entire body became spider like, including her face. She grabbed Tsukune and licked the fangs on her face.

"I'll make an example out of you, and suck all the fluids from your body!" She said now,baring her fangs for the kill.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu yelled, but to no avail as Keito ignored her.

"Oi spider, I thought you were trying to burn these!" A voice shouted, sounding like Luffy's. She stopped and looked back to the fire pit, to see the strawhat boy standing there with a under his arm, showing signs of being burnt. His hands showed signs of burns, but he didn't seem to care.

"How dare you try to burn these!" Luffy said raising the box in his hands, now pulling out a newspaper that was partially burnt.

"These papers represent our time together as friends! We won't let you spit on that!" He yelled fiercely. Keito grew even more angry and dropped Tsukune from her grasp.

"Now you all are really asking to be put down! We of the Safety Commission will destroy your club!" She shouted, but Luffy looked unwaveringly at her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Came Zoro's voice now. She looked behind her to see that the binds on Kurumu and Tsukune had been cut off.

"I told you not to do anything stupid, succubus." Zoro said looking at her from the side of his eyes. She looked down in disappointment of herself.

"Sorry..." she lamented. Zoro let out a huff of air.

"It doesn't matter, at least you guys are fine now. We decided to fight anyway, there wouldn't have been a way to stop Luffy even if we tried." He explained, now unsheathing Wado, but Luffy raised his hand.

"I've got this one Zoro." He stated, now making Zoro put away his katana.

"You're really cocky if you think that you can challenge us, you stupid brat!" Keito said rushing at him with her legs raised to try and stab him. When she was only a few feet away, Luffy gripped her spider leg, nearly breaking it. She let out a scream in pain as he held tightly.

"You don't control what we do! We're free to choose what we do with our friends, and you can't stop us!" Luffy shouted as he picked her up into the air.

"Y-you dont know who you're-

Before she could finish, Luffy slammed her hard onto the dirt ground. She gasped as the air rushed out of her body. She tried to pick herself up, but Luffy stopped her.

"Tell your leader Ku-guy to bring it on!" He shouted as he launched his arm far back, aking it streatch.

**Gomu-Gomu No Bullet!**

He brought his fist hurling back into her stomach, sending her flying away. Luffy smiled back at the two now.

"You guys ok?" He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, thanks Luffy-san." Tsukune said happily.

"Yeah thanks, and you even saved the papers! How did you-" Kurumu began but then got a good look at his hands. He had burned them when he reached into the fire pit to pull it out.

"It was no big deal, I got them back in time! Too bad we lost some." He said happily. Kurumu felt bad as she looked at his hands, but Zoro stood next to her.

"He's fine, he's been through much worse than some small burns. He did it for the club anyway, just remember you're not the only one who enjoys this club." Zoro stated, making her nod in understanding. The group began to walk back to the club room now.

"Now that I think about it, you were worried about us back there huh?" Kurumu said out of nowhere, surprising the swordsman.

"What are you talking about?"

"You said we were too weak to defend ourselves, while that's kind of an insult, you're actually saying you were worried we would get hurt huh?" Kurumu said, trying to tease him, but the swordsman's face remained neutral.

"Yeah right, I just didn't wanna watch Luffy destroy the whole school if you guys got hurt." He said, making the succubus grow a tick mark.

"You're an idiot you know that!" She shouted suddenly, making the swordsman sweat drop.

"What are you getting mad about?"

"It just infuriates me how much of a jerk you are!"

The two continued like this the whole way back, with Luffy ignoring it while Tsukune sweat dropped at the scene.

* * *

><p>The news of Keito's defeat had spread fast through the school, especially to the Public Safety Commission. Kutyou grew irritated by the resistance of the same club as the year before.<p>

"Do those fools really wish to challenge us? They are more foolish than I thought." Kuyou relented. Ryuuga stood close by listening to Kuyou talk.

"What exactly would you have us do master?" He asked.

"We'll end this once and for all, and destroy them with our bare hands!" Kuyou said furiously. Ryuuga nodded in agreement, but saying nothing.

"Whoa there, you may be the Public Safety Commission, but that doesn't mean you can go around and just destroy a club for no good reason." A new voice said, grabbing both men's attention.

"You're that teacher..." Ryuuga said, reaching for his blade, but Kuyou raised his hand for him to stop.

"What are you doing here?" He asked now.

"Why to give you that reason of course, a way to make it so you could outright destroy the newspaper club." She said further, now gaining Kuyou's full attention.

"And what might that be?"

"The suspicion... that Tsukune Aono... is a human!" She finished now, coming out to reveal Ishigami...

TBC...

**Alright thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! This chapter was difficult, or maybe I'm just busy, or both, but anyway I finally got it out! Remember to review for me!**


	15. secret

**Alright I know a lot of people have been waiting patiently, so let's get this chapter started! Remember to read and review! **

**On another note I just want to thank Vineman for making the cover for my story, I owe him for the great picture he made **

Secret

The news of the fall of Keito at Luffy's hands had spread quickly through the school. Many students gave him and the rest of the group a wide birth. Luffy and Zoro didn't care of course; ready to fight the Public Safety Commission at any time. The rest of the club however, especially Gin, were much more on edge about the situation.

"I cant believe you two actually fought Keito! Do you know what kind of trouble we'll be in now?" Gin exclaimed, but his anger fell on deaf ears as Luffy was chomping on some meat and Zoro was taking a nap.

"At least take this situation seriously!" Gin shouted, but the two looked at him in question.

"What's your problem? It's not like you did anything to get involved." Zoro said with a raised eyebrow.

"Besides, when those guys come to fight, we'll just kick their asses." Luffy said simply, making Gin sigh in defeat.

"Geez you knuckle heads have no worries about this." The werewolf said shaking his head.

"You guys should listen to Gin, they might be real scary!" Chopper said frantically. Even though he knew the strength of his captain, the reindeer would over exaggerate sometimes.

"I believe in Luffy-kun and Zoro-nii desu!" Yukari exclaimed confidently.

"Thank you both again, you guys always seem to protect us when we need you." Tsukune said gratefully.

"Of course, that's what friends are for!" Luffy said with his usual smile.

"I'm so glad you guys weren't hurt, I was scared for a moment." Moka said to Tsukune, now getting closer to him.

"Moka-san…"

Moka was suddenly pushed out of the way by Kurumu who jumped on the boy now smothering him.

"Don't try and take advantage of the moment!" The succubus yelled , but then turning to Tsukune seductively. "Don't worry my darling, I'll protect you along with the muscle heads of our group!"

"I'll fight for everyone to desu!" Yukari said raising her wand into the air.

"Me too, I'll show you all that I'm a man like the others!" Chopper said now, becoming more pumped now.

"Damn it, you guys are gonna drive me crazy! It's time I got rid of the center of all this!" Gin said, grabbing Tsukune in a lock.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for all these women crawling over you!"

"What that doesn't make much sense!" Tsukune pleaded but Gin began dragging him towards the door. Luffy laughed as he watched his friends go. Luffy continued to laugh while Zoro sweat dropped.

"I'm turning you into the PSC so maybe they'll leave us alone!"

"Its much too late to do that, I'm afraid." A new voice said, making everyone freeze. It was Kuyou with many of his goons, including Ryuuga. He reached out for Tsukune to grab him.

"You and two of your friends are coming with us."

Suddenly he felt his arm being grabbed and held back. He looked to his left to find Luffy staring him down.

"We're not gonna do whatever you want us to." Luffy said fiercely with his glare matching it. Ryuuga was about to make a move, but Zoro was there to cut him off.

"Don't get in my captains way." Zoro said sternly, his eyes meeting Ryuuga's. The two had fire in their eyes, ready to fight. It was silent across the room now, the rest of the newspaper club staying silent. Kuyou was furious; no one had ever opposed his supreme justice to such a level, much less try to lay hands on him.

"Luffy, Zoro, I need you two to stop."

The glares fell as Robin arrived on the scene. Luffy didn't want to break away from their stare down, but looked at Robin.

"What's going on Robin?" He asked.

"I have a summon for you, swordsman-san and Chopper." She said holding up a paper. Kuyou stepped in front of her in anger.

"You may be a teacher, but you have no power over me! You cannot expect me to just let them walk away from this without proper execution of justice!" He roared loudly, but Robin's face remained neutral. Luffy was ready to fight again, but Robin held up a hand for him to stop.

"I may not have authority in that department, but the headmaster does. He's the one who has summoned them." She said handing him the paper. He snatched the paper from her hand, now examining it. He growled in anger and threw it to the ground.

"That damn exorcist, I'll teach him for meddling some day!" Kuyou roared out. He began to walk away now, signaling for his men to follow suit.

"You shoulda let me kick his ass Robin!" Luffy said in anger, but not directed towards her.

"It seems that the Headmaster has other plans, he still wishes to speak with us." Robin said, beginning to walk away. Luffy looked back at his friends unsure, not wanting to leave them alone in case Kuyou decided to make another move.

"Let's go Luffy, maybe it has something to do with home." Zoro said grabbing his shoulder, pulling him along. Chopper was already by Robin's side ahead of them.

"We'll be back in a little guys!" Luffy said reassuringly. The others nodded silently as the Luffy and the others were gone from sight.

"What's this about?" Zoro said impatiently. He was also uneasy about leaving the rest of their friends alone, they were too weak to fight back aside from Gin and inner Moka if Tsukune was able to release her.

"I heard you all have been creating quite a big upstart with the safety commission." The headmaster said chuckling darkly.

"Those jerks cant tell us what to do! I'll kick their asses if they try!" Luffy shouted with determination. Mikogami stood up now, looking through his window.

"I would not care if you did, but his position here is mostly for one reason." He said, making everyone turn to him in question.

"He is a spy in the school for one of my enemies."

"A spy? For what?" Zoro asked this time.

"There is an organization called Fairy Tale who wishes to take control of earth for monsters, and I have been opposing them for a while now. They usually keep tabs on me, and I on them, but due to my position here, they install spies when they can. The reason that Kuyou is still here is because I use him to keep tabs on my enemies. He isn't very bright, although its his guard Ryuuga who has nearly caught my men before." Mikogami explained.

"So what are you saying? That you don't want us to fight?" Zoro asked with a stern glare, but Mikogami paid little attention to it.

"I would if it was avoidable, but there is a secret to one of your club members that I think may have been found out."

"One of our friends? What is it?" Luffy asked this time, but everyone now listening closely.

"Your friend, Tsukune is a human."

"EHHH?!" Luffy and Chopper shouted in surprise, but Zoro and Robin had more understanding looks.

"Now that I think about it, it makes sense. This whole time he hasn't shown any abilities of a monster." Zoro said thoughtfully, with Robin nodding in agreement.

"We're humans though." Luffy stated

"Please, you all are the most unlikely individuals to be suspected of being human, especially you after that battle with Moka Akashiya." Mikogami pointed out.

"You three are far above humans in strength to other eyes after all." Robin added now, making the three understand.

"Alright so he's human, what does that mean?" Zoro said again.

"It means that the Public Safety Commission is going to come after him. At first they were after you three, but they might take this chance and grab him while you all are away." Mikogami said more gravely this time, making Luffy and Chopper gasp.

"We have to go and see if they're ok!" Luffy shouted standing up and running for the door, with Chopper and Zoro following quickly behind. Robin remained behind for a little and smirked at Mikogami.

"I hope your school is ready for the destruction Luffy is about to raise if one of his friends should be hurt."

"Probably not, but I'll enjoy the show regardless, it should be fun to watch."

Luffy was running at high speed through the school, knocking some people over as he went. He didn't care though, he had to find his friends before it was too late. Chopper was doing his best to keep up, while Zoro… had gotten himself lost during the run there.

"Hey, is everything alright?!" Luffy said, busting down the door to the club room, surprising everyone present… but Tsukune wasn't among them.

"Where have you guys been?! Tsukune was taken by those jerks!" Kurumu said in anger mixed with worry.

'It's not their fault Kurumu-chan, they were taken away before they could do anything." Moka said calming down the Succubus. Luffy slammed his fist against the wall in anger.

"Damn it, those bastards took him?! Where's their base at, I'll go kick their asses and get him back!" Luffy shouted anxiously.

"Wait Luffy, you should know something first." Gin spoke up, grabbing their attention.

"Tsukune is a human." He said gravely. Luffy stared at him for a bit, but then proceeded to put his pinky into his nose.

"So?"

"So?! That's all you have to say? We're monsters, there's no way for us to be friends with-

Before he could finish Luffy grabbed his shirt and pulled him to go eye to eye.

"So what if we are?! We're friends, it doesn't matter if we're human or monsters, I'll fight until the end for any of my friends!"

The room stood still at his words. Gin was speechless, while Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were moved by his words, and Chopper smiled happily, knowing that Luffy always meant what he said.

"Now, tell me where they took him, and I'll get Tsukune back." Luffy said sternly, but now letting go of Gins shirt. Everyone was silent until Kurumu stepped up.

"I know where their base is, I'll lead you there." The succubus said, with Luffy nodding in response.

"I-I want to help save Tsukune too!" Moka said stepping up.

"Me too desu!" Yukari said taking a step next to her. Luffy smiled brightly at them and nodded.

"Alright everyone, lets go!" Luffy shouted pumping his fist into the air, and the girls followed suit. Luffy looked at Gin one last time, but the werewolf turned his head away.

"Forget him, he's too afraid to do anything, we'll do it ourselves." Kurumu said waving her hand in the air. Luffy looked at him once again, but when Gin gave no answer he looked back at the girls.

"Tell me where that Ku-guy is so I can kick his ass."

The group marched down the halls bracing for the oncoming fight. After a bit, Kurumu finally realized who was missing.

"Hey Luffy, where's Zoro?"

"We lost him on our way back." Chopper said, making the girl sweat drop.

"He really doesn't have a sense of direction."

"Oi there you guys are." Zoro said, finally arriving.

"Did you guys get lost or something?"

"You're the one who got lost!"

The group finally arrived at the base, which was quite a large part of the school.

"Alright, it's time you all went back to the school." Zoro said drawing his swords. The girls gasped and shouted in disagreement.

"How can you do that to us, we get this far and you want to send us packing?! We want to fight too!" Kurumu said, with Moka and Yukari nodding in agreement.

"It's good you all want to fight, and you proved you would by coming here with us. But we just needed to know where to go. If you wanna help, stay out of the way, we don't need you all getting hurt while we destroy this place." Zoro explained. Kurumu was steaming now and got in his face.

"We want to save Tsukune just as much as you guys! You cant cut us off like that!"

"We're trying to avoid casualties on our side, Luffy and me will be fine, but if you all are there, you'll just get in the way!" Zoro replied harshly. The two were still face to face, but Luffy finally intervened.

"We'll save Tsukune, don't worry. I'll make sure to punch that Ku-guy for everyone!" Luffy said with a determined smile. She looked at him for a moment then sighed.

"Alright I trust you guys." She said now giving up.

"Take care of Tsukune once you find him ok?" Moka said.

"And don't get hurt Zoro-nii!" Yukari said running up to him and kissing his cheek. He froze for a second weirded out while Kurumu felt something small in her jump for some reason she didn't know.

"Hey Chopper, go back with them ok?" Luffy said, making the reindeer drop his jaw.

"But why me too?"

"Because it'd be safer to have someone watching over them in case something happens." Zoro said, with the reindeer reluctantly nodding. The group waved good bye, with Luffy returning it. He turned serious again and looked at Zoro.

"Are you ready?"

"Always." He answered smirking darkly. The two marched towards the entrance, paying no heed to the two guards at the door. They ran up to the pirates, holding up a hand.

"Both of you stop! Only members of the Public Safe-

Luffy suddenly punched him hard, sending him through the doors of the building. The second shivered in fear but now attacked, drawing out claws. Before he knew it, he was slashed across his chest, and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Rito what happened to you?!" One of the members inside the building said, holding the unconscious boy. Luffy and Zoro marched in slowly to the building, with more men now surrounding the two.

"You're the two who opposed Kuyou-sama! Everyone, take them down!" One of the grunts yelled. They all transformed now, some were lizard men, some were goblins. Luffy and Zoro paid little attention to them and stood there uncaring.

"We'll teach you to oppose our true justice!" One shouted as they all began to charge. Luffy threw his leg back, then unleashing his kick.

**Gomu-Gomu no Whip!**

He sent the wave of men flying away in an instant. Those who had remained back gasped deeply in fear now. Luffy withdrew his leg now, but started to crack his knuckles.

"So… wheres that Ku-guy?" He asked simply, but his gaze remaining fierce. Many of the men fell back in fear, but some tried to stay brave, although sweating greatly.

"You-you think you can scare us? We'll show you the power of true justice! Puffer fishmen squad, attack!" One of them shouted, and suddenly five men showed up, now puffing up their large spikes.

"Not only can we puff up like this, we can shoot our spikes too!" One of them shouted, unleashing a barrage of spikes upon the two. Luffy remained still, but Zoro rushed up this time, drawing all three swords.

**Santoryuu: Karasu Ma Gari!**

The dozens of spikes were all seen cut in half in the air, falling to the ground useless. The group of thugs shouted in surprise and fear, unable to see him even move when he cut the spikes.

"What's with these guys, they're not monsters, they're demons!" One of the soldiers shouted in fear, and a panic spread through them all and began to run away. Suddenly two giants formed in the crowds and rose up.

"You're all cowards, we'll handle these two!" One of them said.

"Yeah, after all they're just two small pints." The other said.

"It's the Cyclops brothers, now they're done for!" One of the grunts shouted, now relieved.

"We'll teach you for trying to topple justice!" The two giants said, throwing large fists at the two. Before they knew it though, the pirates were already at their guts, looking up at them with deathly expressions.

"MOVE!"

**Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!**

**Santoryuu Oni Giri!**

The giants were sent sailing back, making the grunts go wide eyed in fear. No one had ever sent those two flying so easily before! Now their spirits were truly broken, scattering them all. But before he could run away, Luffy grabbed the boy who was giving orders earlier.

"Oi, where are you guys holding Tsukune?" Luffy said with a deep glare, making the boy scream in fear.

"D-down the hall, in cell blocks 12, detention level! Please don't hurt me!"

"Let's go Zoro!" Luffy shouted dropping him and rushing down the hall. They looked and looked for cell blocks 12. They found it to only be a door with the mark 12 on it. Luffy bust down the door with a roar.

"Tsukune, we're here!" He shouted loudly, but the room was empty, save for a chair in the center of the room with a T.V on it. It turned on suddenly.

"Hello Monkey D. Luffy, I knew you would come for your friend, but sadly he is no longer in the building. I will be executing your friend in an area of my choosing, and by the time you find us he will be dead! I will execut Justice and will make you feel despair before I kill you and the rest of your-

Before the message finished Luffy smashed the T.V with his fist.

"That bastard, I'll kick his ass once we find him!" Luffy shouted in anger.

"But we don't know where he is, we have to go before it's too late!" Zoro shouted getting ready to leave.

"I know where they are." A new voice said, feminine by the sound of it. Zoro and Luffy turned defensively towards it, coming from the window.

"Who are you?!" Zoro shouted but Luffy held up his hand and smiled as soon as he saw the girl with purple hair.

"Mizore, is that you?! It's been a while, what are you doing here?" Luffy shouted in happiness. She blushed now at the recognition, and hid her face only showing her eyes and hair.

"Wait you know her Luffy?" Zoro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I became friends with her awhile back."

"W-we have to hurry now Luffy, I know where they took your friend. If we hurry, we can get to them in time." She managed to say again.

"That's only if I let you escape from here."

Suddenly a figure fell from a hole that opened in the ceiling, swinging a long sword. Luffy and Zoro dodged quickly, watching as the figure landed between them. It was the man Ryuuga, Kuyou's personal guard.

"I will not let you get in the way of my master's ambitions." He said sternly, now charging at Luffy, but Zoro blocked his blade as he jumped in front quickly.

"Luffy, go on ahead with the girl. I'll handle this guy, you go and save Tsukune." Zoro said, having tied his bandana to his head. Luffy looked at him for a second and smiled, nodding his head.

"Alright, I'll leave this to you! Move away from the window Mizore, I'm gonna break it down!" He shouted, bringing his fist to it. She nodded and moved away, watching as he broke it down without a problem.

"Don't think I'll let you get away!" Ryuuga shouted, but Zoro blocked his path.

"Don't ignore your enemies."Zoro said with a deadly smirk.

Luffy wrapped his arm around Mizore, picking her up. She blushed heavily at the contact and tried to cover her face.

"Wh-what are you doing Luffy-kun?"

"We have to hurry, so I'm gonna carry you while you tell me where to go!" Luffy shouted as he started to dash away from the building. Mizore nodded shyly, and relaxed in his arm.

"Do you think that you two are enough to beat us?" Ryuuga said, taking a battle stance, with Zoro doing the same. Zoro smirked darkly again.

"It would only take one of us in reality."

Ryuuga grew a tick mark and charged, thus began the battle of the swordsman.

_To be continued…_

**Well there you have it, hope you all enjoyed! The big battle is not next chapter, the next chapter is Zoro's fight. I'm sure everyone will enjoy it, peace out! Remember to review!**


	16. Zoro vs Ryuuga

**Alright people sorry for the long wait, here's a new chapter! Remember to read and review!**

Flaming Blade Ryuuga vs. Pirate Hunter Zoro

Moka and the rest had made their way back to school, staying in the newspaper clubroom. Gin hadn't said a word to them, and vice versa. They waited patiently for their friends to return, believing that Luffy and Zoro were capable enough for the job.

"Do you think that their all right?"

"Please, those idiots will be fine, its Tsukune I'm worried about… I hope that they were able to get to him in time." Kurumu said worriedly.

"If anyone can do it, it would be them." Gin finally said, grabbing the girls attention, but not looking at them. The room was silent again until the speakers turned on.

"Attention Yokai Academy, This is your Public Safety Commission president Kuyou."

The girls jumped to their feet in surprise and shock at the sound of the mans voice.

"It seems that here in this academy, there are those who wish to oppose us. Strictly naming the members of the newspaper club! Two of the scum who are attempting to overthrow us are being dealt with, but now I must execute another one of them… one who is to be seen as a human!" Kuyou continued, making all members run a cold sweat.

"You don't think that Luffy and Zoro were…" Moka desperately said, now close to tears. The others stood silent still, too shocked to respond.

"I would like to direct everyone's attention to the rooftop of the school building, here I will personally execute the human, and show that we of the public safety commission are not to be trifled with!" Kuyou finished, then cutting off. Chopper was tearing up now and stood up.

"There's no way those guys could beat Luffy and Zoro! They must have run before the fight or something!" Chopper reasoned.

"Maybe, but right now we have to focus on saving Tsukune! We'll worry about those two later!" Kurumu said, with the others nodding in agreement and heading towards the door.

"Wait a minute!"

They all stopped at the sound of Gin's voice.

"What if those two were beaten? How do you know that maybe Kuyou is that powerful? If that's true, then there's no way any of you can beat him!" Gin reasoned, making them all hesitate a moment. But Chopper took a step up this time.

"No, I already know that he can't beat Luffy! Luffy and Zoro would never let themselves lose to him! I'm gonna go and fight him and win to prove it!" Chopper said and proceeded to run out the door without another word. The others were shocked by his sudden change.

"Chopper's right, let's go!" Yukari said marching out, with the rest of the girls nodding and following behind her. Gin stretched his arm out to stop them, but it was no use. He looked down in shame, and sat down.

* * *

><p>Back with Luffy and Mizore, who was enjoying the ride since Luffy continued to carry her. She suddenly changed expressions when a thought came to her.<p>

"Will your friend be ok? I've heard a lot about the Ryuuga guy." Mizore asked now, making Luffy turn to her in question.

"Is he strong?"

"Supposedly he is the main enforcer of the PSC. After taking down a big gang of Cyclops, he earned the name Flaming Blade Ryuuga." Mizore explained darkly.

"Flaming blade? That's cool!"

"You don't sound too worried, Luffy-kun."

"Of course I'm not! Zoro would never lose to him, don't worry about it!" Luffy said with a smile, reassuring the ice girl. She nodded, but still wasn't too sure…

* * *

><p>Zoro and Ryuuga stood across from each other, evaluating one another. They had taken the battle to the outside, wanting more room for their fight.<p>

"So Roronoa Zoro, the rumors say you use two swords, but I see you carry three. Is one of them an extra in case another breaks?"

"No, I use three sword style; I just haven't met anyone here worthy of all three blades so far."

"Interesting, I've never heard of three sword style, that's quite unorthodox. It will be quite interesting to see what you can do." Ryuuga mused as he raised his long katana, ready to begin. Zoro smirked and raised both of his katana's.

"Let's see if you're worth using all my blades against then."

The two jumped at each other and clashed. The impact was powerful, creating a shockwave around them. The two jumped a couple feet back to gain a good stance. Zoro lifted both katana's above his head.

**72 Pound Cannon!**

He lashed out, creating the two strong wind blades. This surprised Ryuuga, but he lifted his blade, and suddenly it became enveloped in flame.

**Blaze Shot!**

He lashed out, launching a blade of fire through the air, clashing with Zoro's attack. A smoke cloud was created by the impact, making both swordsman retreat backwards.

"That surprised me, I know very few swordsman who can create an air blade. You're stronger than I expected."

"So are you, but how'd you create fire on your blade when you launched that attack?" Zoro quipped.

"Since we are doing battle, I see no harm in it. I am what is called a Kitsune. We have control over fire, and I have learned how to use it with my weapons." Ryuuga explained, making Zoro raise an eyebrow but nod. The two circled each other again. Zoro made the first move, moving in quickly.

**Nitoryuu: Maguma!**

Zoro's attack came down on Ryuuga like spears, pushing him back greatly. He retaliated by swinging fiercely at Zoro. He jumped back, avoiding the large blade. When Zoro landed on his feet, he was surprised to find Ryuuga rushing at him so quickly. He slashed down, trying to catch Ryuuga, but the Kitsune dodged. He brought his own blade at Zoro, enveloping it in flames yet again. Zoro blocked quickly, but began to feel the heat and pushed off from him.

"You're better than I thought; a lot of the people here have been disappointing." Zoro said with a dark smile. Ryuuga tilted his head in wonder.

"If that is so, then why are you smiling?"

"I've been waiting for a good fight for a while; this is just what I need to make sure I haven't gotten rusty."

**Nitoryuu: Nii Giri**

Zoro suddenly launched himself at Ryuuga again, much faster than before, surprising the Kitsune. He barely had time to block as Zoro slashed at him. He was losing ground as Zoro pushed him back, repeatedly slamming his blades against Ryuuga's.

**Torou!**

Zoro slashed up, getting Ryuuga off balance now.

"_Damn, I'm open!"_

**Otorou!**

Zoro came back down again, this time landing a devastating slash to Ryuuga, knocking him back into a tree. A lot of dirt and dust was kicked up, shrouding the Kitsune. Zoro waited for Ryuuga, expecting him to be alive still. When the dust cleared, he widened his eyes in surprise when he found Ryuuga standing there, seemingly unharmed. His shirt was cut, but there was no blood to be seen.

"How were you able to block that?"

"I am able to use my flames as a sort of armor, but… you deeply cut down through it. I was just saved by it." Ryuuga said, holding up his sword again. "I can no longer take you lightly, it is time I showed you my strength."

Ryuuga was suddenly enveloped in fire, his sword and body. He suddenly rushed at Zoro at great speed, making the swordsman go wide eyed in surprise. He held his swords up to block.

**Blazing Trail!**

The impact was powerful; Zoro held his ground for a few moments, but finally the ground under him gave in. He groaned in strain as he was sent flying back, with the flames enveloping him at the same time. Ryuuga landed on his feet, standing before the kicked up dust. The only thing visible was the flames which had supposedly turned Zoro into ash.

"You fought well, Roronoa Zoro, but it looks like I-

He stopped suddenly when he saw the flames begin to move. They seemed to levitate in air, and before he could put his guard up-

**Flaming Oni Giri!**

Zoro erupted from the dust, the flames on his back and on his blades, slashing through Ryuuga. This time, blood spilled from the Kitsune's body, making his eye's turn over to white from the pain. Zoro stood up, taking the blade from his mouth.

"Flames do work well with swords, huh?" Zoro said looking at Ryuuga; he was hunched over in pain.

"_Damn, he combined the flames with my armor, and he passed through it without any trouble!" _

"So, are you done now? Whether you can fight more or cant doesn't matter to me, if you can great, but if not, then I need to get back to my friends." Zoro said as he waited for his opponent to rise. He blew a huff of air and turned his back, beginning to leave. He stopped when Ryuuga began to laugh.

"I have never met someone who was my equal with a blade… one who may even surpass me! It excites me, I want more!" He shouted maliciously. Zoro turned back to him but was surprised yet again when Ryuuga began to change.

"What the hell?"

Flames began to grow over the Kitsune, making him change even more. He became more fox like, but his tail was a full blazing flame, and a strong flame went down his spine.

"This is my second form; no one has made me change into this form since my master who taught me." Ryuuga said, waving his tail around. His sword was put into his mouth.

"Now come, Roronoa, feel the power of the Kitsune!"

**Incineration Blitz!**

Zoro acted quick, sheathing both of his swords.

**Nitoryuu Iai: Rashomon!**

The two crossed blades faster than the eye could perceive, looking like two streams of light crossed paths. The two landed yards away from each other, their backs to the other, and finally the impact takes effect on the battle field, creating two large gashes in the earth and a large trail of fire behind Ryuuga.

"Damn, you really did get stronger." Zoro said, turning back to Ryuuga, who did the same.

"And yet even with it, you still stand and even countered with your own attack. You have yet to cease to amaze me, Roronoa. I traded off my armor for my strength and speed, while you seem to be no different. But this is where it ends; my new power is too much for even you to take." Ryuuga said, letting a smirk onto his fox face.

"I will show you why I am the school's main enforcer." Ryuuga stated, raising his sword. Flames began to swirl around it, the air seemingly beginning to suck into it. Ryuuga prepared to pounce, narrowing his eyes.

**Incineration Slash!**

He launched himself again, but this time catching Zoro off guard. Zoro raised his blades to late, receiving a large cut on his chest that ignited. He let out a wail of pain, the wound having been seared greatly. Zoro acted quick and rolled on the ground, putting out the fire. He was breathing hard, trying to catch his breath.

"Bastard, that hurt a lot." Zoro said holding his chest.

"You surprise me yet again. Most people who were cut like that would either die or be severely burnt. Your body's toughness sure surprised me."

Zoro steadied his breathing and stood up now, ignoring the pain in his chest. He refused to lose here, not to this guy. He's received worse wounds before, this damn sure wasn't gonna be the last.

"I guess it's time I stepped it up a notch then huh?" Zoro said, his expression returning to its usual state. He pulled Wado from its sheath and placing it in his mouth.

"I'll show you my power now."

**Santoryuu: Gyuuki**

A large dark shadow covered over Zoro, like a bull shaped demon. It was Ryuuga's turn to be surprised as Zoro dashed at him with tremendous speed.

"Let's see if you can even reach me."

**Incineration Shot!**

He launched a blistering hot wave of fire, but Zoro merely avoided the attack as he kept charging. Ryuuga threw another bolt of flame, this time Zoro made no attempt to move. He slashed through the flame, charging still. Ryuuga tried again, but Zoro had finally reached him, messing up the Kitsune's thrust.

"_Impossible, even as I am now he… is about to defeat me?"_

**Yuzume!**

Zoro slashed through Ryuuga, sending him flying behind the pirate hunter. Ryuuga bled deeply again, a new wound having opened from this attack. The Kitsune fell to the ground in pain and shock, even with the wound he had received; Zoro was still capable of dealing out such damage? Not only was this painful, the attack was even stronger than his previous one. Ryuuga found it a struggle to even get up, the pain was so dear.

"This whole time, you and your asshole leader didn't even consider the chance of losing to someone." Zoro spoke, waiting for Ryuuga to rise.

"You're too full of yourselves." He finished with a taunting smile. Ryuuga grew a large tick mark of anger, now forcing himself to his feet.

"You are as well. You have yet to see my full power." The Kitsune said, playing off that there was no pain. He may have healed his first wound with his transformation, but this wound remained even with his faster regeneration. What was worse was that his fox form did not have any defense, so now he had to use all his strength in an attack.

"Alright then, show me with this last attack against my strength." Zoro said. He breathed in a large huff of air and straightened out his arms.

**Ichi Gorilla, Ni Gorilla**

"Now come." Zoro said as he put his swords in a triangle over his head.

**Santoryuu**

"You are too dangerous to let this go on for too long, I will end it with this!" Ryuuga stated as he rushed again.

**Incineration Star!**

Zoro jumped into the air to meet him, meeting his eyes.

**Ni Gori Zake!**

The two met blades once again, sparks flying high. Zoro let out a roar as he stood strong against Ryuuga's attack, which was being overwhelmed.

"_What a fierce attack!"_

Finally Ryuuga gave in, and was tossed far across the forest. Zoro landed on his feet, taking Wado out of his mouth. He waited for the dust to clear, spotting Ryuuga in the dirt, seemingly unconscious. Zoro took a huff of air and turned his back on his fallen opponent, beginning to leave.

"Wh-where do you… think you're… going?"

The pirate turned back to see Ryuuga, struggling to climb up from his spot on the ground. Zoro's expression remained neutral as he looked upon the Kitsune.

"It's over. You lost." Zoro said plainly, turning his back on him. He began to walk away again, but this time he felt the air grow hot again. He looked back at Ryuuga to see him changing once again. He stood up now, but his legs remained fox like. He had markings on had body and face. Zoro widened his eyes in surprise.

"I can no longer drag this out; I will cut you down and turn your body to ash with my final move." Ryuuga stated. He expected Zoro to pull out his third sword, but instead he sheathed both of his swords and pulled Wado from his hip without drawing it.

"Fine then, don't be disappointed when you lose though." Zoro said, now grabbing the scabbard of his sword, but still not drawing it.

"Let my flames envelop and turn you into ash!" Ryuuga said charging one final time. Zoro made no motion to move, but started rotating his sword in his hands.

**Itoryuu Iai**

"Dissapear!"

**Vaporizing Slash!**

Zoro quickly drew his sword, and within a split second-

**Shishi Sonson!**

Zoro slid his sword back into its sheath slowly, neither fighters making a sound. And when he finally makes the last clank after he finished sheathing it… blood spews from Ryuuga's chest. His eyes roll over from the pain, and he falls to the ground slowly. Zoro stands straight and looks back at his fallen enemy.

"I am so ashamed… I have lost to another… I have failed as a samurai…" Ryuuga whispered out, making Zoro perk up.

"You're a samurai? For who?"

"Kuyou is my master… our race diminishes quickly… and he comes from one of the royal families. The lower families like mine are… servants to his family." Ryuuga explained, and Zoro nodding in understanding.

"Truthfully… I despise my master's ideals… he uses justice as an excuse to rule over the school unopposed… but as a samurai, it does not matter. Should he set the world on fire…? I would stand by his side without question."

"Then you fulfill your role as a samurai. If you feel shame for this loss, then it's alright." Zoro said. He began to walk away again until Ryuuga spoke.

"Your friend… the one with a straw hat… is he as strong as you?"

"He's stronger in a way." Zoro said, making the Kitsune sigh.

"Then we have lost… One more thing… what is it you fight for?"

Zoro was silent in thought. He looked at the sky looking for that reason. It used to be only because of Luffy was his captain, but now…

"Not to sound like my idiot captain but… I guess I'm fighting for the crew we've gathered here. Without us, they'd be too weak to fight back." Zoro said with a slight smirk. Ryuuga laughed weakly, spewing blood every now and then.

"How admirable… I wish I could say I fought for something… like that..."

With that, Ryuuga went silent. Zoro couldn't hear him breathing, and looked back. He lay on the ground, his eyes closed but a small smile on his face. Zoro let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Sorry…"

_To be continued…_

**Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I sure did, it was exciting to write! Today's my birthday, so I thought I'd give my own gift, remember to read and review!**


	17. The Fox vs the Pirate

The Fox vs The Pirate

Chopper's eyes slowly opened with his vision fuzzy. He couldn't remember what happened at the moment, but felt himself sting with burns. He saw the blond haired man Kuyou standing before him, smirking heinously at him, and suddenly he remembered what had occurred. He and the rest of the newspaper club were on their way to save Tsukune, but it all went wrong so fast.

_Half an hour earlier…_

Chopper and the gang ran quickly up the stairs of the school, making their way to the roof. A few of the Police Commission tried to block their path and take them down, but Chopper knocked them aside in his heavy point form. Kurumu and Yukari helped as well, while Moka couldn't do much to her displeasure.

"We're almost there; I hope we're not too late!" Kurumu said sweating nervously. While these small fry were easy to take down, she had no idea about Kuyou. If it were true that Luffy and Zoro were beaten then… No, she didn't allow herself to think that. She believed that they could handle themselves.

"We're here Tsukune!" Chopper shouted as he bust down the door. The group stood across from Kuyou who smirked at the group deviously.

"Well well, the whole gang is here. This makes it so much easier than having to track you all down."

"What happened to Luffy and Zoro you jerk!?" Chopper shouted fiercely.

"Yeah, there's no way you could beat them desu!"

"Oh I'm sure that my second in command is handling them easily. But you should worry less about them, and more about me." Kuyou said as he summoned blue fire to his hand. He expanded it and launched it at the group, making them quickly jump out of the way.

"What was that!? He just threw fire at us!" Chopper shouted in fear.

"That kind of power, don't tell me he's what I think he is…" Yukari said sweating again; the heat of the area seemed to increase.

"I'm going to enjoy executing you all here and now!"

"That's if I let you!" Chopper said rushing at him. He attempted to punch him, but Kuyou side stepped and covered his hand in blue flames.

**Burning Claws!**

He dug deep into the doctor's arm, burning him harshly. Chopper let out a cry of pain as Kuyou twisted his fingers in the wound.

"Chopper!" The girls shouted in worry.

"Chopper no…" Tsukune whispered out from his place on a crucifix.

"Get off of him!" Yukari shouted, acting before the other girls knew it. She sent a water pan his way, but he easily deflected it.

"Is that all, what a pathetic witch." Kuyou said, releasing Chopper from his grip. He quickly grabbed Yukari and held her up in the air by the throat.

"Maybe I'll start with you."

"No!" Kurumu shouted charging now. She cut his arm a bit, making him drop the young witch. He didn't seem to really notice the pain, as only anger came over his face.

"You dare touch me succubus!"

"I do too!" Chopper shouted, having recovered from the ground. He punched Kuyou fiercely in the face, knocking him into the wall. Chopper was breathing hard, still rubbing the pain of his arm. Kuyou's eyes darkened, his hand slowly feeling his face.

"You will all PAY!" He shouted enraged, summoning more fire to his hands. Chopper saw what he was doing and jumped back to his friends.

"Everyone stay behind me!" He shouted, pulling out a rumble ball.

"Be burnt to death, you cretins!"

**Burning Spheres!**

**Guard Point!**

Chopper expanded in front of the women, taking the full brunt of the attack. It singed his fur, and his eyes turned over in pain. Once the attack was over, he shrunk back to normal size, and fell to the ground. Darkness took over, he barely heard the girls scream in fear for him as he passed out…

_Now…_

Chopper attempted to raise himself up, but his arms wouldn't let him. Kuyou chuckled over the reindeer as he stooped.

"Nice effort protecting your friends, but I do not think you'll be able to do so again." He said picking him up by the neck. Chopper grunted in pain but was unable to resist.

"You seem to be the strongest of those here, but that doesn't mean much compared to me and my justice."

Moka and the others were to afraid to help, feeling helpless to do anything in the situation.

"Man, you guys are a real pain, making me do this."

Everyone froze as Gin walked onto the scene.

"Gin, you're here!"

"Making me risk my life I can't believe it. Oh well, you better drop the reindeer or you'll get what's coming to you." Gin threatened Kuyou who only eyed the werewolf in contempt.

"So it seems you really didn't learn the lesson from last year." Kuyou said, now releasing Chopper to face Gin. The werewolf was inwardly relieved at this; now ready to begin his attack.

"It's about time I taught you a lesson." Gin declared as he transformed into his monster form. He charged quickly at Kuyou, who was surprised by the sudden movement. He prepared to attack, but Gin suddenly used his speed to make after images of him to confuse Kuyou. Kuyou paused in confusion, and without even knowing it, the werewolf was already passing behind him. Suddenly the Kitsune was being hammered by the pressure of the punches. The girls watched in awe as Kuyou fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Justice or not, I'll mess up anyone who touches my club members, got that?"

"Gin-sempai!" Kurumu and Yukari shouted happily running over to him, but were stopped when Gin lustfully grabbed Kurumu's chest.

"My reward!" He said smiling perversely, while Kurumu wiggled away. Moka went over and picked up Tsukune from where he was being held while Yukari grabbed Chopper.

"You were so awesome Chopper-kun, you're my hero." She said sweetly, making the reindeer smile weakly.

"Th-thank's Yukari…"

Moka looked at Tsukune and smiled softly, happy to see that all of their friends had gone off to try and save him, despite the knowledge of him being human. Suddenly the area seemed to heat up, making the group turn to the supposedly fallen Kuyou. Gin widened his eyes as blue fire rose from all around Kuyou.

"Everyone, get back now!" Gin shouted, sweating profusely. The group watched as Kuyou began to transform into the shape of a fox, flames taking shape around his entire being.

"So I suspected right… he's a Kitsune!" Yukari said in grave fear.

"He's a monster who used to be confused as gods, and S-class monster with terrible amounts of Youki. How do we fight something like that?" Gin added gravely. The group backed away in fear slowly.

"You are all monsters, yet you decide to stand against me still from protecting this academy. He is a human, who once he has left here will tell the world of our existence! Still you continue to defy me, and I will NOT STAND FOR IT!"

At the tip of his fiery tails, blue flames began to pop up around them in balls. Gin noticed and stepped in front of the group in protection.

**Hazy Rolling Flame!**

The flames exploded as they came into contact with Gin. The rest of the group was blinded by the overpowering light of blue flames. When the flames calmed and the smoke began to clear, revealing Gin. He had stood firm in the attack, his arm in full wolf form. He suddenly fell to the ground, now unconscious.

"Gin-sempai!" The girls shouted in fear.

"Uwahahahahaha even as a group you're all totally lost! You will now finally understand my power!" He said approaching them. Tsukune began to try and hobble his way in front of his friends, but his injuries were bad.

"This is all my fault, this happening to Gin and all of you being put in danger…" Tsukune declared, preparing for the worst. Kuyou continued toward the group, but stopped as he heard what sounded like someone yelling.

"**Tsuuu****kuuun****eee****eee!"**

Suddenly a figure was seen flying through the air above the group. All widened their eyes while Kuyou raised a brow in curiosity.

"I've come to get you back!" the figure said, with the newspaper club now recognizing the voice.

"Luffy!" They all shouted as he began to come more into sight. He finally landed in front of them, landing on his feet. The group was surprised to find Mizore on his back, though none of them knew who she was.

"Are you guys alright?" Luffy asked sternly, now facing off with Kuyou.

"We're alright… but Gin, Tsukune and Chopper are really hurt." Kurumu said now much more relieved that Luffy had arrived. She looked at Mizore with question, who stared back with a neutral face.

"Mizore, go and help those guys ok?" Luffy asked the ice girl, who nodded silently and went to the group.

"I'm sorry Luffy; I couldn't protect the group right." Chopper said with tears in his eyes. Luffy turned slightly to look at him and smiled.

"You did great, you're all alive and that's what matters." He said with a big smile. Suddenly the flames began to intensify.

"Enough of this reunion, what has happened to Ryuuga, did he not stop you?" Kuyou questioned.

"Is that the Ku guy? He looks totally different!"

"Focus Luffy he's trying to kill us!"

"Enough of this, I'll turn you into ash and be done with you!" Kuyou declared as his tails began to swivel with more flames.

**Rolling Flame Barrage! **

Small balls of flame were launched at Luffy who quickly dodged the attack. Kuyou was more focused on him, and so the group was not in real danger. The attack was fast, giving Luffy a hard time dodging them, but he still seemed to do it. Kuyou became annoyed and changed attacks.

**Hazy Rolling Flame!**

It was the same attack that put down Gin, a large fireball that was headed for the rubber boy. Luffy grinded his teeth and quickly dodged again. As he rolled out of the way, he cocked his arm back for his own attack.

**Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!**

His fist was sent flying into the Kitsune's stomach, who was surprised as the air rushed out of his body. Luffy then felt his hand being burned and quickly withdrew his fist. He rolled onto one knee while holding his fist.

"Dang, the flames on his body aren't a joke." Luffy declared blowing on his hand. Kuyou laughed a bit in mock, but hid the pain he felt in his stomach from the punch.

"How can you fight me if you can't even touch me? There's no way for-

Suddenly Luffy had rushed forward and thrown a powerful punch into his gut, making him reel back and crash into the wall.

"I don't care how hot your fire thing is, I'll kick your ass either way!" Luffy shouted fiercely, charging again. This time Kuyou was more prepared. He rose from the rubble quickly and launched his attack.

**Flaming Fox Whips!**

He whipped his tails around, making long fire whips. Luffy grinded his teeth again as he quickly dodged again. Kuyou laughed mockingly as Luffy danced around his whips.

"Do you only know how to dodge? Fine by me, you can't keep this up forever!" Kuyou said smugly. Luffy said nothing in response, continuing to dodge, but Kuyou did not notice that Luffy was slowly getting closer. When he was a good two meters away, Luffy threw back his arms. Kuyou realized his error and tried to bring his tails together for an attack, but Luffy moved too quick for him.

**Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!**

The attack was fierce, directly hitting the Kitsune in the stomach. Kuyou's eyes rolled over from the pain as he was sent flying once again, crashing into the side of the roof. Yukari and Kurumu cheered happily seeing this.

"See? I told you Luffy was too strong for these guys!"

"We have won desu!"

"It's not over yet." Luffy said simply, grabbing their attention. Suddenly a pillar of fire erupted from where Kuyou had crashed, making the girls gape. The Kitsune rose from his place, now entirely enraged.

"You think that my justice will fall so easily? You will DIE FOR THIS!"

**Rolling Fox Flare Blitz!**

Before Luffy knew it, he was tackled into the wall opposite of him, fire exploding as he made contact. The girls cried out, fearing the worst. The smoke began to clear, and they could see the glow of Kuyou's blue fire.

"Hahaha, it seems that he couldn't take that one. Too bad, but it looks like your last hope is down." Kuyou said stepping down from the rubble. He approached them again but stopped when he heard the rubble shift.

"Man that one hurt." Luffy said as he brushed himself off. Kuyou's eyes widened in surprise, but quickly changed to anger.

"How the hell did you survive that?"

"What? It didn't hurt that much." Luffy said, making Kuyou even angrier. From afar, a shadow could be seen, revealing Ishigami the art teacher. She watched with great interest, surprised by Luffy's strength herself.

"I wasn't there for the battle between them, but I had heard that he was considered on par with Moka. It seems that he lives up to the reputation, he's giving Kuyou quite the trouble. I'm glad I stayed to watch." She declared as she continued to observe them.

"Fine then, I'll make sure you suffer before death!" His tails began to spin at a great speed, the flames swirling with them. The flames came to life and flew towards Luffy, who screamed comically as he jumped out of the way. The attack didn't end though, as the Kitsune guided it slowly to try and follow the rubber boy.

"You cannot escape from me!" Kuyou shouted as he continued his attack. Finally the fire seemed to consume Luffy, making the girls scream in horror. Kuyou cackled heinously, but was stunned when Luffy burst out of the flames, his arms cocked back for another attack.

**Gomu-Gomu NO**

"N-no how can this-

**Gatling!**

Luffy began to hammer him hard with his attack, making Kuyou reel again, and was once again thrown into the wall. Luffy smiled triumphantly as he stood up straight. He looked at the girls and gave a thumbs up.

"He did it!" Kurumu and Yukari shouted happily hugging now.

"That's my Luffy-kun." Mizore said blushing, although made the others jump in surprise.

"W-who… are you again?" Moka asked with a sweat drop.

"Luffy-kun's future wife." She said, now a dead silence followed for a moment.

"EH?!"

"Hey Tsukune are you ok?" Luffy said now approaching them (having missed the conversation). Tsukune nodded weakly and smiled.

"We should get going, Tsukune, Gin and Chopper need to get healed desu."

"Sounds good!" Luffy said happily. He was about to take Tsukune to help him walk, but stopped when the temperature suddenly rose. He stepped back and looked to the crater where Kuyou had fallen. A large pillar of blue flame rose again, now nearly burning the group with only the heat from the fire. Ishigami chuckled darkly, knowing what had happened.

"It seems that Kuyou is still able to fight, that must mean he has achieved his third form."

Luffy had taken a step in front of the group, sweating greatly from the heat. Suddenly a fire ball was sent towards them. Luffy put his arms up in defense, but was surprised when it flew past him. His eyes widened as it headed for Moka. He screamed for her to move, but it was too late. Suddenly Tsukune pushed her out of the way… and burst into flames.

Time seemed to move slower; Mizore widened her eyes in shock. Luffy and Moka were reaching for him, Kurumu and Yukari were crying in fear. Moka caught him before he fell; the flames burned her a bit, but most were gone.

"Before you die, I will make you feel despair!" Kuyou shouted fiercely. He was no longer in full fox form though, he stood on his hind legs, and his body became human like but most of his body was still fox like. Mizore acted quick and put up a wall of ice, buying time for the group.

"I'm sorry… Moka-san… I couldn't be strong like… Luffy-san and… protect you…" He said painfully. Luffy was on his knees next to them. Moka was in tears while Luffy was sweating terribly in fear.

"Promise me Luffy-san… to always… protect everyone..."

"I dont need to promise you that, I always will! And I know you'll help me do it, right?" Luffy shouted fiercely trying to get his friend to hang on. Tsukune was surprised by this, along with everyone, but smiled.

"I really wish I could.. but please… just promise me…"

"I… promise…" Luffy said sadly tears nearly coming to his own eyes. Tsukune's hand fell from Moka's face, and took off her Rosary. Moka cried out his name in sadness, until full changing. She stood there and looked down at Tsukune sadly, and then to Luffy. His eyes were shaded under his hair, but he was sweating in fear for Tsukune."

"Tsukune…" Luffy whispered out. Moka looked at him sadly but then switched to stern and bent down.

"Strawhat, you need to pull yourself together!" She said, trying to get his attention, but he was shivering now. The other girls were now over them, Kurumu and Yukari were in tears while Chopper did his best to try and look him over, even though he was hurt.

"He's alive… but barely! We need to get him medical attention!" Chopper said worried. Luffy continued to look down on him worried, but nodded silently. Moka grew angry and slapped him across the face, making the others gasp.

"Listen Strawhat, I can help him! But right now, we have a powerful enemy to fight! If you choose, I will fight alongside you if you think he is too much-

Luffy stopped her by grabbing her shoulder. He looked up at her, his expression now very serious, but now a smile came on it. He shook his head.

"No, I can handle him on my own. Do what you have to save Tsukune." He stood up now and faced where the ice wall stood, and watched as Kuyou melted it.

"I was wondering what was going on behind there, so you have released the vampire? It makes no difference, I will destroy you both!" Kuyou said menacingly, but Luffy's expression remained neutral.

"Moka, start saving Tsukune, I've got this guy."Luffy said, with her nodding silently and biting into his neck. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this as she continued to bite down.

"Moka, now's not the time to-

"Wait, she might be giving him her blood, vampire blood allows great healing abilities!" Yukari explained. Kurumu stopped and stayed silent.

"Let me help you Luffy-kun." Mizore said, about to take a step next to him, but he shook his head.

"I'm not risking any other friends today, I can handle him easily."

Kuyou laughed heinously at this, now full of confidence.

"You should have let the vampire help you, Strawhat! There is no way for you to defeat me while I'm like this. I am now at my full power, with my true form revealed! With this power, I will protect justice from scum like you and your newspaper club!" He declared, flaring his flames greatly to make his point. Luffy stood firm in front of him, unwavering.

"No I can still beat you while I'm like this, but it would take too long." Luffy said, making Kuyou pop a vein in anger, but was curious to what he meant.

"What do you me while you're like that? Are you saying you haven't revealed your true form yet?"

"Yeah. Let me show you." Luffy said, now bending his knees and putting one fist on the ground. All watched in curiosity, and were surprised when his legs seemed to be… pumping.

**Gear Second!**

His body seemed to turn pinkish, and steam was now coming from all over his body. Moka watched him with wonder, having never seen him do this either. Chopper began to laugh happily now, making the others turn to him in wonder.

"Now Luffy's really gonna beat him down, fight hard Luffy!" He shouted. Moka raised an eyebrow at this.

"_Don't tell me… he can become even stronger than before?"_

"You won't be able to hurt any of my friends again." Luffy said, now raising himself up. Kuyou was confused now; he barely looked different if not for the steam and skin color. He began to laugh again.

"Is this an attempt to scare me? Because you have failed. Imitating a train means nothing." Kuyou mocked, but Luffy didn't respond. He lifted his lead hand and took a stance.

**Gomu-Gomu no**

"You want to try and hit me from that far away? With my new form comes more speed along with more power, you cannot touch me." Kuyou declared, but Luffy said nothing. He clicked his tongue and began to rush.

"Let's see what is so special about your new form!"

He was merely feet away from Luffy when it happened.

**JET PISTOL!**

With unseen speed, Luffy punched Kuyou, his fist becoming a blur. Before anyone knew it, Kuyou was sent flying back into the wall, reeling with pain. Everyone froze, even Ishigami, in shock. Kuyou raised himself up and coughed up blood.

"What… was that? I didn't even see Luffy move!" Kurumu said in shock. Moka was wide eyed in shock herself, more so than anyone else seemed to be.

"You bastard… you'll die for-

Luffy had suddenly disappeared from sight, and then without notice, punched Kuyou from the side. He was in mid air when Luffy continued to attack

**Jet Rifle!**

He continued to fly, his eyes rolled over from pain. Luffy suddenly appeared again and punched him into the ground, making the Kitsune groan loudly in pain. He tried to swipe Luffy, but he disappeared before he knew it.

"He's moving as fast as a werewolf desu!"

"No… that's not right…" Gin said weakly, having woken up. The girls looked at him in shock and moved to help him.

"What do you mean, is he still slower?" Kurumu asked, but Gin shook his head.

"It's the opposite… he's moving faster!" He said, continuing to watch the battle. The girls gasped in surprise, knowing no monster that could move with that kind of speed.

Kuyou was doing his best to try and tag Luffy, but was failing miserably.

"Damn, why can't I touch you, vermin! Hold still and die!" HE shouted in anger.

**Fox Fire Vortex!**

He launched the attack fiercely and more powerfully than before, but he was stopped short as Luffy appeared in front of him suddenly and brought a strong fist into his gut. Kuyou gagged, crippling over from the pain. Luffy stood over him, his gaze fierce.

"No… no no no! I will not let you get what you want!"

**HAZY ROLLING FOXES STAR!**

He had created a massive ball of fire, and launched it toward Luffy. Luffy knew he could dodge, but looked behind him. If he moved, Moka and Tsukune would be hit. He disappeared, but not away from the attack, only to place himself directly in front of Moka and Tsukune.

"You idiot, move! You'll die if it hits you!" Moka screamed in worry, but Luffy said nothing and only put his arms up in an X to protect them. The flame reached him, and exploded with great heat. The girls were stunned as they were nearly blinded by the light of the fire. Moka uncovered her eyes and widened them in shock.

"Strawhat!"

"Luffy-kun!" Mizore said worried.

"Luffy!" The girls and Chopper shouted in despair. Kuyou laughed deviously, feeling victorious.

"You see? Even with that new power, no one can stand against my Justice!" You all shall-" He stopped suddenly as he saw the smoke begin to clear. He saw Luffy standing there, burns on his arms and was breathing hard.

"You idiot, why did you do that! I could have moved!" Moka said lying. She wasn't expecting the attack, and knew the only thing she could have done… was throwing Tsukune out of the way. Luffy continued to breathe hard but smiled and looked at Moka.

"Sorry about that, I'll end this now." He said laughing, making the vampire smirk. Mizore noticed a small blush on her face, something that seemed to make her angry inside, but due to the situation she refrained from doing anything.

"You… you think you can defeat me?! I am this schools justice personified! I will not be beaten by some low level monster like you!" Kuyou shouted in great anger, forming yet another ball of fire. "Turn into ash along with your friends!"

"I'll fight for my nakama… UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!" Luffy shouted, now beginning punch at great speed.

**GOMU-GOMU NO**

As the flames came into contact with Luffy's attack, they seemed to disperse. Luffy's attack was too fierce for it.

"_There's no way… am I about to lose to this lesser scum, even though he opposes justice?"_

**JET**

The fists all landed at once, and it was like he was being hit by twenty fists at once.

**GATLING!**

Kuyou was now being repeatedly beat down by each fist without mercy. The attack was so fast, none of those present could see it, only seeing Kuyou was being smashed hard by the attack. He was already against the wall, but Luffy continued to pound on him, finally breaking the wall down and knocking him high into the air, sending him flying through the air. Luffy finally stopped after a little and huffed in air.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER SOMEONE IS HUMAN OR MONSTER, I'LL PROTECT MY FRIENDS UNTIL THE END!" Luffy declared, standing on the area that was busted down. Luffy made this proclamation to the entire school, letting them know of his stance.

"Luffy is incredible…" Gin stated with the others nodding in agreement. Kurumu and Yukari rushed over to Tsukune once Moka waved for them to do so.

Moka stood up and walked over to him. He looked at her smiling, which she returned.

"You're such an idiot, risking your life like that." She said shaking her head and look at his burns. He chuckled in response, and she let a chuckle escape her mouth as well. But then she remembered his power and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked now noticing.

"You held back against me." She stated. He didn't know what she meant until it dawned on him.

"Oh yeah, well I didn't want to ruin the fight." He said sheepishly rubbing his head. This made her grow a tick mark and grab his shirt.

"Are you trying to say I would have lost if you pulled on that power?!"

"… Yeah."

"I WILL TEACH YOU YOUR PLACE!" she shouted in anger, shaking him violently. Mizore came to them with her ice claws extended.

"I don't know your relationship with Luffy-kun, but I will not allow you to treat him like that." She stated coldly, with Moka looking at her in surprise. But then she became infuriated.

"Listen Yuki-onna, this is none of your business! How do you even know Strawhat?!"

"I made friends with her a while ago!" Luffy pointed out, still in her grip. The group continued to argue as they did, with Ishigami continuing to observe.

"It's unbelievable, to think that he not only beat Kuyou, he totally overpowered him. What kind of monster is that boy? Even a vampire pales compared to him" She said holding her chin in interest. She lusted over his power and smiled evilly.

"You win this one newspaper club, I'll retreat for now."

"I don't think so." Robin said, now approaching the gorgon. Ishigami looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh, Nico-sensei. I was wondering where you were in all this."

"You're the one who told Kuyou about Aono-san." Robin stated, making Ishigami chuckle.

"That's right, and here I thought that he would easily defeat them. It turns out that I didn't calculate for that boy to possess such power." The former art teacher said pointing at Luffy.

"It's over now, I'm taking you to the head master." Robin said, preparing her hands. Ishigami chuckled and threw down a ball that created a smoke screen. Robin covered her mouth, but tried to search the smoke for the gorgon.

"Sorry but I can't be caught right now, I have to prepare for my next big art project." Ishigami said through the smoke, and when it cleared she was gone. Robin sighed and looked at the group still on the roof top.

"Well, as long as everyone is ok I think we'll be fine." She stated happily. But the thought of what Ishigami had said made her worried. Just what is that gorgon planning next?

**To be continued…**

**Wow that was a good chapter! I was happy with how it came out, and it wasn't too hard to write despite the longer chapter! Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Remember to read and review!**


	18. Recovery and Revelations

**Hey everyone, glad last chapter was a success, it seemed like a lot of people liked it! The pace is gonna slow up a bit, but expect the witch's knoll in two or three chapters. Read and enjoy! This chapter is going to be much shorter than usual, I just wanted to get it out of the way.**

Recovery and Revelations

The group had relocated themselves to the school infirmary after the long day of fighting. Tsukune, Gin and Chopper were laid out in hospital beds recovering from their wounds. Luffy had refused to be worked on, only allowing his arms to be wrapped in bandages since they received the most damage. The group was waiting in the room with the three unconscious boys. Luffy looked over Tsukune for any damage, but spotted nothing.

"Wow he really is all healed up! It's because you sucked his blood right?" Luffy said looking at inner Moka, who was still out. She rolled her eyes and huffed out air.

"I didn't suck his blood, you idiot. I gave him my blood so that he could gain vampires healing abilities." She explained, with Luffy nodding in understanding.

"I'm just glad he's ok… we really owe you one, thank you reverse Moka." Kurumu said with Yukari nodding in agreement. Moka said nothing but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Shishishi I knew you really cared for everyone! You act tough, but you're really a nice person." Luffy said smiling brightly at her, this made her blush slightly and developed a face of annoyance.

"Shut your trap Strawhat! I'm still mad about your hidden power!" She said attempting to kick him. He dodged quickly still laughing until she finally landed a hit in his face.

"I'm sowby." He said, his words muffled by her foot. She put her leg down and walked away while pushing her hair out of her eyes. The door suddenly opened, attracting everyone's attention. Zoro walked through, slightly battered from his own battle. Yukari and Kurumu jumped on him forcing a hug and making him fall back.

"Oi what's up with you two?"

"I was so worried desu! I thought you were killed or something when Luffy came back alone!" Yukari said in tears.

"You idiot where have you been?!" Kurumu said sounding mad, but had teary eyes. He pushed them off to get a breather.

"Geez, you all worry too much. Did you really think that I'd die so easily?" He said annoyed. The girls wiped their eyes and laughed a little having cheered up. Moka said nothing while Luffy just laughed happily seeing the swordsman was ok. Kurumu patted him hard on the back, annoying him purposely. She stopped once she saw the wound on his shirt.

"Hey wait, you're really hurt!"

"I've had a lot worse, this isn't too bad." Zoro stated as he took a seat near the window.

"Did you really beat Flaming Blade Ryuuga?" Mizore said, popping her head through the window, which had freaked Zoro out.

"Where the heck did you come from?!" Zoro said deadpanned. The others besides Luffy and Moka had been equally freaked out.

"I was watching outside to keep an eye on Luffy-kun and another person." She said simply, but began glaring at inner Moka, who returned with a cold stare.

"Do you have a problem, Yuki-onna?"

"That depends on you vampire."

"What's wrong with them?" Zoro said sweat dropping.

"I don't know, I guess they don't like each other for some reason." Luffy said with a shrug.

"She seems to think that reverse Moka has a thing for Luffy, which is totally impossible!" Kurumu said whispering to the swordsman. Zoro raised an eyebrow at this, but brushed it off.

"Yeah right, I doubt that would ever happen. She's way too prideful to ever even believe she could have feelings for someone other than herself." He said making the other girls try to hold in a laugh. Zoro then found himself eating the floor after a swift kick to the top of his head, making Kurumu and Yukari cower in fear.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Moka had put her seal back on, but not until after taking Tsukune to his room. Kurumu didn't like the idea of them being alone together, but decided to let her go ahead and do it anyway. Luffy and Zoro had also talked to Robin and the Headmaster (having to leave Chopper in the infirmary). The archeologist informed the two that this was all incited by Ishigami the art teacher. Of course her captain and Zoro didn't really understand or care, she felt that they should know either way.<p>

Another day had passed, and a sudden meeting was called by Gin to meet in the clubroom, despite his injuries. Luffy and Zoro had arrived to find Kurumu and Yukari already there waiting.

"Zoro-nii, Luffy-san!" Yukari shouted happily seeing them. Luffy smiled and greeted while Zoro nodded in response. The two took seats across from them at the table.

"Did you two see Gin today? I figured he would still be laid out from the beating he took." Kurumu asked, but both boys shook their heads.

"We didn't see Chopper either, we were gonna go after the meeting to see them." Luffy said scratching his head. The door opened again, revealing both Moka and Tsukune, who looked fully healed.

"Tsukune, my love~!" Kurumu said jumping on top of him and shoving her breasts into his face.

"Hey cow, don't smother him with your utters, he just healed desu!"

"What was that flat chest?!"

The two began to argue as usual, while Luffy seemed ignorant to it and was laughing.

"You look good as new Tsukune!" Luffy said happily smiling. Zoro was still seated, but had a small smile as he saw them.

"Thanks Luffy-kun, I owe a lot of that to everyone, but you especially." He said scratching his head sheepishly.

"Well, looks like everyone's gathered." Gin said as he walked through the door. He looked fine aside from a few bandages on his arm. Behind him came Chopper in his usual small form. He had more visible bandages on his body.

"Chopper!" Luffy and Yukari shouted as they jumped up and grabbed him into a hug. Zoro had stood up and walked to them, smiling to see that he was ok. Chopper grimaced from the pain of the hugs, but smiled and laughed and returned it.

"What no love for me?" Gin said disappointed as no one had really said hi to him. He sighed as he was continually ignored, and took his spot at the front of the class. After settling down, everyone had taken their seats to listen to their club president.

"Alright pervy wolf, what do you want?"

"Oh no I'm fine Kurumu, my arm is still a bit seared, but I'll live."

"I didn't ask if you were ok!" She shouted turning her head.

"Good to have friends… anyway, in light of recent events, I think that it's time to announce to the whole school of what had happened." He explained with everyone nodding in agreement.

"We need to let them know of the false accusations against Tsukune so we can clear his name!" Moka said earnestly.

"She's right; we have to get the record straight before everyone gets the wrong idea about him." Kurumu said agreeing.

"Not only that, people should know that we aren't to be messed with, maybe it will cool down the things that always seem to happen to the people in this group." Gin stated, with them all sweat dropping and nodding in agreement.

"I have a better idea." said a new voice. The group looked to the door as it opened, revealing Ryuuga walking through. Everyone jumped up in defense except for Luffy and Zoro.

"No way that's the guy who was working with Kuyou!" Kurumu said drawing her claws.

"Are you here for revenge or something?" Gin said now sweating. Luffy tilted his head in question, still trying to remember him.

"I'm not here to fight, I am here to talk." He stated firmly, but none of them dropped their guard.

"Yeah right, why should we trust your word?" Gin said fiercely.

"He's fine guys, leave him alone." Zoro said suddenly surprising them.

"Wait what? Aren't you the one who beat this guy?" Kurumu said in shock. He ignored her question as he and the Kitsune had locked gazes. He searched Ryuuga's eyes for deceit or anger, trying to assess whether he was right or not. He looked for a little while longer, and then turned away to close his eyes and relax.

"Yeah, he's ok. He already lost to me; he's not going to try anything." Zoro stated with the others dropping their jaws at his simplicity.

"Thank you Roronoa. He is right though, it would be an ill attempt to try and attack the person who utterly defeated me before." Ryuuga stated, opening his dark coat to show his many bandages. " I am here to make peace with the newspaper club."

"Are you acting against your masters will?" Zoro asked.

"No… he is no longer my master." He answered solemnly. Zoro raised an eyebrow at this in question.

"But that is a conversation for another time, first about the subject at hand. With the expulsion of Kuyou, I was assigned as the new head of the Public Safety Commission."

"What?!" The girls shouted. Luffy was still lost in all this, now picking his nose with his pinky.

"That is right. But unlike my former master, I will not do this for my own gain. I will do what this school needs, and protect it from the real threats against this school." He claimed. Gin stepped up this time, with anger in his face.

"Don't give me that bull! If you were actually ever here to help people, then you would have done something for my friends last year!" Gin shouted fiercely as he grabbed his shirt. "I remember from back then, YOU were one of the main enforcers who cracked down on us

"Gin-sempai?" Tsukune said surprised by his outburst. Ryuuga's face was covered by his mask, but his eyes were visible, and showed grief.

"I… remember what we did. And I will make no excuses or apologies. I will simply take responsibility." He said, confusing the werewolf.

"I will rectify the mistake we had made previously, even though I do not think it will make up for it. I would like for the Newspaper club to be sponsored by the Public Safety Commission."

"What do you mean by sponsored?" Moka asked.

"Just sounds like what Kuyou was planning to do to us!" Kurumu added angrily.

"It's quite the opposite. Kuyou wanted you to stop making papers that were not approved unless paid to them, after they edited out unwanted pages first. I want to encourage you all to keep what you are doing, letting the students know of what goes on in their school. Not that anyone could stop you." He explained, now looking at Luffy and Zoro… who had fallen fast asleep. He chuckled a bit, directing everyone to the unconscious boys.

"I swear, those two take things way too easy." Kurumu said grimacing.

"But another thing I would like to help with is your stories. I am soon going to have many cases. Kuyou originally brushed aside the cases he didn't find interesting or did not benefit him." He began explaining with everyone nodding in understanding.

"What does that have to do with us?" Gin questioned again.

"Well now I will not let any cases, big or small, escape my scope. But I figured that a good way to assist your paper is to give it stories. So each week you all prepare to print a paper, I will give a few of my best cases and the progress into them." Ryuuga explained. Gin widened his eyes in surprise and stood in thought.

"That would… be great for the paper…" He said after thinking carefully. Ryuuga nodded his head and held out his hand. Gin looked at it hesitantly for a moment but slowly took it into a handshake. The girls were much more relaxed and sighed in relief.

"Alright, for now I will take my leave. I will see you all soon. By the way, please tell those two that I would like to meet with them tomorrow. Moka Akashiya, I would also like to talk to you along with them."

"What, why me?"

"I will explain all tomorrow. Farewell to you all." He said taking his leave. The room seemed to be much more relaxed once the former enemy had left.

"He seems to be a good guy… maybe he is trying to fix things." Tsukune said. Gin seemed doubtful but shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Will you two wake up?!" Kurumu shouted as she whacked Luffy and Zoro over their heads. Luffy jumped to his feat in a rush.

"So what did that guy want?"

"Were you asleep the whole time?!" They all said deadpanned.

"That was Flaming Blade Ryuuga? I never saw him up close." Said Mizore, making all of them jump except Zoro and Luffy, who smiled.

"Hey Mizore!" Luffy said waving, to which she shyly waved back.

"I thought I heard someone breathing in there." Zoro said with a raised eyebrow.

"It looks like I need to work on my stealth more."

"Why would you even be in there?!" Kurumu shouted, having been freaked out.

"I wanted to join the newspaper club."

"EHHH?!" all except Luffy shouted in surprise, who seemed to be very happy at this. Moka noticed a small flare come from her Rosary, but quickly disappeared. But it flared up even more when Luffy had run up to Mizore and thrown his arm around her neck.

"Yosh, now that everyone's here let's have a party!" Luffy shouted happily. The others weren't so keen on the idea of the girl joining them, but a party didn't sound so bad.

_To be continued…_

**Alright, like I said this was going to be a short chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry if it felt a little rushed, it was just an annoying chapter for me lol. Remember to read and review!**


	19. Teach me how to Study

Teach Me how to Study

Things didn't seem to calm down in school for the Newspaper club. Their victory over Kuyou had definitely not gone unnoticed. Many people had become part of the fan club that had sprouted for Luffy and Zoro. At the same time, both said pirates had remained oblivious to their fame. Robin felt that it wasn't worth mentioning to the two since neither really cared about such things save for when they earned themselves bounties. They didn't care what people thought of them, whether as monsters or as heroes.

This popularity was not limited to the students, though. One teacher specifically was quite interested in the duo. This teacher was: Ririko Sensei, the beautiful yet earnest math teacher. Her reasons for admiring the two were quite different than everyone else, but that didn't stop her. She was more interested in Zoro than Luffy though, having encountered him weeks ago.

She sighed deeply, staring at a photo she had of him from the schools roster pictures. He was the first boy to escape her clutches before she could make a move on him, and this seemed to only make her want him more. But at the moment she had to leave it alone, for she had another target in mind that day. She put away the photo and took her daily walk through campus, enjoying the stares of the students who wish they could have her.

"Hey look! It's the monster duo!" She heard one of the students say, and everyone had changed their attention to the oncoming group. Luffy, Zoro, Moka and Tsukune were walking to class together, having met that morning. Ririko smiled at seeing the swordsman and approached them.

"So that Ryuuga guy wants to meet us after school?" Luffy asked the two, who nodded in agreement.

"Did he say why?" Zoro asked this time, but Moka shook her head.

"He didn't say, but he wants me to come to." Moka answered, making the two raise their eyebrows in surprise. Before they finished their conversation, the group was interrupted.

"Hey you four, are you on your way to class?" Ririko suddenly said, making them all turn to her in attention… save for Zoro, who felt a large chill run up his spine and began to sweat profusely.

"Oh hello sensei, we are about to go to your class." Tsukune said looking at his friends, but now noticing that the swordsman was gone. "Well… most of us are."

"That's good, I wouldn't want you failing, make sure to have your notes ready!" She said again, making the group nod and wave good bye to her.

"Where did Zoro go?" Luffy asked looking around, with the other two doing the same now.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone, I've got some bad news." Gin announced, starting the club meeting. Everyone was present, even though Zoro had ditched all his classes that day. "Since the end of the quarter is in a week, all clubs are required to be used as study hall until it is over. They want to give students a better chance at passing, so it's going to get very boring around here."<p>

"Great so this club is going to be even more boring than usual?" Zoro said staring out the window of the room.

"Take this seriously Zoro-nii! If you don't pass this semester you can't go on the summer vacation." Yukari said, making him roll his eyes. He wasn't attending the school to learn, and they couldn't force him to do anything.

"Oh no, guys you have to study!" Chopper said exasperated, making Zoro sweat drop. Clearly the reindeer had not thought about their situation thoroughly.

"One last thing and this is good news. I've had a long discussion with Ryuuga about the future of the Public Safety Commission and the Newspaper Club, and we have reached a mutual agreement. As he told us before, he will give us information on the best investigations so that we can tell the school about them." He explained.

"So wait, we're working with them now?" Kurumu asked unconvinced.

"That's right, it was something I proposed. I want to keep a close look on our new acquaintance. Plus it would also help our club. He said we begin as soon as summer vacation is over."

"I think that Ryuuga might be someone we can trust guys, I think we should give him a chance." Tsukune said to the others, who looked unsure. Luffy and Zoro hadn't paid attention to the conversation, seeing no point.

"That reminds me; don't you three have to meet with Ryuuga soon?"Gin said motioning to Luffy, Zoro and Moka.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Moka said nervously. She didn't entirely trust Ryuuga either, and meeting with him sounded like a trap. But then again Ryuuga had lost to Zoro, so it was a little easier for her to deal with. Luffy grabbed her should and smiled.

"Come on Moka, let's go!"

* * *

><p>The three stood in front of the main building of the PSC, which was heavily damaged. Moka tilted her head at it, wondering what happened, but remembered that her two friends had stormed it a few days ago. She looked at them in wonder.<p>

"Did you two do all this?"

"Yep." They answered with no remorse or guilt, making her sweat drop. They approached the building, finding many of the members of the PSC helping rebuild. When they finally noticed their guests, many became frightened and dropped what they were doing.

"It's them; they've come to finish the job!"

"They're demons!"

"Let's get out of here!"

Many started shouting, hiding in the building or just plain running away. The three sweat dropped as they watched the members comically retreat.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

They turned to see a familiar face approaching them. It was Keito, the spider woman who had attacked them before. Luffy and Zoro looked at her in question, while Moka backed up a bit.

"First you destroy everything we stand for, and now you come back to taunt us? Haven't you done enough to us? Don't think I've forgotten what you did to me, I don't care how strong you two might be, I'll arrest you right here and now!"

"Who is she again?" Luffy asked the other two. Zoro only shrugged.

"You guys don't remember? She's the spider girl who attacked Kurumu-chan and Tsukune!" Moka said, making the two stare at her with confused faces. Finally the two lit up with realization and pounded their fists into their palm.

"Oh yeah, I remember her now!" They said in unison, more interested in their realization than in the woman herself. She was beginning to steam in anger.

"How dare you mock me so terribly, you will pay for this-

"Keito enough!"

Keito flinched at the harsh shout. They all turned to see Ryuuga walking towards them from the building.

"But sir, these two-

"These two are strong enough to beat me and Kuyou at full strength, what do you plan to do against them? Stand down. They are here at my invite and will not be treated with hostility." He said sternly. She looked angry and looked from her leader to the group and then stormed off. Ryuuga sighed and looked at them.

"I apologize for Keito's attitude, she is still sore about what happened. She is head strong and cocky, but she is loyal to the cause. How long until I she loses her position will all depend on her." He relented to them, but shook his head.

"Anyway, I am glad you all came. I wanted to make a personal proposal to you three."

"Proposal?" Moka asked

"I have had to get rid of many of my lieutenants after my take over because of their stance in all this. Many wanted to continue down the path Kuyou was on and try to take the school back from… well you." He said motioning to them. "When they declared that, I expelled them from the PSC. Now I am in search of new lieutenants, and was hoping that I might be able to deputize you three."

"What?!" Moka said surprised, but Luffy and Zoro remained silent but were surprised themselves.

"This may sound like too much to ask especially after all that has happened but… I know none stronger than you three here, and I have no one else I can trust here. The monsters at this school are either too focused on their work or too selfish to care about the well being of this school." He explained to them, with a slightly pleading tone.

It was silent now, all in thought. Zoro had decided to do whatever his captain had chosen, who looked in thought for a moment. Moka looked concerned, and was confused at why she was picked. She realized that he may have wanted her other half's help instead.

"Alright sure I'll help you!" Luffy said suddenly, taking them all out of their thoughts.

"Are… you sure? I mean that's great but I figured-

"Of course, what are friends for? Zoro said you're not bad, so it's ok!" Luffy said with a smile. Ryuuga was taken aback by this. Friend was a word he did not use often. He would try and wrap his head around it at another time though and shook his head.

"Thank you Strawhat Luffy. What do you say Roronoa?"

"I'm with Luffy, so count me in I guess." Zoro said simply. Ryuuga now turned to Moka, who still looked concerned.

"Well I don't really think I can be of any help, and I don't know if Ura-chan would agree to do this."

"I was wondering about that. I would like to speak to your other half myself, but I wasn't so sure on what to do." He said.

"_Tell him I will do it, but I don't trust him."_ Moka heard her other self say, surprising her. She didn't expect her to accept the offer. She spared a glance at Luffy, who was casually picking his nose with his pinky, making her sweat drop. It was funny that the other Moka was into-

"_Don't you even dare think it, Omote!" _

"She said she will accept." Moka said slightly giggling, hearing her other self. The others gave her an odd look, but brushed it off.

"Well, that is quite surprising. I really wasn't sure what I was going to get as an answer from any of you, but I thought I might as well ask. The results turned out to be the best I could hope for." Ryuuga said feeling relieved.

"So what will we be doing now?" Zoro asked

"Nothing out of the ordinary; in fact I wanted to make it so that you are not officially a part of the PSC. You will go about your regular schedule, but at times I will call upon you if I think I need the help. You don't need to patrol halls or anything along those lines."

He continued to explain the rules and guidelines to them, which terribly bored the pirates of the group. After a while, he finally noticed their lack of interest and laughed to himself and excused them. He was just happy that they had joined, and figured he couldn't ask more of them than that.

* * *

><p>The next few days had become very lax for the club. Unable to write a story during this time, they did as they were supposed to, and studied. Tsukune had been under the tutelage of Zoro and Luffy decided sleep was a better alternative, making the rest sweat drop.<p>

"Those two don't have a care in the world about the test, and I know they're going to fail." Kurumu said grimacing.

"You should worry more about yourself; you're in the same boat as them, desu!" Yukari said teasingly. Kurumu dead panned at this, but then looked at the little witch mischievously and grabbed Yukari and Chopper.

"Hey what are you doing?!"

"Shut up and help me study you two! I heard Chopper's the second best in class now, so the more the merrier!" Kurumu said happily restraining them.

"Eh?!" They both said struggling in her grip. They stopped suddenly when Tsukune had walked in. He looked tired, almost as if he hadn't gotten sleep in a while. Moka jumped up to him happily, not noticing his dazed look.

"Hey Tsukune, I'm glad you came by! I know that you've been busy studying with Ririko sensei, but I thought I would still try and help you." She explained, blushing slightly. She pulled out a notebook and handed it to him. He seemed to be muttering something incoherent. Moka looked at him in question, but then his muttering became louder.

"Is he… reciting formulas?" Yukari said, trying to make sense of his words. He continued his chanting, seeming to not even notice his friends.

"Tsukune what's wrong?" Moka said, but her words fell on deaf ears as he began to leave. Moka followed after him, trying to get his attention.

"Well that was… odd." Gin said with a sweat drop.

"Man what is wrong with Tsukune?" Kurumu said with a questioning face. She was about to pursue, but looked at her still sleeping friends, making her irritated. She went up to the two and smacked them hard on their heads.

"Will you guys wake up already?!"

"Morning already?" Zoro said scratching his head.

"Where's the meat?"

"It's the middle of the day idiot! And who said there was any meat?" She said exasperated.

"Something is going on with Tsukune guys, ever since he's been studying with Ririko sensei, he's been acting weird-

Before she could finish, Zoro had gotten up and grabbed her shoulder softly but firmly. He looked deadly serious at her and was running a cold sweat.

"What did you just say?"

Kurumu was stunned by his sudden outburst and didn't answer straight away.

"Um… that Tsukune's been studying with… Ririko sensei…" She said slowly. His eyes darkened and he let go of her. He grabbed his swords and silently walked out the door, leaving the rest of them confused.

"What's up with him?" Gin asked, making the others shrug in confusion.

Time break

Zoro stood in front of the PSC building, searching around for Ryuuga. He walked through the entrance, to find things had been repaired. Some things were still broken, but members were still working on them. When they saw him, they didn't run, but shivered. Two members passed by him, and decided to get information from them.

"Oi, you two." He called out, making them freeze in fear.

"Where is Ryuuga? I have a question for him." He asked them fiercely, although not knowing.

"W-w-well he's in his office sir…"

"It's d-down the hall…"

He nodded in thanks and left them. They both let out sighs in relief as he left.

Zoro walked into his office, finding Ryuuga at a desk reading through a file. He raised his eyes to Zoro and put down the papers.

"Oh Roronoa, what are you doing here? This is quite a surprise."

"Hey, I wanted to know something. I can take people down tight?"

"Yes, but only if they're breaking rules."

"Does that apply to teachers?"

"Well… yes but… why do you ask?" Ryuuga asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, that's all I needed to know, thanks." He said with a dark smirk. Ryuuga sweat drop, now feeling a chill go up his spine as he watched Zoro stalk off.

* * *

><p>Moka had tried to reach out to Tsukune again, knowing something was wrong. It turns out that Ririko sensei had been brainwashing Tsukune, getting him to learn and care only for math. Moka tried to help him, but in her weaker form, she could not stand up to her. Ririko was a Lamia, a monster that could control minds. She currently had Moka pinned to the wall.<p>

"This is your fault for not listening little girl!" She shouted in anger.

"I shall make you an obedient student as well! Learn to follow Tsukune-kun's example!" She shouted fiercely, preparing to control her until-

"I've come for you, you damn lizard woman!"

Everyone froze in surprise as the door to the room (and a lot of the wall around it) was cut down. Zoro busted through, swords drawn. His expression was angry yet funny at the same time: eyes full of anger had rolled back and his teeth becoming shark like. Ririko looked at him and nearly swooned.

"Oh my, you've returned to me~?" She said, sounding happy.

"Hell yeah, so I can get revenge on you for what you did lizard woman!" He shouted fiercely, his anger seemingly rising.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like it, Zoro-kun~."

"Shut up! I'm gonna- oh Moka, Tsukune what are you two doing here?" Zoro said finally noticing them. Said two sweat dropped.

"Wait so… you aren't here to save us?" Moka said confused by the situation. Ririko turned to Tsukune, who was now trying to free Moka.

"What are you doing Tsukune-kun? Get away from her! Can you not hear me?"

"Oi, let go of her before I cut you down." Zoro threatened. He jumped to her long tail and came down to slash it, but she quickly withdrew it before his attack landed.

"Now Zoro-kun I'm not really into such things as that, but I'm willing to try them with you-

"Stop saying weird things!" He shouted embarrassed and pissed off. They both stopped in their tracks as a pinkish light went off behind them, revealing Moka who had transformed.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted Moka, lets study together next time." Tsukune said weakly, still recovering from the brain wash. She turned her head slightly back to him and nodded silently before turning back to the teacher.

"How dare you students disobey your sensei! I will teach you to listen to adults!" Ririko shouted, lashing out at Moka. Moka was going to catch it, but before she could Zoro dug his sheath into the tail, grounding it.

"You don't tell us what to do, lizard woman." He said fiercely. Moka jumped over him and kicked the Lamia swiftly in the face.

"I am not one of your students you can tell what to do. You are a narcissist drunk on the powers of being an instructor. I have nothing to learn from you. Learn your place." Moka said, finishing her kick and sending the teacher flying away.

"You all right Tsukune?" Zoro asked looking at his friend, who nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you Zoro-san, you showed up at the right time."

"That reminds me swordsman." Moka said interrupting them, eying Zoro with confusion and a raised eyebrow. "What exactly was that woman talking about?"

He took a step back in surprise and began to sweat profusely. He turned away; feeling embarrassed almost and grimaced.

"Nothing, she's just weird." He said, rushing away quickly from them, leaving the two to sweat drop.

* * *

><p>After Ririko's methods were revealed, she was suspended for two weeks; something that Zoro thought should have been worse, but initially decided to leave it alone. After that, the test finally came. Tsukune had lost the memory of the teachings, but studied hard with Moka, earning himself an 89% on the test.<p>

"Aw dang it I failed!" Kurumu shouted sadly, only getting a 50% on the test. Yukari and Chopper sweat drop together.

"_We even tutored her."_ They thought at the same time.

"Yeah, I got number 1 in the class!" Luffy said happily holding up his test. The two sweat dropped again, knowing that he totally failed the test.

"Hey Kurumu I did better than you did." Zoro said teasingly, holding up his test; showing that he got a 51% somehow.

"NO WAY DID THE MUSCLE HEAD DO BETTER THAN ME! I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU FELL ASLEEP HALFWAY THROUGH!"

_To be continued…_

**Wow I know I said last chapter was annoying, THIS chapter topped that one EASILY. I had no idea what I was going to write for the story. I really drew a blank for some reason, but in the end I was able to pull through. Sorry if it seemed rushed, just some parts were hard for me to work out. I hope you all enjoyed, I sure didn't lol. Witches Knoll coming at you soon! Remember to read and review!**


	20. Sunflower colored Summer Break

**OK so I have had some personal stuff going on lately, so I don't really feel the need to explain myself to anyone why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry if that sounds cold, but that's how it is. I'm sort of doing this as more of a distraction. I put as much effort as I can into it, so I hope it's good for the time being.**

Sunflower colored Summer Break

Summer break had finally come. School was out; most of the teens either stayed in the dorms or went home for the two weeks off. The newspaper club was going to head to the human world, since Yokai Academy was part of a different dimension. Luffy and Zoro were surprised by this, and almost asked if it was their own world, but Robin quickly explained the difference.

Luffy, Zoro, and Chopper were heading together to the bus stop together, having not met up with the others that day. Luffy and Zoro may not have passed the test and were SUPPOSED to be in summer tutorial; they plainly ignored the teachers and were planning to go on the trip. Luffy wore his usual outfit; a red tank top and gene shorts with sandals. Zoro had worn a yellow jacket with his green waist band under and his usual black pants and boots. Chopper wore his large pink hat and his shorts.

"So what do you think the human world is like here?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Probably full of things we've never seen." Zoro stated simply. "Robin said there's a bunch of things that are different in this world."

"I wonder if there are a lot of monsters." Luffy said smiling like usual.

"Actually the teachers said that there are only a few thousand monsters in the human world, we probably won't see any more than here if at all." Chopper said, popping Luffy's bubble.

"Hey, I see Moka and Tsukune up ahead." Zoro stated spotting the vampire and the human. The two looked very close, like they were about to kiss.

"What are they doing?" Chopper asked, but Zoro had a bead of sweat go down his cheek.

"Something private; oi Luffy, we should wait a bit-

"Hey Tsukune, Moka! We're here now!" Luffy shouted, making the two fall in embarrassment. Zoro face palmed and sighed, it seemed that the two would never catch a break.

"H-hey Luffy…" Tsukune said greeting them, hoping that they didn't notice.

"Where's everyone else?" Luffy asked

"I'm not sure; I think Kurumu and Gin had to go to summer school-

"NOOOO! I don't want to go to the stupid human world!" The group heard Yukari shouting. She was being dragged by Kurumu to the bus stop by Kurumu.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Luffy said raising his hand to say hi.

"Oh hey everyone, nothing it's just Yukari being a baby." Kurumu said trying to get the witch to follow.

"What's wrong Yukari?" Chopper asked his friend.

"It's probably because she's never been there, such a kid." Kurumu said shrugging her shoulders mockingly. A water pan hit her head suddenly, Yukari being the culprit.

"Someone with one brain cell wouldn't understand!" Yukari shouted in anger.

"One brain cell?! Why you little…" Kurumu returned, just as mad. Luffy laughed at the succubus's distress while Zoro merely rolled his eyes and sat against the bus stop.

"Oh here comes the bus!" Tsukune announced seeing the bus coming towards them.

"Is Gin coming?" Luffy asked.

"No, I think he missed too many points on the test so he had to stay for summer school." Moka said thinking about it.

"That's funny, we were supposed to stay but I didn't want to." Luffy said, motioning to himself and Zoro, smiling and laughing.

"Weren't you supposed to stay too?" Zoro said looking at Kurumu who sweated and avoided his question. "I guess we're all here! Let's head out!" She shouted, changing the subject, pumping her fist in the air.

"Hey, where's Mizore at?" Luffy said looking around for the yuki-onna.

"Probably out there stalking us from afar, the girl gives me chills." Kurumu said thinking about Mizore.

"I'm right here, my love." Mizore whispered, popping her head out from behind the tree at the bus stop. Everyone but Luffy and Zoro jumped at her appearance. The rubber boy smiled and greeted her.

"Great! I thought you weren't gonna come at first." He said smiling brightly and patting her shoulder. She blushed a bit and shrunk back a bit. "I wouldn't let you out of my sight." she whispered, too quiet for him to hear her.

As they entered the bus, Tsukune smiled brightly at the thought of going to the human world, and Luffy noticed, giving his friend his own smile.

"You look excited to go home Tsukune." Luffy said smiling brightly at him. Tsukune nodded quickly.

"Yeah it's been a while…" Tsukune said, seeming afraid and excited at the same time.

"You're walking on thin air kid." The bus driver said, grabbing both boys attention.

"You've been attacked by your upperclassmen and the public safety commission… maybe you've had your fill of monsters academy…" The driver said smirking darkly. Tsukune was surprised by this, but instead of saying something Luffy spoke up first.

"So what, as long as he is with us he's gonna be ok." Luffy said smiling. Tsukune looked at him surprised but chuckled softly. "I guess your right Luffy." Tsukune said thoughtfully. The bus driver laughed darkly.

"I guess with a friend like that, it's a little more bearable… just watch yourself, k kid?" The driver warned. Tsukune gulped but shook his head, hoping the driver was only making fun of him…

* * *

><p>Robin walked into the head masters office, having been called there by Mikogami. She looked at the guards, all lifeless in their suits.<p>

"Good to see you miss Robin, I'm glad you came." He said with his usual dark smile.

"What is the reason you called me for?" Robin asked.

"Straight to it as always," Mikogami said chuckling. "Well as you know, the incident with the Public Safety Commission was incited by Ishigami. Now we've lost track of her…"

"Not until recently though." She heard a voice. Behind her came Ryuuga, carrying a stack of files he placed on the table in front of the archeologist. "She has been recently spotted in Cuba, collecting some artifacts. For what, we don't know." He explained.

"Do you have any idea of what she's after?" Robin quizzed, but Ryuuga shook his head.

"I think I might have an idea…" Mikogami said darkly, picking up one of the pictures.

"Is she so stupid that she would try to raze them?" He said sounding horrified.

"Raze who?" Robin questioned, but he shook his head.

"That is not important at the moment, what is important is that we stop her. I would like to ask for your help if you are willing. Ryuuga is too busy with matters here to do himself." Mikogami explained.

"I would rather not bother you with this woman miss Nico, but there are problems within the school that need my attention." Ryuuga told her with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it, she has caused problems for my captain anyway, she needs to be dealt with." Robin said with a smile.

"So you'll do it then?" Mikogami asked, sounding relieved. She nodded in acceptance, making him sigh.

"I am relieved, for if the artifact she has is what I think it is… then it will bode very badly for us should she find the rest… stop her before it's too late." The Exorcist said deeply, with Ryuuga and Robin nodding in compliance.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Tsukune shouted, looking out the window of the bus. It had been a while since the human had seen the streets of the city. He almost thought he wouldn't last long enough to ever see it again.<p>

"This place is different." Zoro said lazily, not really caring.

"Wow there's so many humans out there!" Yukari said surprised.

"Of course, it's the human world after all." Kurumu said.

"Protect me from mean humans Luffy-kun." Mizore said wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, although he didn't seem to notice.

"Sure, but I don't think I'll have to." Luffy said smiling at her obliviously.

"Does he really not notice her fawning all over him?" Kurumu whispered to Zoro. He merely shrugged and kept his eyes out the window.

"He doesn't really get that kind of thing; he only thinks about two things: adventure and his next meal." Zoro said lazily (the bus ride was only making him tired). He didn't care whether his captain took notice to such things, in fact the less the better. He was usually very simple, and that made it easy to follow his orders. Although at times it was mostly Nami giving the orders.

"By the way… why are you dressed like that?" Kurumu asked again, looking at his open jacket. She had a small blush on her face, but she shook it off quickly.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I even have to say? It's open for everyone to see!" the succubus said, pointing at his chest for emphasis.

"Whatever, coming from the girl who uses her body to try and win a gu- before Zoro could finish, Kurumu planted her foot in the swordsman's face.

"Stupid moss head." Kurumu said with a vein popping from her head.

"Fufufu, I bet the reason boob monster wanted you to cover up was because she was staring too long." Yukari said laughing, although had her own nose bleed after taking notice. Kurumu blushed and popped Yukari on the head.

"Why do women always seem to bother me?" Zoro said rubbing his face.

"Maybe if you weren't always so damn rude we wouldn't!" Kurumu shouted in his face. He merely put his pinky in his ear.

"I don't act rude; you just won't leave me alone." He said brushing off her claim. The succubus growled in frustration, but stopped when she noticed the bus stop.

"Huh, where exactly are we?" Tsukune asked looking out the window. The rest did the same, seeing a large sunflower field.

"Well, this is where you lot get off." The bus driver said opening the doors.

"Why did we stop here?" Moka asked.

"This is a well known spot in the city, I thought you might like it." He answered puffing a smoke ring.

"Oh I see, because of the sunflowers?" Tsukune asked hopefully.

"No, because people are said to be spirited **away** from this place mysteriously." The bus driver said chuckling darkly. Tsukune and the girls deadpanned while Luffy smiled excitedly.

"Wow that sounds awesome! It's like a mystery flower patch!" Luffy said dreamily.

"Everything's a mystery to you." Zoro said with a sweat drop.

"I don't know that sounds really scary to me…" Chopper said hugging Yukari who was also equally creeped out.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing y'all later." The bus driver said, walking back inside the bus. "Ms. Nekonome, would you like to get some food with me, how about some fish?" He offered, making the cat teacher drool at the word fish.

"Well how can I refuse? We'll come back and puck you up later students!" Nekonome said, disregarding the class as the two left.

"EH?!" They all shouted watching the bus leave the area.

"Those jerks were our only ride!" Zoro said madly.

"Wait don't leave us sensei!" Tsukune cried out, with the others shouting similar things.

"Waaah I can't believe this, I wanna go home now!" Yukari said crying and jumping on top of Zoro, who tried to shake her off. "Oi let go!"

"You know what I'm tired of your crying, you better stop or I'll give you something to really cry about!"

"Hey don't be mean to Yukari!" Chopper said defending the little witch. Luffy laughed watching them comically fight while Tsukune sweat drop. Zoro rolled his eyes watching them, but suddenly tensed up, hearing something in the bush. He quickly drew Shuusui and turned.

"What are you doing muscle head?" Kurumu said, pausing her fight with the witch.

"I thought I heard something." Zoro said narrowing his eyes.

"You're probably just hearing things." The succubus said waving off his suspicion. Suddenly they heard a roar come from the flowers, making them all freeze.

"Wh-what was that?" Moka asked scared now.

"It sounded like a monster or something." Tsukune reasoned, running a cold sweat.

"It sounded big! I wonder if it tastes good." Luffy said salivating.

"Let's go find it and cook it for dinner." Zoro said with a smirk, making the others fall in shock.

"_It seems that I'm going to have to learn how to cook."_ Mizore thought quietly standing next to Luffy.

"That's Luffy for you, always thinking with his stomach." Chopper said laughing uneasy.

"Let's not split up guys. Look over there! We can take cover in that house!" Tsukune announced. The group decided to move indoors, hoping to have a place to rest now. Most of the group was happy to be away from the flower field.

"I thought this was the human world, what was that?" Tsukune asked sweating now.

"Who cares, we should just go out and kill it." Zoro stated rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Luffy said getting ready to leave with the swordsman, but the two were stopped by Kurumu.

"Wait, what will happen if you guys leave and it attacks us?" She said pleadingly. Yukari did the same with Chopper.

"Boob monster is right for once, please don't leave desu!"

"I don't wanna get eaten by a monster!"

"Please don't leave Luffy-kun." Mizore said tugging on his shirt slightly from the side.

"Such babies." Zoro said rolling his eyes. Luffy shrugged disappointedly and stayed with the group.

"Hey the bus driver did say to look at this newspaper for a clue." Tsukune said pulling it out of his pocket. The girls, Luffy and Chopper gathered around him to look. Zoro took a seat against the wall and closed his eyes, not caring.

"_It's hard to focus." _Tsukune thought, thinking about all the girls gathered around him.

"Hey it says a witch lives here! Hey Yukari, do you live here?" Luffy asked naively.

"No Luffy-kun, I don't live in the human world desu." Yukari explained to him.

"So it's a witch behind all the disappearances huh? That sounds about right to me." Kurumu said tauntingly pointing her statement at Yukari. The little witch huffed but merely turned her head away from the succubus.

"You really are simple minded if you believe everything you read in the paper, Kurumu-san." Yukari said taunting her now.

"Maybe I just don't like witches to begin with." Kurumu retorted, growing a tick mark on her head.

"And I don't like to talk to blow up dolls like you." Yukari said growing a tick mark on her face. The two began to fight again with Chopper trying to break it up.

"Come on you two, stop fighting!" Chopper pleaded, but they didn't listen.

"Such children, fighting over nothing." Zoro said.

"You're the last one to say that!" Chopper shouted from his place between the girls.

"It seems the boob woman and the little witch don't get along." Mizore whispered to Luffy who nodded.

"It reminds me of when Zoro and Sanji fought all the time." Luffy said with a chuckle, making Zoro cringe at the thought of the cook.

"You think it's really a coincidence that we're here?" Moka said, interrupting their fight. "Maybe this place was supposed to be where we camp for the club… maybe she wants us to do something?" Moka suggested. Kurumu seemed unconvinced but sighed.

"There's no way… but if that's true, then all we have to do is figure out who's doing the spirited away's right?" Kurumu thought aloud. Yukari shivered in thought about leaving and shook her head.

"Wh-what are you guys talking about, it's too dangerous!" Yukari said, grabbing their attention.

"What if the stories are true? This is the human world!" Yukari said, pulling out a deck of tarot cards. "Even the cards say that this vacation will end bad!" Suddenly Kurumu swiped the cards from her hand and threw them away.

"Will you give me a break, tarot cards are useless! You're just being a baby! You've been acting like this before we even got here!" Kurumu shouted enraged. The others were wide eyed in surprise at her new found anger.

"I'm tired of hearing you complain, why don't you go home by yourself if you're so afraid?" Kurumu said finally, looking down on the little witch. Chopper looked concerned, looking to Yukari to see if she was ok. Yukari shivered for a moment, but then her anger boiled up and burst out.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not afraid of anything!" Yukari shouted loudly, getting in the succubus' face. She suddenly rushed out of the hut.

"Yukari where are you going?!" Chopper shouted, following after her quickly.

"Wait Yukari, Chopper! That was going too far Kurumu, lets stop her before she gets too far!" Moka said turning back to the succubus, only to find her stabbed in the head with a tarot card.

"I've been stabbed…" She said slowly trying not to freak out.

"You deserved that." Luffy, Zoro and Mizore said plainly.

* * *

><p>Yukari walked through the forest, disregarding her surroundings. She only wanted to get away. It was hard enough being in the human world, but it was harder with her friends unable to see her feelings. When she found out that Tsukune was human, she didn't really care because he was her friend. But still, there were a lot of reasons she didn't like humans in general.<p>

"_Why doesn't… anyone understand my feelings?"_ The little witch thought, sighing sadly.

"Yukari!" She heard Chopper shout, quickly approaching her. He was panting once he stopped, but smiled to see he caught up to her.

"I'm glad you're ok Yukari, I was afraid when you left on your own." Chopper said wiping sweat off his head. She widened her eyes in surprise but smiled softly, quickly taking the reindeer into a hug.

"Thanks for caring Chopper." She said softly. Chopper was surprised by this but smiled cutely.

"It's no problem; I know why you were sad." Chopper explained, backing out of the hug to face her.

"You're afraid of humans huh? " He said surprising her again. "I know because I used to have that look around humans too."

"Oh yeah, I remember you told me that…" Yukari said thoughtfully, remembering their discussion when they first met.

"Yeah, but thanks to Luffy and the others, I learned to be ok with it. Is it still hard for you to be around humans?" Chopper asked, to which Yukari nodded.

"Yeah, and even though Tsukune's human, I still can't like humans at all, they're really cruel." She explained. He wanted to say more but before he could continue, they heard a scream from far off. The two looked at each other and ran to the scream. They found a girl in the sunflower field pulling on something.

"Oh thank god, someone came!" The woman said seeing the two approaching.

"_A human!"_ Yukari thought in loathing. Chopper spared a worried look at Yukari for a moment but then back to the girl.

"Are you ok, what happened?" Chopper asked trying to help.

"Why are you dressed like that? A-are you a witch?" The girl said looking at Yukari for a moment and then to Chopper and freaked out. "Oh my god, a talking raccoon!"

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper said loudly. Yukari turned her back on the girl, beginning to leave.

"Sorry, if I had known it was some human stranger, I wouldn't have come." The little witch said in annoyance.

"Please wait, I need help!" the girl said pleadingly as she pulled on something.

"My friend was suddenly attacked by the flowers when we got here, it's my fault!" She explained, desperately pulling on her friends arm. Chopper and Yukari looked to the girl who was stuck, and she seemed lifeless. "Wh-what is this?" Yukari said gasping. Suddenly a large plant like a fly trap came from the flower field.

"What is that?!" Chopper shouted his eyes and tongue popping out of his head.

"Be careful Chopper-kun, that's a man eating plant!" Yukari shouted realizing the danger. She raised her wand and shot the iron tarot cards at the plant.

"I wont let a plant get me or my friends!" Yukari said confidently, making Chopper smile happily at her. Suddenly they dropped their smiles as they saw the plant recover quickly and roar at them.

"It didn't work?!" Yukari said in shock. Chopper jumped in front of her.

"I'll finish it for you!" He shouted bravely.

**Heavy Point!**

He turned into his giant form, and launched himself at the plant.

**Heavy Gong!**

He punched the plant hard into the ground. Yukari was happy for a moment at seeing her friends triumph, but then she remembered Kurumu calling her a cry baby. She grew a angry pouty face.

"I don't need your help Chopper-kun!" She shouted, rushing past him and making him gape.

"Careful Yukari, it's dangerous!" He warned her, trying to stop her. More sprouted up as she approached and intertwined her in vines. "Yukari!" Chopper shouted, rushing forward to try and help…

* * *

><p>"OI YUKARI!" Luffy shouted looking for the young witch. Shortly after helping with Kurumu's head wound, the group moved out to try and find their friends.<p>

"Where do you think they went?" Tsukune asked Zoro who shrugged. "Chopper's with her, so she'll be fine."

He looked at Kurumu who looked troubled rubbing her arm. She looked at the swordsman and decided to ask him. "Do you think I went too far?"

"Your words were true, but you didn't say it the right way." He said, making her tilt her head in wonder.

"What do you mean?"

"That you should have told her to toughen up, instead you told her to go home. That is not how someone helps their friend overcome an obstacle." Zoro said sternly. She was silent as he walked past her, and Mizore walked up next to her now.

"He sure told you." She said, making the succubus fall in depression comically.

Suddenly they all heard a scream, and recognized it to be Yukari.

"Oh no, we must have just missed her on our way up here!" Tsukune said. Luffy rushed past him running now.

"Yukari, Chopper, we're on our way!" He shouted loudly.

"Let's go before the idiot get's lost." Zoro said running now.

"That's funny coming from you." Kurumu said teasing him, making the swordsman growl in anger.

* * *

><p>More plants had sprouted up, and Yukari was bleeding. The plants had become more ferocious, and Chopper was having trouble reaching the witch.<p>

"Yukari, I'll save you, I promise!" the reindeer shouted desperately, punching another of the man eating plants.

"Chopper-kun!" She shouted with a tear in her eye. She was about to be swallowed when she whispered out, "I'm sorry…" and then she was swallowed whole. Chopper froze for a moment but then roared in anger. He reached into his pocket, grabbing a rumble ball.

**Arm Point!**

His arms buffed up, and he moved through the crowd of man eating plants quickly.

"I'm coming Yukari!" He shouted fiercely.

**Kokutei Roseo!**

He slammed his hooves into the closest plants, leaving sakura marks in them and destroying them easily. As he approached the plant that consumed Yukari, a sharp shot came flying out of it, tearing the plant apart and surprising the reindeer.

"I can not believe of all people, I thought of that woman." Yukari said, landing on her feet and making Chopper smile widely.

"Yukari, you're ok!" He shouted happily. She turned to him and smiled back at him before turning back to the plants. "I'm not going to let her make fun of me again, I'm going to beat the bad guys too!" She shouted launching her cards and tearing away at the plants. Chopper jumped in to help.

"Me too, we'll do it together!" He said happily as he prepared his arms again.

**Kokutei Cross!**

He easily destroyed another group of plants while Yukari did the same, unleashing her magic to its fullest. Finally the final plant fell, and she panted but smiled.

"See… I'm a genius after all…" She said quietly as she fell unconscious. Chopper rushed to her side and caught her. "You really are strong Yukari, you're my hero now."

Chopper, Yukari!" The reindeer heard his friends shout as they came down the hill. Zoro had swords in hand, but seeing the destruction sheathed his swords and smirked.

"Looks like you guys were having a party. Good job here."

"No I did a little, but it was Yukari who did the most." Chopper explained happily.

"Wow Yukari did this? She is pretty strong after all." Luffy said with a chuckle and smile.

"Yeah… turns out you are strong." Kurumu said looking over the little witch with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>Deep within the sunflower field, within a dark place…<em>

"A witch you say? On my hill?" A figure said, covered in a cloak. Behind her was a girl with long brown hair and black dress. The girl nodded in compliance.

"Yes O-Yukata-sama, and it seems she contains quite powerful magic. She completely destroyed the plants with her magic… and I think with a monster she summoned." She finished, pondering the little animal that transformed.

"I see… how many years has it been since I had seen another real witch?" The cloaked figure said before turning the girl. "We must welcome her to us… she is one of us after all."

_To be continued…_

**Well I hope you all liked it, lately I've been trying to fix how I write some things, but I lost focus for a while. It took me a bit to key in on what I wanted for this chapter but I hope I did it right. Remember to read and review!**


	21. Human City

Human City

The group had finally arrived back in the city thanks to those Yukari and Chopper had saved from the killer plants. Luffy and Zoro were shocked to see the many differences between their world and this one. Cities were much more… advanced in a way, although apparently they didn't have lasers (much to Luffy's disappointment). They had decided to go to the beach first, shopping for swimsuits first.

"Do you think Tsukune will like this?" Kurumu said holding up a tight two piece black swim suit.

"Are you sure you're trying to impress Tsukune or…" Yukari said, receiving a shot to the head before finishing.

"Don't even go there! Tsukune is my destined one and that's that!" Kurumu said huffing.

"Come on girls let's not fight." Moka said trying to calm the two down.

"I'm getting this; I hope Luffy-kun notices." Mizore said, crouching behind a nearby stool. In her hand was a pin stripe one piece.

"I don't know about that, Luffy seems to be really dense when it comes to women." Kurumu said laughing until an ice kunai was planted in her head.

"Don't talk about Luffy-kun that way." Mizore said coldly.

"You wanna fight ice stalker?" Kurumu said growling.

"Oi everyone, are you ready yet?" Luffy shouted over to them. He, Zoro, Chopper and Tsukune were on the other side of the store, having chosen their swim suits already. Luffy was wearing red swim trunks while Zoro wore black trunks and a yellow button up shirt. Tsukune wore an aqua swim shorts and Chopper wore his maroon shorts with floaties on his arms.

"Hey boob monster, you two are matching." Yukari said with a sly chuckle. Kurumu looked at Tsukune first.

"No we're not, what are you…." She then noticed Zoro's black shorts, making her jaw drop in shock. The little witch began to laugh, making Kurumu throw her in a head lock.

"What's up with those two?" Luffy asked, with Zoro rolling his eyes in response.

"Who knows what they think, they're perverts."

"Why am I a pervert?!" Kurumu shouted, jumping in Zoro's face with a tick mark on her head.

"Come on everyone, let's not fight! We were gonna go have fun at the beach remember?" Tsukune said trying to calm the two. Kurumu quickly smiled and jumped on Tsukune and smothered him in her pillows.

"You're right my darling, I'll ignore the brutes comments." Kurumu said scoffing at Zoro who rolled his eyes. The group then relocated to the beach, which was filled with people. Luffy and Chopper smiled happily as they looked onto the ocean. It was much less dreary than the one at Yokai academy; it was more like… home to them. Or a moment they stared at it in bliss and nostalgia. Mizore walked up to the two and quietly tapped Luffy's shoulder.

"Are you two alright?" She asked seeing their dreamy faces. The two pirates shook their heads and smiled.

"We're ok, let's go have some fun!" Luffy shouted pumping his fist into the air.

"Yeah!" Chopper shouted happily. The two charged towards the beach happily making the others laugh at their giddiness… save for Zoro who deadpanned.

"Wait you two, don't go in the-

As soon as the devil fruit users touched the water, they fell face first into it, weakened at its touch. The group all gaped, dropping their jaws. "It happened again?!" They shouted with Zoro face palming as he went and grabbed the two from the water.

"I swear you guys are a pain when it comes to that." He said throwing them onto the ground.

"Two non vampires weakened by water… what exactly is up with that?" Kurumu questioned the swordsman with her arms crossed. The others looked to him in question but he was silent and made no expression save for his usual scowl that was natural to his face.

"None of your business." Zoro said simply, not even looking at the succubus who grew a tick mark in frustration.

"Come on, you're still being secretive about that? We all know each other's true forms except for you and Luffys! We even know Choppers although it's pretty obvious."

"We never asked what any of you were, if I remember right you told us for no reason." Zoro retorted, making Yukari giggle silently as the succubus tensed up at his words.

"Come on guys, we're at the beach, no need to start a fight again." Moka said intervening. Kurumu scoffed again and walked past the swordsman with a huff toward the water. Luffy and Chopper raised themselves up. "What happened?"

"You were both being idiots, that's what!" Zoro shouted knocking both on the head. The group had gone into the water now, save for Moka who sat on the beach with a sad face. Tsukune was about to go in until he saw Moka.

"Oh right, you can't go in huh?" Tsukune said rubbing his head. He decided to sit down next to her.

"If you can't go in, then I'll stay with you." Tsukune said happily smiling at her. Moka smiled at him sweetly.

"Thank you Tsukune but I don't want to ruin your time. Go ahead and have fun with the others." She said but he shook his head. Suddenly Luffy and Chopper approached from the side carrying a small boat that could hold four to five people.

"Hey Moka, come in with us! We're gonna use this boat to play in the water!" Luffy said smiling at the two. Moka smiled happily and stood up.

"Wow Luffy, that's a great idea! Where did you get it?" Moka asked.

"Those guys weren't using it, so we took it." Chopper said happily looking at her. From behind Zoro walked up holding a volley ball under his arm.

"Here, now we can play keep up." Zoro said tossing his ball into the air.

"Where'd you get the ball Zoro-san?" Tsukune asked.

"Those guys gave it to me after I asked them." Zoro said jerking his thumb behind him. Tsukune and Moka looked to see three guys lying on the ground battered and bruised, making the two sweat drop.

"Cool, let's go play then!" Luffy shouted happily as he threw the boat into the water. Moka and Tsukune looked at each other and laughed a bit. Their friends were unorthodox to say the least, but they were always fun to be around. Moka joined Luffy and Chopper in the boat as Tsukune and Zoro joined the others in the water. They split up into teams of four vs four, those in the boat and Tsukune against Zoro and the other girls.

"Hey muscle head; you think you can keep the ball in the air without destroying it?" Kurumu teased.

"Shut up and make sure not to drop the ball, succubus." Zoro grunted in annoyance. Luffy served first, lightly (for him) hitting it high in the air towards their opponents.

"I've got it desu!" Yukari shouted happily as she put her hands together and hit the ball. It headed towards Moka who cupped her own hands.

"Here you go!" She shouted happily as she smacked it back at them lightly. Mizore quietly tapped it, passing it to Zoro who bombed it hard at the group. Tsukune gaped and dodged before the ball hit him, causing a large spout of water to erupt when it hit.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Tsukune said exasperated, with Zoro smirking in response.

"No, I just want to win."

"Yeah, with Zoro-nii on our side we can't lose!" Yukari said happily jumping on the swordsman grow a tick mark in irritation as she did so.

"We won't lose to you, right guys?" Luffy shouted determined, with Moka and Chopper pumping their arms in the air.

"No!" They both said, making Moka stop in realization and giggle sheepishly.

"I don't know what came over me that just came out." She said with the others laughing in response. They continued their game, both teams scoring on one another. Far off from them, they were being watched from the city.

"How… how is she able to be so peaceful with these humans?" The woman said, revealing to be Ruby Tohou, a witch. She watched in anger and disgust, remembering the terrible things humans had done to her. She decided to stay back though, thinking that there were too many witnesses on the beach. She would wait… for now.

* * *

><p>The Yokai Academy group was having too much fun playing this one game with each other, they lost track of time. They spent a few hours just hitting the ball back and forth, only stopping to take a break a couple times. Finally sun down could be seen, so the group got out together, tired and hungry.<p>

"That was so much fun, I'm glad you thought of the boat Luffy." Moka said smiling at the rubber boy who returned it.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun! But I'm hungry now, let's go get something!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Sounds good to me, I'm famished." Kurumu said.

"Yeah, we better eat something quick or your utters will deflate desu." Yukari teased, receiving a hit to the head for it.

Tsukune watched as Luffy and Moka talked so easily together feeling… jealous almost? He shook his head at the thought, remembering that Luffy wasn't really the kind of guy who dated, at least that was his take on the rubber boy. He thought about other things that didn't seem to leave much room for Luffy to think of romance seriously… but still he felt almost… threatened. Should he be worried? Worried that Moka would fall for the pirate? Little did he know that this Moka was not the one to worry about that.

* * *

><p>The group had reached the big city again, all back in their formal clothes. They walked through the streets, Yukari still nervous about doing so.<p>

"There are so many of them around…" She whispered a little nervously, but Chopper took her hand in his hoof. "Don't worry Yukari, we're here for you!" Chopper said smiling at her, making the little witch feel more confident. "Thanks Chopper-kun."

"Man, look at those girls!" A random guy said looking at the group. A group of men started to gather, looking at Moka, Kurumu and Mizore.

"Man she has a perfect figure!"

" She has huge tits, man these girls are perfect!"

"I like the one with pale skin, she has a cute punk look to her!"

The men started to close in, pushing Tsukune out of the way as they did so. Luffy and Zoro, on the other hand, blinked and took defensive positions in front of the girls, who had a cold sweat running.

"What's with these wierdos?" Luffy asked

"They're a bunch of perverts." Zoro said simply as he knocked out a guy who tried to push him. This made the groups that gathered stop in fear.

"You guys are annoying, get lost." Zoro said sternly, making the groups of men shriek in fear. While this was happening, Yukari and Chopper had been surrounded by a… certain kind of crowd.

"Wow you're cute."

"Is that cosplay?"

"Nice little raccoon costume, did you make it yourself?

Yukari was sweating nervously as she was back to back with Chopper, who was also creeped out. Yukari couldn't take anymore and pulled out her wand.

"I cant take it anymore!" She shouted, raising her wand. Instead of having the affect she wanted, the glass from a building above them shattered, scaring the crowds into confusion. Chopper turned and grabbed Yukari's wrist and began to dash for the ally way. The monster group looked at each other, quickly following where the two had left to.

"Yukari, you can't just use magic like that in front of everyone!" Tsukune scolded, but Yukari wouldn't listen.

"I knew this wouldn't work, I just can't stay here! Our worlds will never be able to mix together!" Yukari shouted while crying. Chopper looked at her in concern while Luffy and Zoro seemed to remain neutral in the argument. Yukari continued to with the brunette boy, while Zoro went on the alert, feeling someone close by was watching them.

"What's wrong Zoro?" Luffy asked noticing how stern he became. Suddenly a large flock of crows converged on the group, attacking them.

"Kyaaa what the heck?!" Kurumu shouted as the birds began to peck her.

"What's up with these damn birds?" Zoro shouted as he knocked a few away with his wrapped katanas. Luffy tried to swat them away too now, but noticed someone grab Yukari and Chopper.

"Oi what do you think you're-" Suddenly a crow flew into his face, blocking his eye sight and muffling his words. He growled in anger, pulling the crow off and throwing it away.

"I'll deal with these stupid birds!" Luffy said drawing his arms back.

**Gomu-Gomu no Gatling!**

Luffy unleashed his flurry of punches, knocking away as many crows as he could in an instant. The crows began to fly away so not to be hit, making Luffy end his attack.

"What the heck was that about?" Kurumu shouted annoyed. Zoro looked around for Yukari and Chopper and growled in anger.

"Stupid, I cant believe such a trick work on us like that!" Zoro said, knowing what happened.

"Who the hell took Yukari and Chopper?!" Luffy said growling himself now.

"What do you guys mean?" Moka asked, with Zoro turning to her.

"It was a goddamn distraction!"

* * *

><p>Yukari woke up, feeling drowsy. To her right was Chopper who was still unconscious.<p>

"Oh you're awake." She heard the elder witch say.

"Where am I? What happened to everyone?" Yukari said looking around.

"How was it in the human city? You looked very uncomfortable there." Ruby said walking closer and grabbing the younger witch's attention.

"Here in the human city remains nothing. No wind, no water and not even the smell of earth remains. All that remains is ego and selfishness of humans… the only way for a witch to describe such a place is pitiful isn't it?"

Yukari stared for a moment before being startled by a crow that flew by her.

"Don't worry, these are my friends… they helped me bring you here from those humans." Ruby said as one landed on her forearm. She then noticed it look ruffled and possibly hurt. It began to whisper to her in its own language about Luffys ability to stretch, making the older witch widen her eyes.

"_No human can do that… what was he then?" _She wondered but shook off the thought for a moment and refocusing on Yukari.

"What are you?" Yukari asked after some time. Ruby smiled at her as she answered. "My name is Ruby, I am a resident of the witches ranch. I wanted to be friends, so I came here to find you."

* * *

><p>The group wandered around, looking for the reindeer and the witch. When Luffy and Zoro had explained the diversion, the group was on edge trying to find her.<p>

"I'll kick whoever's ass for taking them!" Luffy shouted determinedly as he ran down the allyways in search for them.

"Luffy-kun is cute when he's determined." Mizore said watching him. Zoro walked with Kurumu who refused to let him search on his own due to his lack of direction.

"We could cover more ground if we split up succubus." He said trying to leave, but she grabbed his collar and pulled him along.

"No you don't, we already have two people to find, I don't wanna have to search for you too." She said sternly making him click his tongue in annoyance. Tsukune and Moka searched together, both downcast.

"Yukari-chan was right, we were her friends and we didn't understand her feelings." Tsukune said gravely. The group had stopped their searching for a moment to look at him. Zoro and Luffy remained silent and listened.

"Everyone feels the same… so when we find Yukari, let's make sure to consider her feelings this time." Moka said sweetly with the others nodding in agreement. Luffy smiled widely and Mizore remained neutral.

"Enough of this emotional crap, let's hurry up and find her." Zoro said looking back at them but receiving a punch to the face.

"Stop ruining good moments you jerk." Kurumu said huffing. Luffy laughed at Zoro's plight, but noticed Mizore staring at a building.

"What's up Mizore?" He asked her. She pointed towards the building.

"Those were the crows from earlier." She answered simply with all now coming to attention to it…

* * *

><p>"Humans are the enemy, and have always been." Ruby said staring down at the city. "I have lived in human society so I understand that they are pitiful powerless creatures who can only destroy. You should now understand after your experience that humans and witches never have to even interact, and never need to."<p>

Yukari looked away in thought, her mind going to Tsukune. He had treated her with kindness… but one human did not represent an entire race. Ruby leant down next to her, handing her a sunflower.

"Those humans who fill us with hate plan to destroy our beautiful sunflower ranch, which is why we need your help, Yukari-chan, to battle against the humans." Ruby explained. Yukari stared thoughtfully at the flower intently with thought.

"Will you help us?" Ruby asked, awaiting her answer. Before she could answer, Chopper finally awoke.

"Don't listen to her Yukari!" He said raising himself up slowly, both witches now looking at him.

"Chopper-kun!" Yukari said glad to see her friend ok.

"Why does your summoned animal speak against us?" Ruby asked now annoyed that Chopper spoke against her wishes.

"Remember that our friend is human! He treats us really good, Tsukune is a good human!" Chopper said.

"One human doesn't speak for its entire race, Chopper-kun!" Yukari said disagreeing, but Chopper didn't hinder.

"It's not just one human though! Dr. Kuina, Dr. Hilulik, they took me in, and they were both humans! They treated me good, and taught me medicine… it's because of them that I have my dream! And then I met Luffy, who showed me the world, and made me realize that the doctors weren't the only good humans I knew!" Chopper argued back, making the younger witch blink in surprise.

"Your perception of humans has blinded you to the truth, raccoon, I have seen what they are capable of, you do not understand." Ruby retorted calmly, but her words made Chopper angry.

"Don't say that I don't know how bad humans can be! They killed one of the people I cared for most in the world!" Chopper said in anger, surprising Ruby greatly.

"Then… you understand that humans are naturally evil, do you not?" She said.

"For a long time I thought the same as you too, I didn't think humans were any good but… when Luffy and the others took me in… I realized while there were really bad ones… there were also really good ones!" Chopper said finally as he smiled at the two. Before either could respond though, they suddenly saw six figures fly through the air.

"We found you guys!" Luffy shouted as they landed on the roof. Luffy had landed on his feet with Mizore on his shoulders, and the others landing hard on the ground and shaken.

"Geez, even when he does warn us that never gets any better." Kurumu said still dizzy.

"You have no idea." Zoro said raising himself up.

"There you are Yukari-chan, we heard your conversation." Tsukune said walking towards her. She sweated, seeing that he looked somewhat mad.

"_Oh crap Tsukune looks angry." _She thought preparing herself for his wrath. Instead he extended his hand out towards her.

"Let's go back to Yokai Academy, ok?" He said softly smiling at her. She opened her eyes in surprise and a tear came to her eye.

"Lets forget about the report and head back, how's that sound?" Tsukune said, making Yukari's final tear fall. She reached out to take his hand. Chopper smiled happily at the two, glad to see that Tsukune proved his point on his own.

"Tsukune-san…" She whispered. Suddenly a burst of air from behind Tsukune erupted. The two looked to see Ruby's wand being blocked by Zoro who had drawn Shuusui.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zoro said giving her a death glare. She growled in frustration and bounced back to get distance.

"Don't fall for their trap, Yukari-chan! Your little reindeer friend has been brainwashed by them! We must destroy our enemies without hesitation, okay?" She said, summoning her wand.

**Transformation magic!**

She grew great raven wings, now floating above them. Luffy walked up beside Zoro and gave his own death stare.

"You'll pay for trying to hurt my nakama, lady." He said cracking his knuckles. Ruby narrowed her eyes and batted her wings, trying to cut the two with them.

"Do not interfere!" She shouted. The two dodged easily, jumping out of the way. She looked at Tsukune and Moka, who looked vulnerable.

"Don't worry Yukari-chan; I'll make it quick so that they don't suffer." She said swinging her wings at them. Suddenly Yukari jumped in front of the two, receiving a cut to her face. Ruby paused in shock while the others widened their eyes in fear.

"Yukari-chan!" They all shouted together.

"Is your friendship more important to you than our race?... Unacceptable… I cannot accept this!" Ruby shouted, spreading her wings more to attack the now grew angry, losing control of himself as he approached her.

"You made a big mistake, you damn witch." He said dashing at her. He cut her wings without problem, leaving her open to attack.

"_What power! What exactly is he?"_ Ruby thought in dismay. Zoro suddenly jumped back, deciding to let someone else give the finishing blow.

Luffy walked towards her, throwing back his arm which stretched out now.

"Wh-what? No humans can do that! How are you-

"Witches, humans. Both don't matter." Luffy said deeply, his arm twisting for some reason. He looked up at her, his eyes darkened with rage.

"You hurt my friends and I'll kick your ass!" Luffy shouted in anger and dashed at her quickly. Ruby recovered from her confusion, and lashed out at him with her wing blades.

"Do not be foolish! Those who ally themselves with humans will become my enemy, and I will strike them down!" Ruby shouted fiercely. Luffy was undeterred, still closing in on her. She unleashed her wings in attack again, but he quickly and precisely dodged each one. He jumped up and let out a battle cry as he brought his arm in to finish her off.

**Gomu-Gomu no**

"_No, we witches are a noble rave how can he-_

**Rifle!**

He drilled her stomach with his punch, knocking her into the ground with ease.

"_What are these guys… really?" _Ruby thought finally before losing consciousness…

* * *

><p>After having finished the fight, the group had relocated to the city again. They couldn't find the motel they were staying at, and now waited at a bus station for the moment.<p>

"Why did you bring her along? She's not our responsibility." Zoro said pointing at Ruby who was in Moka's arms.

"Come on Zoro-san, we couldn't just leave her there like that." She defended with Zoro rolling his eyes but not saying any more.

"Man you cant even see the stars at night, this is sad." Kurumu said with a sigh. "What do we do now?"

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you guys, I'm all set." Yukari said suddenly, making the rest turn to her in question.

"I'm sorry for what I said back there, I was really mean. Even if you guys don't understand me, I like everyone here a lot." Yukari said hugging Tsukune. Everyone smiled at her, even Zoro let out a smirk. She turned to Chopper and gave him the biggest hug.

"Thanks for being there to talk sense into me, you were right. You're the best Chopper-kun." Yukari said happily and kissed his cheek. He blushed and backed away from her.

"Idiot, don't think your compliments make me happy!" He said doing his happy dance. The others laughed as they watched the reindeer.

"Hey there you all are!" They heard Nekonome behind them, turning to see her and the bus driver.

"Sensei!" They all shouted, wrapping their arms around her. Zoro was still angry and grinded his teeth at her although she didn't notice. Luffy laughed as the group did so, and Mizore was silent as usual. And so ended the first part of the trip… but now they had a witch to care for, one who would not be changed so easily.

_To be continued…_

**Hey everybody, sorry that took so long. Holidays were long but fun. I hope you enjoyed! Remember to read, review, favorite and follow! Lol that's a long list.**

**AN: I know the beach thing wasn't in the main manga, but the original chapter wasn't long enough for me to make very long so I thought I'd mix the anime version in a bit, but only partly! Also the keep up game was inspired by one of the openings to One Piece anime. A cookie will be earned to those who guess what opening it was lol**


	22. If we can be friends

**Ok so I thought about it and instead of just skipping the chapter, I felt it wouldn't be right to do so. You'll see what small changes I make, nothing major. It took some time for me to think about it, but hopefully this works out. Remember to favorite, review etc. all that jazz haha!**

If we can be friends

The group had finally relocated to a hotel, able to rest. Tsukune and the girls (aside from Mizore) were hovering over Ruby, who was still unconscious after the fight. Chopper had checked her wounds and bruises, assuring them that Luffy's attack had only bruised her ribs, due to the rubber boy having held back a good amount of strength. Said pirate was eating a large meal, Mizore sitting at the side of the table watching him while Zoro lay back trying to sleep. He peeked out of his eye to see them and scoffed.

"She's not gonna wake up just because you guys are buzzing around her like that." He said closing his eye again. The group turned to him, Yukari making an annoyed pouty face.

"Shut up Zoro-nii, we just want to make sure she's ok desu!" the witch shouted cutely waving her arms in the air.

"It's better than just sleeping and doing nothing like you." Kurumu said placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"The only one actually doing anything for her is a Chopper." Zoro said smirking, his eyes still closed. Kurumu growled and balled her fist, tempted to punch the swordsman.

"Hey guys I think she's waking up!" Chopper announced, watching as Ruby seemed to stir slowly. Luffy didn't seem to care as he kept eating, while Zoro merely turned his head, keeping his swords close to make sure that she didn't try anything.

"What happened, where am I?" Ruby said as she sat up quickly, regretting it when the pain in her stomach came forth.

"You shouldn't move like that, you're still hurt!" Chopper said, motioning for her to take it easy. Ruby was still buckled over in pain, but glared daggers at them as she looked around.

"What are you guys? Especially you?" Ruby said, now staring at Luffy who was still eating. He stopped to look at her, his cheeks inflated with food. He swallowed and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He said in his chipper tone as if nothing had happened.

"I mean who you are, what you are! I no humans have such strength, nor can their bodies stretch like that!" Ruby shouted.

"Well technically I'm the only human here." Tsukune said scratching his face.

"What?" Ruby said confused.

"Here, I'll introduce myself. I'm Tsukune, and I'm human." Tsukune said.

"I'm a witch!" Yukari said happily.

"We're monsters!" Moka and Kurumu said, with Mizore waving in the background and waving.

"Those guys are too, although I don't what they are exactly." Kurumu said, glaring at Zoro who returned it.

Ruby was silent in thought for a moment before she grabbed Tsukune's shirt roughly, making Zoro reflexively grab one of his katana's, although the witch didn't notice.

"There's no way a human and monsters can get along! Even with a witch!" She said shaking him.

"You should be careful, that was the same person you almost killed." Zoro warned, giving his death stare to make her stop. Ruby felt a chill go down her spine in fear. Suddenly Kurumu and Yukari attacked the swordsman, hitting him comically.

"She's already hurt, you muscle head! Don't make it any worse!"

"Yeah, don't treat Ruby-san like that!"

"Oi, get off of me!" Zoro said trying to get the girls to stop. Ruby sweat drop, all fear now gone from her body.

"You should sleep still, your body needs to heal more." Chopper advised her, which she only glared at him but did as he said, her ribs ringing with pain. Outside the room sat Nekonome sensei and the bus driver. He chuckled and looked at the teacher.

"Is this really ok?" the driver asked, receiving no answer as the cat lady chewed on a fish.

"This 'case' might soon get out of hand, so if things go south quickly, we're gonna call in back up from the school, got it?"

* * *

><p>"Ruby-san, it's time for breakfast." Tsukune said smiling as he brought her some food. Luffy had tried to grab it, but was held back by Zoro and Kurumu. Ruby was glaring at Tsukune as he approached her, although it seemed that he didn't notice.<p>

"Chopper did a good job, your face looks much better than it did last night!" Moka said happily, making the reindeer scratch his head shyly.

"Idiot, don't think that makes me feel good!" He said dancing cutely, making Moka and Kurumu giggle. Ruby watched him as he did so, mesmerized by his cuteness for a moment before shaking it off. Yukari walked through the door, looking nervous and sweaty.

"Yukari there you are! How was your walk through the city?" Moka asked, with the others greeting her as well.

"Ehehe look! I went to the store on my own! I got everyone something!" She said happily holding up a bag, making her friends, even Zoro, smile at her.

"That's great Yukari, thanks!" Her friends said as they praised her for her new found bravery.

"At first I wanted everyone to understand my feelings, but now I want to understand everyone else first." Yukari said. She turned to Chopper and took him into a hug.

"It's all thanks to you, Chopper-kun! You gave me the idea." She said happily. He was still for a moment before chuckling and returning the hug. Ruby watched them for a moment, trembling.

"Stop messing with me!" Ruby shouted, catching everyone's attention to her.

"I won't be fooled by all this! I know exactly how cruel and selfish humans are!" She said raising herself up. "I'll never trust humans! I'll peel your skin off now!" She shouted approaching Tsukune to strike him.

"Tsukune watch out!" Kurumu shouted. Luffy and Zoro prepared to intercept her, but stopped when they saw Tsukune raise his arm up, soda in hand. The two pirates blinked, unsure what he was doing. Ruby was frozen, what emotion she was feeling was unknown.

"I know that the new construction is terrorizing and will destroy witches ranch. I understand why you hate humans and I'm sorry about that." Tsukune said looking down in sadness.

"I know that apologizing won't do much but I'm human, so I'd like to do something that can help out." He said scratching his face. Ruby blinked, confused and shock evident on her face. Anger overcame it, and she smacked his hand away.

"Shut up! It's already too late for you to do anything, any of you!" She said, looking around the room at Luffy and Zoro for some reason. "You humans have already angered my master. Soon, as punishment, she will see this city burn down in flames."

The group was silent in wonder and fear. Luffy blinked, unsure what she meant, while Zoro only raised an eyebrow.

Back in the Sunflower patch, a raven landed on what looked like a scare crow. It seemed to whisper something, and the scare crow moved.

"**What? Ruby was defeated by her opponent? Who was it?" **She asked, revealing to be Oyuukata, the head witch of the ranch.

"**What? He stretched like rubber? Don't tell me it was one who came from that world…" **She growled. She shook her head, smirking.

"**It matters not, for the soldiers are almost ready. If she is still alive, then we shall take her back… right my beautiful beasts?" **She said, scratching the head of a recently hatched plant monster.

* * *

><p>It was night time now, and mostly everyone was asleep. Luffy was snoring loudly as usual, thankfully most had fallen asleep beforehand. Ruby sat up on her bed, looking over the group of friends sleeping soundly. She looked at the can of soda that Tsukune had given her.<p>

"What's wrong Ruby-chan, can't sleep?" Yukari asked, surprising her and nearly dropping the can. Yukari smiled at her knowingly. The two walked out of the room, wanting to talk in private.

"Yukari-chan, do you know where my wand is?" Ruby asked, making the younger witch blink for a moment.

"I need it to control nature in the ranch, I cant go back without it." Ruby said, making Yukari panic a little.

"Wh-what? Why don't you stay a little longer, Ruby-chan? Tsukune and the others want to be friends, even Luffy-san and Zoro-nii!" Yukari said, although internally not sure about Zoro's place in the matter. After a few moments of silence, Ruby spoke again.

"Look I… the reason I hate humans is that… when I was younger, my parents were killed in a car accident…" She said, shocking the younger witch, and those listening in behind the wall close to them. Luffy and Zoro were absent from the group, but even Mizore was interested in what was happening.

"My parents were killed because of humans. We were on a family trip, and a car rushed towards us. My parents pushed me out of the way. I grew up hating everything about humans, their city, the way the live, I grew up hating all of it." Ruby said, choking up almost from the thought of what happened to her.

"Ruby-san…" Yukari spoke, but Ruby seemed to ignore her words.

"You're lucky Yukari-chan…" Ruby spoke again, wiping the tears from her eyes. "To have friends like Tsukune… I feel a little jealous of that." She said turning to her, tears dripping again.

"I wish I could have met you guys sooner."She said smiling sadly. She suddenly rushed past Yukari, the group of friends who were listening. She stopped abruptly at the door, bumping into Luffy, who looked down at her with neutral eyes. She looked up at him for a moment before trying to run past him, but he moved in her way.

"Move!" She shouted, her eyes dripping. Tsukune and the girls had caught up, but Zoro appeared from nowhere, putting his arm up to stop them silently.

"Why?" Luffy asked blankly, making her anger show.

"I'm leaving, back to my home!" She said, trying to get past him again, but Luffy had a grip on her arms(to the great annoyance of Mizore).

"That's not what I was talking about." He said, making her pause in wonder.

"What?" Ruby asked unsure of what he meant.

"I mean why are you jealous of Yukari?" He said, making her blink in confusion. He suddenly smiled his big toothy grin.

"You have the same friends as her, so you don't have to be jealous of her."

Ruby was silent in shock, now too unsure of what to say, a large mixture of emotions running through her. She wanted to break free and say it wasn't true but… the smile kept her from doing so. Her eyes welled up with water, his words were simple, but they had great meaning to her. The girls smiled, while Zoro yawned and turned to go back inside. Suddenly he tensed and span around.

"Luffy, watch out!" Zoro shouted. Ruby turned to the swordsman in wonder, but found herself being launched forward by Luffy. She fell to the ground, looking up to see Luffy punching and destroying a large plant monster that was lurking over the pirate.

"Those are the same things from the ranch!" Yukari shouted in fear as more began to appear. Luffy balled both of his fists and ran at the incoming wave of plant monsters.

**Gomu-Gomu no Gatling!**

He destroyed the plants quickly, for there was nearly ten in his range. More came, but Luffy prepared.

"These jerks, what do they want?" Luffy growled out, charging again.

"They must be here for me." Ruby said quietly, knowing that her absence may have stirred up anger from her master. "I'll go with them, they'll leave you alone." Ruby said, but Luffy put his hand out to stop her.

"Like hell you are! I'm gonna kick these things ass!" Luffy shouted, ready to fight again.

**36 Pound Cannon! **

Zoro launched his wind blade at the remaining plants, wiping them out. Only a few remained the two pirates ready to fight again. Suddenly the plant monsters stopped, turning away and leaving. Luffy blinked and wondered what had happened.

"They're leaving?" He said blinking in surprise. Suddenly Ruby flew over his head, her raven wings spread. Tsukune and the others had ran up next to Zoro and Luffy.

"I'm sorry… I wish I could believe your words… Luffy." She said before smiling sadly and flying away.

"Ruby!" They all shouted, trying to stop her, but to no avail. Luffy's shoulders slumped, his eyes becoming covered by a shadow cast by his hat.

"Ruby-san…" Yukari whispered sadly.

"In the end, we weren't able to help her." Tsukune said just as sullen. Luffy began to walk forward, making the others look at him.

"Where are you going Luffy-kun?" Mizore asked first before the others.

"To get her back." He said looking back and smiling at them.

"She doesn't want to stay with us, I don't think we should try and force her…" Moka said unsure.

"If you guys are gonna stay, it's whatever. I'll bring her back!" Luffy shouted back to them, getting further down the road without the others noticing at first. Zoro rolled his eyes, following after his captain.

"If he's already like this, you guys know there won't be any stopping him." Zoro said as he yawned and proceeded forward.

"Hehehe, I think you guys would get there faster if I gave you a ride." The bus driver said as he approached Tsukune's group from behind and catching both pirates attention.

"Mr. Driver!" Tsukune said seeing him.

"Besides, if you don't go and get her back, you guys will end up having to fight her eventually." He said darkly as he blew a puff of smoke from his cigar. "Even if you guys were to let it be, I know you would somehow be pulled into the war that the mastermind will be bringing to the city."

Tsukune and the girls sweated, now afraid of the words the bus driver had said.

"Like all that would make a difference." Luffy spoke up, having come back to the group.

"Luffy-san?" Tsukune said surprised, but the Straw hat boy didn't look at him.

"Even if she wasn't gonna try and hurt the city, we still would have gone and grabbed her." Luffy said smiling. The group all looked at him with open mouths, then smiled at him. The bus driver chuckled darkly.

"Well I guess it was already decided to go, I'll get the bus." He said walking off.

* * *

><p>Ruby landed in the sunflower patch, her crows hovering over head. She saw her master standing there, silently looking over the flowers. Suddenly the can still in Ruby's hands was taken from her by a vine.<p>

"**It seems that you were defeated, although from what I've heard, not by any normal humans…"** Oyuukata said, a hint of anger in her voice.

"**But what makes me livid is to learn that you were taken care of by these humans warmly!" **She finished with rage laced heavily in her voice, the vine destroying the can easily. Ruby stood there terrified and confused, not sure what to say.

"**I thought you had learnt enough from me. Do you remember how many Witches have been killed by humans? Your parents included. You know the great hate I have for humans as well." **The older witch said, unleashing vines from her arms, gripping around Ruby.

"Ah… master please I-" Ruby said struggling against them.

"**You are a disgrace to the Witches race. It seems I have a bit more to teach you then…" **The elder witch said, tightening her hold on Ruby with her vines.

"P-please… I cant breath-" Ruby struggled out. Suddenly the sound of an engine turning could be heard. Overhead of the two came the bus, crashing down on the grass in front of them. Oyuukata raised a brow in wonder as people began to exit the bus.

"Cool, we got here pretty quick!" Luffy shouted as he exited the bus smiling.

"Yeah, thanks to that crazy driver." Zoro said, his swords hanging from his hip and his hand resting on top of them.

"I cant believe he's actually got a license for that, he shouldn't even call himself a bus driver." Kurumu said, having been thrown around during the ride. The group had gathered together, Luffy taking the front of it and crossing his arms.

"I'll see you young ones later, I'm supposed to see if back up at the school is coming." The bus driver said as he closed the doors and drove off.

"**So this is the bunch is it? You took good care of Ruby." **The elder witch said, her eyes glowing an ominous color.

"**Did you all come here to become my new minions?" **She said, unleashing a powerful aura that made Tsukune and his friends covered their eyes and were nearly blown back.

"_What powerful aura, she must be the master!" _Moka thought. Her gaze fell to Luffy and Zoro who stood there unfazed. They didn't seem afraid nor moved by her show of power. The elder witch looked at Yukari intently first.

"**You young witch, we are of the same race so I'll give you a second chance. Come and join me, we are of a superior race. We shall exterminate the humans, and then they will know as well that we are superior." **She said, offering a deformed and monstrous hand. Yukari was silent but then grabbed onto Tsukune.

"Let Ruby go." Luffy said sternly. "She's coming with us."

Oyuukata stared at Luffy and then Zoro, her gaze also drifting to Chopper. She smirked confidently at them.

"**I see, so it was you three who came from the other world." **Oyuukata said, making Zoro, Luffy and Chopper widen their eyes in shock. Tsukune and the girls looked at each other then at the trio in wonder.

"What is she talking about Luffy-san?" Tsukune asked, with Luffy looking back at him. He started to sweat and lamely whistle as he tried to lie.

"I don't know what she's talking about at all." He said still trying to whistle.

"You're a terrible liar!" Everyone of his friends shouted.

"**I can send you back if that is what you seek." **Oyuukata began, her smirk dark as ever. **"I know an old spell that connects to the world with a grand sea. All you must do is partake in my campaign and after I have destroyed the city, you will be back in your world for good." **

Luffy looked at her, his face back to being stern and serious.

"No way, we came to get Ruby, now give her to us." Luffy said simply. Oyuukata's eyes turned dark again, and then a dark aura radiated from her. Suddenly from the ground plant monsters began to uproot.

"**Then you are all going to die!" **She shouted in anger, surrounding the group with her monsters. Luffy and Zoro prepared themselves.

"**You will all get to witness the new man eating plant that I have constructed. It would be good to see how effective they are in groups, you will be my test subjects." ** The elder witch said.

"Enough of these damn plants." Zoro said drawing his swords.

"Wait Zoro-san, I thought we were going to try and-

**Santoryuu: Oni Giri! **

With a swift movement and flow, the monster was quickly destroyed. Tsukune fell over in defeat.

"I thought we were here to try and help them save the ranch peacefully if we talked about it…" Tsukune said feeling a bit ignored.

"What are you talking about? We came for the witch girl, no one said anything about how." Zoro said as he stood up. Oyuukata growled in anger but then smirked.

"**It seems that only one would not be enough for you then… so how about you see my entire army." **She declared as a large portion of the flower patch began to erupt with monsters. Oyuukata wrapped her vines harder around Ruby, making said girl scream in pain.

"Ruby!" Luffy shouted, trying to approach the two, but was intercepted by more of the monsters.

"**If you wish to save her, then come to my main ranch. There you will suffer and watch your friends do the same!" **Oyuukata declared, flying off with Ruby in tow.

"Damn it, get back here you!" Luffy shouted as he knocked the monsters out of the way, only to have more come.

"Move!" Luffy shouted throwing his arms back.

**Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!**

He destroyed the plant with ease, rushing forward past them. Zoro sliced another pair of them.

"Luffy, go on ahead and save the witch, we'll be fine here." Zoro declared, pulling his blade from a destroyed monster.

"Wait Luffy-san, I want to go with you!" Tsukune said catching up with him. Luffy looked at the boy and smiled, nodding. "Let's go!" He shouted as they ran deep into the ranch. Zoro smirked as more came.

"Great, so what's your plan now muscle head?" Kurumu said going back to back with him.

"Simple. Kill em all." He said darkly smirking as he rushed forward and destroyed a few with a simple slash. Kurumu rolled her eyes.

"I figured as much." She said as she did the same.

_TBC…_

**Well there you have it, just some differences in the story, enough to make this chapter a bit funner of a chapter! Hope you all enjoyed!**


	23. Old Faces

Old Faces

Robin returned to Yokai Academy from her trip to Israel. She had tried to track down Ishigami there, but the gorgon had yet again escaped. Robin walked next to Ryuuga who had met her at the bus stop. She had taken an inter-dimensional carrier similar to the bus.

"Were you able to obtain any information?" Robin asked the Kitsune who shook his head.

"Nothing that we didn't already know, she's been good at covering her tracks. Were you able to recover something?" Ryuuga asked this time.

"Only a little, I almost caught her but she managed to escape." Robin said sighing disappointedly.

"She's as slippery as she is devious, but she can't run forever. What I was hoping was that Mikogami would explain what it is that she is collecting." Ryuuga said thoughtfully.

"He is usually one to never seem worried, so it is troubling that even he is shaken by this." Robin said thoughtfully. The two soon arrived at his office, finding the headmaster striding towards them already. He smiled at them darkly as he saw them.

"Perfect timing, and here I thought I would have to call you up. Come, it seems we have several visitors." Mikogami said walking past them. Robin and Ryuuga looked at each other in confusion before following after him.

"What visitors are you talking about?" Ryuuga asked.

"Ms. Robin here might know who." Mikogami stated, making the archeologist widen her eyes.

"Is the portal… opening?" She asked in surprise, with Mikogami's large grin spreading wider.

"That is correct."

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes after Chopper had left...<em>

Usopp had been fighting with himself over what to do. Part of him wanted to buck up and go after Chopper to stop him. The other part (which seemed to be winning him over) wanted to stay and pretend the reindeer would be ok on his own.

"Come on Usopp think! You arent a coward of the sea, you are Captain Usopp! You can handle any monster on that island!" Usopp shouted to himself. Right when he was about to jump off the boat he stopped short.

"All kinds of monsters... like werewolves... vampires... demons..." He said slowly, sweating profusely.

"Oh no, I think I broke my leg!" Usopp shouted pretending to be in pain to convince... himself.

"What the hell are you yelling about out here?" Sanji said walking out of the kitchen with a plate of some fancy drinks, most likely meant for Nami and Robin.

"Oh Sanji it's terrible! Chopper just ran off on his own! You should go get him!" Usopp said, his voice quieting at the last part.

"Chopper can handle himself, no need to get all jumpy about it." Sanji said shrugging.

"But there are supposed to be a bunch of scary monsters, and he's alone and..." Usopp thought of a strategy that was sure fire.

"And Robin went in alone, a little later after Luffy and Zoro left."

Sanji suddenly came to a complete stop and whirled around.

"ROBIN-CHWAN WENT IN ON HER OWN?!" The cook shouted in exasperation.

"Th-that's right! You should go in there and get her and Chopper back before it's too late!" Usopp said, igniting the fire in Sanji's eyes.

"Your knight in shining armor is coming Robin-Chwan!" He shouted jumping on the railing.

"Alright then, hurry back Sanji, be careful and-

Before Usopp could escape, the cook had grabbed his shirt and dragged him along.

"Wha-what are you doing Sanji?" Usopp said scared.

"If I have to trade your life for Robin-chwan's to a monster, I'll do it in a heartbeat." Sanji said with intense eyes.

"WHAT NO YOU CANT-

"Yosh, let's get going! I'm coming for you Robin-Chwan!"

"Lets at least talk about this!" Usopp shouted with tears flowing down his face as he was swung around, still being carried by Sanji.

* * *

><p>Luffy and Tsukune ran through the many sunflowers, trying to stay on the path that Oyuukata had taken. "Luffy-san, I want to see if I can talk to her first. I'd rather this be settled peacefully than to have it drag out into a fight like we had with Kuyou." Tsukune said trying to convince the pirate. Luffy looked at him in disappointment.<p>

"What? No way, that'll take too long and she's already hurt Ruby!" Luffy said waving off his suggestion, making Tsukune fall in defeat.

"Well I thought I might as well ask…" Tsukune said a bit downcast. Luffy noticed an object in his hand.

"Oi Tsukune what's that?"

"Oh this… Moka-san said her other wanted out." Tsukune said as Luffy smiled.

"Yosh, then looks like everyone's here!" Luffy said with determination in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Santoryuu: Tatsumaki!<strong>

Zoro destroyed several of the larger plant monsters, their body parts flying through the area.

"Damn these things just keep coming." Kurumu said as she slashed at another one.

"She really was prepared to destroy the city." Mizore said coolly as she froze several monsters. They were shattered as Inner Moka smashed them with her heel.

"Hey why did the bus driver leave?!" Chopper said noticing the bus was gone now.

"I think he said something about having to grab some "back up"." Mizore said cooly.

"Who cares, it's not like he was helping." Zoro said as he continued to fight.

"I thought I was called out for something important, this mess is nothing but a joke." The vampire said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Then why don't you go back inside your little cross vampire? We don't need your help." Zoro said cutting another in half. A vein popped in Moka's head, marching over to the swordsman. He turned to slash another, but Moka kicked it first.

"Would you like to say that to my face?" She said threateningly, getting in his face. The two stared each other down, when suddenly a plant monster jumped at them. They both turned suddenly, lashing out and destroying it.

"MOVE!" They shouted as it was decimated beyond recognition. The other girls shuddered in fear.

"Those two can be scary…" Mizore said quietly.

"While I don't have any reservations about hitting the muscle head, I would never try Moka after what happened the first time." Kurumu said sweat dropping.

"They're both really cool!" Chopper said his eyes sparkling.

"Moka-san is so sexy when she's like that desu!" Yukari said dreamily. "But Zoro-nii is amazing as well!"

"You should learn to be silent swordsman, or my next victim will be you." Inner Moka hissed out, her Youki expanding. While Zoro had not a single drop of the monster energy, a dark atmosphere seemed to grow around him. He smirked darkly to taunt her.

"I doubt you could even do that, you couldn't even beat Luffy when he was holding back." He said, making Moka nearly break and unleash her fury on Zoro. Suddenly they were surrounded by vines trying to entangle them. Zoro placed Wado in his mouth, acting quickly.

**Santoryuu: Ushi Bari!**

Similar to Luffy's Gatling, Zoro unleashed a flurry of blades, destroying those around him.

"Still think you can vampire?" Zoro asked with a confident smirk.

"RRAHH!" The vampire roared, jumping up and throwing a round house kick that destroyed the remaining vines, and then gracefully landing.

"Know. Your. Place." She said pushing the hair from her face and glaring harshly. Zoro sent a glare her way but smirked.

"I guess you're not totally worthless." He said with a low chuckle, intensely getting on Inner Moka's nerves.

"If we didn't have enemies to deal with now, I'd make you eat your-

"AHHH!" They both suddenly heard, now looking to see the girls and Chopper being picked up by the vines.

"Reverse Moka, muscle head, HELP US!" Kurumu shouted as she was swung about. "This plant's perverted!" She shouted as she felt herself be groped.

"I wish Luffy-kun was here." Mizore said sounding surprisingly calm.

"I'm scared Zoro-nii!" Yukari shouted as she was swung as well.

"I cant transform…" Chopper said his eyes swirled.

"For some reason this doesn't seem that serious." Zoro said with a sweat drop.

"We should let them hang there for a while." Moka said rolling her eyes.

"YOU BETTER HELP US MUSCLE HEAD!" The girls shouted.

"Yeah, yeah…" Zoro said rolling his eyes and drawing Kitetsu and Shuusui.

**Niitoryuu: Niigiri!**

Zoro jumped in the air, his swords held them pointed down toward the vines.

"DON'T KILL US IN THE PROCESS!" Kurumu shouted in fear, crocodile tears pouring down her eyes.

**Maguma!**

With great speed he came down, cutting the vines into ribbons. The girls fell from the plants hold.

"I got it!" Chopper shouted putting a rumble ball in his mouth.

**Guard Point!**

The reindeer puffed up into his defense position, making himself a pillow for the girls. Zoro sheathed his swords, the plants seemingly done for the moment. Kurumu and Yukari took deep breaths in relief, getting up from Choppers back, saying their thank you. Kurumu turned towards the swordsman who wasn't looking at them.

"How could do that you stupid moss head!" She shouted in his ear, making him roll his eyes.

"I just saved you all, I don't see what the problem is." Zoro said glaring back at her.

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about almost letting us fall! A real man would have tried to stop us from landing in the dirt!" Kurumu retorted turning her head away.

"We're in a flower patch, and Chopper caught you! Besides, can't you fly?" Zoro shot back, making her pale in thought as she knew he was right.

"S-shut up…" She muttered out, not really sure what else to say.

"Now that that's over, should we go find Luffy-kun?" Mizore said walking up to the rest of them.

"I suppose so; it doesn't look like any more are left." Yukari said looking around.

"I doubt that was the end of it, that was too small of a force to try and take a city with." Zoro said remaining on guard.

"The idiot is right, there are more here. I can feel their Youki around us." Moka said narrowing her eyes. The girls and Chopper blinked as they looked around in fear. Suddenly large vines appeared again, bigger than the ones that Zoro had destroyed already, and many of the plant monsters appeared from the ground, digging their way up. Chopper and the girls shrieked in fear, Chopper now hugging Yukari and Kurumu grabbing onto Mizore.

"That's it? I was hoping for more." Zoro said chuckling darkly as he put Wado into his mouth again, ready to fight.

"Why don't you go take a nap, swordsman, you are not needed." Moka said, repeating the sentiment that Zoro had said to her before.

"That's if I don't kill them before you can." He said sneering at her.

**Hissatsu:**

"What?" Zoro and Chopper said perking up.

**Firebird Star!**

Suddenly a large group of the plant monsters burst into flame as a ball of fire shaped as a bird consumed them. Zoro and Chopper looked around anxiously for the source.

"Who was that?" Kurumu said, asking the question on everyone's mind.

"That would be me! CAPTAIN USOPP!"

The group looked to a mound far from the field to reveal the sniper of the straw hats, who was pointing high into the sky in triumph.

"Usopp!" Zoro and Chopper said both smiling.

"You know him?" All the girls asked in surprise.

"I could see my subordinates needed help, and so I ventured far and wide to find you guys, fighting off monsters and demons-

"How did you get here? Is anyone else from the crew here?" Zoro asked, interrupting his story.

"Don't cut me off like that!" Usopp shouted in exasperation. Suddenly the plant monsters that were not burned jumped from the smoke, attacking the girls.

"Kyaa!" Kurumu shouted as one was about to strike her. Zoro drew Shuusui, about to cut it to ribbons until…

**Concasser!**

Spinning down through the air, a figure planted the heel of its foot into the plant. Chopper smiled as he saw who it was, while Zoro grimaced greatly.

"Sanji!" Chopper shouted happily.

"Damn plant." Sanji said, finishing the move and destroying it with ease. He landed gracefully on the ground in front of Kurumu, placing a cigarette in his mouth. The girls looked at him in wonder and awe, thinking he seemed pretty cool.

"SUCH BEAUTIFUL MAIDENS BEFORE ME!"

Until now. His mood took a huge 180 as he seemed to twirl around the girls, hearts in his eyes.

"So many of you I can't choose which one is the most beautiful!" He shouted happily as he continued to twirl. The girls sweat drop, backing away from him a bit. He stopped in front of Kurumu, going to one knee and taking her hand.

"Hello mademoiselle, I hope you are unhurt." Sanji said sweetly. Kurumu was stiff for a moment in shock.

"Uh I'm… fine. Thank you…" She said in response chuckling nervously.

"I'm glad I made it in time, I know that moss headed idiot can be such a brute with people, including women." Sanji said, making Zoro growl harshly. At first Kurumu was going to defend the swordsman, but after seeing the face of irritation, she became amused and smiled deviously.

"Yes, he can be such a cave man it's almost unbearable…" She said in a fake sullen tone.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! NOW YOU'RE ENCOURAGING HIM?!" Zoro roared in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU YELL AT HER STUPID SWORDSMAN!" Sanji said launching himself at Zoro who blocked a kick. "Don't worry madam; I will deal with this shitty marimo after I cook these plants."

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?!" Zoro shouted in irritation.

"Robin-chwan explained everything and said you shit heads couldn't handle things here." Sanji said blowing smoke out of his mouth.

"Yeah, we were really shocked when we found out you guys were in a whole different world." Usopp said scurrying over to them, the plants having retreated.

"That reminds me…" Moka said marching over to Zoro. Sanji nearly drooled at the sight of her.

"Another queen of beaut-

Before Sanji could finish, Moka had kicked him aside, flying through the air. As he was, he could be heard yelling Mellorine. Usopp shuddered at the sight with Chopper.

"She's as scary as Nami when she sees money…" Usopp whispered to his reindeer friend.

"You should have seen her; she's almost as strong as Luffy…" Chopper said quietly, but this did not go unheard by Inner Moka, who had a vein pop in her head since it was shameful that she couldn't beat him; making her fury towards the swordsman greater.

"What's your problem this time?" Zoro said crossing his arms.

"You and Strawhat have been hiding some things from us." She began, grabbing his collar and pulling him face to face. "You will explain when this is all over."

For some reason, the look on her face kept Zoro from saying otherwise, but he returned the glare.

"We never owed any of you an explanation, I don't see a reason for you to be mad." Zoro answered her. She pushed him away roughly, making him huff in annoyance. He was suddenly hit in the back of the head.

"You are full of crap!" Kurumu shouted in anger.

"What the hell was that for?!" Zoro shouted, already irritated, and this adding to it.

"After Tsukune and Luffy get back, we're gonna torture you until you tell us everything!" She shouted wringing his neck.

"I feel like all the women are scary here." Usopp said sweat dropping.

"They're all nice really… but they can be scary…" Chopper said

"Why is this all of a sudden my fault?!" he choked out as she strangled him. Suddenly Sanji's foot was suddenly blocked by Zoro's sword.

"Shitty marimo, stop talking to these beautiful women like that before I shove my foot down your throat!" He shouted.

"I'm glad you're here ero-cook, now I have something to POUND ON!" Zoro shouted pulling out his three swords.

"Bring it on stupid swordsman! I'll cook your ass for the main course with the salad!" Sanji said retaliating. The two quickly began to fight, blocking each other's strikes and attacks. The girls watched in awe and confusion, while Chopper and Usopp found this to be a familiar sight.

"Does this happen a lot between the two?" Yukari asked with a sweat drop.

"Yep." The two pirates said sighing. Suddenly an explosion far off in the sunflower field could be heard, making Zoro and Sanji stop in their fight.

"That came from the ranch! Kurumu said surprised.

"That means Luffy-kun should be fighting right now." Mizore said cooly, trusting her love interest to win.

"Damn captain, trying to take all the good fights." Sanji said putting a new cigarette in his mouth and puffing smoke.

"We should get going, I'm sure that it will be a quick fight." Inner Moka said walking past Zoro and Sanji.

"I'll follow you anywhere my silver haired beauty!" Sanji shouted happily, switching to lover boy mode.

"Don't order me around." Zoro said clicking his tongue as he followed.

"I hope Luffy kept Tsukune safe…" Kurumu said worried.

The group proceeded towards the small castle that lay hidden in the sunflower field, a large fight easily being heard in the distance still…

**To be continued...**

**Ok everyone, sorry for the long wait! I have a job now so don't expect updates as soon as they used to come. I've got some other projects I'm working on, head over to my stories list and check them out!**

**Also, I am helping Vineman, writer of Shonen Alliance series, write another story called Shonen Alliance: Road to Kingdom Hearts. Check it out, it's a fun side project me and several other authors are working together on!**

**Lastly, I will post this challenge that I made a oneshot story of:**

**Big Three at Yokai Academy**

**Luffy, Ace and Sabo gained two more brothers thanks to their Grandpa Garp. Naruto and Ichigo grow up with Luffy, and when the time comes are forced to go to Yokai Academy together. What will a pirate, a ninja and a shinigami do at a school for monsters? All that can be certain though is that chaos will ensue.**

**If someone is interested in taking it over, message me and I'll give you the details of what I would like to see. Thank you and remember to read and favorite! **


	24. Repentance

**Hey everyonefirst off… I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! I never meant to drag this out three months, but since I've started working its been harder and harder to focus on this, but fear not! I will not give up on this story, not this day! **

**Also I've been thinking of a couple ideas lately but I cant decide on something… Should I write them? A few stories I have written in the past as challenges kinda bug me, telling me to write them myself since no one decided to take them. So I would like a vote. On my page will be a list of stories I would like to write in a poll. Vote for what you would like to see, or if you think I should just stick to what I'm writing at the moment. Input would be nice, thank you!**

Repentance

Luffy and Tsukune had finally arrived at the ranch, revealing a large castle. Tsukune had been trying to convince the Pirate to let him try and talk her down, but Luffy had repeatedly refused.

"No." Luffy said simply, making the boy fall down in defeat.

"But Luffy-san…"

"No. She's not the type of person that will listen just because you asked her to." Luffy stated firmly, pushing the doors open to the castle. He looked around in awe.

"Awesome, this place is really big." Luffy said smiling as usual.

"He's not even listening anymore…" Tsukune said to himself sighing in defeat. He was suddenly pushed out of the way by Strawhat as a vine narrowly missed them, making Tsukune scream comically.

"There you are!" Luffy shouted grinding his teeth in anger. A dark chuckle could be heard as Oyukata hovered down from above.

"Where's Ruby at! You better not have hurt her!" Luffy shouted gripping his arm getting ready to fight.

"**You have guts boy, much like many of those who came before you from your world."** Oyukata said smirking darkly at him. **"But do not get cocky, my power is more than enough to handle you."**

"Shut up old lady! Tell me where she is!" Luffy shouted ignoring her threats.

"**A rude one as well, but don't worry, she is fine."** The elder witch said turning to the side and showing Ruby pinned against the wall with vines, seemingly in pain.

"Ruby-san!" Tsukune shouted, while Luffy merely glared at her, cracking his knuckles.

"Yosh, if she's alright then I'll hurry up and kick your ass so we can leave." He said smirking.

"**If you think you are up for it boy, then come!"** She shouted darkly as vines appeared from the ground all around them, making Tsukune fall back in surprise. Luffy stood unfazed by the show, and suddenly dashed forward to attack.

"Give Ruby back you bastard!" He shouted cocking his arms.

"**Take her back if you can."** Oyukata said smirking darkly. Large vines lashed out at Luffy but he continued forward.

**Gomu Gomu no Gatling!**

Luffy unleashed his flurry of stretched out punches, easily destroying the vines, getting close to the Elder Witch.

"**You fell for it."** She said smirking. Luffy blinked as he looked down to see a glowing circle with strange runes on the floor.

"Luffy-san watch out!" Tsukune shouted as a pillar of fire exploded from the ground.

**Baptism by Fire!**

Luffy was enveloped in flame, letting out a scream of pain as he was. Tsukune watched in dread as he was unable to do a thing. Luffy was suddenly barreling back from the flame, landing on one knee and hand, his free hand holding his arm. His clothes were singed, making him tear off his shirt.

"Damn, that kinda hurt." He said standing up and slamming his fists together.

"**That was merely a taste of what I can do, boy. You have no idea of what you are dealing with. You are in my Ranch and I reign supreme here!"** Oyukata shouted laughing heinously.

"Stop Luffy-kun, you will only get hurt…" Ruby said weakly, still awake.

"I don't care if this is your ranch…" Luffy said sternly walking forward. "Or if you're a witch, or if you know I'm a pirate… I'm still gonna kick your ASS!" He shouted in determination as he rushed forward again.

"**You never learn do you boy?"** The elder Witch said chuckling darkly as another circle appeared above Luffy. He looked up and grinded his teeth together as he made a quick move and jumped to the side.

**Freezing Light!**

A pillar of ice appeared, almost freezing him had he not gotten out of the way. As he was moving through the air he cocked his arm back.

**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**

He launched his arm at her, attempting to smash into her stomach.

"**Useless…"** She said, putting up vines in attempt to block it. She was surprised when his punch went through the vines, knocking her back into the wall. She gasped for air, having it knocked out of her, but was lucky that the blow was softened by the vines.

"Got you!" Luffy said grinning in confidence.

"**Don't get cocky brat!" **She growled, raising her arms, a book in one of her hands. Her hands seemed to glow with power as she prepared another attack.

**Wings of despair!**

Suddenly crow wings similar to Ruby have appeared on her back, but the feathers were made of blades. She waved them around, launching the bladed feathers at him. Luffy quickly dodged each blade, jumping back to get distance. Oyukata laughed darkly as she continued her raid of attacks.

"**What's wrong? Don't seem so confident now brat!"** She shouted laughing maniacally. Luffy growled in irritation as he continued to dodge the feathers.

"I wouldn't count on it!" Luffy shouted jumping into the air.

"**You fell for it."** Oyukata said grinning darkly. Suddenly a circle appeared above and below Luffy, making him grind his teeth as beams shot from them, sending a large amount of heat and pain upon his body.

"Luffy-san!" Tsukune shouted in worry. The area around Luffy exploded, smoke enveloping the area. Oyukatta began to cackle darkly.

"**You see? Even those from his world fall before the might of the witches!"** She shouted proudly, continuing to cackle. Ruby had a tear going down her face, thinking her friend was now dead, Tsukune was on his knees in despair.

"Oi, old lady…" The three heard among the smoke, making them all freeze and look for Luffy.

"You talk too much." Luffy said walking from the smoke, ripping off his tattered shirt. He reached over his back and firmly placed his hat on his head. "I don't care about who's superior, or whether you're gonna destroy the city, or even if you can send me back to my world…" He said, his eyes shaded by his hat. He looked up a bit so that one could be seen, determination evident in him.

"You hurt my friend, so now I'm gonna make you pay for it." He said deeply, bending his knees as his legs began to pump his blood.

**Gear Second!**

Steam began to come from his body, and his body turning a light pinkish. Oyukata and Ruby watched in question while Tsukune watched in amazement.

"That's the form… Kurumu said he used to beat Kuyou…" He said surprised. Luffy started to walk forward slowly, bringing Oyukata to click her tongue.

"**I don't know what you're playing at, but a show of steam like a train does not intimidate me. Now die already!" **She shouted waving the book in the air. Two circles appeared at Luffy's sides, lighting up like the previous ones.

"Luffy-san she's going to-" Tsukune shouted in fear, but as the energy released, Luffy had disappeared from sight, making the elder witch widen her eyes in surprise.

"You're too slow." She heard again, Luffy walking to the side of where the circles were. She stared at him, for the first time a pang of fear going through her spine. She shook it off and an expression of anger took over again.

"**I told you not to get cocky!"** The elder witch shouted enraged. Vines sprouted from the ground, swinging at Luffy as he approached. The pirate easily dodged the plants, each one missing him as he disappeared and reappeared back and forth between places.

"That's incredible…" Tsukune said in amazement.

"**Hold still damn you!"** Oyukata shouted furious. Luffy didn't move this time as the vines came his way. He put up his arms and took aim.

**Gomu-Gomu no Jet Pistol!**

The vines were turned into almost nothing, the greenery floating in the air from the impact as a shock wave went through the room.

"What power…" Ruby said amazed.

"It's no wonder how he beat Kuyou." Tsukune said in awe. Oyakata was wide eyed in surprise as fear yet again took over her body. She felt herself begin to tremble with fear, all of her plans and schemes ending here because of this one boy.

"**You are… you are nothing to me! I will show you my wrath!"** She shouted in anger. Her spell book began to glow bright with power again as vines lashed out at him again, much larger and this time set a flame. He looked up at them as they surrounded him, giving him nowhere to run.

"Be crushed along with the humans!" She shouted devilishly. Luffy looked unafraid, only moving to cock his arms back, suddenly jumping backwards.

**Gomu-Gomu no…**

The witch widened her eyes as she realized he was attacking. She roared as she sent the vines down at him, ready to smash him and burn him. **"DIE!"**

**Jet Gatling!**

His hands disappeared as he made a barrage of faster than sound punches, easily destroying the vines. Tsukune, Ruby and even Oyukata gawked with wide eyes in shock as the vines were turned into little slivers, falling to the ground. Luffy flipped backwards and sent a quick kick to the elder witch's stomach, making her buckle over in pain. Luffy rushed forward, ready to strike again. Luffy roared as he approached, his arm cocked back to deliver the final blow. Oyukata watched helpless as he approached, shivering in fear. For some reason though, the pirate's eyes drifted to Ruby as he approached, and his expression softened visibly when he saw her closing her eyes tightly, not wanting to watch the elder witch be hurt so. Luffy stopped himself inches away from Oyukata, making her gasp in fear for a moment before freezing.

"**W-what?..." **She muttered out as Luffy stood up straight and walked past her.

"I came to save Ruby, I don't care about you." He said simply as he walked up to the tied up witch. Ruby and Tsukune widened their eyes in surprise, looking at him almost confused. Tsukune smiled, happy to see his friend spare the witch like he had hoped.

"Thank you Luffy…" Ruby whispered as a smile spread across her lips, a tear going down her cheek.

"Shishishi don't worry about it." Luffy said with his big toothy smile as he ripped the vines off of her.

"**You dare…"** The elder witch muttered out, making the three turn their attention to her."

"**YOU DARE TRY TO SHOW MERCY AGAINST ME?!"** She shouted darkly as her spell book came to life energy. Suddenly the whole castle began to shake violently, the walls falling apart. Luffy grabbed Ruby wrapping an arm around her waist and Tsukune as he ran for the exit.

"Lets go!" He shouted in a panic.

"**I will show you my ultimate weapon!"** Oyukata shouted as she cackled darkly, the castle seeming to fall on her as it collapsed. Luffy skidded on the ground as he arrived outside of the falling castle. The three watched in awe and shock as it seemed to cave in on itself.

"Did that old lady just kill herself?!" Luffy shouted gawking.

"No she wouldn't do that but… I am not sure what she is doing…" Ruby said with a bead of sweat running down her face. Suddenly the rocks began to shift, and vines sprouted out from the ground. Dead vine monsters all around them began to roll toward the rocks as if drawn there. A large portion of the rocks were thrown into the air as what seemed like a giant plant monster sprouted from it. Luffy grabbed the other two and pulled them back as he ran, getting them to a safe distance.

"**Did you think you could beat me so easily brat?"** Oyukata's voice rang out, revealing to be at the center of the beast.

"No Oyukata-sama please don't! This is too much, you'll never be able to go back!" Ruby shouted with tears in her eyes.

"**It's too late for going back now Ruby, your supposed 'friends' shall die HERE!"** The elder witch shouted cackling evilly as she swung at them. Luffy acted quick as he carried the two away again as she lashed out with a giant arm. From farther out in the fields, the rest of the group witnessed as the giant plant monster arose, making most of them gasp in surprise.

"Wh-what is that thing?!" Usopp shouted extremely terrified now.

"It's huge!" Chopper shouted also freaking out as he and Yukari hugged each other both scared.

"Is that what the old hag was planning to use?" Zoro said his eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't worry ladies, I'll protect you~!" Sanji said happily spinning around the girls of the group before stopping and looking at the guys.

"The rest of you can go get eaten by the overgrown salad!" He said harshly, making Chopper and Usopp cry. "Please protect us too!" They shouted frightened.

"These guys are really odd." Mizore said quietly while Kurumu nodded in agreement with a sweat drop on her head.

"We don't have time to waste you fools! If we're going to stop that thing, we need to do it now!" Inner Moka shouted glaring back at them all as she ran ahead. Zoro huffed but followed quickly after her with everyone snapping out of it and shortly running after the two.

Oyukata cackled as she continued to swing at Luffy who continued to dodge her attacks. He had gotten away from Tsukune and Ruby to grab the witches attention.

"Now what brat? What tricks do you have left up your sleeve to counter me now?" Oyukata taunted as she grinned darkly. Luffy growled as he sent his arms back.

**Gomu-Gomu no Bazooka!**

His arms came back with fierce speed, pounding into one of the arms of the beast. To his surprise though, he was easily thrown back by it as if doing no damage.

"It didn't do anything?" Luffy said shocked. Oyukata cackled as her beast swung and whacked Luffy into the cornfield.

"Luffy!" Ruby and Tsukune shouted in fear. The rubber boy rolled on the ground before stopping himself, skidding on the ground as he used his hands to dig in the dirt.

"Damn old lady! I'll kick your ass!" Luffy shouted ready to rush back in. Suddenly vines surrounded him, trying to wrap him up. Luffy grimaced as he barely dodged each one.

"**I would absorb you, but your power stems from actual physical ability, and I would not gain much from that since you have no Youki in you. Still though, it would make it easier disposing of you."** The elder witch said sneering. Luffy growled as he continued to dodge, still trying to find a way to beat her.

"She has you on the ropes Strawhat? I'm very disappointed." The two heard and suddenly landing in front of the pirate was Moka. "Moka!" Luffy and Tsukune shouted in surprise. Oyukata raised a brow in surprise as she saw Moka approach.

"**Red irises… large amount's of Youki… yes I know what you are, you're a vampire!" Oyukata said sounding amused. "**Said to be one of the most fearsome monsters due to the fact they infuse their bodies with their power. You will be very good to absorb." Oyukata said tauntingly as she licked her lips. Moka growled in annoyance at that.

"Sit back and watch me handle this Strawhat. We have some things to talk about later…" She said looking back and glaring at him that made him shiver slightly as she took off.

"Her and Nami can be really scary…" Luffy said sweat dropping. Moka got close, dodging vine after vine and heading towards the spot where Oyukata could be seen.

"Foolish witch, don't think just because of your new form I cannot beat you!" Moka shouted delivering a powerful kick to the elder witch's face.

"A direct hit!" Kurumu said cheering slightly. Her and the others had reached Tsukune. Ruby had disappeared from sight though.

"No… it didn't work." Zoro said narrowing his eyes as he watched the battle. His analysis was soon proven correct when Moka fell back trying to get distance.

"She's too flaccid that her body wasn't affected…" Moka said grimacing at the sight. She was suddenly struck from behind in the arm by a vine which went inside of her skin.

"**Nice try vampire, but even your power cannot defeat me now. But I won't waste such greatness… become one with me as I absorb your power!"** Oyukata shouted cackling evilly. The vines reached up into her neck, absorbing more power. More vines spread from the beast and were ready to

"That lady is in trouble!" Sanji shouted in fear and was ready to jump in. He stopped suddenly when Luffy had jumped in front of her, covering her body with his as they approached.

"Strawhat move or they will-" Moka shouted but they had already launched forward to strike. Luffy didn't hesitate as he waited for the vines to strike, but blinked when he felt nothing. The two looked forward to find Ruby had gotten in the way.

"Ruby!" Luffy shouted in surprise and fear for her. Oyukata froze in her movements as she realized what had happened.

"Ruby… Why?" Oyukata muttered quietly.

"Oh no… my wand broke… now I cant use magic like… all witches would need…" Ruby muttered out, making Moka widen her eyes in realization. Luffy wasn't paying attention to her words as he barely choked out sounds in fear for his witch friend.

"Ruby are you ok?!" The pirate shouted in worry finally able to choke his words out. He and Moka began to fall towards the ground as the vines holding the vampire seemed to break apart. Luffy reached out toward Ruby to grab her, but was stopped when she was suddenly eaten by the plant beast, making all of those around gasp in horror.

"**There Ruby… now you cant fight anymore… and we can be together as I absorb your power…" Oyukata declared as a tear slid down her cheek**. Luffy hit the ground with Moka on top of him, who had jumped to her feet. Luffy seemed to lay still on the ground, staring at where Ruby had been eaten, his mouth still gaping.

"Strawhat, I know her weakness now." Moka said trying to get his attention.

…

"Strawhat are you listening?"

….

"… Luffy?"

"AUUUUARGH!" Luffy roared at the top of his lungs, making Moka recoil for a moment in surprise. He was panting with anger, rage evident on his face. Moka had only seen him this furious before against Kuyou, but it was briefer then, for Tsukune had been saved… Ruby was not.

"You… you just killed her! She admired you damn it!" Luffy shouted in rage, his eyes dark with anger and grief at her loss. Oyukata looked at him slowly, her eyes filled with an equal flame of malice and hate.

"IT WAS BECAUSE YOU CORRUPTED HER! ALL OF YOU, AND SO NOW YOU WILL SHARE HER FATE!" Oyukata declared screeching loudly. The monster in her control roared, and started to approach Luffy and Moka.

"Luff- I mean Strawhat, back away. I'll finish her off and fulfill Ruby's dying wish." Moka said stepping forward, but Luffy stood there adamant.

"No… We'll do it together." Luffy said quietly, placing his hat on his head firmly. His eyes were shaded by the hats brim, but Moka spotted the tears coming down his eyes. He grinded his teeth and growled out.

"Let's go Moka! FOR RUBY!" He shouted fiercely and charged forward. Moka blinked but shook her head and chuckled.

"Agreed." She said as she raced after him, Ruby's wand in her hand. "I know her weakness now, that's how we can defeat her." Moka said as they ran forward.

"You go ahead and do that, I'll finish her off!" Luffy shouted to her as they finally came close enough to the monster.

"**You'll pay for taking her from me!"** Oyukata shouted as the monster lashed out with its spear like vines. Luffy and Moka dodged them easily, jumping above them and getting close to Oyukata herself.

"Again you try this? The result will not change no matter how much you try, now DIE!" The elder whitch shouted. Moka dodged several more of the vines and slammed down with Ruby's wand. She missed Oyukata, but hit her target: the spell book. Oyukata gasped in surprise as she realized what she had done.

"Foolish woman, Ruby sold you out in her final moments. For a witch cannot use magic without their attribute, right?" Moka said smirking in triumph.

"Moka, get out of the way now!" Luffy shouted, who was now high above the two. Moka raised an eyebrow in question when she saw him but did as he said, jumping backwards. Luffy bit down on his finger seemingly as he glared darkly at the elder witch.

**GEAR THIRD: BONE BALLOON!**

"THIS IS FOR RUBY!" He shouted in anger. His arm had become incredibly large, out sizing his body by a large margin. He swung it behind him as if he was cocking it back to punch. Oyukata stared up in horror as he came closer.

**Gomu-Gomu no**

Oyukata stood there paralyzed, her monster now dying and was about to be finished off, but found herself smiling as a tear ran down her face.

"**Ruby… I'm coming now…"** She said closing her eyes and waiting for it now.

**GIGANTO PISTOL!**

Luffy brought his fist down and smashed the plant monster easily, Oyukata with it. The impact from the attack caused a large shockwave to go through the fields, making the others cover their eyes.

"Damn, doing too much as usual…" Sanji said huffing but smiling.

"I couldn't call him captain if he didn't." Zoro said smirking.

"He was even stronger than before?" Kurumu said widening her eyes in surprise.

"Of course! He received training from me, the great captain Usopp!" The sniper shouted proudly, making the girls of the group look at him for a moment before their eyes became half lidded.

"Liar…"

"Oi how do you know that?! I mean- it's true he really did!" Usopp said continuing to lie. Suddenly though, the place where Oyukata had been destroyed glowed with power, making Luffy widen his eyes in realization.

"Moka get back!" He shouted as he was enveloped by the light, same for the rest. They covered their eyes in fear to be blinded, but Moka cracked one eye to see Luffy.

"Strawhat!" She shouted in fear of his demise, but was forced to shield her eyes again. After a bit of time the light had faded away slowly. Everyone uncovered their eyes, still seeing Luffy there with his gigantic arm.

"Its over…" Zoro muttered as the dust cleared. Tsukune slammed his hand on the ground in anger and sadness.

"It is but… Ruby was…" The boy said his eyes brimming with tears.

"Tsukune…" Kurumu and Yukari said, their eyes the same as his. The swordsman looked back at them and sighed, letting them have their moment the same as Sanji who merely pulled out a cigarette and started to light it. Chopper hugged Yukari feeling just as sullen while Usopp rubbed his head awkwardly, unsure what to say.

"Hey guys!" They heard the voice of their teacher Nekonome. All turned and watched as a car approached from the road of the sunflower field up to them. She stopped, Gin in the passenger seat.

"Nekonome-sensei, Gin-sempai!" Tsukune said slightly surprised of their appearance here.

"What are you two doing here?" Kurumu asked.

"We wanted to see if everyone was alright but… things don't look so good… and does Luffy-san have a giant arm?!" She said surprised as the pirate waved to her with his small arm. Most of those around looked sullen, sighing as they thought about Ruby. Moka looked back at Luffy who's eyes shown sadness. Moka sighed and turned fully to him.

"Look Strawhat… she did not die for naught…"

"She died trying to help save people… And helping us win… I know that but…" Luffy said his eyes welling up with tears.

"Oh that reminds me…" Gin said going to the back seat and grabbing everyone's attention.

"We found this girl on the side of the road, know her?" Gin asked pulling out Ruby, unconscious, in his arms. Everyone's hearts nearly skipped a beat (save for the local bad asses like Moka and Zoro of course) and suddenly rushed to her side. Moka widened her eyes in surprise.

"How did she survive?" Zoro said his eyes wide in shock.

"The elder witch… must have used the last of her magic to protect her…" Moka said slowly.

"RUBY!" Tsukune and the others shouted. Luffy started to try and run over to them, but found his arm begin to deflate, blowing out of his mouth, making him scream as he was sent flying through the air. All paused in surprise as they watched him soar around until abruptly smashing into the ground.

"Wha… what just happened?" Kurumu asked with a sweat drop.

"Shit, his power went away. And he looks so lame after he uses it." Zoro said face palming and chuckling.

"It's hard to take him serious when he's like that… not that it's easy when he's normal looking." Sanji said blowing a puff of smoke.

"What do you guys…" Everyone asked before they saw what looked like a tiny person crawl out of where Luffy crashed.

"Oh man, that power always sucks when I get like this… But hey! At least Ruby's ok! I'm so happy!" Luffy said with a big toothy grin as it was now revealed to all he had shrunk down, making them shout in surprise, even Moka was taken back.

"Wha-wha-what happened to his body?" Yukari asked her jaw to the ground.

"He gets like this everytime he uses that big move for some reason." Usopp said shrugging. Moka began to walk up to Luffy with a evil smirk.

"Oh hey Moka, what's-" Luffy said before he was picked up by Moka from the neck, slightly choking him as a tick mark appeared about her head.

"So… not only did you hide your origins from us… you also hid another great power from me? As if I were some weakling?!" She said shaking him in one hand, making swirls appear in his eyes.

"I wasn't… hiding it… I hate this drawback…" Luffy said between squeezes. Moka scoffed and loosened her grip, but bringing him face to face with her.

"After we return, we shall learn everything about you there is to know… our you'll pay for it." She said making him sweat profusely in fear. Despite the threats, things had now changed for good again. And soon the group would return to the school, but this time with new and old friends… and the final development of a gorgons plans will come into place.

TBC…

**Well there you have it, chapter 25! I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer since I've made you all wait so long and extend the fight scene but it was more difficult than I thought :P Anyways I'd be happy to see some feedback for my story, she was nice. I hope you all enjoyed I'll do my best to post the next chapter faster ok? Things will be quieter and will base around Mizore and… a mystery character? Read to find out!**


	25. The girl who controls Snow

**Ugh. It's been so long since I've had time to do this. But I'm happy to do it. As many of you know I had a job and was very focused on that. Because of that I haven't been able to update any of my stories. But recently and much to my chagrin I've been fired which has gotten me down of late. But no worries, at least I can do something I like now, which is write again. Hopefully the updates will come faster than they did during work, but I've got some obligations towards fellow writers Rico94 and Vastolord50, who I will keep my promise to help them as soon as possible. But I would like to apologize again for the no updates, but work had me down and really didn't help me to want to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'm going to do my best for it.**

The girl who controls Snow

The Newspaper club had returned to the school by night time, the group heavily worn out. Because of this, Moka and the others decided to receive the explanation from Luffy and his friends in the morning. To Sanji and Usopp, the situation was quite odd. They had only been missing their crew mates for mere minutes in their world, and to find out it had been several months in this world was very confusing. Of course to Sanji it seemed a small matter as he danced around the beautiful girls of the newspaper club, who were both flattered and freaked out slightly. Usopp started to tell fake stories to Chopper about what happened while they were gone, and of course the reindeer believed him.

"Alright kiddys, we're back." The bus driver said as he blew a puff of smoke.

"Thank goodness we're back. We just can't seem to stay out of trouble for more than a few days…" Kurumu said sighing as she got up from her seat, grabbing Tsukune and pulling him along, making Moka puff up her cheeks in annoyance.

"This place would be boring as hell if we didn't, I'm not complaining." Zoro said smirking as he followed them out.

"Oi dumbass moss head, I was getting up first." Sanji said in annoyance, having been cut off by Zoro.

"Do I look like I give a shit, perv cook?" Zoro said in response, making Sanji's anger flare up.

"What was that wayward swordsman? You're lucky the women are here or I'd cook your ass." Sanji said getting in his face.

"Using the women as an excuse not to fight? I should have figured you'd give up." Zoro sneered as he bumped his head against Sanji's.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Kurumu said punching the two to the back of the bus. Of course as this happened Sanji let out a small Mellorine.

"Damn it Succubus, what the hell was that?!" Zoro shouted in annoyance.

"Oi marimo bastard, you better not talk to her that way!" Sanji said getting in his face.

"Go to hell cook, or better yet how about I-" Zoro began to shout, but stopped as both he and Sanji were frozen solid. Everyone blinked and looked at Mizore who's face was half covered by a seat in the bus.

"They were getting too noisy." She said quietly and simply.

"Thanks ice girl." Kurumu said sighing.

"Sh-should we help them get out?" Moka said blinking and sweat dropping.

"Nah they're strong, I'm sure they'll get out eventually." Luffy said laughing.

"If it wasn't two of the monster trio I would say different but…" Usopp said sighing and shaking his head.

"The 'Monster Trio'?" Yukari asked blinking.

"Yeah it's the unofficial title our crew labeled Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. They're the strongest in the crew after all." Usopp said thoughtfully.

"Save that kinda explanation for tomorrow, I'm too tired to deal with it. Let's go Tsukune!" Kurumu said pulling her love interest along again. "We'll see you two later!" Luffy said waving to the human popsicles in the back. Mizore quietly followed him out as the two were behind Usopp, Chopper and Yukari. Zoro and Sanji tried to shout at the others as they stayed frozen for a little, breaking out themselves later that night.

* * *

><p>Luffy had walked Mizore to her room at the girl's insistence. He didn't mind of course, thinking it as a normal friendly gesture, despite the fact that she was hanging on his arm. "You looked incredible out there Luffy-kun." Mizore said quietly. "You are really strong."<p>

"Thanks, I have to be to keep everyone important to me safe! I still need to get stronger, but I think for now its ok!" Luffy said grinning at her from the side. Mizore slightly blushed, turning her head away slightly to hide it from him. As she did so her necklace came into view, a small silver chain with what looked like a red glass piece shaped like a flame. Luffy blinked as he saw it and smiled.

"Hey I've never seen that before, it looks cool!" Luffy said pointing it out. Mizore blinked for a moment before looking down at the necklace and realizing she had always kept it under her shirt. She smiled genuinely and nodded, holding it up for a better view for Luffy to see.

"This was an old charm I was given by a friend. When I was little a lot of kids were mean to me because of what I was. But one day a kid stood up for me and fought them away, and we became friends. Sadly he had to leave my village after a few weeks. So we gave each other special charms, promising on them that someday we would meet again…" Mizore explained quietly, the story having come out on accident, but was unable to help herself. It was a good memory, one in which she treasured her entire life. Luffy could see this and smiled at her happily.

"That's awesome, were you ever able to meet him again?" Luffy asked curiously, but Mizore shook her head quietly.

"No, I have yet to find him. But I feel like that might be my fault. I was never confident enough to leave the village on my own…" Mizore said slightly downcast. The two arrived at her room finally, but Luffy stopped and turned to her.

"You'll find him someday, don't worry! You made a promise, so be sure to keep it to him!" Luffy said giving his large toothy grin. Mizore blinked for a moment before smiling at him quietly and nodding. "Thank you Luffy-kun, I believe you. And thank you for walking me to my room." She said, reluctantly letting go of his arm and walking to her door. Luffy nodded happily and waved.

"See you tomorrow then! We'll explain everything about where we came from!" Luffy said as he left. Mizore nodded quietly and watched him leave. Honestly she didn't give a care in the world about where they had come from. She liked the rubber boy a lot and that was all that mattered.

She opened her door and walked in, placing her stuff on the counter in it before heading to her bed.

"So you've made new friends huh?" a voice said, scaring her greatly and getting her on guard. She froze where she stood though, almost as if the ice she controlled had turned on her and sealed her inside a block of ice. In a chair near her bed was a man with spiky red hair and tan skin. He had several piercings on his face and brow, and was smiling maliciously.

"M-mister… Kotsubo…" She muttered out in fear and slightly backing up. His grin seemed to widen as she said his name, chuckling quietly.

"How dare you try to replace me, you think such a thing is so easily left alone?" He said low and dangerously as his grin turned into a dark and lustful look. He licked his lips and stood up and started to walk closer to her. She backed up slightly, visibly shivering in fear as he did so. He came close to her, his height making him tower over her body. He slammed his fist into the wall behind her, making her wince.

"You will leave your friends now, and tell them that you do not wish to be with them anymore." He stated more calmly, but his ominous aura still around him. At his words Mizore widened her eyes in surprise, and prepared to stand up to him. Before she could do so he waved his finger and chuckled.

"Nah ah ah, you will do this or I will tell your precious club members about how easy you are. They'll never like you again, or even want to look at you, don't you agree?" He said chuckling quietly. Mizore became teary eyed at his words and shook her head.

"No, they're better than that! They'll-

"They'll ABANDON YOU LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" Kotsubo cut in quickly, his voice filled with anger, making Mizore shrunk back again in fear. Kotsubo visibly calmed down and smiled more friendly now, stroking her face with the back of his finger, despite how much she was shivering.

"Everyone else but me, remember? I would never abandon you. But I won't stand for these others around you. Do it tomorrow, and make sure that you do it, or not just your club, but everyone in the school will know. Understand?" Kotsubo said smirking at her. She was quiet for a long time, her eyes shut as tears started to quietly fall. She gave a small nod but said nothing. The Kraken smiled fully and nodded before going to the door.

"Good, once it is done come find me, and we'll be together again like you always wanted, ok?" He said chuckling as he left. Mizore closed the door slowly before falling to her knees, unable to hold back the sobbing of despair that she felt.

* * *

><p>The next day Luffy and the others had gathered at the club room. Sanji was going around and serving tea to the girls, while Luffy was talking to Usopp about the great adventures they had at the school so far. Zoro sat next to Kurumu with his hands behind his head and trying to sleep, but the succubus wouldn't let him, as she had wanted an explanation herself. Next to them were Tsukune and Outer Moka, who were quietly waiting patiently for all members to gather. Gin stood at the front of the class, slightly annoyed by how much Sanji was fawning over the girls. That was supposed to be his job.<p>

"Hey stop falling asleep; we're still waiting for everyone to get here." Kurumu said elbowing Zoro in the side who groaned in annoyance.

"Why do I have to be awake until they get here?" He growled out slightly.

"Because you're like a damn stone when you fall asleep, I don't wanna have to deal with that when they are here." Kurumu retorted and crossing her arms indignantly. Zoro let out a huff and rolled his eyes, muttering "Whatever…"

"Geez Luffy, you guys can't go a few minutes without getting in trouble, even outside our own world." Usopp said shaking his head. "It's been a lot of fun though!" Luffy said laughing happily. "That's not the point idiot!" The sniper said slapping his head.

The door opened to reveal Robin walking through, her usual small smile on her lips."Hello everyone, good to see you all safe after what I heard went on." She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Yo Robin, you missed out! We met another witch like Yukari, and we got into a big fight!" Luffy said waving to her.

"My dear Robin-chwan! I hope these shit heads took care of you while I was gone!" Sanji said twirling over to her side.

"Oh cool you're here, so can we get started explaining then?" Usopp said hopefully but Luffy shook his head. "No, we're waiting for Mizore to show up!" Luffy said smiling as usual. Robin seemed to frown though and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Luffy, but I'm not sure your friend is coming." She said reaching into her hip bag. "What do you mean miss Nico?" Yukari said blinking in surprise.

"Yeah Robin, what are you talking about?" Luffy said getting up from his seat in surprise. "I talked to her earlier, and she gave me this to give to you." Robin said holding out a note for him. Luffy took the note and started to read. He widened his eyes in shock as each word passed through his eyes.

_Dear Luffy-kun and others,_

_I can no longer be with any of you, for my past has come back to haunt me. I wish we could have spent much more time together, but this is where our friendship ends. Despite how quiet I was around everyone I had fun, not just with Luffy-kun either, but with all of you. I'm glad to have met people like you all, especially you Luffy-kun. But it was only a long dream that I must now wake from. Please don't come looking for me, I have made up my mind. Farwell to you all._

_XOXOXO_

Luffy looked at Robin with his mouth wide open to try and speak, but his words seemed to choke in his throat for a moment as he processed this. He gripped the paper and threw it on the table.

"What is she talking about Robin?! Why does she have to go away? Did she say anything else to you!" Luffy said sounding almost desperate. Sadly the archeologist merely shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I have no idea why she has done this." Robin said with a sad frown. The others started to look at the note themselves, Tsukune and Moka gasping and the others blinking in confusion.

"No, that beautiful violet haired girl is gone?! We just met though!" Sanji said shedding crocodile tears.

"She was giving me a real creepy vibe though so…" Usopp muttered to himself quietly but stopped from finishing his sentence. "She was creepy but I was kinda getting used to having her in our group…" Kurumu said sighing a little sadly.

"She had become a friend to all of us, in her own way really." Tsukune said confidently. "We should find her and convince her to come back!" Moka declared standing up as well now. "I agree with Moka-san!" Yukari said raising her hand up in the air. Chopper jumped up next to her determinedly. "Me too!"

"If she doesn't want to come back she must have a reason, she seemed fine yesterday." Zoro said seemingly the only one who had little interest in the matter.

"We'll ask her when we find her, now let's go!" Luffy said pumping his fist into the air. "YEAH!" The others shouted aside from Zoro and Robin who merely smirked. Usopp even joined in now, seeing no reason to get cowardly if everyone seemed to want her back.

"Not so fast there, kids." A man said walking through their door. Robin turned around to see her fellow teacher Katsubo walk through, giving a small but kind frown. "I don't think it's the best idea for you kids to try that."

"Who are you?" Luffy asked rudely, mad that he was trying to stop them. "He is Katsubo sensei, he is also a teacher here Luffy." Robin said looking at her captain.

"As much as you guys think you know her, I doubt you know everything." The teacher said crossing his arms. "You should know about her past actions in this school. Before she joined your group, she was quite a recluse. That wouldn't be a problem in itself of course, but when others tried to approach her she froze them without hesitation. After a while it became worse as she started to freeze students for no apparent reason." He explained to them. Sanji and Zoro exchanged quick looks at each other before looking back at the teacher, evident that both of them were suspicious of this man.

"So what?" Luffy said picking his nose with his pinky, making the others sweat drop. "She never did that to us, ("Yeah she did.") So she must've gotten over it."

"You can't be serious, wouldn't it be better for someone like her to disappear entirely?" Katsubo said as for more than an instant a devilish smile crossed his face before quickly going back to his normal looking self. Those with the keenest eyes, namely Luffy, Zoro and Sanji, caught it without fail, while the others merely thought they were imagining things.

"How dare you say such a thing about that beautiful girl, shitty teacher?" Sanji growled out with a visible narrowed right eye, the other hidden behind his hair. Before he could do anything though, Luffy grabbed the teacher's shirt and let out his own dark glare.

"Get out of the way." He said darkly. Katsubo sweated slightly in fear but kept his expression stiff. He shook himself from Luffy's grip before scoffing.

"Fine, waste your time searching for a nobody." He said before walking off, rage etching into his expression when he had his back turned. The students watched him leave silently before sighing.

"What was with that guy? It was almost as if he had something personal against Mizore." Kurumu said thoughtfully. "We can't let him find Mizore first." Zoro declared standing up. "He's definitely going to try something. He felt off as hell…"

"But where do we start looking?" Tsukune asked the others in general. "We're coming to find you Mizore!" Luffy shouted pumping his arm in the air before trying to make a dash for the door. He was stopped by Sanji who grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Idiot, we don't know where to go yet!" The cook shouted keeping his captain from leaving.

"… I do." The group heard a low voice from the door. Robin was the first to spot Ryuuga leaning his head into the room slightly, his eyes the only thing visible behind his covered face. The others blinked and looked at the Kitsune in surprise.

"She will be on the beach, sitting on the cliff there. It is where she usually goes when she is sad." Ryuuga explained. Before anything else could be asked he had started to walk away.

"Hey wait!... What's up with him?" Usopp said blinking in confusion.

"He's a… friend of the club. It's complicated but it's the only lead you guys have." Gin said leaning on his hand. "I remember that was the place I first met Mizore…" Luffy said thoughtfully, somehow using his brain for once.

"Well then let's go so I can swoop in and save that beautiful purple haired lady!" Sanji declared puffing air out of his nose."His head's really in the clouds…" Yukari said with a sweat drop.

"Sanji's always like that." Chopper said giggling. "Alright let's go everyone!" Luffy shouted running ahead again. "Oi rubber bastard don't try and steal my moment!" Sanji shouted running after him.

"Luffy has some very interesting friends…" Kurumu said with a sweat drop. "That's probably why we're among that list." Moka declared with a bright smile a cute giggle before running off and following them, the rest of the group following suit and ran after them.

* * *

><p>Mizore stood out on the edge of the cliff, tears falling from her eyes. She felt the greatest regret in her heart, the thought of never being able to spend time with Luffy and the others was unbearable. But she didn't want them to know about her past with Katsubo. Not that she had done anything with him, but he had tried to take her womanhood. She stopped him in self defense, but felt sorry for doing it. Now she would pay the price for it.<p>

"I figured you'd be here." The familiar voice of Katsubo said, making her spin around in fear and surprise.

"K-katsubo sensei…" She said quietly. The teacher smiled darkly as he approached her quietly. She wanted to back up, but she knew it was only the edge of the cliff there. She shuffled to the side slightly, hoping to have an opening to run away.

"Those are some friends you made; I guess the rumors are true about them tackling the Public Safety Commission on their own to save one kid wasn't a joke…" He said lightly as he stopped in front of her, the yuki –onna retreating slightly. His face became grim, anger evident in it. "It pisses me off, because I know that it means they're going to come looking for you." He said as he started to transform, his arms and legs becoming tentacles as well as others sprouting from his body.

"So I'll just have my fun and be done with you…" He said maliciously, grabbing her arms and legs and wrapping around them. Mizore gasped in horror, fear in her eyes. She pulled away quickly, but couldn't back up or risk falling.

"After this is over I'll make you disappear into the depths of the ocean, it's what you deserve!" Katsubo shrieked as he charged at her. She screamed and fell back, falling off the cliff. She was able to grab a root, stopping her fall. Katsubo grabbed onto her legs, making sure he was still hanging onto her.

"You have no friends, no one cares for you. Just come spend an eternity in the abyss!" Katsubo said cackling. Mizore struggled for a moment before giving up. "You're right… I cant go back to my friends anymore…" She said with tears in her eyes. "Maybe I should just…" She said before feeling her wrist grabbed. She was hoisted up easily by Luffy with one arm, holding her up in front of him. He gave his usual toothy smile and chuckled. Katsubo had let his grip on her leg go and attacked to the cliff side, quietly crawling up.

"There you are Mizore, we thought you ran away!" Luffy said as he set her down on the grass. Mizore felt her heart stop for a beat, her face blushing as joy came over her. "Luffy-kun, you…" She said quietly.

"Luffy-san, is she safe?!" Tsukune shouted as he and the others were close. Mizore looked past the pirate to see the entire newspaper club approaching along with the rest of Luffy's crew. "Everyone came…?" She said again as tears filled her eyes.

"Of course they did, you're our nakama!" Luffy said smiling down at her. She looked up at him and smiled through her tears.

"Damn you lot just had to ruin my moment with her…" Katsubo said as he was now on top of the cliff. "Since you seem so keen with this guy, I'll take him to the bottom of the sea with us!" He shouted as he charged the two. Mizore retreated backward while Luffy stepped forward to intercept him. Out of the blue though, a crescent of fire was sent toward the kraken, searing him and making him groan in pain. Zoro, Luffy and Sanji caught on to where it came from and found Ryuuga standing there, sword drawn and flames blazing.

"That's the shit head who told us where to go." Sanji said with a raised brow.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukune said confused. Ryuuga ignored their words and marched forward toward the three on the cliff. Luffy looked at him with his usual dumb look.

"Hey fire guy, you came too?" He said blinking. Ryuuga looked over to him and nodded. "I… wasn't sure if you all could find this spot but… I thought I'd lend a hand anyway." He said quietly. He glanced at Mizore through his bandana covered face before turning away again, looking at the teacher with great contempt.

"You will NEVER touch her again, and you will LEAVE this school IMMEDIATELY!" Ryuuga declared stepping on the burnt arm of the kraken. Katsubo screamed in pain before nodding furiously in acknowledgement. "I-I will!" He cried out. Ryuuga removed his foot and huffed out, trying to calm himself. He looked back at Mizore for a moment who was wide eyed in surprise at his actions, never expecting such help from him. He turned away quickly and sheathed his sword.

"I will take my leave now… I'm glad you're safe… Mizore-dono." He said before walking past the newspaper club. As he had turned away though, a flash of something blue shined from his necklace, not going unnoticed by Mizore who starred in shock.

"I've never seen that guy act so emotional…" Kurumu said blinking.

"Damn that guy, stealing the spot light." Sanji said lighting a match.

"Are you ok Mizore?" Luffy asked looking at the ice girl. She shook herself from her stupor before nodding silently. "Yes I am… thank you all for… for coming to help me." She said standing up.

"You're part of our group now, of course we came!" Yukari said proudly as she giggled.

"We needed someone stalker like in our group so we can take better photos after all!" Kurumu teased with a kind smile."Yeah yeah, save the sappy crap for later and let's go back." Zoro said rolling his eyes. He was suddenly attacked by Kurumu, Sanji, Chopper, and Yukari, all of them kicking him comically while he was on the ground.

"You're such an insensitive jerk!" Kurumu shouted.

"Stop ruining sweet moments, marimo bastard!" Sanji roared.

"You're so mean oni-chan!" Yukari said with puffed cheeks.

Moka and Tsukune merely sweat drop alongside Usopp. "I can see how you guys became friends with Luffy and Zoro now…" Usopp said quietly.

Mizore giggled quietly as she watched them before looking at Luffy. "Thank you again Luffy-kun." She said as she walked forward. "No problem!" Luffy said with a tender smile as he followed her.

Mizore went back to thinking about Ryuuga and his intrusion. Until now the two had never met, but for some reason he had protected her without thought. He even threatened Katsubo with great anger. What caused such a change? She didn't know yet, but she would soon find out. She then remembered the faint glance she got at some sort of charm around his neck. Why did it stick out so much to her? It finally hit her, she had seen that charm before. She had made it herself.

"No way… could it be?" She mused quietly to herself as the group headed back to the school.

TBC…

**OK so that's the end of the chapter. I hope you all liked it and that it helps make up for the long absence I've had from updating. If it seems a bit off or you see something wtong, I apologize, I have been out of the writing game for a while. Remember to leave reviews, favorite and follow my story!**


	26. The Honest Truth

The Honest Truth

Ryuuga was completely out of it. It was the day after the event with Kotsubo and Mizore, and he felt an everlasting anxiety inside of him. So much time had gone by since he and Mizore met. How could he face her now? Especially since he had the knowledge that she was in the school?

The Kitsune sat at his desk in the Public Safety Commission base. He had finally reestablished order in the PSC, and everyone under him now respected his authority. They even actually liked him. He and Keito had been off to a rocky start, but after some time she had come around. But None of those things stirred in his mind. He was more focused on Mizore. He twirled the small charm around his neck between his fingers. He sighed as he let it fall back around his neck. He still wasn't sure how to face her yet. What was worse is that he was sure that she was now a part of the Newspaper club, which he would be paying a visit to soon.

"Sir? Can I come in?" Keito's voice sounded behind his office door.

"Yes Keito, feel free to enter." Ryuuga responded, snapping out of his deep thought. The spider ayashi slowly entered with several folders in her arms. In contrast to how she was weeks ago, angry and agitated, she was now calm and even relaxed slightly, something that showed on her features.

"Here are some small cases in the school, I figured you might want them for the… newspaper club." Keito said, muttering the last part. She had no love for said club, but she was now more used to the idea of the groups working together.

"Thank you Keito, you've done an excellent job, I'm glad to have chosen you as one of my lieutenants." Ryuuga declared genuinely. He felt that he hadn't said enough in thanks to her or the rest of his people, and felt they deserved praise. Keito blushed slightly at his words before casting her gaze away.

"W-well it's only because you've… been a really good leader. Thank you Ryuuga." She muttered quietly. The Kitsune raised a brow in surprise at her own praise before nodding. Before he could speak she spoke once more.

"I mean it. Everyone's really… impressed how you've handled the job, myself included…" She declared quietly. "In fact, I was wondering if you-"

Before she could finish, the door swung open. Keito and Ryuuga jumped slightly before the Kitsune grabbed his sheathed sword.

"You've been busy Ryuuga, don't tell me you forgot about me?" a man said walking through the door. Ryuuga widened his eyes as he realized who it was. He had a long cut down the middle of his head. He wore long earrings and a button up shirt that was not school regulated.

"Midou, what are you doing here?!" Keito announced in irritation. Both her and Ryuuga had met the thug, the dealings between The PSC and the Outcast Ayashi were regular occurrences under Kuyou.

"We've had such good relations up til now, why such animosity?" Midou asked with a dark grin. Ryuuga put a hand on Keito's shoulder and pushed her behind him.

"That was under Kuyou's rule, things are changing now Midou. And that means our relationship is over." Ryuuga declared narrowing his eyes at the Ayashi.

"So you all get your tails kicked by the idiotic newspaper club and become all goody two shoes? How pathetic Ryuuga, I always thought you had more stock than that." Midou sneered at the Kitsune. Ryuuga growled lowly as he gripped his sword. Midou stopped though, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna attack you. I just want to show you how _important _we find our agreement. The Newspaper club will be the example." He said with a dark smirk. Ryuuga blinked for a moment before chuckling, which made the smirk on Midou's face turn to a scowl.

"Something funny?"

"Yes, the fact that you believe that your so called 'Outcasts' can challenge the newspaper club. You know nothing of their strength."

Midou's expression became darker, feeling insulted that he thought they would lose. "We'll see how confident you are after we obliterate them." He said turning to leave. Ryuuga watched as the Ayashi's presence was now gone, making him sigh in relief.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Keito spoke up, "He has no idea what he's walking into. I still don't like them, but I know what they're capable of."

"Still, I'm going to go and warn them of the threat. I'll be back soon." Ryuuga declared as he tied his katana to his back. Before leaving the room he stopped and looked back at the spider ayashi.

"By the way, there was something you were going to say earlier, what is it?"

Keito blinked before a faint blush crept over her face. "O-oh it wasn't that important, y-you should go!" She said turning away and picking up some files. Ryuuga watched her curiously for a few moments before shrugging and turning away to leave.

* * *

><p>Silence crept over the entire club room. The faces on Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were covered with comical shock. While Mizore didn't seem as shocked, her mouth was gaping and her lollipop was hanging barely on her lips. Gin held his chin thoughtfully, sweating slightly in disbelief. Luffy and his crew finally explained themselves. They finally revealed where they came from. And needless to say everyone found the story to be more than unbelievable. If it had been from Luffy's mouth (Who was terrible at describing it) They would have blown it off as a big joke. But instead, taking over for her overly eccentric captain, Robin explained everything in his stead.<p>

"No, it's bull crap. I don't believe it." Gin said finally in denial.

"I assure you wolf-san that I am telling the truth." Robin said with her usual soft smile.

"Alright so let's go over everything again…" Kurumu said clearing her throat.

"Do we have to? I was barely able to stay awake the first time…" Zoro said yawning casually.

"Yes! It's so unbelievable that we _have _to!" Kurumu shouted at him, making the swordsman roll his eyes.

"I agree with Kurumu-chan, this is a lot to take in…" Tsukune admitted.

"Just a quick review desu." Yukari added in.

"Yeah dumbass swordsman, if these beautiful ladies need to hear it again then let them!" Sanji growled at Zoro who scoffed back at the cook but remained quiet for once.

"Ok so you guys are from another world. A world outside of the world of monsters and humans, right?" Kurumu asked.

"Yep." The entire crew said together.

"A world filled with super powered pirates and marines where fruits give said powers." Gin asked this time.

"Yep."

"And all the pirates are in search for a treasure called One Piece so that they can become the-

"Pirate King, which is what I'm gonna become!" Luffy interrupted quickly with a confident grin. It had been a long time since the Strawhat Pirate was able to talk about his dream. "That's my dream! To become the man with the most freedom in the world!"

"That definitely sounds like something you'd go after." Moka declared with a small giggle along with Yukari.

"Alright back on topic guys!" Kurumu said getting their attention. "So you guys are a pirate crew right?"

"Yeah, we're all wanted by the government." Zoro spoke this time.

"I get that but I don't really see Luffy as someone who'd intentionally go out and pillage and plundering innocent people." Gin said scratching his head.

"What? We don't do that." Luffy said blinking in confusion.

"While there are pirates like that in our world, we aren't anything like them. We're one of the really odd crews you can say." Usopp said thoughtfully.

"I'll say…" Gin muttered quietly.

"So wait… all of you have those powers right? You got them from something called 'devil fruits'?" Yukari inquired.

"Nope, just me, Robin, Chopper and Brook!" Luffy declared with his usual carefree grin. "I'm a rubber man!" He said stretching his face.

"How come water is your weakness?" Moka asked curiously.

"It's mainly sea water that causes fruit users to become weak, it is the greatest weakness we have. There is also a stone in our world that's called Kairoseki, which has the element of the sea in it, and it can be used to weaken us greatly." Robin explained to her.

"I got that but then… how are you so strong?" Kurumu asked Zoro crossing her arms as she looked at him.

"I train, nothing more to it." Zoro answered shrugging casually.

"No amount of training can do that!" Kurumu said slapping his head.

"Alright that's enough, now I know you all are strong but this is just…" Gin said scratching his head again, still grasping the concept.

"Oh I have another way to prove our case." Robin said fishing into her carrying bag. She pulled out a bundle of papers and laid them out on the table. It was the entire crews wanted posters, bringing the entire clubs attention. They all studied them intently as they looked them over.

"Wanted dead or alive, Monkey D. Luffy… 300 million?!" Moka thought aloud with wide eyes.

"Moss head's got the second highest!" Kurumu declared looking at Zoro's wanted poster before smirking at the swordsman. "Looks like someone kicked your ass."

"Shut up, you don't know what happened!" Zoro barked at the succubus.

"Wow Robin sensei you're the third highest?" Yukari said blinking at her poster.

"Yes but that doesn't make me the third strongest of our crew, that place is reserved for cook-san." Robin said smiling. The group looked to see Sanji's wanted poster, who as soon as he saw it immediately tried to hide it.

"Don't look, it's too disturbing to talk about!" He said literally on the verge of tears.

"Wait what do you mean?" Moka asked blinking.

"They never got a picture of Sanji so they sketched a poster instead." Usopp said snickering with Chopper and Luffy.

"Is it that bad?" Kurumu said raising a brow.

"It looks exactly like him if you ask me." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Shut up stupid marimo, you don't know my pain!" Sanji shouted grabbing his shirt while crying. The group merely looked at each other with a sweat drop before turning back to the posters.

"Hey, Chopper-kun, here you are! You have a bounty of… fifty?" Yukari said before blinking and looking at the reindeer. He was on the ground sulking.

"They didn't see me fighting…" Chopper muttered quietly. Yukari sweat dropped before patting the reindeer on the head sympathetically.

"Hey who are these three?" Moka asked grouping three of the posters together. Luffy looked over her soldier and smiled.

"That's the rest of our crew! That one's Franky, our ship right! He's a cyborg and has really cool weapons and stuff! Then there's Brook, he's our musician! He asks girls to see their panties, it's really funny!" Luffy said laughing at the thought.

"Pervert…" Kurumu and Moka said puffing up their cheeks.

"What about her?" Mizore asked this time, having been quiet through most of the conversation.

"Oh Nami? She's our navigator! She's really good but she can be really mean too!" Luffy said laughing.

"You all have no idea…" Zoro said groaning in annoyance at the thought of the 'witch'.

"Good." Mizore mutters, happy to see that Luffy didn't have feelings for Nami in any way.

"Oi you assholes, don't talk down about Nami-swan!" Sanji growled out getting mainly in Zoro's face.

"Shut your trap, ero-cook!" Zoro said getting ready to fight, but the two were promptly pushed away from each other by Kurumu. "No fighting right now, we're still in the process of understanding it all!"

"Who's the guy with the mask? Oh never mind that's you huh?" Gin said seeing the nose on Sogeking's poster.

"Wh-what? No, I am the great captain Usopp! My bounty is so high that they didn't realize that I was in the crew!" The sniper declared smugly, making the others sweat drop at his lie.

"Ok I think I've got everything now but… if this is all true, why are you all here?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"While we were sailing, we stumbled upon a strange island. Inside of a cave, we came to a place that acted as a link between our worlds. Thanks to that, we were thrown here by accident. We are unable to get back at the moment, and the Chairman of the school let us stay here until we could figure out a way to get home." Robin explained to them.

"You guys have been here a while desu, are you afraid of what happened to the rest of your crew?" Yukari inquired.

"Actually we needn't have to, for when someone from one of our worlds crosses into the next, the world they came from seems to barely move despite how long we might be gone. We have been here for several months, but right now weeks only equal minutes in our world."

"Eeeeeh?!" The group shrieked in surprise.

"H-how do you know that?" Tsukune asked blinking.

"The chairman told us after we arrived. I was suspicious at first, but his theory proved correct once Chopper arrived here. He was only a few minutes behind us in our world, but here it had already been several weeks."

"All that stuff is still really confusing to me." Luffy said tilting his head to the side.

"There are a lot of things that can confuse you…" Usopp said with a sweat drop.

"Does that cover everything? I don't want to go over it a third time." Zoro groaned in annoyance.

"One last thing… if you guys find a way back to your world, does that mean you'll… leave?" Tsukune asked quietly. The entire room seemed to become quiet at his question, the girls frowning as they looked at the crew. Zoro was silent as he knew a certain captain would speak up.

"Of course! We have to go back to our adventures!" Luffy declared with his large stupid grin again. The hearts of the rest of the club sank at that, stunned as they realized their friends could be gone the next day without warning. Sanji picked up on the atmosphere and sighed slightly, lighting up a new cigarette.

"He's right, we have our own dreams to fulfill. We can't do that while we're here." Zoro added in.

"Hey why does everyone look all sad?" Luffy said blinking as he finally noticed their sadness.

"It's that easy huh?" Kurumu spoke up quietly, grabbing everyone's attention. "You guys could just pick up your stuff and go like that? Without even thinking about the feelings of the people you call friends?" She said as her eyes showed a great intensity and anger. Luffy sweated slightly and shook his head.

"Wait, you guys don't understand, I was gonna-" He tried to explain but she stood up suddenly, her chair falling to the ground.

"I don't wanna hear your excuses! We've all been through a lot together in this short time and I thought that… maybe we were more important to you guys. I guess I was wrong huh? All that stuff you spew about friendship is a lie huh?" She said turning away to the door.

"Wait, Kurumu!" Luffy shouted getting up from his position. She didn't listen as she slammed the door behind her. The room fell silent in shock and sadness. This time it was Moka who stood up with tears in her eyes.

"Moka wait, I was trying to say that-" Luffy pleaded but she didn't listen as she ran away as well. Tsukune chased after her without a word, for in his heart he felt the same way. Yukari, Mizore and Gin were the only ones to remain.

"You really need to learn how to read the atmosphere Luffy." Sanji said sighing as he blew a puff of smoke.

"This talk was going to happen eventually, even if it meant hurting their feelings. It's the truth." Zoro said sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Zoro-nii… Chopper-kun… Luffy-san…" Yukari said as her eyes started to fill with tears. "You're really going to leave?"

"I don't want to leave you Yukari! But we really do…" Chopper muttered trying to explain himself.

"I'll follow where you go Luffy-kun, even if you leave." Mizore spoke up despite all the dreariness over the pirate captain. Luffy didn't say anything as his gaze became downcast.

"Guess it can't be helped, while the others might take it personal I think I understand it anyway." Gin admitted thoughtfully. Before any could respond Ryuuga opened the door.

"Oh good, most of you are here and… Is something wrong?" He asked with a raised brow at the depressed silence. He noticed Mizore who's eyes bore into him, but he did his best to ignore it, trying to keep his eyes off of her.

"Was there something you needed Ryuuga?" Robin asked this time, bringing the kitsune's attention to her.

"Oh yes, I came here to warn you all. There is a threat to your club and friends that must be addressed." He explained, grabbing the entire group's attention.

* * *

><p>Kurumu was had soon arrived at the pond outside the school. Things had so greatly changed since she had hypnotized Tsukune in this very spot. She gained his trust and friendship along with Moka's despite their bad encounter. Luffy and Zoro were the first ones to accept her for who she was, and didn't see her like every other man did. She would never have thought she'd make friends like them, one's who fought and protected her and the others and asked for nothing in return, much like Tsukune. It was something she'd never admit to the swordsman, but she felt especially closer to him, a way that she thought impossible with another man than Tsukune. She was still in love with Tsukune of course, but she felt a bond with the swordsman that she couldn't really explain herself.<p>

"Hey Kurumu-chan…" Moka said walking up behind her. Kurumu didn't bother looking, still playing with her reflection in the water.

"Hey Moka…" She muttered back, finding no other words to say at the moment.

"You know… ever since Luffy-san and Zoro-kun became our friends, I thought our time together would go on forever…" Moka spoke up, taking a seat next to Kurumu. "They made things different than I imagined they'd be. Luffy would always know how to put a smile on everyone's face. Even though he always acted tough and quiet, Zoro was always there for us too… Then Chopper came along, and brightened up the group even more. It saddens me that they might have to leave sometime soon as well but… I want to remember all the good times we've had together."

"She's right Kurumu." Tsukune spoke as he arrived. "We can't turn our backs on them now, not after everything we've been through. Even if it's not for that much longer, I want to spend as much time with Luffy and the others as I can." He said smiling kindly at the girls.

Kurumu was quiet as she looked back at the two before sniffling and smiling sadly. "Yeah, you're right… Let's go back. I want to apologize…" Kurumu said quietly standing up. Moka smiled happily at her and nodded, the three coming together to leave.

"I hope we haven't interrupted something here, but oh well." A deep voice rang out from trees. The three froze as they saw several figures go through the surrounding forest. A man walked out who carried a knife, smirking darkly at the group.

"W-who are you?" Tsukune asked as he took a position in front of the girls.

"We're the Outcast Ayashi. Thanks to your clubs fight with the PSC we've lost some ground in the school. So as payback we're gonna make examples of you three. Nothing personal, just business." He answered darkly. Suddenly the girls were grappled from behind by several monsters.

"No!" Tsukune reached out but was stopped as he was hit over the head by the leader from earlier.

"Hey you should be happy, you get a front row seat as we do what we want with the girls, right fellas?" He sneered as he dug Tsukune's face into the ground.

"Let us go!" Kurumu growled, thrashing as the ayashi held her back. They all chuckled darkly as they started to pull at her clothes.

"Both these chicks are super hot, we're gonna enjoy this!"

"NO!" Tsukune growled as he was able to slip out of the grip of the leader. He tried to grab one of the men holding the girls, but he was quickly swiped away.

"You're as weak as I've heard, guess I should have expected that." The ayashi leader scoffed as he started to beat down on Tsukune. "You guys go ahead with the girls, I'll enjoy beating on this loser."

"Leave him alone!" Moka shouted as tears filled her eyes. The monsters holding her started to rip her clothes as well, making both girls scream in fear.

"Man how does it feel to be the weakling of the-" The boss taunted until suddenly Tsukune caught his leg. He sweated as he saw Tsukune's eyes become slitted and red. Before he could move, the thug leader was suddenly kicked away.

**Poitrine Shoot!**

A thunderous crack sounded as Sanji blasted the ayashi away, who spit blood as he crashed through several trees.

"You shitty monsters won't get away with treating those beautiful women so harshly!" Sanji shouted enraged. The ayashi dropped Kurumu and Moka who's clothes were tattered but not entirely gone. They started to back away in fear but were not getting away.

**Santoryuu: Uzume!**

**Gomu Gomu no: Cannon!**

The ayashi found themselves utterly smashed away from the girls. They laid on the ground in pain, the two pirates now stooping over them dangerously.

"You don't ever touch our friends AGAIN!" Luffy growled in anger as he grabbed one of them by the collar.

"I'll finish the job next time. You don't touch women like that and expect to get away with it." Zoro declared darkly as he put his swords to their necks.

"Luffy, Zoro…" Kurumu said widening her eyes at their sudden appearance.

"Hey you bastards, I wanted to be the one to kick their sorry asses!" Sanji declared in annoyance. He swirled over to the girls and knelt down to them caringly.

"I'm sorry we came slightly late ladies, allow me to help you." He said holding a hand out to them. He suddenly froze and nose bled when he saw how revealing they were at the moment.

"DON'T LOOK!" Kurumu shouted using her arms to cover her body and kick him away.

"Mellorine~" He shouted as he fell at Tsukune's side.

"Tsukune…" Moka said quietly, trying to cover herself too. The brunette was currently unconscious, his body battered and bruised still.

"We'll have Chopper look at him, don't worry." Luffy said putting a hand on Moka's shoulder. Moka looked up at him with a kind smile and nodded, before blushing slightly.

"W-wait, don't look at me!" She said trying to cover her body again.

"Huh what's wrong?" Luffy said oblivious as usual until Moka kicked him in the face instinctively.

Zoro threw his blazer over Kurumu's shoulders and offered her a hand.

"You guys cant help but get into trouble huh?" He muttered kneeling down next to the succubus. She blushed as she pulled the blazer further over her body.

"Technically it's yours and Luffy's fault we're in this situation you know." Kurumu said lightly as she took his hand and stood up.

"Well then stop dropping your guard around people for-" Zoro said retorting but stopped when Kurumu hugged him suddenly. He widened his eyes and Luffy and Moka watched them curiously.

"Just shut up for once will you? Just… shut up." She said quietly and chuckling. Zoro opened his mouth to say something before sighing and letting her continue.

"Damn swordsman, I should've offered my shirt to her!" Sanji shouted with crocodile tears and pounding on the ground. Luffy and Moka laughed at his plight.

"I'm gonna check on Tsukune!" Luffy said rushing over to the unconscious boy. Moka was about to join him in helping but stopped when her other voice rang out from the Rosario.

"_I wish to speak with Strawhat. Use Tsukune's hand to pull off the Rosario." _She heard, making her blink in surprise. She walked up behind Luffy who was lifting Tsukune in his arms.

"That's weird, he doesn't look bruised anymore!" The rubber boy announced.

"Uh Luffy, Ura-chan wants to talk to you."

"Eh, who?"

"The other 'me'."

"Ah ok, then have Tsukune take it… oh right he cant." Luffy said tilting his head in question. Moka sighed before grabbing Tsukune's hand and stroking it caringly. "I wish I could have done more before he got hurt…" She muttered before using his hand to remove the seal. Her silver hair and red eyes took their places before they glared deeply at Luffy.

"I heard what you had said earlier to the others." Moka said crossing her arms. "So you all intend to leave?"

Luffy stared back into her eyes, no nervousness or fear could be seen as his expression was more serious than usual.

"Yeah when we can find a way back. We need to get back to the rest of our friends too." Luffy declared sternly. The others watched the exchange with interest, unsure how the inner Moka would respond to this. The vampire narrowed her eyes in slight irritation, but inside she felt… saddened at such news. She had heard him before as she said, but it more hit her now that he said it directly. She cast her gaze away before sighing.

"I suppose I-"

"Hey Zoro-nii! Are they all ok?" Yukari's voice sounded from the forest. She was riding on Chopper in his full reindeer form with Mizore behind her. They were both oddly dressed, with Yukari wearing an eye patch and some slightly ragged clothes and Mizore in similar attire, but no eye patch and instead wearing a tan bandana.

"They're all fine. And I told you to take those ridiculous clothes off, pirates don't actually wear those." Zoro said sighing in annoyance.

"Pirates? Wait, what do you mean?" Kurumu said blinking in question.

"Luffy-san found a way for us all to still be together!" Yukari declared happily.

"I was going to follow him anyway." Mizore said cooly.

"What exactly are they talking about Strawhat?" Moka interrupted in annoyance. Luffy laughed and gave her his large annoying smile again.

"I was trying to tell you guys earlier, but you rushed out! I wanted to ask you all this a while back, but everyone said we had to be quiet about being pirates!" Luffy explained still grinning.

"What is it then?" Moka groaned impatiently.

"I wanted to wait until Tsukune was awake but that's ok. I want you and Kurumu and Tsukune to join my crew!"

_To be continued_

**Ok so I know the ending was pretty abrupt but this chapter dragged on longer than I was expecting :P It went in a different direction than I had originally intended but I felt I had to include several topics and do them justice:**

**The involvement of the Outcast Ayashi. They're not gonna be around for much longer but I felt they deserved some recognition, and after that they shall be firmly placed in the ground.**

**Tsukune's Vampire blood. I had pushed this subject to the side to do more action for Luffy and Zoro, but I feel it wasn't fair. I just threw it in to make sure that everyone knows that he does in fact have the power, but since he hasn't been injured nearly as much as in the original manga, I'm gonna say that it was able to lie dormant much longer.**

**The explanation of the crew. I tried my best to do it in a way that the Strawhat crew would explain it, and Robin of course would make it easier. But of course it's such a crazy concept of a world I think no one could believe it right away. I also didn't at first intend for there to be drama about them leaving but I gave the subject thought and realized they might be upset by such news.**

**Well that's about it for the chapter I hope you liked it! Sorry to those of you who were expecting more on the Mizore and Ryuuga story, but this part took priority at the time, but don't worry I'll develop more into that later. Please remember to review and favorite for me!**


	27. Decisions and Perverts

Decisions and Perverts

To say that Midou was pissed would be an understatement. Word had quickly come to them of the beat down that his subordinates received from the Monster Trio. The rest of his people were running around trying to figure out a plan of attack or in some cases, escape. Midou himself was busying with turning over his base, his anger and embarrassment above all other things.

"Hey boss, calm down! We should be focusing on the problem, not the loss!" One of his underlings pleaded. He immediately paid for his comment, receiving a claw to the chest from the slightly unleashed hand of Midou. Blood splattered on the Ayashi's face, his eyes dark and full of malice.

"Shut the hell up. How can we accept this bullshit so easily? The higher ups will have **all **of our heads for this!" Midou roared, tossing the limp body of his subordinate aside.

"You really should listen to your subordinates, Midou. They seem to be thinking far more than you are at the moment. " a voice spoke from behind Midou. He quickly turned, but sweated as he saw who it was.

"Kiria…" He muttered, taking a step back. "Look, we can fix this. Tell the higher ups I'll deal with the Newspaper club myself."

"You think that's what this is about, do you?" Kiria spoke with a light chuckle, taking a seat on a desk near him. "Sending you against them was never about you killing them."

"What?" Midou choked out, a vein of anger popping on his forehead.

"We were only using you to assess further upon their powers. The Newspaper club has an interesting group of friends with them. One we don't fully understand. We thought that maybe you could help further along our suspicions, but I always knew your group was too weak for such a task."

"Why you…" Midou spat, gripping his hand as he approached Kiria.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, don't you think? After all, those three are coming for you right now." Kiria declared, chuckling as he jumped away from Midou. The smaller ayashi all inhaled in shock, Midou now grinding his teeth.

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, they're coming for you right now. You should have changed bases when you found out Ryuuga was on their side. He knows where your base is, and he just pointed them in the right direction. You should start running now." Kiria taunted, resting his head on his hand. Midou started to sweat in fear, remembering how badly beaten his men were. Instead he grinned darkly though, turning away from Kiria.

"Good! Now I can handle them myself! Tell the superiors their problems are over. I'll take care of it." He declared, a bead of sweat dripping to the ground.

"Oh my, so serious." Kiria spoke with a chuckle. "We'll see about that. I'll be watching from a distance, good luck with the fight. I'm pretty sure they're just outside your door right now." He said before disappearing, and without delay, several slashes were heard and the doors to their place exploded from their hinges. Midou widened his eyes in fear as he saw the Monster Trio approaching, Luffy in the middle and Zoro and Sanji at his left and right respectively.

"So this is their base? What a piece of shit." Sanji spoke, taking a long drag of smoke before puffing it out.

"This seems fitting for a bunch of assholes." Zoro declared with a scoff.

"Which one of you is in charge here?" Luffy asked, cracking his knuckles with a dark scowl on his face. The outcast Ayashi cowered back in fear, feeling as if they were staring at three demons that came for their souls. Even Midou was paralyzed for a moment before regaining his composure, taking a step in front of his men and plastering a confident look on his face.

"So you guys are from the newspaper club huh? I was expecting more." He taunted, playing off his fear well. The three glanced at him with little interest to be seen. "I'm the leader of the Outcast Ayashi, so I'll deal with you pieces of trash."

The three pirates merely glanced at him for a moment before looking back at each other.

"Ok, I'll handle him. You guys take the rest." Luffy declares about to take a step forward.

"Wait a sec, Luffy. You two have been stealing all the action here." Sanji spoke up, making his crew mates turn to him. "I want to be the one to kick his ass. He needs to learn proper manners on how to treat a lady right."

Luffy and Zoro glanced back at each other before the pirate captain smiled. "Ok then Sanji, go ahead!"

Sanji took one last drag from his cigarette before exhaling and dropping it to the ground.

"Try not to get your ass kicked, ero-cook." Zoro taunted casually.

"I'll get you once I'm done with him, shitty swordsman." Sanji shot back, walking toward Midou. The ayashi was seething at being ignored, feeling his pride take a strike from how much they were waving him off like he was just some problem to them. "Bring it on you blond bastard, I'll tear you apart! Outcasts! Take out the other two!" Midou growled, rushing toward Sanji. The cook watched him approach with a lack of interest.

"Man, this guy doesn't have any grace at all." Sanji taunts, easily side stepping Midou's frontal attack. His large arm made him slow, especially compared to Sanji. "A man should know when he's going too far. Especially when harming ladies comes into play!" Sanji roared, raising his leg to his waist.

**Veil Shot!**

With a quick kick to Midou's ribs, the outcast Ayashi spit out blood before flying across the room and smashing through the wall. Sanji landed gracefully on one foot, putting his hands in his pockets. "And here I thought we'd have a course to cook up. This is barely a side dish."

"Midou!" Some of the men shouted, rushing at Sanji from the side. Zoro took a step in front of the group, his dark glare falling upon the Ayashi and making them freeze in their place. "Don't interfere."

**Niitoryuu: 72 Pound Cannon! **

With a quick swipe of his blades, the wind slashes tossed the group through the air. Midou recovered from the hit, struggling to get to his feet. He sweated in fear as he watched his men cut to ribbons, unable to move from his spot.

"Oh look, he's still up. He's a little tougher than I thought. Guess I'll have to tenderize the meat a bit more." Sanji declares as he starts tapping his foot against the ground.

"You bastards… come in here like you're special! You all ain't **shit**!" Midou roared, starting to transform. His right arm and upper half of his body started to change, taking a vulgar appearance and his Youki pouring from his body. "I'm a monstrel. I'll tear you all up and show you that you don't have to be some damned pure blooded monster to be strong!" He shouted, focusing his dark energy into his fist.

"Man, this shitty bastard is uglier than I thought." Sanji taunted, putting another cigarette into his mouth. "Doesn't matter how much I tenderize it, it'll still be ugly."

"Shut up and **die**!" Midou growled out, swinging his monstrous arm at the cook. Sanji raised his leg, catching the punch with his shin. Sanji felt a bit of pressure push him back, but held strong and planted his foot hard in the ground.

"If you're all there is to offer in your organization, then you guys should either quit or start hiring new people." Sanji taunts with a smirk. He spins Midou's fist forward past him, hovering in the air above him.

**Troiseme Hache!**

Midou's vision dark as he instantly feels himself being pounded repeatedly by Sanji's kicks. He was sent flying into the opposite wall past Luffy and Zoro, who watched with mild interest.

"A guy as weak as you can't hope to stand against us. Don't try and target the women just because you're too afraid to fight those stronger than yourself." Sanji finishes calmly, puffing out another cloud of smoke.

"It's really good to have Sanji back!" Luffy laughed with a large grin.

"Speak for yourself…" Zoro muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"Now let's head back. These idiots are done." Sanji said walking past his two crewmates. "I need to go tell the ladies of my efforts in avenging them!" He said with a dreamy expression.

"Shut up, you're so noisy!" Zoro grunted out in annoyance, receiving a heavy glare from the Curly browed cook.

"Stupid marimo, I'll cook you like I did that idiot!" Sanji shouted, the two getting in each other's face as they walked out the door. Luffy followed them, laughing as he watched their antics. Midou woke up, barely able to process anything around him. He coughed up blood, trying to struggle up to his elbows.

"Wow. Who would think that they were that strong, huh?" He heard Kiria's voice ring in his ear. Midou's eyes widened in horror. He was barely able to even look up at Kiria who stooped over him. "We had heard about Strawhat and the swordsman, but this curly browed guy was a bit of a surprise. It looks like we'll have to look more into it."

"L-look I… I can do this I just-"

"Don't bother yourself with the future okay?" Kiria interrupted him, a long skin blade appearing next to Midou's throat. The outcast Ayashi chocked on his breath, the blade reflecting the image of his beaten form. "You just take a nice long nap, and I'll deal with the rest."

* * *

><p>Moka walked out of her shower, wrapped in a towel, and took a seat at her bed. After the fight with the Outcast Ayashi, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had headed out to end the group once and for all. Speaking of them, she was still unsure what to think of their original world. It was still almost too crazy to believe, even after hearing it from all of them personally. But what her inner self declared the day before was an even bigger shock to her.<p>

"Ura-chan, did you really mean that?" Moka asked, looking down at her rosary. "Will you actually join them?"

_The day before…_

_ "I want you all to join my crew!" Luffy declared proudly, giving one of his famous idiot grins. Inner Moka was silent as she listened, the declaration still in her head. They had taken Tsukune to the infirmary and stayed with him for several hours. He had finally awoken and Luffy quickly jumped on the subject. Kurumu and Moka were unable to give their own answers earlier that day, still dazed by the idea itself._

"_You really want us to come with you, Luffy?" Tsukune asked, more than shocked at his offer._

"_Of course! Why wouldn't I want you guys to join? We're already nakama aren't we?" Luffy asked with a laugh. Tsukune looked down at his hands and gripped his hands and shook his hands._

"_Luffy-san… I get why you would want Moka-san and the girls to come but… I'm weak." He declared with a downcast expression. "Everyone in your crew is strong and brave, but I'm just-"_

"_So you'll get stronger!" Luffy interrupts him, never dropping his grin. "We support each other however we can! I'll help you get stronger if you want!"_

"_Luffy-san… I just don't know…" Tsukune mutters. He was slightly happy with his offer but still unsure of himself. "I'm just now settled into the idea about your world. Going there will be a lot too…"_

"_Yosh! We got Tsukune to join us!" Luffy cheered, pumping his fist in the air._

"_Yeah!" Yukari and Chopper cheered with him._

"_Hey I said I wasn't sure yet!" Tsukune protested with shark teeth. Luffy ignores his pleas and turns back to Moka and Kurumu, who had kept quiet since they woke up Tsukune._

"_So Moka, Kurumu. What do you guys say? Are you gonna join our crew?" He asked, placing his hands on his sides. Moka kept her usual scowl, but couldn't look him in the eye yet. Kurumu looked at him slowly and gave a small smile._

"_I would love to join you guys I really would but…" She mutters, glancing at Zoro who had watched the exchange with his usual stone cold expression. She searched for any sort of notion on how he felt about the situation. She didn't know why but she wanted his opinion. It bugged her above everything, but if he had asked her himself, she just might've…_

"_I'm sorry but I'll… do whatever Tsukune chooses." She finally declares after several moments of silence._

"_Oh well it's a good thing that he joined us then!" Luffy said with a laugh._

"_I still haven't decided yet!" Tsukune whined from his spot on the bed. Luffy looked at Moka expectantly, never dropping his smile. She was silent for a moment, glancing at him from the side before smirking._

"_You remember the promise you made to me on the rooftop a while back?" Moka asked, making Luffy blink in question._

"_Yeah, I said I was gonna help you find your own body so that we could have fun with both Moka's." Luffy declared, making all those around stare at them curiously, having never heard about such a promise. It especially made a certain ice woman feel threatened. Moka's smirk spread into a smile and she turned to him fully. _

"_Good and I fully expect you to keep that promise." She tells him, putting a hand on her hip. "That can now be the condition to my acceptance of your offer. You must find a way to do it before you end up being able to leave Yokai Academy." _

"_Ok then, that's fair! I'll do my best until then!" Luffy agreed, pumping his fist into the air. The room was silent after the exchange and everyone, even Zoro, gasped in surprise._

"_**Eh?**__" _

"_I-inner Moka j-joined just like that?!" Yukari sputtered in surprise._

"_So many beautiful women are joining the crew~! Luffy, you're the best!" Sanji cheered with thumbs up._

"_I honestly thought out of everyone, she'd be the one to say no…" Zoro muttered in shock. _

_A dark aura surrounded Mizore, a chill running through the area as a dark shadow was cast over her eyes. "I was hoping she would be too prideful to even consider joining…" Mizore whispered in irritation, her friends backing away from her in fear of getting frozen. _

"_You're all so foolish." Inner Moka said shaking her head. "But anyways, if you do happen to find a way to separate us, my outer self will not have to be conflicted should she choose differently. That's all I have to say for now. I will let my other self resume control." And with that, Moka returned the Rosary to her chest, falling from her stance before being caught._

_Present_

Outer Moka had told Luffy she would think about the offer herself after that, but she most likely would do the same as Kurumu, and wait for Tsukune's decision on the matter. Even though she has had so much fun with Luffy and his friends, she couldn't find it within herself that would leave Tsukune. She would go where he goes, and that was that. But from the sound of it, she would have some protest against staying.

"_If Luffy-kun fulfills his promise, then yes I will. You will then be able to decide for yourself, so don't worry so much."_ She heard her inner self speak.

"But do you really think it'll work? That he can actually find a way to separate us? It's weird to think that we ever could be…" Moka asked quietly. She didn't receive an immediate response, and after some time, Moka figured that she would simply not answer the question.

"_I have no clue whether Luffy-kun can do this, or if there is even a way, but… I can't help but believe in him anyways. I feel weird when I say that but… I honestly do." _

A sudden giggle from Outer Moka made her inner self pause in her musings.

"_W-what's so funny?!" _she asked in annoyance.

"You really have changed in your view of Luffy-san huh? You even called him by name instead of Strawhat." Moka declared, and the Rosary seemed to glow as if flustering.

"_You don't know what you're talking about, Omote! Now go to sleep, we will speak no more of this!" _ Inner Moka barked, officially clamming up. Outer Moka merely chuckled, putting on her pajamas and cuddling into her bed.

* * *

><p>"Eh, you're a teacher now?!" Luffy shouted in shock, the rest of the newspaper club joining in his surprise. After arriving, Sanji and Usopp were forced to settle into the school like the others. Usopp joined Luffy as a student, but Sanji was now a teacher of home economics.<p>

"How were you able to get a position like that?" Chopper asked curiously, his eyes shining in amazement.

"Yeah, how? You're way too stupid to be a teacher." Zoro grumbled.

"I guess an idiot like you just can't understand how much of a genius I am, huh?" Sanji taunted with a smirk.

"You wanna go dartboard brow?!" Zoro growled, grabbing his swords. But before Sanji could retort, Kurumu grabbed the top of his head and pushed it down into the desk.

"Enough with the fights for one day alright?" She ordered with a huff, and Zoro quietly grumbled in annoyance but remained quiet.

"Thank you beautiful Kurumu-chan~!" Sanji said with heart eyes before switching back to normal. "But anyway, I start tomorrow. I just have to prepare the first lesson today."

"That's really cool! Can I come to your class and eat all the food when it's done?" Luffy asked hopefully, only to receive a kick to the face in answer.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'll give you the shitty food any of the men make, but I'll bring the good ladies here the best dishes cooked." Sanji declared proudly, making Yukari and Kurumu cheer happily.

"Why thank you Sanji-san! All Zoro is good for is scaring people, but I'd love to have some of your cooking soon." Kurumu cooed sweetly, making chef swoon in happiness and Zoro roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Whenever you wish it my beautiful Kurumu-chan I shall make you something amazing!" Sanji proclaims dutifully.

"She's going to use him to her advantage a lot huh?" Usopp asked with a sweat drop.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Tsukune laughed a bit sheepishly. Sanji looked at the clock for a moment and sighed sadly.

"Alright my lovely ladies, I must be off to prepare my first day of teaching!" Sanji said skipping over to each girl and kissing each of their hands, making them all sweat drop, before twirling off to his own classroom.

* * *

><p>Sanji had spent most of the evening working on a simple recipe that any amateur could throw together. It was a perfect first course to work on, one consisting of peeled tomatoes, corned beef and elbow spaghetti noodles. All together they made a poor man's soup. It was easy to make and easy to add to for more flavor.<p>

"Just about done…" Sanji muttered, stirring a pot of his soup for a personal taste. He was curious to whether he should have Luffy come down to finish it off for him, for he wouldn't eat the entire pot by himself.

"That smells pretty good." Sanji heard behind him, making him jump around defensively. He relaxed slightly as he saw Gin approaching.

"You're… Gin right?" Sanji asked with a raised curly brow.

"You got it, and you're Sanji if memory serves, correct?" Gin inquired, receiving a nod in confirmation. Sanji dropped the stance and went back to the pot, stirring the soup again. "Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you. I was just in the hall and smelled that terrific soup."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just cooking up tomorrow's lesson for my class. I needed to test it myself to make sure I don't have them cook a pile of mush." Sanji informed him, taking a small sip of his soup. "Almost done, needs a bit more spices…"

"Well let me know when you're done, I have a proposition for you." Gin declared, making the cook turn his head to the werewolf.

"A proposition?" He repeated, "What do you want?"

"Well you see, I need to pass a couple classes so that I can get by for the rest of the semester. I'm not really interested in cooking, so I was wondering if you could just pass me instead." Gin asked, making Sanji face fault.

"Hell no! Only a beautiful lady could come and ask me for that, you're just some shitty guy from the newspaper club!" Sanji said giving him the middle finger. Gin chuckled in response though, surprising the chef.

"I figured that would be your answer, so I brought along a little payment instead." Gin said fishing into his pockets.

"I don't want your money, mutt face. Get lost." Sanji huffed, but was surprised to see him pull something else out.

"Of course you don't, you're a man of similar taste as myself. So instead I thought you might like these." Gin said holding out several pictures to him. Sanji narrowed his eyes suspiciously before taking them.

"If this is some sorta black mail, you've got another thing-", Sanji didn't finish that sentence as his eyes grazed over the pictures. His nose exploded in a fountain of blood he could barely contain.

"Th-these are…" He muttered out, going through each picture in his hand. They were all photos of girls in the middle of changing, many of them in their underwear and bra's. "Y-you dirty wolf! How could you take such horrible photos of these ladies?!" Sanji shouted as his hands quickly shuffled through each picture, his eyes all but glued to them.

"Finally! When I saw how neutral Luffy and Zoro were with women, I thought I'd be the only man here with good taste! Looks like I'm not the only one now, huh?" Gin asked with a sly grin. Sanji lowered the pictures from his face, a shadow cast over his eyes.

"You dirty wolf…" He spoke seriously for a moment, and Gin feared he may have overstepped his bounds, but his hopes were reassured when Sanji held thumbs up and a pervy smile crossed his features. "You've got a deal!"

Gin smiled and nodded, giving his own thumbs up. "Awesome! And every time there's a test, I'll bring you even more photos!"

"I think I'm starting to like you, Gin! I'm glad I came to this school!" Sanji cheered with hearts for eyes, going through the photos again. The two shook hands, both of them having a sparkle in their teeth.

"Mind if I stay here? I'm not really doing anything at the moment and it's nice to find a man from my own cut of the cloth." Gin asked, leaning against the counter.

"I don't mind. Here, have a bowl of soup." Sanji offered, pouring him some of the poor man's soup. Gin took it and let his eyes inspect it curiously. He sniffed it for a moment before taking a sip. His face immediately lit up and smiled.

"Wow, this stuff is amazing!" He complimented, taking several more spoonfuls. "I don't think I've had soup like this before!"

"I'm not the chef of the Strawhat pirates for nothing." Sanji said with a chuckle.

"I'm still tripping out over that entire story. I'm half inclined to not even believe it." Gin spoke honestly, sitting back against a nearby counter.

"You better believe it. We're pirates. By the way didn't Luffy ask you to join too?" Sanji asked curiously, making himself a bowl of soup.

"He did, and honestly I wasn't sure how to respond myself. I just told him I'd think about it." Gin shrugged, taking another spoonful of soup. "Not that it really mattered. He acted like I had said yes already." He finished with a chuckle that Sanji shared.

"That's funny. He did the exact same thing to me when we first met." Sanji admitted, looking up thoughtfully. "I was a cook for a popular restaurant before I joined his crew."

"Oh, really? So tell me, what was it that made you join his crew? That hot red head from the wanted posters?" Gin asked nudging him playfully.

"While Nami-san did help in making me want to join, that wasn't the entire reason." Sanji chuckled before glaring at Gin slightly. "Also, if you do end up joining the crew, don't get any funny ideas with Nami-san or Robin-chan."

"Yeah yeah, now what was the other thing?" Gin said waving his warning off. Sanji sighed for a moment before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Back home there's supposed to be this one sea called the All Blue. There, all the different species of fish exist. It's supposed to be a myth, but I and the old geezer who raised me believe it's real." Sanji explained, a nostalgic look on his face. "It was even my dream to find it one day. But for a while, I felt like I owed it to the old geezer to stay and serve at his restaurant, no matter how long it takes. Of course when Luffy came along, that all changed. He saved our place from being destroyed by a strong pirate."

"That sounds like something he does on a daily basis now." Gin added with a small laugh.

"Let's just say you don't know the half of it." Sanji declared with a small smile, blowing another puff of smoke. "When I first met Luffy, he was going on about this stupid dream he has of becoming the Pirate King, the freest man on the ocean. I tried to say it was stupid, but he was so damn persistent about it, it couldn't help but bring up my own dream. I wanted to go with him at first, I really did, but I felt I owed the old geezer too much and had to stay. Then the old geezer forced me to leave so I could follow my dream. I owe him my life now, but thanks to Luffy I can do what I've always wanted, and chase the All Blue."

"Wow, seems like quite an adventure. Pirates chasing their dreams. I wish I could say I was quite that romantic." Gin chuckled lightly. "I don't have anything like a big dream like you guys to follow. It sounds like you kind of need one to be on this crew."

"Don't be an idiot, that's a lie." Sanji said with a small smirk, making Gin raise a brow. "Luffy doesn't ask people to join his crew because they have something to follow, he does it because he wants to have fun with them, and go on adventures together as a crew. Our dreams push us along the way, but that's only the end result to it all." Sanji declared proudly, taking another sip from his soup. Gin wasn't sure to say to that, but it certainly got him thinking. Going on an adventure like this was still quite hard to take in, but hearing it from the cook now had made him ponder upon the subject more.

"Well, I still don't know if I want to join you guys yet, but… it all sounds quite interesting." He admits, making Sanji chuckle.

"You won't know the half of it all until you see it for yourself."

It was quiet between the two, a far more contemplative silence arising. After a while, the boys finished their soup and Sanji put out his cigarette.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Gin asked curiously, seeing that he was done.

"Probably head in, I've got my idea squared away for tomorrows lesson now." Sanji stated, putting a lid on the soup and putting it away.

"… You wanna see more pictures then?" Gin asked with a knowing smirk. Sanji froze in place and turned around slowly.

"Do I ever!" Sanji proclaimed happily, making Gin laugh.

"Alright, let's head to my room then. I've got a collection going on." Gin stated, making Sanji drop his jaw in awe of the werewolf.

"If you ever need a partner in crime, I am your man!" The chef declared with thumbs up. Gin took a step back in surprise before giving his own in return.

"Sanji, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship! Let's go and capture the many dirty pictures of women!" Gin shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yosh, let's go and find our new adventure!" Sanji announced with him. With that, the two raced off to the women's dorm. The next day they were captured and beaten by the entire soccer team. But the two perverts did it with their heads held high and died with no regrets.

To be continued…

**Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Sorry for the long wait again, I just wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this chapter honestly. I wanted to do something more Sanji focused, and this came about. I hope you enjoyed it, I felt that if Gin and Sanji met they'd get along almost perfectly, and this situation just made it easier to do! **

**Also sorry about the stop SOPA thing, and while it may have been stopped, there's another policy out there that's trying to put a stop to our fanfiction! I won't post an entire chapter again like that, but I still feel the need to warn everyone anyways. **

**Ok then, thank you for reading everyone, please R&R! And don't be afraid to favorite and follow either, it makes me feel good about the story as I write :3**


	28. Assassins and Cowards

**Ok I'm back with another chapter for this story! Lately I've really wanted to make a fanfic crossover between Toriko and some other series, but I feel the need to update this story first. It's been some time and I've made quite a few stories since then. Hope this'll make up for the wait! Plesase enjoy!**

Assassins and Cowards

It had been quite an interesting time for Kiria at Yokai Academy. When he had first heard the news about this Monkey D. Luffy's power, he thought it was nothing more than a fluke. But during his time observing them, he was pleasantly surprised to see his true strength, and the strength of his friends, especially Zoro. They surpassed even Moka, an S-class Vampire, in power. He even got a front row seat to their battle with Midou. Not that it could be called a fight really, more like a beat down. They were strong, and for some reason their numbers were growing. How and from where they came, they did not know, but Anti-Thesis feared that Mikogami was gathering a powerful force to him. At any rate, they needed to do everything within their power to stop him. But now, instead of the direct route, they were going to go with an alternate means of attack.

The Monstrel walked through the school infirmary with a bit of a skip in his step. He was sent to meet with one of their undercover agents, who had been keeping an eye on Tsukune during his stay in the infirmary.

"Alright young man, you take care now! Don't push yourself too hard!" he heard a voice ahead. A student ran out of the office with a nod in thanks before leaving. Out walked one of the school nurses, sporting a classic dress and apron. She was smiling at first, until her eyes fell upon Kiria. A dark frown graced her features, and she motioned for him to come in. Kiria smiled and walked into her office, taking a seat at one of the stools.

"What a nice office you have here, Mako~! The student's seem to like you." Kiria pointed out, offering a small smirk.

"Cut the crap, Kiria. What are you here for?" Mako spat, eyeing him with great annoyance. "Have the higher ups decided what they wanted done to the Newspaper club?"

"They have actually." Kiria declared, never losing his smirk as he leaned back in his chair. "They want you to handle the situation. Destroy them from the inside, make them turn on each other."

"It'll be easy to get Tsukune and one of his weaker friends, but it won't be so easy with Strawhat Luffy." Mako relented, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even if Tsukune is under my control, we'd have to catch them off guard, and it would be hard to keep my control long enough for something like that to happen."

"It seems we'll have to cause the situation to arise instead." Kiria shrugged, but quickly shifted his head out of the way as a long bladed finger attempted to stab him. "Oi oi… what was that for?"

"Don't give me that bullshit." She hissed, a dark gleam in her eyes. "You're not here to help, you're here to eliminate me if I fail, isn't that right?"

"So dark~! No need to be so distrusting Mako." Kiria said raising his hands. "We've got to work together in this. They're quite strong as you know, and it would be wise not to underestimate them."

"Just stay out of it!" Mako growled, withdrawing her finger. "I'll handle this mess of the Newspaper club. I'll kill them all!"

"So scary~! At least she hasn't turned to her full ugly self." Kiria mused, chuckling as he watched her saunter out the room.

* * *

><p>While most of the Strawhat pirates had settled into the idea of this monster school of Yokai Academy, a certain long nosed sniper was still adjusting a bit. He didn't know what to make of the Newspaper club, and was still a little baffled by the idea of so many new crew members. Usually it was only a person at a time, not so many at once. But that was the last thing on his mind. He was still freaking out about the fact that this was, indeed, a school for <strong>monsters<strong>.

As he walked the halls of the school, he found it a bit hard to believe at times that every single student was in fact a monster. It made him confused and afraid.

"_At any moment one of these guys could jump out and attack me!" _Usopp thought fearfully, visibly shivering. He was supposed to be with Chopper, but the little reindeer ran off to get some supplies from his room. He was instead told to meet him in the club room where he, Yukari and Usopp would pay a visit to Tsukune. It was his last day in the infirmary, and so to assure he was moved along a little faster, Chopper decided to try several medications to help.

"_Damn it Chopper, why couldn't you have just taken me with you?!" _ Usopp mentally complained, nearly jumping every time someone got close. Thankfully he was close to the club room if memory serves. And he had nowhere near Zoro's sense of direction.

"Hello there, sir! Are you lost?" A kind student asked, making Usopp turn to them in appreciation.

"Ah no, I'm okay. Thanks for the-YAH!" The sniper immediately freaked out, backing against a wall. The student who had shown concern was stretching their neck out from their body, somewhat similar to how Luffy could, but this was much creepier to Usopp. The student blinked in question, tilting his head.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no! I was j-just surprised by h-how… close you were! I thought you were a bit farther away!" Usopp quickly lied, starting to shuffle away. "S-sorry for the shocker, I've gotta go now! I've suddenly got stay-away-from-creepy-monsters disease!" He declared before taking off in a gust, quick as lightning. The student watched as he was gone in a heartbeat, clueless to the reason Usopp ran away.

"That was scary…" Usopp huffed out, panting as he relaxed once he stopped running. "This place is just full of weird people."

"Boo!" someone said behind him, pushing him in the back. Usopp immediately squealed, holding his arms up in surrender.

"I surrender, don't eat me!"

"Wow, you really are a big coward!" A young voice said behind him, starting to giggle hysterically. Usopp sweat dropped before turning around and seeing the young witch Yukari Sendo laughing at his expense.

"Oh it's you, thank god." Usopp sighed in relief, relaxing at the sight of the small witch. "Hey, don't laugh at me!"

"Chopper said you were a big scaredy cat, I didn't think it was this bad desu!" Yukari teased further, making a tick mark grow on the sniper's head.

"Oi oi, don't tease me, little girl! You are unaware of the presence you stand in! I have more than eight thousand followers! I am the brave warrior of the sea who challenged the world itself! I am Captain Usopp!" Usopp proclaimed confidently, pounding a hand against his chest proudly. Yukari stared up at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"You make me look like an amateur compared to your lies!" Yukari giggled out, making Usopp fall in shock.

"Hey, no reason to be so blunt about it…" Usopp muttered out, rubbing his head as he sat up.

"Oh good, you're both here!" Chopper said as he approached them from behind, carrying a small bag of supplies. "I thought I might have taken too long, sorry about that."

"You're fine Chopper-kun! I just got here as well!" Yukari answered cheerfully, smiling at the tiny doctor.

"Why'd you have to make me walk this place alone?!" Usopp groaned in annoyance, grabbing Chopper by the fur and shaking him. "This place is creepy!"

"No it's not! You're just a big coward!" Yukari pointed out with her tongue sticking out.

"Quiet you! How would you like to be thrown into some random world full of crazy monsters trying to kill you?!" Usopp retorted sourly, crocodile tears pouring from his eyes.

"Wow, it's almost sad to see how afraid he is." Yukari said with a sweat drop.

"That's just Usopp, don't mind him. He's really cool when it counts!" Chopper declared with a small smile.

"You're both horrible people…" Usopp whined quietly, sinking to the floor in defeat.

"So is anyone else coming, or is it just us?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Well Luffy and Zoro said they were helping Moka with get something ready for Tsukune tomorrow but she might come by a bit later, and Kurumu is busy taking tutorial classes, and Sanji is getting ready for tomorrow's class." Chopper announced, counting off each activity their friends were involved in on his hoof.

"What about that club president guy though?" Usopp asked thoughtfully.

"Gin? What about him, he's the enemy of all women!" Yukari proclaimed with an annoyed head turn.

"What did he do to earn that title?" Usopp asked with a sweat drop.

"Something about being a pervert I think." Chopper shrugged, having missed the first time they had fought against the werewolf.

"Anyways let's go! Tsukune is waiting for us!" The young witch declared brightly, pulling Chopper by his small hoof.

"Ok, no need to pull so hard!" Chopper laughed as he ran alongside Yukari. Usopp watched them for a moment before flinching and running after the two. "Hey, don't leave me behind now!"

* * *

><p>The undercover assassin, Mako Yukumaru, continued under her guise as the nice and gentle nurse. Her plan was going to be easy: walk in to Tsukune's room, control his mind and make him fight Strawhat Luffy. He would most likely fail, but it would also possibly bring division between the friends as a group. From what she had gathered, they were very fond of each other, something that made the assassin sick to her stomach. <em>I'll use their pathetic notion of friendship against them, and turn them all into my chess pieces. Once that is done, nothing will stop me from killing Monkey D. Luffy.<em>

She struggled to keep a straight face as she mentally cackled, playing the scene of a blood bath out in her mind. Just the thought of the pain and death was starting to turn her on, but she fought the urge to act on such feelings. She had to first take Tsukune as her pawn, and once that was done, the rest would fall into place.

She opened the door to the office where Tsukune was staying, finding him sitting up in his bed. Tsukune turned to her and offered a small smile.

"Hello Mako-sensei!" He greeted cheerfully, a slight annoyance rising up in the assassin to see how happy he seemed.

"Hello Tsukune-san! How are you feeling today? You look better than ever!" Mako asked, feigning kindness as she hid her hand behind her back. Her index finger extended into a long needle like point, and a small bit of fluid dripped from its tip.

"Very good, actually! I feel like I could leave today if that'd be alright." Tsukune declared full of hope. He outstretched his shoulders and arms to loosen them up. Mako felt a small bead of sweat slide down her cheek, knowing that she was now out of time. She feigned a smile and walked next to his bed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that Aono-san." Mako declared, making the young brunette turn to her in question. "I'm afraid that Anti-thesis has other plans for you. Please kill the boy named Monkey D. Luffy for us."

"What do you…?" Tsukune muttered, Mako's words hit Tsukune like a ton of bricks, making him turn stiff as he felt his fight or flight reaction taking place. He knew he wasn't strong enough to fight any monster, and so the best he could do is get out of there before anything else.

"I need to go for a walk…." Tsukune muttered, trying to excuse himself despite the situation. He threw his feet out of the bed and tried to run for the window. He didn't make it far though, and was soon incapacitated by her long needle like finger piercing the wall in front of him.

"Sorry Aono-san, but that's not an option." She sang lightly, withdrawing her finger before quickly stabbing him in the neck. Tsukune gurgled out incoherent sounds, his eyes going wide and dark.

"Don't worry, you'll live. I just need to inject my thoughts into your mind. Destroy the little 'friendship' you all share." Mako proclaimed, a slightly lewd expression crossing her face. "The pain and suffering you'll cause will be amazing~!"

Mako chuckled darkly as a faint blush crossed her face. She became so lost in her thoughts that she did not notice the door open behind her, and walked in Yukari, Chopper and Usopp. The young witch jumped inside with her arms spread out and getting ready to jump on the bed.

"Tsukune, we came to check up on you!" Yukari announced happily, skipping to the bed. She blinked as it was empty and she caught sight of Mako at the side. Usopp and Chopper's eyes widened like plates as they saw her injecting his neck, and Yukari trembled in fear.

"Tsukune!" Yukari shouted. In seconds, Usopp brought out Green Kabuto and Chopper grew into his Heavy Point.

"What are you doing to Tsukune?!" Chopper growled, taking a step closer. Mako glanced back at them and smiled darkly.

"Oh good, now I can have multiple pieces on my side." The assassin cackled, turning to the three and holding Tsukune's limp body in front of her. Chopper and Usopp got ready to attack, but stopped when Mako held the brunette up threateningly. "Ah ah, don't move. My finger might just slip and pierce his throat."

"Tsukune!" Yukari whined, looking at Chopper and Usopp. "Please, don't!" She pleaded, making the two stop in their tracks. Usopp and Chopper glanced at each other hopelessly, unsure what to do.

"That's good, take a step back now." Mako warned them, raising her monstrel arm in Tsukune's neck.

"You better not hurt him…" Chopper growled, listening to her demands alongside Usopp. The sniper narrowed his eyes, trying to find an opening. He had to hit her just right, so that when she would fall back her hand would not jerk deeper into Tsukune's neck. It was a good thing he carried Kabuto around with him at all times. He wouldn't walk this school without it after all.

"Lower your… pathetic sling shot." Mako laughed, having never seen anyone use such a weapon in her life. That set something off in Usopp and he growled. "I'll show you pathetic…" Usopp hissed, preparing his shot. Before Mako could react, the sniper launched his attack.

**Hissatsu: Butterfly Meteor! **

In a blinding flash, an explosion erupted in Mako's face, making her shriek in pain. She dropped Tsukune down, her hand thankfully falling away as planned from his neck. Yukari rushed in with Chopper, grabbing Tsukune and carrying him off.

"Yosh, let's run now!" Usopp declared with a thumb up, turning around and running at top speed.

"Why don't we finish her-" Yukari started, but was quickly pulled along by Chopper.

"We don't have time for that, let's find everyone else and get to safety!" Chopper declared, shifting to his full reindeer form and carrying both Tsukune and Yukari. The young witch was left little room to argue, nodding in agreement before turning her attention to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Yukari asked hopefully, shaking him lightly. He didn't respond, his eyes closed and his breathing quiet.

"Is he doing alright?" Chopper asked, glancing back at Yukari from the side.

"He's breathing but… I don't know what's wrong with him." Yukari said, frowning in worry. She looked up to see that they were catching up to Usopp who didn't stop running to acknowledge them. "He can really run, huh?" Yukari asked with a sweat drop.

"Hah! Did you see that? My expert sniping saved the day yet again! Another great tale to be added to the collection of the great Captain Uso-"

"**Graaagh!" **The three heard from behind them, sending shivers down Usopp's spine as they all skidded to a halt. "I was going to control you all as my pieces, but I think I'll **kill you long nose**!"

"D-do you think she means me?" Usopp whimpered, pointing to himself. They covered their ears as they started to hear a loud screeching noise sound through the halls. "What the hell is this?!"

Yukari flinched at the horrible screech, but once it stopped she raised her head in question. "What was that supposed to… Tsukune?" She stuttered in surprise, seeing the brunette push off Chopper's back.

"Oh Tsukune, you're okay!" Chopper shouted happily. Usopp raised a brow to look at the hunched over boy, his eyes shaded by his hair.

"Hey Tsukune, you should get back on top of Chopper, we need to get-" Usopp began, but was stopped when Tsukune started to grab his neck and pushed him onto the ground. "Wh-what are you…" Usopp struggled out, but couldn't finish as Tsukune started to try and strangle him. Usopp grabbed his arms, surprised by the amount of strength he possessed.

"Tsukune stop! What are you doing?!" Yukari shouted desperately, grabbing his arms alongside Chopper and attempting to pull him off. At first his hold was firm, and he was immovable for a time. Usopp chocked out a cough and swung hard, punching Tsukune in the jaw. It knocked him off balance, and Chopper took this chance and shifted into his Heavy Point and bear hugged Tsukune.

"What's wrong with you Tsukune? Snap out of it!" Chopper pleaded, his strength proving too much for Tsukune as he kept a strong hold on him.

"What the hell was that? He tried to kill me!" Usopp coughed out, feeling his neck. The doors around them swung open, making them nearly jump out of their skin. Several people walked out of each room, their expressions blank and their eyes almost dead.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Usopp screamed in fear, pulling up Kabuto and aiming at the other people.

"They're all under some kind of hypnosis like Tsukune! It's probably what she was injecting into his neck!" Yukari explained, raising her wand defensively. "We have to get out of here!"

"What about Tsukune? Is there a way to help him?" Chopper asked fearfully, staying behind Yukari and Usopp as he attempted to keep the struggling boy from breaking free.

"We don't have time to figure it out! Knock him out and let's make a run for it!" Usopp advised them, drawing back the strings of his slingshot.

**Hissatsu: Smoke Star!**

Before the hypnotized bystanders were too close, a cloud of smoke covered the three from sight. Usopp took this chance to guide the tree, his keen eyes able to make out the shapes of those around him.

"Come on, this way! Don't let go of Tsukune!" Usopp ordered, waving for the two to follow him. Yukari and Chopper nodded, quickly following after the sniper as he pushed through the mind controlled students and staff. He was able to find a way through that had the least amount of them, making it easier for the three to charge through.

"There's the exit!" Usopp proclaimed, dashing faster to try and make it before the zombie-like students could catch them. He skidded to a halt as several doors swung open near the exit, and more of the mind controlled student's walked out. Chopper and Usopp screamed in fear before quickly turning around.

"Through this door!" Usopp said quickly, charging through the closest office to the three. He prepared Kabuto in case there were some waiting for them inside, but was thankful to find it empty. He quickly ran across the room to the bed and started pushing it to the door.

"Help me barricade it Yukari!" Usopp shouted, pushing the bed against the door. Yukari nodded and quickly searched the room for any big objects she could find. From outside, the students started to pound on the door, almost knocking Usopp back. The sniper recovered and quickly pushed back against the bed, trying to keep it locked.

"Just go away already!" Usopp whined, mustering all his strength into pushing the bed. Yukari failed to find anything useful and looked around frantically.

"I've got an idea!" Yukari suddenly shouted, raising her wand. "Wash pans, go!"

"Wash what now?" Usopp asked until his head was smashed down by the yellow tin can Yukari was fond of summoning. It started to rain the random object out of nowhere, and covered the door, and Usopp's upper body.

"Oops… sorry about that Usopp." Yukari apologized with a sweat drop.

"What are you trying to kill me?" Usopp growled, popping out of the burial.

"Hey guys, Tsukune's asleep!" Chopper declared, grabbing their attention. Yukari ran over as Chopper eased him down to the floor.

"Do you think he'll come back to himself?" Usopp asked frightfully, crossing his arms as he relaxed against the wall.

"I don't know. I've never dealt with something like this before…" Yukari muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. Chopper frowned and held her hand, shaking his head. Suddenly, Tsukune started to stir in his sleep, making the three recoil in fear.

"Is he still mind controlled?" Usopp asked fearfully, raising his slingshot. Chopper held Tsukune down by his arms just in case, afraid the boy might attack them again. Tsukune started to slowly open his eyes, groaning in pain.

"Wh-what happened?" He asked quietly, looking at the three above him. "Chopper? Yukari? Usopp? What's going on?"

"Oh Tsukune you're back!" Yukari shouted happily, taking the brunette into a hug. Chopper sighed in relief before releasing his arms.

"I was afraid that you were still being controlled." Chopper explained, taking a seat.

"Hey guys, we can't relax now! We've still got a hoard of zombies on the other side!" Usopp whisper yelled, the hypnotized students still banging on the door. "How do we get out of here?"

"What's going on? What are you guys talking about? I don't remember a thing…" Tsukune groaned, massaging the part of this neck where he was injected.

"Some crazy nurse lady was trying to mind control you desu!" Yukari proclaimed, frowning as she examined his neck. "I think she was trying to get you to attack everyone! We have to be careful though, she's controlling a bunch of other students!"

"What do we do?" Tsukune asked, lifting himself to one knee up.

"We could try jumping out the window maybe…" Chopper suggested, but that was shot down as he realized the window's were far too small for any of them to fit.

"Maybe we should try charging through with your horn point?" Yukari asked, making Chopper deflate.

"Sorry, I forgot to bring my rumble balls. I can't change into any of my fighting forms."

"What?! How could you forget something so important?! We need more power!" Usopp complained, shaking the reindeer in aggravation.

"I'm sorry!" Chopper cried, his eyes turning to swirls. Usopp soon stopped as the banging suddenly ceased, the halls becoming quiet again. The four looked at each other in question, but dared not to make a sound. Suddenly the sound of pointed heels hitting the ground and approaching the room could be heard, making the small group tense up in fear.

"Are you all hiding in there?" The heard Mako sing slightly, a dark underlying tone to her words. "Come out of there, or I will come in~."

"Not a chance lady! Wait until my eight thousand men show up and wreak this place apart!" Usopp threatened lamely, keeping his Kabuto pointed at the door. Mako merely cackled at his words.

"You're not only a coward but a liar as well. I should have expected as much." Mako pointed out.

"Wow, she seems to know you very well Usopp…" Chopper muttered, making the sniper face fault. Without warning, the door was suddenly pierced through by a long monstrel bladed finger, attempting to slash those behind it.

"Shit, what is that?!" Usopp cried, falling on his back as he narrowly dodged it. Chopper covered Yukari with his Heavy Point body, curling up on the ground while Tsukune yelped as he covered his head. The long bladed finger continued to swipe through the room randomly, slightly scratching Usopp on the arm and once hitting Chopper in the back. Both yelped in pain but struggled to keep their mouths shut, trying to keep her from finding her target. After a few moments of hitting nothing but air, she stopped in her attempt to kill them, and again it was quiet.

"I should let you all know something: I have your friend Moka out here with me." Mako declared, chuckling darkly. Immediately Tsukune tensed, sitting up and rushing to his feet.

"Don't lie! Moka wasn't here!" Usopp growled, grabbing Tsukune's arm before he did anything rash.

"That's where you're wrong. She came to visit while you three ran off, and now she's my new puppet." Mako laughed darkly. Tsukune pulled from Usopp's hold, running for the door.

"Moka-chan!" He shouted in dread, peeking through the hole that Mako had made. He could see the Monstrel holding someone in her arms, and was able to identify it as Moka. She was limp in Mako's arms, who was injecting her bladed finger inside of the vampire. "Stop! Let Moka-chan go!"

"Come out of there, and we can talk about it first." Mako ordered, her long needle hand rising in threat. Tsukune started to dig away at the water pans, trying to get to the door.

"Tsukune, don't!" Usopp shouted, grabbing the brunette by the arm. "It's a trick! She just wants to lure us out and kill us!"

"I don't care! She's got Moka-chan! We have to get to her!" Tsukune retorted, continuing to dig away at the door. Usopp gulped deeply before sighing. He dropped Kabuto and looked at Chopper sadly.

"What can we do?" Usopp asked hopelessly. Chopper frowned and glanced at Yukari who was now shaking with fear herself. The reindeer sniffed away any tears or snot that might fall from his face and nodded.

"Let's go out there. We have to save Moka!" Chopper declared, standing in his large Heavy Point. "If we have to, we'll fight our way to her!"

"Don't try to get any funny ideas now." Mako warned them. "If you try anything, this pretty little vampire will die."

Immediately their hopes seemed to be lost, making Usopp shiver in fear. He had barely been at this school for more than five seconds, and already things like this were happening. He regretted coming through the portal after Luffy and the others, and wished he was anywhere else but here. He dropped Kabuto hopelessly, unsure of what to do.

"I'm going out." Tsukune announced, making the others turn to him. "I can't let Moka be hurt because of me. I'm sorry you guys, please try to escape if this goes wrong."

"W-wait a sec! It's definitely a trap! Don't go out-" Usopp protested, but it was too late as the brunette pushed the door open after clearing the bed and pans. He walked into the hall filled with the hypnotized students, who stood there like statues, waiting for orders. Mako chuckled lightly as she watched him approach slowly.

"Now the rest of you come out. And don't make any sudden moves." Mako ordered, and slowly Chopper and Yukari filed out of the room, holding hands and fearing the worst. Usopp was reluctant at first and scratched his head furiously before coming out. "Damn it!" He screamed. He was a coward, but he wouldn't let his friends face such evil alone. He grabbed his long sling shot, hoping he could still fight.

"You I will **personally **entertain myself with." Mako said pointing at Usopp who immediately wanted to crawl in a corner and cry. "But as for the rest of you… I think I'll kill the boy and leave the gorillaand the witch to attack the others. Catch the long nosed one for me."

"No!" Tsukune shouted, trying to get closer to Moka. He was stopped as he was suddenly overtaken by the hypnotized students, all of them starting to chomp on his body

"Tsukune!" The other three shouted, and immediately Chopper started swinging as strong as he could. He knocked away quite a few and tried to get close, but several of the students shifted into their monster forms as well, pushing him back. Yukari was grabbed and restrained quickly, unable to summon her steel cards to attack. Usopp suffered the same fate, unable to get a hold of Kabuto before he could launch an attack.

"Damn it, Tsukune!" Chopper cried, watching the boy being ripped into. Mako even launched her needle finger and stabbed him in the stomach, cackling at his pain and blushing.

"That screaming, yes **yes**! More~!" She sang, starting to feel herself become hot and heavy. Usopp struggled in their grips, but was able to get to his side bag.

"Shit, this is my last shot or it's all over…" He groaned, reaching into his satchel and pulled out Ginga Pachinko. He was now very thankful that he still carried it around.

**Hissatsu: Blasting Cactus Star!**

As quick as possible, he aimed to the roof and launched his pellet. Upon impact it exploded and released a barrage of small quills, stinging and confusing some of the hypnotized students, allowing him time to break free. He dropped Pachinko and grabbed Kabuto from the ground, grabbing one of his larger pellets. Mako was distracted now by the falling quills, covering her face. Luckily she had dropped Moka to the ground, and it gave him a clear shot. "Take this, horrible monster nurse!"

**Hissatsu: Fire Bird Star!**

In a large burst of flame, a burning bird flew at the monstrel, catching Mako off guard. She had no time to dodge, and was quickly enveloped in flames. She screamed in pain as she fell back, her eyes rolling over as she fell toward the ground unconscious. The monsters around them started to come to their senses, falling to the ground unconscious. Chopper and Yukari were able to break free from their captors, looking around in question. Usopp panted as he lowered his large slingshot, falling to the ground in weariness.

"I thought we were all gonna die for a second…" Usopp whined before laughing a bit hysterically.

"I can't believe it… he did it!" Yukari cheered, smiling at Chopper who shifted to his smaller form and smiled.

"See? Usopp is an awesome hero after all!" Chopper laughed, earning an annoyed glare from the sniper.

"Hey, I'm always an amazing hero! Don't forget that!" He complained, only receiving laughter as a response. They suddenly tensed up and turned their attention back to Tsukune, who lie on the ground beaten and bitten up horribly.

"Oh no! I've gotta make sure he's okay!" Chopper shouted, rushing over to the brunette. "Check on Moka Yukari!"

"Okay!" The young witch responded, rushing to the Moka's side. Thankfully, she was beginning to stir and push herself up. Yukari held her arm and eased Moka to a sitting position against the wall.

"Are you okay desu?" Yukari asked, looking at Moka with great worry. The vampire nodded, looking around in confusion.

"What happened? How did I get here? I remember coming to visit Tsukune and…" Moka started, glancing around the halls. Moka's gaze soon fell upon Tsukune, making the pinkette gasp in shock before rushing to the brunette. "Tsukune!"

"He's lost a lot of blood… we need to move him now!" Chopper explained quickly, shifting to his Heavy Point again and getting ready to carry the human.

"Can you do anything for him Chopper?" Usopp asked worriedly, wincing at the damage done to Tsukune's body.

"I can, but we need to find someone who's a match for his blood to do a transfusion, and then I have to do surgery." Chopper explained, knowing the damage done to Tsukune was horrible. Yukari covered her mouth and sniffled sadly, heartbroken alongside Moka to see their friend in such bad damage. As Chopper got ready to leave, Moka grabbed his arm and looked up at the reindeer intensely.

"We don't have time for that. I know what to do." Moka declared, earning a questioning look from Chopper and Usopp. Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand tenderly, brushing her hand over his face. "I'm so sorry Tsukune… I never meant for you to get hurt like this while you were here…" She murmured, tears falling from her eyes. Moka used his hand to quickly pull off the Rosary, unleashing her more powerful form. The others at first flinched at the sudden change, but were given no time to wonder about it.

"This is horrible…" Inner Moka stated, looking Tsukune over. "My outer self was right, there's no time for your medical treatment. I can save him though, give him to me."

"Y-yeah, okay." Chopper stuttered, handing the brunette down to the vampire slowly. Tsukune's breathing was becoming hitched, forcing the vampire to act quickly. She bit into his neck, beginning to inject her blood inside of him.

"Hey, what are you-" Usopp complained, but stopped when Chopper raised a hand.

"She's injecting her blood into Tsukune. It has healing properties." The reindeer explained, earning a raised brow from the sniper.

"Moka-san did this the first time Tsukune was heavily injured, and it worked amazingly!" Yukari reassured him, a sad smile on the witches face. Usopp hesitated to accept such a thing, but then again this place was as unnatural to him as the Grand Line was. After some time, Moka finished injecting her blood and unlatched from his neck. She frowned sadly at Tsukune's unconscious form, and already the healing properties were going to work.

"Wow, he's healing really quick!" Usopp said in shock, watching the wounds start to disappear. Moka handed Tsukune back to Chopper, giving him a quick nod.

"He'll need rest again, but I doubt it will be here. Take him to his room. Longnose, go and let Strawhat and the others know about what has happened here." The vampire ordered, turning away from the three.

"What are you gonna do?" Usopp asked with a raised brow, watching her stomp over to Mako's burnt form. She grabbed the monstrel by the neck and growled lowly, her grip tightening as the vampire held her in the air.. Mako cringed in pain, trying to break off Moka's hold in vein. She shivered as she stared into inner Moka's red irises, fearing the possibility of death by her hand.

"I'm going to find out everything we need to know, and she's going to tell me."

_To be continued… _

**Alright everyone, I hope you enjoyed! That was a far more Usopp centric chapter! I felt like the rest of the Strawhats, the sniper needed a bit time to shine of his own :P If you're worried about focus on certain characters in the story, don't worry. For the most part it will revolve around Luffy and Zoro and the rest of the newspaper club, but that doesn't mean I'll leave any of the other strawhats out aside from Robin (sadly). But she'll still pop in every now and again so don't worry :P **

**In other news, I'm sad to say that Eiichiro Oda has become sick yet again :( Thankfully he's going to take a two week break for his health, and hopefully makes a full recovery. I don't know the details, but please keep the amazing author of One Piece in prayer.**

**Thank you for reading, remember to review and favorite for me! **


	29. Overconsumption

**Okay so it's been a bit since I've updated and I apologize, I've been quite busy with work and for some reason I keep coming up with more stories here and on fictionpress :P I'd like to say I'll update more often, but I can't make a promise like that while I'm so busy. Not to mention I want to start going to school. But one thing I can promise is that I won't give up on this story anytime soon! Anyway, enjoy the chapter, please review and favorite!**

**On another note, WOW! We're at 700 reviews and over 400 favorites! I'm so proud of the story, and I have to thank you all for your support, it really does inspired me to see so many people reading the story ****. I also apologize for not responding to all of the reviews I do get, but it gets hard to do that when a good portion of them are either small or guest reviews. Either way though, I do appreciate all of you who have stayed with me and this story! Like One Piece itself, I think I see a long lifespan for the story, if you don't mind. Also, I have an idea for a smaller spin-off to this story, but I'll add that to the end of the chapter.**

Overconsumption

"Those bastards! I'll kick all of their asses!"

It had been a day since the incident with Mako at the infirmary. Tsukune was still recuperating, but now Chopper was taking care of him. They were afraid to trust anyone now, seeing as how even the staff was getting infiltrated by Anti-thesis. Currently, the group was discussing the next course of action in the club room, knowing now that the enemy wouldn't stop. Of course, Luffy's suggestion was the same as usual: Go out and beat everyone up. Gathered together were Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Kurumu, Mizore, Gin and Ryuuga. Moka was with Chopper and Yukari, looking after Tsukune, and Robin was missing at the moment.

"We don't know where they are Luffy, or even who they are for that matter." Sanji sighed, lighting up a cigarette. "But still, we have to do something soon. This is worse than I thought."

"Did we get anything out of the assassin woman?" Mizore asked curiously, peeking out from behind a chair.

"Nothing, she wouldn't even give a name. Released Moka beat her near to death as well." Ryuuga sighed, although Mizore didn't miss the fact that he still refused to make eye contact with her.

"This is all **your **fault!" Kurumu growled, turning on Ryuuga. She walked up and poked him in the chest, glaring dangerously. "If you and your jerk president didn't fight us in the first place, we wouldn't have all these problems!"

"She's right! You said that it would be over after they handled the Outcast Ayashi!" Gin added, crossing his arms in frustration.

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I didn't mean to cause such a problem like this." Ryuuga answered honestly, raising his hands in surrender. "I thought that it was merely the Outcast Ayashi targeting us, but it seems that Anti-Thesis has its sights on us as well…"

"Oh great, another group wants us dead now? Who are they?" Usopp barked in annoyance, still miffed about the experience with Mako. Especially after she woke up, she spewed bloody murder at the sniper for his hand in her defeat.

"Midou's group, the Outcast Ayashi, was just a sect in Anti-Thesis. But even during Kuyou's charge as leader of the Police Commission, we never met the leader. He would always send messages through others, usually Midou. Only once have I met his second in command, Kiria Yoshii." Ryuuga explained.

"Of course there's someone else, right?" Kurumu groaned in frustration. "You and your police force never actually did any policing when you were supposed to!"

Ryuuga opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. He had no way to answer back, after all it was true. They rarely did something that actually protected the school; they only did what benefitted them. That's why they worked with Midou and his group in the first place.

Suddenly Zoro slammed the hilt of his sword into the ground, grabbing the room's attention. "Enough whining about what could have been. What's done is done, and the fact remains that we've got a group of monsters after us, so now we have to finish them off."

"Hell yeah!" Luffy growled, gripping the table and basically crushing it. "I'm gonna make them pay! They tried to kill Tsukune! It was pretty funny what happened to Usopp though!"

"Hey!"

"Guys, we've got a problem!" They heard from the door, Yukari coming in, panting tiredly.

"Yukari, what's wrong?" Luffy asked, jumping from his seat. The young witch caught her breath for a few moments before finally exhaling.

"It's Tsukune! Something's really wrong, but Chopper can't tell what! He's been thrashing really bad, and these marks keep growing on his neck!" She explained quickly, making the group tense with fear.

"Oh my god, Tsukune…" Kurumu whispered, covering her mouth as she held back tears in fear.

"Don't cry Kurumu." Luffy said sternly, making the succubus look at him. "Tsukune's gonna be fine. Chopper will take care of him! Let's go see him and make sure!" He said giving a broad grin. Kurumu was hesitant for a moment before nodding quietly, following the group of pirates out the door.

"Never a dull moment with this group, huh?" Gin muttered, walking behind Sanji.

"Of course not, we're pirates after all." The chef answered with a small smirk.

* * *

><p>Tsukune tossed and turned in his bed, groaning in pain as he gripped the headboard and crushing it in his grip. Chopper had turned to his Heavy Point form, and was attempting to hold the brunette down, but no matter what he said or did, Tsukune continued to thrash.<p>

"Chopper-san, what's wrong with him?" Moka cried in worry, watching the reindeer attempt to calm Tsukune.

"I don't know Moka! He's acting really weird!" Chopper grunted, finally getting a better hold on Tsukune's arms and pinning him down. Despite this, Chopper felt a powerful resistance in Tsukune, despite being human. As he was now, the reindeer should have no problem keeping him from thrashing so violently. Instead, Chopper could barely keep him in his bed. "I've already given him a shot of morphine! I'm afraid to give him more, but at this point-"

Chopper felt his head pound as Tsukune thrashed enough to head butt the reindeer. In pain and surprise, Chopper fell back and released him from his hold, now holding his nose. Tsukune quickly jumped out of his bed, rushing at the reindeer.

"Tsukune, wait! What are you…" Moka cried, feeling her throat catch on her words as she witnessed the human land a solid and powerful punch to Chopper's gut. The small doctor doubled over in pain, feeling the pressure of the blow go through his body.

"He's so strong… but how?" Chopper muttered, gripping his stomach. "Moka, get behind me!"

"Tsukune, please! What is wrong with-" Moka pleaded, but stopped as she felt her throat suddenly grabbed. Tears welled up in her eyes as the boy she knew seemed all but gone, his eyes full of rage and bloodlust.

"He was so fast, I didn't see him get past me…" Chopper breathed out in shock, now realizing he would have to do more than he already was. "Let go of Moka! I'll fight you Tsukune!"

The former human raised his fist to strike Moka, ignoring Chopper's words. The reindeer grinded his teeth as he rushed forward, hoping to catch him in time.

"Tsukune…" Moka choked out, a tear streaming down her cheek. For a moment, the monster hesitated. A small glimpse of Tsukune surfaced, but as quick as it showed, it disappeared. He growled ferociously, throwing a powerful fist at his love interest.

**Gomu-Gomu no Bullet!**

Tsukune was soon blasted away, releasing Moka from his grip and flying through the wall. The pink haired vampire coughed out in pain, his grip leaving slight marks on her neck.

"That bastard! How dare he hurt Moka-chan!" Sanji growled as he entered the room after Luffy, who was crouching next to Moka. The rest of the group watched in shock as the human rose from his spot, seemingly unharmed.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Tsukune?!" Luffy roared in anger, helping the vampire to her feet.

"I don't think it's his fault Luffy! Something's really wrong with Tsukune, but I don't know why!" Chopper explained, taking a stance next to the group.

"Tsukune, please! Get a hold of yourself!" Kurumu pleaded sadly, taking a step forward. As soon as she did so though, the former human jumped at her with unseen speed. Kurumu barely had time to react as he was inches away from her and attempting to grab her neck. Suddenly Zoro met him, the hilt of Wado blocking his hand.

"Z-Zoro!" Kurumu choked out in shock. Sanji flew next to the two and spun on the ground with his hand.

**Poitrine Shoot! **

With a powerful kick to the chest, Sanji sent the Ghoul flying through the wall again, this time knocking him outside.

"Please, don't hurt him!" Kurumu begged, grabbing Zoro and Sanji's shoulders. Sanji hesitated for a moment, seeing the despair and grief in her eyes. Zoro didn't want to have to hurt Tsukune either, but this new found power and rage was entirely uncalled for. After all, usually the boy was no stronger than Usopp physically, and couldn't defend himself. Now he was taking even Luffy's attacks.

"We may not have a choice, Kurumu. Stay back." Zoro declared, but keeping his swords sheathed.

"Chopper, Sanji! Try to restrain him! I don't want to hurt Tsukune either!" Luffy ordered, receiving a nod from both in agreement.

"Right, let's go Chopper. I'll keep him down; you've just got to get a good hold on him." Sanji said strategically.

"Okay, be careful though! He's a lot stronger now; he even staggered me with a head butt!" Chopper advised.

"_Strawhat, can you hear me?" _Luffy heard from next to him. He looked at Moka, who was now looking down at her Rosary.

"Ura-chan, is that you? Why do you think Luffy can-"

"Hey, other Moka! Is that you speaking?" The raven haired pirate asked, taking a closer look at the Rosary. Moka widened her eyes and stared at Luffy in disbelief.

"_So you can hear me, just as I thought… Listen, this is important. You have to kill Tsukune." _

Moka and Luffy were stunned by her words, especially by how easily she said such a thing. Moka grabbed her Rosary and shook it in her grasp.

"How could you say such a thing, Ura-chan? Tsukune is our friend! We could never kill him!" Moka cried in confusion and anger. Never before had she felt so angry at her opposite than she was now. This time it was Luffy who grabbed the Rosary though, his own eyes intense with fury.

"Why the hell would you say that?! We're not killing Tsukune! I thought you were a good person, other Moka!" Luffy roared in frustration. Within the Rosary, Inner Moka felt herself wilt at his words, a small part of her never wanting to be viewed by him in such a way. But she came back to her senses and the Rosary glowed with disapproval.

"_I'm sorry, Strawhat. But it's our only option now." _Inner Moka explained, her tone carrying less intensity as before._ "If we don't, he will remain as he is for the rest of his life." _

"What's going on? Is reverse Moka telling you guys something?" Kurumu asked, walking up to the two fearfully. Yukari, Mizore and Usopp followed after, still unsure about the situation themselves. Zoro watched as Sanji and Chopper tried to restrain Tsukune, making sure whether or not he needed to jump in. Not that Sanji would allow him to do so.

"She says we should… kill Tsukune…" Moka muttered softly, making the group gasp in shock. Even Zoro widened his eyes from the side, glancing at the group.

"We're not letting that happen! You're saying stupid stuff, evil Moka!" Luffy growled as he gripped the Rosary harder almost as if he was trying to break it.

"Does she know what's going on or something? And how come you can hear her?" Mizore asked curiously, the current situation as big a mystery to her as it was to everyone else.

"_I do, and that's why I know we have to kill Tsukune. He has become a Ghoul: mindless monster who seeks only destruction and blood at this point. The boy you all know as Tsukune is gone now." _Inner Moka further explained, making her outer self hold her breath in shock.

"A what? How'd that happen?" Luffy asked, blinking in confusion.

"It's a monster created by vampires." Yukari started, taking a step forward and visibly shaking with fear and sweat. "When a vampire injects its blood into someone, it grants them their healing abilities. But there is also a rumor about a bad side effect. If a vampire gives too much of their blood to a person, they turn into a mindless Ghoul, who have lost their humanity and seek only blood."

"_And sadly, that is what Tsukune has become, Strawhat. I feared the possibility of giving him so much blood, but I never imagined that he would change so quickly. It seems that I underestimated the amount Omote and I had given him in the past when he was injured. He has been pushed across the edge of return, Strawhat. All that is left is to kill-"_

Luffy slammed his fist into the ground hard, shaking the entire room. Usopp and the others jumped in surprise, and even inside the Rosary, Inner Moka felt his intense spirit shake her.

"I'm not giving up on Tsukune. Not like this!" Luffy growled out, jumping to his feet. He started running out to Sanji and Chopper, deciding he would do anything to make sure Tsukune came back safe.

"_I'm sorry, Strawhat… I really am." _Inner Moka whispered silently from the rosary. Outer Moka looked down at the cross, hearing the sincerity in her voice and letting a tear fall from her eyes. She looked back up to the fight, only able to watch helplessly as Tsukune was kicked into a tree by Sanji. The cook clicked his tongue in annoyance, placing a new cigarette in his mouth.

"Is Tsukune okay?" Luffy asked quickly, gritting his teeth as he watched the Ghoul stand up.

"This bastard won't stay down. Chopper can't get a good enough hold without getting hit hard. I can feel the big difference in power now than from before." Sanji declared, eying Tsukune carefully.

"What do we do? You were talking to Inner Moka, right? Did she say anything helpful?" Chopper asked now, stepping back in line with Luffy and Sanji.

"She said we have to kill him." Luffy answered darkly, receiving wide eyes from both Sanji and Chopper.

"Are you serious?! We can't do that, he's our friend!" Chopper argued back, grinding his teeth as he looked back at the Ghoul that was once Tsukune.

"Let's cut off his arms then. Maybe that will get him under control." Zoro offered as he walked up behind them, drawing Shuusui as he looked upon Tsukune.

"Shut up, wayward bastard! If he does get back to normal, he might wonder why his friggin' arms are missing!" Sanji retorted, glaring back at Zoro.

"Do you have a better idea, ero-cook? Because from the look of things, you're not strong enough to keep him down!" The swordsman spat back, the two butting heads with each other.

"What was that you dumbass marimo?!" the cook growled back. As the two were about to clash, Luffy pushed the two apart and balled his fists together.

"I'll kick his ass until he can't move. I've got this." Luffy declared calmly, cracking his knuckles. "You guys stay out of it."

"I'll help too." Mizore offered, walking up to the pirates. "Perhaps if I freeze him enough, he won't be able to break free."

"As he is now Mizore-chan, he will most likely break away from the ice. He's gotten that strong." Sanji replied calmly, glancing back at Tsukune. "But maybe Inner Moka's right. He didn't show any restraint, even against Moka and Kurumu. I have to get him for that."

"Here he comes!" Chopper cried out, watching the Ghoul dash toward them ferociously. Luffy gritted his teeth and rushed at Tsukune, ready to meet him and deliver a devastating punch. As the two were about to meet blows, Luffy felt himself being stopped as something wrapped around his arms and waist, holding him back. The same happened to Tsukune as well, who struggled relentlessly against his restraints.

"What the heck? Who is-" Luffy growled, trying to break free. He stopped as he watched Mikogami land in front of him, his back to Luffy. "Huh, robed guy?!"

"Strawhat Luffy, it's been a while. You certainly have gotten yourself involved in some nasty business. But we'll talk about that later, for now…" The Exorcist mused, raising his hand up in the air. In his hand, he held a small locket of sorts, and slammed it onto Tsukune's wrist. Almost immediately, Tsukune's body started to change back to normal, his mark on his neck started to dissipate and his dark aura dropping.

"Hey, what did you do to Tsukune?!" Luffy growled, breaking from what was restraining him.

"Do not worry, he has not harmed Tsukune. He is an Exorcist, and has sealed away his Ghoul power." The group heard from behind them, looking back to see another cloaked person. She lowered her hood to reveal herself to be Ruby, their witch friend from the ranch.

"Ruby!" Yukari and Kurumu shouted in surprise, the younger witch running up to her happily.

"Hello everyone, it's been some time since I've seen you all." Ruby smiled, hugging Yukari as she approached.

"Another beautiful lady has joined the group!" Sanji cried blissfully, twirling around to meet the witch.

"Shut up and focus on what's at hand, moron! What do you mean he sealed Tsukune's power?" Zoro barked, annoyed and confused by their intervention.

"It is as she said, Roronoa. I have sealed Tsukune's Ghoul powers within that lock." Mikogami declared, pointing to Tsukune's wrist. The group took a closer look to see the chains on his wrist, keeping his power at bay. "It is quite similar to the one that Moka Akashiya carries around her neck, which seals away her vampire personality and power."

"So… Tsukune's gonna be okay?" Luffy asked, trying to process all of this information through his head.

"For now it is, but we cannot say there won't be repercussions later. But as he is now, Tsukune should be fine." Ruby declared, taking a step up to Luffy with a small smile. Luffy stared at her for a moment before sighing and giving a nod, a toothy grin on his face.

"Okay! I trust you guys then, thank you!" The rubber boy exclaimed.

"You should also thank your archeologist Nico Robin. She informed us that something was wrong with his body a bit earlier. I was able to guess the cause." Mikogami explained, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

"At least that's over with now." Zoro sighed, reaching down and grabbing Tsukune's body. "Let's get him back inside. Chopper, you okay with watching him again?"

"Of course!" Chopper chimed in confidently, "I couldn't leave a patient, much less a friend, like that. Even after what happened." The small reindeer rushed to Tsukune's side, shifting into heavy point and carrying him cautiously.

"I think we should talk Strawhat. Much has happened, and we shall find a resolution to our problem." Mikogami declared, walking past the group of pirates. Kurumu didn't bother listening to the others, following Chopper out with Tsukune. As the group headed inside, Luffy noticed Moka still sitting on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sanji had noticed as well and per usual wanted to step in and say something nice to Moka, but Zoro cut him off. He shook his head, telling him basically to leave it to their captain. The rubber boy kneeled down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Are you alright Moka? Tsukune's okay now, we don't have to worry." Luffy offered a grin, but Moka shook her head in despair.

"I did this to Tsukune…" She muttered out, choking slightly between tears. "He's turned into a monster because of me."

"You were trying to help him! He would have died if it wasn't for you and Moka!" Luffy exclaimed, trying to reassure her. "At least he's still here! If he had died earlier, we'd be way worse off now!"

Moka shook her head slowly, his words giving her no comfort. "I… I need to be alone for a bit, okay?" She whispered out, standing on her own. Luffy blinked in question, trying to find words of comfort that might help. Nothing came though, for the look of despair on the vampire's face even made him hesitate to think everything was alright. Moka started to walk off, leaving the rubber boy to stand alone.

"Hey Moka…" Luffy suddenly spoke, making her stop for a moment. "If other Moka can hear me, then I just want you to know that I get what you were saying. You were just trying to help, so don't be too mad at us next time you come out, okay?" He declared with a toothy grin. Outer Moka widened her eyes in shock at his sudden forgiveness, for earlier he was ready to tear the Rosary apart.

Neither of them heard a response from Moka's inner self, and so Luffy left it at that, following the rest of the group inside. Moka looked down at her rosary again and smiled sadly. "It's a little clearer to me why you've… felt closer to him, Ura-chan." Inner Moka made no response, not even flashing the Rosary with disapproval or annoyance. Inside of the seal, the silver haired vampire was glad no one could see her at the moment for she was blushing.

* * *

><p>"The seal might break?!" Luffy repeated, gaping at the Headmaster of Yokai Academy. Chopper was still with Tsukune alongside Kurumu, Yukari and Gin, while the Luffy and the pirate portion of the group came to talk about the situation with the Chairman. His news was far from good though, for it turns out that his plan to help Tsukune was only a temporary one.<p>

"That is correct." The Exorcist spoke calmly, linking his fingers together. "The seal was not directly made for him. It was for someone else who lost control of their Youki power after gaining it. Because of this, there is a defect in the seal: Should he release too much Youki, he will inevitably break it."

"How do we keep him from doing that?" Sanji asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his visible eye. "This place is crawling with people getting ready to try and slaughter us, and so far your creepy ass hasn't done a thing to help!"

"Well if you'd like a simple solution to his problem, it's easy." Mikogami declared, ignoring Sanjis accusation. "We could expel him and send him home."

It was quiet in the room for a moment, before the crew and the rest gasped in shock. "EH?!"

"The longer he is here, the more likely he is to break that seal. When that happens, he will no longer be who he once was. He'll become the monster you all saw today." He continued to explain.

"There has to be another way!" Luffy growled, slamming his fists into Mikogami's table. "Tsukune and the others are supposed to join my crew!"

"Luffy, you were supposed to keep that secret!" Zoro barked in annoyance, earning a dark chuckle from Mikogami.

"I see, so that is the problem you have with him leaving, is it? Well I suppose in the world of Pirates, he would fit in just fine as he is." The Exorcist mused, turning around in his chair. "But can he keep from releasing that power until you are able to leave? I doubt it."

"Stop beating around the bush. What is it you're trying to say?" Zoro growled, growing impatient with Mikogami's cryptic messages.

"Alright then, I shall waste no more time." The Headmaster said, turning back to the group. "If Tsukune can prove that he is able to control the power within him, at least in the slightest bit, then I will not expel him. But there will be another condition to letting him stay. He must also help in rooting out Anti-Thesis."

"How can he do that? As it is, he's a target. But so far they haven't shown us any of their head guys." Usopp declared, sweating with suspicion at such a suggestion.

"Have you all heard about the School Festival coming up?" Mikogami said, changing the path of the conversation. "For several years, Anti-Thesis has been opposed to the ideals of the school, and sees the festival as a mockery."

"What's your point?" Sanji asked sharply, for once in agreement with Zoro about their annoyance with his way of talking.

"We have a School Committee who comes together to plan it out, and try to deal with Anti-Thesis as best they can. I want Tsukune to join the board of the Committee." Tenmei finally explained, his ominous eyes glinting.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Luffy growled, gripping the table to splinters in his hands. "All of this doesn't make any sense!"

"I was getting to that part, Strawhat. You may calm down." Mikogami chuckled, waiting as Luffy grinded his teeth before letting go of the table. "You see, my sources say that we have a mole in the Committee. I want Tsukune to find that mole, and hopefully it will put a stop to their plans to further hinge the school festival."

"'Find'? Don't try and lie to us." Zoro growled, glaring darkly at the headmaster. "From the sound of it, you want to use Tsukune as bait!"

"Yeah, what the hell's up with that?" Usopp added, crossing his arms indignantly. "Tsukune's a normal human! If he's not careful, he could get killed being your bait, bastard!"

"That is precisely why I want to test and see if he can control the power, at least a little." Mikogami said, cutting off the sniper. "If so, he'll be able to defend himself, even without any of you there to save him."

"Why don't you send one of us in? We can handle anything that those shitty thesis guys throw at us!" Sanji argued, taking a step forward to the headmaster.

"It will be too obvious if you were one of you were to join the Committee. Tsukune, as everyone at the moment guesses, is still just a weak person part of the newspaper club. They would never suspect the weakest member to go in alone, unprotected by his overwhelmingly powerful friends. Also, I doubt any of you would be able to convince the others in the committee that you **wanted **to join."

"True." The crew said in sync, waving a hand in front of them. Mikogami chuckled at their simple acceptance of the situation. But this time it was Zoro who stepped up to him.

"Fine, Tsukune becomes your bait. But we won't just sit by and watch if something happens. So don't try and stop us. Even if it screws up whatever bullshit plan you've got going." The swordsman declared as his scowl deepened, glaring at Mikogami. The Exorcist made no move or sound before silently nodding.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from your group. But if you want him to stay, his power must be tested. **That **is something you must not interfere with." Mikogami stated, but this time far more stern. "If you do, he will be expelled."

"You really think he'll be able to utilize his power without going nuts?" Sanji asked, unconvinced. "It was only an hour ago he almost hurt some of our friends."

"We'll help him do it." Luffy suddenly intervened, earning raised brows from those around him, including Mikogami. "We'll train him ourselves! Once he's strong, we'll tell him about the plan!"

"Wow that's… surprisingly smart of you Luffy…" Usopp muttered with a bead of sweat on the back of his head.

"A blind squirrel finds an acorn every now and then I guess." Sanji shrugged, putting a cigarette in his mouth.

"I suppose that might work." Mikogami chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "But I think you'll have trouble getting him to become serious since you're his friends. But if you think you can handle the task, then I'll leave it to your group then. You have two weeks to do it though. The committee meeting is going to be soon."

"Okay! We'll make Tsukune get stronger by then!" Luffy agreed, crossing his arms and grinning. "Let's go guys, we should think of ways to beat him up."

"How should we do it then? Just randomly start attacking him?" Zoro asked curiously, thinking of different ways to slash

"I thought the point was to help him, not kill him!" Usopp argued with shark teeth.

"I still owe him a few kicks for harming Moka-san." Sanji mused with a smirk. The four pirates walked out of the office, leaving Mikogami to only chuckle to himself at their antics. Things weren't quite going as he planned, but it seemed the Strawhats were going to make it work out in their own way.

"That went better than I was expecting." He heard from the window, turning to see Nico Robin coming through.

"Your friends seem to have it set in their minds that they will be taking some of my students with them back home." The Exorcist declared, an amused smirk on his dark cowl.

"If they agree to come, I don't think you'll be able to stop them." Robin said with a small smile as she watched the group leave from the window.

"I doubt I will either." Mikogami agreed, not sure how such a predicament could be solved. "But we'll leave that matter for another time. Did you find anything out?"

Robin's smile fell and her expression became deathly serious. "Yes, but nothing good. Those relics that Ishigami was collecting, she now has every single one. We were too late."

With that statement, Mikogami's own smirk fell, and a grave aura fell upon him. "That… is most unfortunate. If she truly does have all of them, and knows how to activate them, then this entire school and its students are in grave danger."

"What exactly do these relics do? Are they ancient weapons?" Robin asked, knowing the fear of terrible weapons from the past such as Pluton. Mikogami shook his head though, turning to the window.

"They are seals made by me." He declared with his tone lowering. "Seals made to keep seven powerful demons and their fearsome master from entering the human world again. I hid them away from the world so that they would be safe. It seems I did not hide them well enough."

"And if the seals are broken?" Robin asked, the gravity of the situation still sinking in for her. Mikogami turned back to her, his eyes glowing more ominous than usual.

"This world will perish. You and your pirate crew will become our last hope. But I fear that even with their strength…" Mikogami peered back out to see Luffy and the others laughing.

"It will not be enough to win."

**TBC!**

**Ooooh cliffhanger! Lol This ending is sort of a foreshadowing to a big arc that I am making up myself. It will basically be the final arc to this season of Rosario + Vampire, since let's be honest, the way it ended in the manga would not give enough challenge to Luffy and the others. It's time that they met their matches! I am very excited for this coming arc, be ready! It may still be three or four more chapters until it starts, but I think it will be quite enjoyable. Remember to give me your thoughts! **

**Also, here comes my spin-off idea: The story will take place around the same time that the Strawhats are in Yokai Academy, but will not actually involve the others. Trafalgar Law will be sailing as usual with his crew when he finds a random underground island. Curious, the Surgeon of Death takes a closer look with Bepo. And BOOM! He's in the Yokai world! Problem is, he's not at Yokai Academy: He's smack dab in the middle of Fairy Tale. Seeing his strength in battle though, Gyokuro offers him a deal. Go on missions for Fairy Tale and they'll send him back to his world. Seeing few options, he agrees to do so. This leads to gaining two new partners: Haqua and Kahlua Shuzen. Can he survive with one crazy loli and a crybaby vampire as his help? **

**Give me your thoughts, and say it's a good idea, I'll post a poll for it! Thanks for reading!**


	30. Honest Feelings

**Alright, been a while so I'll make this quick. Sorry it's been so long but you know how life gets lol so DON'T HANG ME! Anyway I figured out of all my stories, this one has been LONG overdue. No need to drag this out, hope you all had a good holiday as I did myself.**

**Also before I get this started, I would like to make a shoutout for my buddy TexasBean! He's writing a very well written and detailed One Piece crossover with Avatar the Last Airbender. There is honestly no better Avatar crossover out there, and this one has everyones favorite Strawhats AND Trafalgar Law! So look up his story Avatar: a Game of Spirits! He's got far fewer readers than he deserves, so be sure to pay him a visit and read!**

**Alright, on with the chapter! Remember to review, favorite and follow for me! Support is greatly appreciated!**

Honest Feelings

It had been a tough week for Tsukune. He had finally woken from his long nap, having no memory of the incident days before. Luffy and the others (rather bluntly) informed him of his rampage and how he nearly damaged Moka and the others. Waking up to such a horrible story filled the boy's heart with dread and emptiness. It ordinary circumstances, the others might have withheld the information from him until he was back to full health. Sadly, they did not have time to dawdle. The headmaster's deadline gave them little time to worry about such things. Chopper continued to tend to whatever minor scrapes and bruises might be left from the fight while Luffy, Zoro, Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby were there to give him the details.

"I-I'm so sorry guys… I didn't have any control over myself…" Tsukune whispered, squeezing his fists until they were white. "It seems like I just continue to be a burden more and-"

Without warning Luffy knocked Tsukune on the head. Kurumu, Yukari and Ruby gaped in shock while the Strawhat Captain kept a neutral expression.

"Why did you do that for?" Tsukune whined, rubbing the top of his head.

"You're being annoying, that's why." Luffy answered easily, crossing his arms. His expression became far more stern and hardened. "If you want to change and help everyone, then stop whining about it all the time! Just get up and do something! You can't help anyone if you sit around and don't make a change!" Luffy barked out. Tsukune paused in thought while Kurumu grabbed Luffy by the collar.

"Hey! Tsukune just recovered! There's no need to act so tough on him!" The succubus cried in defense, but Luffy remained strong in his stance on the matter.

"Tsukune doesn't want to be weak anymore, so we have to help him. But first he has to be able to get up and help himself, Kurumu!" Luffy retorted. Before Kurumu could argue further, Zoro cut in.

"Luffy's right. We don't have time for you all to mope around and play school kids. If Tsukune is going to stay here with us, then he's going to have to suck it up and be ready for a fight."

"What do you mean 'if I'm going to stay'?" Tsukune asked quickly, looking to the swordsman now.

"Oh yeah. Robed guy said that if you want to stay at the school, you have to learn how to control your powers. So me and Zoro are gonna train you." Luffy said with a large grin.

"You have to control it by three weeks from now so that you don't get killed while you're infiltrating some stupid student council." Zoro added lamely.

"Wh-what?! Infiltrate the student council? What exactly is going on?!" Tsukune exclaimed in confusion.

"We'll talk about those details later." Ruby interrupted before Tsukune could get further lost. "For now let's focus on the task at hand. Look at the lock around your wrist, Tsukune." She said, indicating for him to look down. Tsukune widened his eyes as he saw a chain loosely wrapped around his wrist with a locket at the end. "That is a holy lock. It is fairly similar to the one Moka-san has. You must be able to learn to regulate your powers while wearing the lock, which is where I come in. Luffy and Zoro have agreed to help prepare you physically for wielding your powers."

"We'll whip you into shape in no time! Leave it to us!" Luffy fist pumped confidently.

"R-really? You guys think that I can control it?" Tsukune asked hopefully. Ruby stepped up and offered a tender smile.

"They'll be able to help with the strength of your power. I will help regulate the Youki that goes through you at a time." she declared, making the Tsukune's spirits rise.

"You guys would really do that for me?" He asked, feeling his determination rise.

"Of course! I owe all of you quite a lot. You and Luffy-san did so much for me. Quite a lot has happened since then, but know that I will do everything within my power to help overcome your Ghoul powers." Ruby explained, offering a gentle smile.

"Don't thank us just yet," Zoro cut in with a mischievous grin, "Starting tomorrow, you're about to go through hell. You'll be a real man by the time we're done."

"Tomorrow? He's barely waking up! If you think you're going to start working him so hard after something like that, you've got another thing coming!" Kurumu growled, grabbing Zoro by the cheek as if he was rubber like Luffy.

"We only have a few weeks to get him ready, Kurumu! We don't have time to lounge around!" Zoro argued, meeting the Succubus' gaze fiercely. Tsukune lightly gripped Kurumu's wrist though, making her turn to him. The brunette gave a reassuring smile, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Kurumu. I have to do this. I won't be a burden on everyone anymore." Tsukune affirmed, kicking his legs out of bed. "I'll help Luffy and the others fight. I'll protect you, Yukari, Moka-" Tsukune suddenly stopped and searched around for said pinkette before looking at Luffy. "Where is Moka? I haven't seen her for some time. I want to apologize for last time, too!"

Luffy frowned and suddenly started to pout, taking a seat in a chair. "We haven't seen Moka since it happened."

"Wh-what? Why, what happened?!" Tsukune pleaded. Zoro sighed as he spoke up first.

"She blames herself for what happened to you. Her blood is what turned you into a monster. It didn't help that Inner Moka suggested we kill you."

"Zoro-nii! You know she had her reasons for saying so, it's not her fault!" Yukari protested, childishly punching him in the arm.

"Whether what she said was bad or good doesn't matter. Either way, she's been hiding in her room." Zoro explained, rolling his eyes.

"She ignored me whenever I went by." Luffy whined slightly, leaning into his arms.

"I… I'm gonna go see her." Tsukune declared, forcing himself out of bed. Chopper rushed to his side and forced him down.

"No you don't! It's bad enough that you have to start training tomorrow! You're getting a full days rest today, no matter what!" The reindeer prescribed, crossing his tiny arms with a huff. Tsukune sweat dropped at the serious expression Chopper was sporting, since either way it was still cute.

"B-but Chopper, please! I have to go see her! I want her to know I don't blame her for anything! Not her or Inner Moka!" Tsukune reasoned, but the reindeer didn't budge.

"You'll have plenty of time to tell her tomorrow! Moka's not going anywhere." Chopper proclaimed sternly. "You need to be healed and that's final! It's hard enough putting up with Zoro when he tries to get out of medical treatment, don't add to it."

"I just… I just want to tell her that I want for us to be together." Tsukune muttered quietly. Choppers eyes softened, offering a kind smile.

"I'm sure she feels the same way. She might just need some time to herself for now." Chopper reassured, patting him on the shoulder. "Like you need your time to heal. I doubt Luffy and Zoro will be going easy on you."

"Nope." the respective Captain and Swordsman said at the same time. "You should listen to Chopper. You're definitely gonna need your strength tomorrow." Zoro added this time. Tsukune sighed reluctantly before nodding. He put his feet back into bed and pulled up the blanket.

"I suppose I could wait another day…" Tsukune grumbled. Yukari jumped on his shoulder for a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"It's okay, Tsukune-kun! I'll keep you company until we reunite with Moka-san!" The young witch giggled, slightly hurting the brunette boy due to some of his wounds. Ruby giggled along with Luffy as they watch while Chopper started to freak out.

"Hey, Yukari! Be careful, you could stretch his wounds open!" The reindeer complained, trying to separate them. Zoro rolled his eyes as they continued on like this, but soon found his sight on Kurumu. He could see that she was now tense, gripping her hand and standing stiffly. She quietly headed to the door, looking none too pleased. The swordsman raised a brow in question. _What the hell's her problem?_

* * *

><p>Kurumu strided onto the roof of Yokai Academy, her movements slow and her thoughts heavy. Hearing Tsukune wishing to be together with Moka struck a chord in her that hurt. She envied the vampire, knowing that she always had special attention from Tsukune. Despite this, she never gave up on her pursuit of the brunette. She believed he was her destined one, through and through. But that didn't mean she would go unfazed by such words. He may not have said straight out how he felt for Moka, but Kurumu knew the meaning nonetheless.<p>

"That idiot, Tsukune…" Kurumu groaned in frustration, gripping the metal bars put in place to keep people from falling off the roof. "Moka's so lucky to have so much attention from him and yet… why hasn't she come to school yet?!" She shook the bars with all of her might, tears falling from her eyes. "If he had said that to me… I would have done anything for him…"

Kurumu had been feeling odd lately. It was not only because of Tsukune, but also… no. She would not admit anything about him. She felt horrible that such thoughts possibly crossed her mind at times. But it didn't help that Tsukune continued to push her away. She felt her heart clench every time she saw the way Tsukune looked at Moka. It always had something special behind it. The way they talked to each other or even just walked together. It made her feel so inferior. Sometimes, she felt it would be far better if Moka was not here. But truthfully speaking… she didn't hate Moka. In fact...

"Do you really mean that? If so, I think I have a solution to offer." Kurumu heard from behind her. She quickly rounded to see a blond boy leaning against the door leading to the roof and reading a book. She gasped in surprise, not having heard or felt his presence before.

"A solution to the quarrel between the Outcast Ayashi and your friends." He finished, closing the book before smiling at her. Kurumu widened her eyes in realization, releasing her claws to fight. _Outcast Ayashi?!_

With a quick swipe, she sliced part of the roof up. Her strength had grown a bit since the beginning of school, so she had hoped it'd be enough to take down her enemy.

"Who do you think you are? Casually walking up to me even though we're enemies! What are you after?!" Kurumu demanded through grinded teeth.

"Now that was dangerous." She heard from behind her again, this time in the opposite direction. "Is it an automatic reaction to just slash at people who offer you a chance?" He chuckled, crossing his legs as he sat on the fence. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm from the Outcast Ayashi, Kiriya Yoshii. Please treat me well, Kurumu-chan."

_When did he get behind me? _Kurumu mused fearfully, preparing to slash again. This time he was gone before she knew it, but felt herself freeze as she was suddenly back to back with someone.

"I suppose it's understandable after Midou and Mako that I am not trustworthy." Kiriya reasoned calmly. Kurumu felt sweat drip down her cheek as Kiriya gave off a far more ominous aura. "But truth is: I could kill most of you if I pleased." He walked away toward the door, turning around to face her fully. "But right now I'm not interested. So that's why I'm giving you this chance. If I am entertained, I'll let you all live."

Kurumu suddenly laughed, despite the fear and sweat she felt. "You think I buy any of that? If you guys could kill Luffy and the others, you would have done it already! You've all tried and failed repeatedly! There's no way you can take them-"

Kurumu didn't have time to finish as Kiriya suddenly appeared before her, long needle like fingers gently pressed against her throat. Her breath immediately hitched and she feared making any sudden moves.

"Perhaps you're right." Kiriya agreed calmly, but his eyes threatened her enough. "But I doubt that applies to you or Tsukune. You two are quite weak in comparison, am I right?" The succubus made no sound of agreement or denial, but the truth was evident in her eyes. Kiriya smirked in amusement as he withdrew his hand from her throat. "I thought so. But despite their grievances, I think I have a solution that will let our group stop with the attacks on yours."

Kurumu decided to listen this time, lowering her hands as a sign she wouldn't attack. _I doubt it would matter anyways. This guy is too strong. _She thought fearfully. It was obvious that she had no power in this situation.

"That's better. Now for my offer: Your friend Moka Akashiya is a vampire, correct?" Kiriya asked, but Kurumu made no sound of confirmation. Instead he continued on. "She is quite strong, after all I've seen her seems rather interesting. Go meet with her alone, but keep it a secret from Tsukune. I'd like to test her out a bit."

"Are you telling me… to sell out a friend?" Kurumu asked quietly, anger and confusion growing inside.

"You said you would do anything for Tsukune, didn't you?" Kiriya chuckled, turning away to leave. "I believe you when you say that. I'll be waiting for your answer, Kurumu-san." He took a step forward to leave but paused for a moment. "Oh, and don't try to tell your friends Luffy or Zoro. I'll consider the deal void and come after you all." He threatened without pause. And like that, he was gone. Kurumu felt herself suddenly crumble, the fear taking over as she fell to her knees. Suddenly the door to the roof burst open, revealing Zoro coming through with his hands on his katana. Kurumu jumped in shock before blinking at the green haired swordsman.

"Z-Zoro? What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise. The swordsman didn't acknowledge her for a moment, a powerful glare searching the roof for something. He sighed and suddenly relaxed, standing at full length. He suddenly turned to the succubus and headed over to her, offering a hand.

"I felt a strong killing intent when I was walking around. Did someone attack you?" He asked seriously. Kurumu blinked for a moment before looking at his hand. She took it and nearly yelped as he pulled her up quickly. She glared at him for a moment before considering her options. She did want to tell him what happened, but if they truly were still watching it might be dangerous for Moka and Tsukune in case they were alone. She decided against it, only shaking her head.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." She quickly dismissed. Zoro narrowed his eyes, unconvinced for a moment, before shrugging and turning away.

"If you say so. Let's head back. It probably isn't safe for you to be alone like this. Why'd you storm off, anyway?" Zoro asked nonchalantly. For some reason, Kurumu felt annoyed by his questions.

"Since when is it your problem what's wrong with me?!" Kurumu growled, turning on the swordsman and poking him in the chest. Zoro widened his eyes in shock and recoiled slightly.

"What are you-" Zoro started but Kurumu continued on.

"All you care about is drinking and fighting! You never cared about us or our personal problems! Why should you start caring now?" She spat, turning on a heel with that and leaving through the door. She slammed it hard, almost making Zoro flinch. The swordsman was in a literal shock, his mouth agape.

"What the hell was that about?" He grumbled, scratching his head in confusion.

Kurumu stomped down the halls, feeling heated by her rant. She didn't know where that had come from, but it felt almost like she had been holding that inside of her. _Why did I say all that to him? That was out of nowhere. _She thought, suddenly coming to a stop in the middle of the hallway. She didn't think he deserved that verbal assault. She had just had a whirl of emotions welled up inside of her from the whole day. Unfortunately Zoro became the victim of all of those emotions. _Maybe later I'll… apologize to him. But I have to talk to Moka first._

Kurumu decided to deal with Zoro later, knowing that she had to focus on the task at hand. She moved forward, heading to the girls dorms.

* * *

><p>The blue haired Succubus stood outside of Moka's room with a fairly reluctant stance. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but found herself pausing mid knock. <em>What am I doing here? I have no idea if I'll be able to draw out inner Moka. But I can't go to the other guys or they'll know! This is insane… I'll just have to hope that Inner Moka can come out and pull it off on her own. <em>Slightly raising her resolve, she finally knocked on the door. She waited for a few moments before realizing her mistake.

"What was I thinking… there's no way she'd stay in her room this whole time. But I wonder… is she thinking of leaving the school?" Kurumu questioned thoughtfully. Part of her wanted that to be true, removing her biggest obstacle with Tsukune. But another part of her felt no such feelings, and hoped that the pinkette was going to remain here along side them. It just wouldn't feel the same if her rival disappeared.

Distracted by her musings, she did not hear the soft reply from the other side of the door saying "Just a minute.". Without warning, the door slammed right into Kurumu's face, making her fall back comically in pain.

"Huh? Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked as she opened the door fully. She was not in her usual school uniform, now wearing a red tank top and blue jeans. The bluenette crouched over and nursed her nose, making Moka drop her jaw in embarrassment. Kurumu turned to her in anger and shouted at the top of her lungs. **"Moka**!"

"I'm so sorry!" Moka pleaded, bowing in apology repeatedly. Kurumu's eye twitched in annoyance before finally huffing out and turning her back to the vampire.

"It's whatever, just come with me!" The succubus ordered, starting to walk toward the forest. Moka blinked in surprise before grabbing a dress to throw on real quick. "W-wait, Kurumu! What's going on?"

Kurumu ignored her question for the moment, deciding to wait until they were at a place where she could release Moka without problem.

"I-I'm sorry I haven't been to school in a few days. I needed… a few days to think about things. I'm still not sure either…" Moka sighed as she started to catch up. Kurumu was getting close to the center of the forest, nearly reaching her destination. _Just a little further… _

"But I want to know, Kurumu-chan… are you angry with me?" Moka asked quietly. Kurumu stopped in her tracks, for some reason the question making her feel a bit guilty. Instead of dragging her further, Kurumu spun on her heel and grabbed Moka's rosary without warning. The pinkette let out a yelp of surprise as Kurumu relentlessly pulled at the rosary, trying to remove it. She widened her eyes in realization, finally ceasing in her efforts. _It's no good! Tsukune really is the only one who can pull it off! This is bad, if Moka meets Kiriya like this, she'll die! _

"Kurumu-chan, what's wrong?" Moka asked in confusion, standing there obliviously. Kurumu knew that she had one option left, one that would mean hurting Moka completely. She grimaced and released her grip on the rosary. _Sorry, Moka…_

"Why are you still here?" Kurumu muttered, her eyes downcast for a moment. Moka blinked in question, unsure of what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Moka muttered, but Kurumu continued on.

"Why didn't you leave?! What happened to Tsukune was because of…"-_I have to do this for her safety…-_ "... because of you! If you knew that was why he's a monster now, why didn't you leave?!"

Moka widened her eyes in shock, but suddenly felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She looked away in shame, starting to bite her lip.

"It's because of… something Luffy said to me yesterday…" Moka declared, making Kurumu blink in question. "I didn't answer the door because I was… too ashamed. But Luffy sat at the door anyways. He started saying that h-he and the others weren't mad. And that Tsukune would… want to see me when he woke up…"

Kurumu grinded her teeth in frustration, cursing that she would only have to hurt Moka further now. _Damn it, Luffy! You just made this even worse! _"You idiot! You're just making things worse, can't you see that? And most of it is because of your wishy-washy feelings for Tsukune! They're only **hurting **him!"

It was silent for a long moment, the two only staring at each other in heated shock. Finally Kurumu shoved her away, turning to leave. "Whatever… Just leave already. Disappear. Blockheads like you should just disappear altogether…"

"Kurumu-chan…" Moka muttered before finally unleashing her tears, crying in despair. Kurumu stopped in her tracks, and felt guilt well up inside. She turned around, wishing to go back and apologize. But she stopped herself, knowing that it would only get Moka killed. She gripped her hand in frustration, keeping herself from turning back. _I'm so sorry Moka. This is for the best. _

"Hey now." Kurumu and Moka heard from behind, making them both pause. Kurumu rounded slowly to see Kiriya leaning against a tombstone nearby. "That wasn't part of the agreement, Kurumu-chan. How am I supposed to have fun if Moka-chan leaves?"

"Kiriya!" Kurumu said in fear, quickly rushing to Moka's side.

"Don't tell me you were planning to drive her off and have her escape with your dubious act." Kiriya stated correctly, smirking as he started to stand up.

"K-Kurumu-chan, who is this?" Moka asked in fear, completely lost on what was happening. Kurumu ignored her question, taking another step further to get ready to fight. Kiriya chuckled and raised a hand in the air.

"You shouldn't do that." He declared, snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere, two cyclops' appeared behind the Ayashi, towering over him in stature. Moka and Kurumu gasped in shock, taking steps back in fear.

"These are some friends of mine who aren't related to the Outcast Ayashi." Kiriya explained, taking a seat on a nearby tombstone. "I just brought them here to test you guys. You can't escape Moka-chan."

Without warning, the two cyclops charged at Moka. Kurumu was shocked they ignored her but didn't waste time thinking about it. She drew her claws, turning to aid the pinkette so that she wouldn't be harmed. She was stopped though, a hand gripping her firmly but gently. She turned around in fear to confirm that Kiriya was holding her back with a smirk on his face.

"Please stop that. You're doing rather boring things, Kurumu-chan. You know that you're no match for me." Kiriya chuckled, grabbing her other arm and turning her around."How about instead we see how Moka-chan is doing, hm?"

Kurumu quickly snapped her attention to the pinkette who cried out in fear. One of the cyclops clawed at her clothes, luckily without hurting her physically. Moka screamed out in embarrassment while the giant monsters merely laughed in amusement.

"Man she is quite the beauty~!" One of them said while the other turned back to Kiriya for confirmation. "Hey, Kiriya. Is it really okay for us to do whatever we want with her?"

"As you please." Kiriya nodded.

"Moka!" Kurumu screamed out as she tried to rush to her aid. Kiriya stopped her short though, keeping a tight hold on her wrist.

"Odd. Why isn't Moka unleashing her power?" Kiriya pondered aloud. "Is there some sort of 'condition' as to how she can awaken it?" Kurumu sweated in fear, now realizing that he knew all along. _He knew I couldn't open the seal? _

"Let me go!" Kurumu urged him, trying to pull from his grip. Kiriya was unmoving, raising a brow in question.

"Why would you want that?" Kiriya asked, a dark aura surrounding him again. "After all, you two are love rivals, correct? Don't you actually wish for this to happen?" He asked, making Kurumu halt all movement. He put a hand on her shoulder and started to whisper this time."I'm sure you've thought of it several times. 'If only she wasn't here.' meaning if only Moka-chan wasn't here, Tsukune would be yours, right?"

Kurumu stared with grave thought at Moka as the cyclops' continued toying around with her. Moka fell back against a tree as she tried to cover her exposed skin with her arms. Her eyes fell on Kurumu, who only looked away from her. Tears started to stream again, and all hope seemed lost for the vampire.

_Kurumu-chan… I am an idiot. She was right. It's because of my weakness that I am here in this position. I guess I just… don't care anymore…_

"You're not going anywhere now!" The Cyclops growled out lustfully. "I always wanted to lick a girl all over! If you're not gonna resist, I'll do it!" Moka made no move, seemingly accepting her fate. The cyclops grinned perversely before moving closer. "Alright then, thanks for the meal!"

Before the monster even touched her though, Kurumu was at her side, claws drawn. In an instant, the one eyed monsters tongue split and spewed blood, causing him to scream in pain. The confident and smug smirk was now gone from Kiriya's face, even wide eyed in surprise now.

"Nice try, Kiriya. You just got a lot of enjoyment in turning me against my friend, huh?" Kurumu claimed, starting to spread her wings out. "But guess what. Unlike Moka, I'm never half-way with my feelings. I won't change how I feel just after some sweet sounding words!" She declared proudly, taking a defensive stance. Moka widened her eyes in shock and happiness, almost speechless. As for the Ayashi, Kiriya was silent for a few moments before sighing.

"Well, great. You're beginning to bore me now, Kurumu-chan. What am I to do with you?" He wondered aloud, taking a seat again. "I suppose it can't be helped. Oh well. You two, take care of them for me, will you?" He ordered, the cyclops' now getting ready to attack the succubus. She grinded her teeth in fear, unsure whether she could take them both. Moka suddenly took a step up, ready to fight herself.

"Moka, what are you doing? As you are now, you won't be able to fight!" Kurumu pointed out, but Moka shook her head.

"I won't lose to you, Kurumu. Even if I'm weak, I will fight for you too. You're my precious friend as well." She said, smiling confidently back at the bluenette. The one eyed giants started to charge, but Kurumu and Moka didn't seem to notice. The two went back to back, smirking at each other.

"Well if you're that determined, I can't be mad at you. I'll fight with you to the end then, Moka." Kurumu declared firmly. Moka widened her eyes before smiling back.

"Kurumu-chan… let's give them a beating they'll never forget." Moka said as she held her hands up defensively. "With our combined power!"

Kiriya sat back and was surprised to see both girls putting up quite the fight. He chuckled as his men were embarrassed by the two girl monsters. "Well I suppose this is entertaining as well."

"I hope so, or else you did this all for nothing." A new voice said, and in an instant Kiriya saw a shining blade held up to his neck. The Ayashi raised a brow before looking to the owner: Roronoa Zoro.

"Oh my~, it looks like one of the strongest of your club has arrived. Or rather have you been here the whole time?" Kiriya inquired thoughtfully. Zoro's expression remained cold, but his eyes shifted to the fight in front of them.

"No, I arrived towards the end. They seemed to be okay on their own. So I was waiting for you to make a move. After all, you're the only threat here I can sense." Zoro explained, his eyes falling back on the ayashi. Kiriya felt a dangerous killing intent warning him to back off. Zoro gave a dark smirk and eyed Kiriya hopefully. "Ever since I fought Ryuuga, things haven't been very fun. Mind changing that?"

Kiriya felt part of himself want to take him up on the offer. the challenge only exciting him. But another part knew that his leader had a plan in mind, and that now was not the time to be picking a fight with one of their strongest enemies.

"Another time, perhaps. I can promise you that we shall clash, Zoro-san. But for now, I must take a rain check on your offer." Kiriya said, raising his hand and dropping a small ball. It exploded into a puff of smoke, cutting of Zoro's vision.

"Until our next meeting, Zoro-san." Kiriya's voice sounded through the smoke. The swordsman cursed slightly before swinging his katana and blowing it away. Kiriya was now gone, no trace of him seemingly left. Zoro sighed in defeat before turning back to the fight. He thought of intervening for a moment, but the girls were doing well on their own. He smirked as Moka stole the hammer from one of the cyclops, swinging it aimlessly. He smirked slightly as he watched the fight coming to an end. Moka was able to smash one of the one eyed giants directly on the head, knocking him out cold. Kurumu did well to slash the other quickly, ending the fight on her end as well.

"Looks like I'm not needed here." He shrugged, turning to leave. Kurumu glanced to where Kiriya once was, relieved to see that he was now gone. She could have sworn she caught sight of someone else, but Zoro had quickly left as well. The succubus took this as a chance to relax, both her and Moka taking seats on their defeated enemies. It was quiet for a long moment, both girls taking the chance to catch their breath and relax now that the threat was gone.

"Hey Kurumu-chan…" Moka started, gaining Kurumu's attention. "For the past several days… I was thinking of leaving the academy. I wanted to disappear from everyone. I gathered my things and signed a resignation letter. Over and over again, I kept thinking that I would soon leave." Tears started to fall from her eyes, but not ones of sadness. Instead they were almost happy. "But I couldn't do it. Tsukune, you, Luffy, everyone… there were too many things precious to me here that I couldn't leave… no matter how hard I tried…"

Kurumu looked to Moka with a touched feeling, almost as if tears would fall from her eyes as well. She quickly turned away, forcing down her own feelings of joy. "Idiot. This is why you're always halfway." She laughed lightly before turning to Moka with a happy smile."Isn't it great that you couldn't go though? After all you belong here."

"Yeah…" Moka said happily, looking up at the moon. "It is great." For a few moments they were silent again before Kurumu suddenly laughed at a thought. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Kurumu said waving her hand, "It's just that I doubt Luffy would let you leave. I'm pretty sure he'd go on a crusade to get you back either way."

Moka started to laugh as well, nodding in agreement. "Good point. I also doubt Ura-chan would want me to leave him as well." A sudden light flashed from the rosary in annoyance, making Kurumu smother a laugh. "Looks like she didn't like that joke too much. Come on, Moka. Let's head back."

* * *

><p>"Moka-san, you're back!" Tsukune proclaimed in surprise, smiling at the sight of the vampire. The next day had come, and Moka had finally returned to school. "I was worried sick, is everything okay? I know I did some crazy things, and I want to-"<p>

"Don't worry about it, Tsukune." Moka interrupted him quickly, waving her hands around. "I don't blame you for what happened. I'm just happy we can be together like this."

"Moka-san…" Tsukune muttered, touched by her concern. Suddenly Yukari jumped on Moka out of nowhere, catching the vampire by surprise.

"Moka-san is back! I'm so relieved, I was worried you weren't coming back!" Yukari cried happily. Soon after it was Luffy who did the same as Yukari, jumping in on the hug.

"Moka! You're back! I was about to go knock your door down, too!" He laughed, despite being completely serious. Mizore poked her head out in the background and glared at the show of affection, but decided against ruining the moment quite yet.

"Oh hey, Moka really did come back." Kurumu commented, walking up to Tsukune. She quickly grabbed his head into a hug, shoving his face into her pillows. "Oh well, it doesn't matter since Tsukune will be mine either way~!" She teased, making Moka puff up her cheeks.

"Hey, now! I already said I won't lose to you!" Moka complained the two girls going face to face. Kurumu grabbed Moka's breast in response, a suggestive smirk etched on her mouth.

"Oh really? Because it looks like I've already beaten you in one department." She taunted, making Moka cover her chest defensively. "No one is talking about breasts!" The two started to go at it, making Luffy laugh and Yukari and Tsukune sweat drop.

"They seem like they're back to normal, huh?" Luffy pointed out, making the young witch and Tsukune blink before laughing in agreement. Zoro approached them now, watching the girls ending their fight and instead grin at each other. The swordsman yawned before smiling, knowing that the two couldn't have been closer than they were now.

Kurumu spotted him from the side, suddenly realizing that she owed him something. She walked up to the swordsman, rubbing her head in embarrassment.

"So…" She laughed uneasily. Zoro raised a brow in question, unsure of why she came over. "I guess I owe you an apology for yesterday."

"Huh?" Zoro wondered, thinking back to the day before. He suddenly remembered her little rant before making a sound of recognition. "Oh yeah, for that. I forgot."

"You forgot?! I said some pretty messed up stuff, and you don't even care?" Kurumu complained, slightly ticked off that he didn't give much thought to her words.

"I just thought you were being moody. You like to talk crap half the time to me anyway." Zoro shrugged easily, giving no thought on the matter. "Plus you looked pretty cool yesterday, so I couldn't really be mad."

"Uh… yeah… wait a sec, cool?" She repeated before inhaling in shock and pointing an accusing finger. "You were there! You could have helped us, you asshole!"

"Where would the fun in that be? I can't always be there to save you guys, remember that. It was good to see you fight for yourselves for once." Zoro taunted, making the succubus's eye twitch in annoyance. "Besides, I wanted to see what you would do."

"What I would do?" She repeated before blinking in question.

"I wanted to see the decision you would make with Moka. I knew you'd make the right one." Zoro complimented, putting a hand on her shoulder and offering a smirk. "Not bad, succubus."

Kurumu suddenly felt her face heat up before turning away with an annoyed grunt. "You still should have hopped in for us…"

"You two were looking pretty cool. I didn't want to ruin the moment." Zoro chuckled lightly before walking past her. "Besides, other peoples problems don't concern me, remember?"

Kurumu blinked in question before finally laughing at the joke. "It's weird to see you with a sense of humor, you know that?"

"Eh, what's that supposed to mean?" Zoro grunted in annoyance before Kurumu shrugged and skipped past him.

"Guess you'll never know~!" She teased as she caught up with the others as they headed to school. Zoro rolled his eyes before finally offering a smile. "Stupid succubus." He muttered before following last. Kurumu spared a glance at Zoro for a quick moment, but quietly clenched at her stomach in confusion. _Why does it still feel this way around him? __It's seriously pissing me off. I'm going to have to kick his butt for it one of these days... _

**To be continued…**

**Alright, thanks for reading everyone! I debated with myself a lot on whether or not I should have Zoro jump in for them, but I decided against it in the end. Like Zoro said, they both looked pretty cool as they were able to save themselves XD I hope you all enjoyed! Please remember to read and review! **

11


	31. How Monsters Train

**It's been awhile since I made a chapter for this story, lol. I think I was partly saddened by the end of the Rosario Vampire manga series. I was hoping they'd go into at least one more year with the group and expand upon the universe, but I suppose it was at its end… **

**But you know, it helped that Dressrosa is finally coming to an end, and of course the fact that Luffy and Zoro shined like the badasses they are in recent chapters. So epic! **

**Anyway, despite my horrible sadness at its end, I will nonetheless continue on with the story! I've had a spurt of energy come back into writing finally! It's weird, I've been watching a bunch of shoujo's and stuff like that lately… I think I was trying to replace this story in my heart… as weird as that sounds… okay I'm gonna stop talking and start with the story already lol remember to read and review!  
><strong>

How Monsters Train

For Ryuuga, the day had moved on as usual. He was currently working a case with Keito involving the remnants of the Outcast Ayashi, but at the moment the two were only looking over old files. The two sat in his office mulling over student profiles, trying to figure who was in custody and who was missing.

"So what ended up happening with Midou?" Keito asked curiously, glancing at Ryuuga from behind a file.

"Well for the most part most of his group including himself, were beaten badly." Ryuuga declared easily, flipping pages in a folder. "But what was odd was that he had one stab wound alongside all of the bruises."

"You think Strawhat and the others stabbed him right after?" Keito asked in shock.

"No, I doubt it was them." Ryuuga said dismissively. "I know that they are the ones who took them down, but stabbing him right after is not something they would do, even if they were angry. It looks more like an assassination attempt to keep him quiet."

"Kiria you think?" Keito nearly whispered, remembering the dread she felt around the man in mention. Even while working for Kuyou, she hated being around the eerily happy man. Ryuuga nodded in confirmation, setting his file down.

"It's always hard to pin down exactly where his is or where he'll be in the school. He's sparsely in contact with other members of Anti-Thesis for long periods of time and he disappears and reappears to and fro. He's definitely someone not to be underestimated." Ryuuga explained, gripping his hand. "We don't even know his true purpose in this school even while we were under Kuyou."

Keito sighed, scratching her head as she tried to come up with an idea of her own. Their musings were interrupted as a slow knock was heard on the door. Ryuuga blinked in question, expecting no company that day aside from Keito.

"Come in." He announced, for a moment thinking it was one of their lower officers reporting in. Much to his shock, it was Mizore who walked through the door, and immediately he tensed and pushed his chair back into the wall with a smack. "M-M-Mizore?!"

"Hello." Mizore said coolly, staring directly at Ryuuga with her piercing blue eyes. "Mind if we talk?"

"H-hey, you can't just barge in here and-" Keito started, but Ryuuga gently grabbed Keito's shoulder.

"It's alright, she… is free to do so… please give us a minute." Ryuuga said nervously, averting his gaze from Mizore. Keito frowned at his submissiveness, usually expecting a more firm response from Ryuuga. She then glanced at Mizore and felt a rising sense of threat and somewhat jealous, realizing that Ryuuga did know her from somewhere.

"Try to get back on task when you're done, **sir**." Keito spat, venom especially lacing her last word. Ryuuga flinched as she said so, but didn't have time to say much else as the Spider was quickly gone from the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with her…" Ryuuga mused aloud. He quickly went back on the defensive as he caught Mizore's stare, making him sweat profusely. "U-uh please, take a seat, Miz-Shirayuki-san."

Despite raising a brow at his change in name of her, Mizore did as she was told. Despite this, she never once took her eyes off of him, which only further increased Ryuuga's nervousness. _There's no way she knows now, is there? It's been too long, and much has happened since then!_

"It really is you, Ruru-chan." Mizore declared, and immediately Ryuuga blanched in shock. _She __**does **__remember! _

It was quiet for a long moment as Ryuuga debated what to do. He truly wished their reunion was under better circumstances, despite the fact that as of now nothing should have made this meeting bad in the first place. He finally forced himself to relax and settle into his chair, heaving in defeat.

"Yes. It's me. It's been quite some time, Mimi-chan." Ryuuga stated quietly, repeating the nickname he had given her long ago. Mizore stared for another moment, making him only want to slink further into his chair and hide away. Rarely ever did he feel like this, but Mizore was a different case all together. Suddenly she smiled, making him flinch visibly in shock.

"I'm glad I got to see you again. I never thought I would." She said quietly, crossing her hands over her lap. "But if you knew it was me this whole time, why didn't you seek me out?"

The Ronin Kitsune paused at the question, now becoming still as a statue as he thought over his answer. He knew long ago why he did not go to her the entire time she was at this school.

"… I was ashamed at the man I had become." Ryuuga explained quietly. "Being a samurai for Kuyou was most of my job, but I also did his bidding without question. Ever since I had first started in this school, extortion and violence toward lesser individuals became a daily routine. I had become no better than a thug, but I would never betray Kuyou despite how I felt. So when I heard that you were attending this school, I could not help but be ashamed of the things I had done. Meeting you as I was would only make me feel disgraceful. I apologize." With that, Ryuuga bowed low to her, standing from his chair and nearly hitting the table as he leaned down.

Mizore was surprised by his sudden story, now going over it in her mind. For a few moments, it was silent before the ice woman broke it herself.

"I'm glad you waited then." Mizore said, offering a small smile. "I might have latched onto you should we have met then, and you would have taken it as an approval of what you are doing. You may not have wanted to change. So I'm glad I could meet you like this, as a better person again."

It was Ryuuga's turn to be taken off guard by her comment, looking up at her despite still being bent over after bowing.

"I wouldn't have met Luffy-kun and the others had you done that. Knowing them all know has made me happy. So thank you for holding yourself back, Ruru-chan." Mizore explained, standing up from her seat. Ryuuga blinked in shock as he slowly rose to stand straight, looking down at the small yuki-onna. She turned on a heel and started for the door. "I wish for us to be friends again, Ruru-chan. So please keep up the good work here."

"O-of course. I will not fail you after coming so far." Ryuuga proclaimed, nodding in agreement. Mizore smiled back at him, opening the door and about to take her leave until Ryuuga stopped her one last time. "Before you go… I'm under the impression that you are in love with Strawhat Luffy, correct?"

"Yes." Mizore agreed without hesitation, tilting her head in question. "While Luffy-kun is very oblivious to my feelings, I will not stop from loving him so much. Why?"

"No real reason." Ryuuga chuckled, clenching at the charm around his neck. "I only thought that you have made a good choice. Not a day goes by that I am not thankful to Luffy-san and his friends for what they did. I was essentially freed from being Kuyou's puppet. I wish you both happiness, and that your feelings reach his heart." He said before bowing once again. Mizore offered one last smile and a nod, turning back to the door.

"Thank you Ruru-chan. I hope that you and Spider lady get along as well." She said without stopping in her stride out the door. Ryuuga suddenly blinked at her comment, unsure of what she had meant.

"Keito? What do you-" He began to ask, but realized that it was too late as Mizore had disappeared. He blinked for a moment before deciding that what had just happened was a great relief. He was able to face his childhood friend again without feeling disgusted with himself, but proud instead. He heard some steps from the hall and watched as Keito entered slowly, a deep frown plastered on her features.

"What did she want?" She asked harshly. Despite this, Ryuuga couldn't help but smile behind his face masks.

"She was saying hi to an old friend." He declared. Without another word though, Ryuuga reached up and removed his face mask to Keito. The Spider monster blushed at this, having rarely seen his features so clearly before this. Admittedly, she thought he was incredibly handsome. "Now Keito, shall we get back to business?"

Despite having said something to her, Keito was lost in her own thoughts as she continued to stare at his now exposed face, a deep blush adorning her features. "Um… Keito?"

"Y-yes! I'm ready to work!" She stuttered quickly, trying to recover from the fact that he caught her so obviously staring. Ryuuga sweat dropped at her quick recovery, but also chuckled as the two started back into the job at hand.

* * *

><p>There was two weeks left in total until the first Student Council meeting. Tsukune was healed fully for the most part, but with a little bit of weariness still lingering. Despite this, Luffy and Zoro had given him no more time to recuperate. What little time they had seemed insignificant as it was, and so they could wait no longer. They had told him to meet them in the morning by the hilltop on the outer ridge of the school.<p>

The lone human of the school walked into a small open area covered with flowers. In the middle, he spotted a familiar face in the form of Ruby Touhou. She was standing alone, apparently distracted by something on the ground.

"Morning, Ruby. I didn't expect to see you here first." Tsukune greeted as he walked closer to the elder witch.

"Oh hello, Tsukune!" Ruby quickly greeted with a small polite bow. She then glanced down at the ground and gave a small sheepish look in agreement. "While I wasn't actually here first, it seems these two have… fallen asleep."

"What?" Tsukune asked curiously before suddenly hearing two loud snores from the ground. He looked at her feet to see Luffy and Zoro leaning back to back sleeping without a care in the world, large snot bubbles shrinking and growing with each breath. Tsukune blanched at the sight, although partly unsurprised by this turnout. Zoro and Luffy were prone to falling asleep in class as soon as arriving.

"I know that they do this a lot, but they're the ones who asked me to come this early…" Tsukune drawled, scratching the back of his head. Suddenly the bubble on Luffy's nose popped, and the pirate started to open his eyes. He looked around with half lidded eyes before glancing up at Tsukune. He suddenly widened his eyes and jumped to his feet, causing Zoro to fall back to the ground, rousing him as well.

"Oh Tsukune! It took you long enough! I thought you slept in or something." Luffy laughed, crossing his arms. He suddenly realized Ruby next to him, glancing at her now. "Oh, hi Ruby. When did you get here?"

Ruby and Tsukune merely chuckled sheepishly, small beads of sweat rolling down their cheeks. Zoro yawned as he pushed himself to a sitting position.

"How the hell did I get out here?" Zoro grumbled before looking around at the others. "Oh right. We have to train Tsukune."

"Y-yes Zoro-san. I put my trust in you both." Tsukune said laughing uneasily. Zoro grabbed his swords from his side and set them at his hip as he stood up. He looked at Ruby and blinked in question.

"Oh, Ruby. What are you doing here?"

"I said I would help train Tsukune as well, remember?" Ruby slightly whined as she turned away from the swordsman with a cute huff.

"Did she say that?" Zoro asked lazily, looking at Luffy and Tsukune. Ruby didn't let them answer as she started to hit Zoro childishly on the head, her face wearing an adorable expression as she did so. "Oi. Cut it out."

"So, Tsukune, are you ready for your training?" Luffy asked as he pounded his fists together. Tsukune blinked at his sudden outburst, having been caught up for a moment in watching Ruby protest the fact that Zoro basically forgot her existence.

"O-oh! Of course, yes! I'm ready to start when you are! I will do everything I can to get stronger. What do you want me to do first?" Tsukune asked determinedly. Luffy smiled a broad grin, letting out a chuckle that was different than usual, sounding slightly more devious.

"Just stand over there and I'll tell you! I'll get in position over here!" Luffy announced, pointing across the field where he wanted Tsukune to stand. Zoro and Ruby stopped in their bickering, watching as the two started to get ready.

"Looks like Luffy's going to start out first." Zoro stated in general, not really directing his words at anyone despite the fact that Ruby was the only other person around.

"Maybe we should have worked on his Youki control before his physical strength." Ruby pondered curiously. "But I suppose this is fine as well. Do you know what he's planning to do?"

"No idea actually. But I feel like I have a small clue what he might do." Zoro said with little concern before glancing at Ruby. "Whatever happens, don't jump in. Tsukune needs this."

"Don't jump in?" Ruby questioned, but the two turned back to Luffy and Tsukune as the pirate captain let out a loud 'Yosh!'.

"Alright, Tsukune! Let's begin!" Luffy cheered, pounding his fists together.

"Understood! What do you want me to do first?" Tsukune asked, putting his fists to the side. "I'm ready!"

"Good then! Survive!" Luffy declared with a broad smile.

"Yes si-wait what?" Tsukune blanched. Suddenly Luffy threw his arm back behind him, stretching it out.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy says rhythmically, narrowing his eyes as he prepared to attack. Tsukune on the other hand started to wave his arms erratically in the air.

"W-w-**wait**! Luffy-san, how is this-" Tsukune tried to plead, but it seemed already too late as Luffy brought his fist back.

"Pistol!" The Strawhat captain roared as he launched his punch. Only by a split second did Tsukune avoid it, jumping through the air comically as if dodging a grenade explosion.

"I figured it'd be something like that." Zoro stated lamely while Ruby dropped her jaw in shock.

"Wh-what's going on?! Why is Luffy-kun attacking him?!" Ruby asked fearfully, watching as Luffy left no opening for Tsukune to escape.

"Nice dodge, Tsukune! Remember to try and hit me too!" Luffy declared as he kicked his leg back this time.

"Wait, Luffy-san! I don't fully understand what it is we're doing!" Tsukune pleaded without bothering to stop running. This proved to be a smart move as Luffy didn't hesitate to unleash another attack.

**Gomu-Gomu no Whip! **

Tsukune was lucky this time, barely dodging as he tripped over his own feet and face planting into the grass.

"The way that Luffy and I get stronger is through battle experience. Luffy doesn't actually train to get any stronger as far as I know. I train all the time, but but I'd say I've earned most of my strength during battle." Zoro explained to Ruby as they watched. The elder Witch was tempted to step in, but she understood the meaning behind Zoro's words.

"Perhaps that is the best way for him to learn… but you both were strong before engaging in such fights weren't you?" Ruby asked unsure of their method.

"We were. But we don't have time to go through training the ways we did. We have to bypass it and go straight to combat." Zoro said glancing at her. "Two weeks isn't enough for someone to start from scratch normally. We have to force that vampire blood out of him and get him to control it. That's where you come in, right?"

"O-oh, yes, of course." Ruby stuttered, nodding in agreement. "I now understand your method of training him. I'll be as much help as possible." She suddenly blinked as a thought came to her. "Wait… does that mean you were planning to do the same as Luffy is doing now?"

"Yep. Looks like he beat me to it." Zoro confirmed nonchalantly, making Ruby sweat drop at his ease in saying so.

"You two seem to be quite a bit alike despite certain differences…" Ruby muttered with an uneasy chuckle. At this point Tsukune was still running around, avoiding Luffy's punches as much as humanly possible.

"Oi, Tsukune! I said you can try and hit me too!" Luffy shouted as he was in hot pursuit of the brunette.

"No way! I'm not a monster like you!" Tsukune cried as crocodile tears streamed down his face. He skidded to a stop, holding up his arms in surrender. "Please Luffy-san, there must be another way to train me other than this!"

"Not that I know of." Luffy beamed with a grin, spinning his rubber arm like a lasso and getting ready to strike again.

"H-how do you train then? I mean, you're really strong after all!" Tsukune quickly asked, trying to change the subject so Luffy might stop. This actually works for a moment, causing Luffy to pause as he looked up in thought.

"I guess I don't really train." Luffy laughed, causing Tsukune to fall comically on his face. "Back when I was on my home island, though, I used to spar with my brothers all the time! Oh and my grandpa used to throw me into the forest and make me find my own way out!" Luffy laughed again, but the sudden thought of his grandfather took the smile off his face. "I just got depressed…"

"Eh? Why? Was your grandpa that bad?!" Tsukune asked as he had never seen Luffy shift from happy to sullen in such a quick moment.

'_Brothers'? He has others beside Ace? _Zoro thought curiously, but decided not to pursue too deep into the issue.

"Yeah he was." Luffy grimaced slightly before smiling again. "Oh well, though. Back to training!" He stated before swinging his arm in a circle. "You better be ready for this next one!"

"W-wait, stop! This is too cruel! I'm not as strong as you! You're as cruel as your grandfather!" Tsukune cried before finally being blown away by a powerful punch to the face, sending him flying away comically.

"Alright! You turning into a monster yet?" Luffy asked as he placed his hands on his sides. Tsukune weakly sat up, rubbing his face in pain.

"N-no… just hurt me is all…" Tsukune muttered sourly, a bruise starting to form.

"That's weird. I thought when he gets injured that it starts to come out?" Luffy asked, glancing back at Ruby.

"That was before the lock was placed on Tsukune." Ruby declared, crossing her arms in thought. "It will be harder to release the power now. But with it on, he should be able to channel it instead of it taking over his very being."

"Then maybe Tsukune has to get mad." Luffy thought with an over the top tilt of his head. "Oi, Tsukune! Get really mad! Try and bring out that power!"

"B-but I've never done it consciously! I have no idea how to even begin doing something like that…" Tsukune explained, scratching his head in thought. Luffy and Zoro looked to Ruby, who contemplated this as well.

"The first step of course would be getting it to rise up first. After that, we'd be able to figure out the some sort of way to make it rise up on your own free will." Ruby explained, but unsure of what to do with such information. Zoro and Luffy both looked aside in thought while Tsukune slightly sullen, feeling like he may have no chance after all.

"I think I have an idea." Zoro suddenly said, walking forward in front of Luffy. "Oi, Luffy. I'm going to take over as teacher for now."

"Kay then, go ahead!" Luffy quickly agreed, taking a step back.

"What did you have in mind, Zoro-san?" Ruby asked curiously, Tsukune joining her as they both looked up at the swordsman.

"Tsukune's technically a vampire now, right?" Zoro suddenly asked, looking back at Ruby.

"Well, no… at the moment he is currently what is called a Ghoul. It's usually what happens when vampires give their blood to humans or lower monsters." Ruby explained carefully.

"I see. Do they still thirst for blood like vampires do, though?" Zoro added, making Ruby and Tsukune blink in question.

"Well… yes they do. Why do you ask?" Ruby confirmed. Zoro grunted in acceptance before turning to Tsukune. He pulled out Wado from its hilt, holding it to his left hand by the blade.

"I want to test out a theory." He said simply. Without a moment of hesitation, Zoro suddenly slit his hand, opening up a deep gash and letting blood fall and splatter on the ground. Ruby, Tsukune and Luffy gasped in shock at the action, but a sudden change came over the brunette. He started to lose his focus, his eyes becoming blank and his mind a blur. Zoro watched him carefully as Tsukune suddenly stood up, trotting over to Zoro. "Looks like I was right."

"Ts-Tsukune-san?" Ruby muttered out as he started to walk faster toward Zoro. The swordsman narrowed his eyes and sheathed Wado, but pulled it from his hip and held it in his hand. With each step, Zoro saw the bloodlust in Tsukune become stronger. Without warning, Tsukune suddenly sprinted at the swordsman, turning into a blur and reappearing at Zoro's side and aiming for his open hand.

_So he can bring it out. _Zoro mused cautiously in his head, easily spinning around and blocking a blow with the hilt of Wado. Zoro didn't hesitate to firmly kick Tsukune across the face, sending him flying into a tree and knocking it down.

"His powers rose up just at the sight of his blood…" Ruby whispered faintly. Tsukune was still sitting planted in the tree, holding his head as if fighting off a headache.

"What… just happened?" Tsukune muttered, trying to stand up. Zoro ripped off part of his shirt, bandaging his hand up before walking over to Tsukune and offering a hand.

"Your Ghoul powers woke up for a second there. But it looks like you'll be able to come out of it even if you lose yourself for a bit." Zoro pointed out, helping him to his feet.

"I… lost control?" Tsukune asked, grinding his teeth as he gripped his head. "I thought I blacked out there for a second, but… I'm sorry if I attacked you, Zoro-san."

"Don't worry about it. This is actually a good thing." Zoro declared, waving off his apology. "We know what can set you off at least. So now we just have to figure out how to get you to use it with your own strength."

"That was quite risky, Zoro-san. He could have hurt you." Ruby protested, shaking her head. "But it did yield results. Still, I don't think you should just carelessly cut yourself to awaken his powers."

"Don't worry about it, it's just a small cut." Zoro shrugged. "We'll figure out easier ways to get blood out and activate his strength another way if we have to."

"Yosh. Zoro, start bleeding again and I'll spar with Tsukune." Luffy chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"It seems unnecessary that you would have to both train and hurt yourself, please dont." Ruby once again protested, earning a raised brow from Tsukune and Zoro.

_I guess she really doesn't like seeing her friends have to hurt themselves like that. Ruby really is kind. _Tsukune mused with a kind smile. Suddenly Ruby blushed, crossing her arms in front of her and averting her eyes.

"I-if you truly need to hurt someone to make this work…" She started to mutter, making the three blink as a dreamy expression came over her features. "Then I would be **more **than happy to take on such a role for you. Or perhaps I can… hurt you instead if you're into that."

Both Tsukune and Zoro were aghast as they realized the true reason behind the witches intervention. _She's a friggin' masochist! _They both mentally screamed, and visibly took a step back from the Witch as if such a thing were infectious. Luffy seemed lost on the concept, but shook his head and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Ruby! We won't do anything like that to you! Zoro's tough, so he doesn't mind getting beat up to make this work." Luffy reassured naively, seeing no point in doing so. Ruby quickly rushed up to Luffy and grabbed his hand, holding it as she pleaded.

"N-no! I insist! Anything you need related to such actions, please direct them to me." She pushed hopefully, making Luffy blink in confusion.

"He totally doesn't get it…" Zoro muttered to Tsukune, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"I'm starting to see Ruby-san in a different light…" Tsukune whispered back, both nodding in unspoken agreement that the both were slightly creeped out by the witch.

"What was that?" Ruby asked innocently, looking back at the two with an oddly longing look on her face.

"Nothing." They quickly said waving their hands in front of their faces. Zoro sighed before turning back to Tsukune and crossing his arms.

"We at least know what we're going to do now. I'm going to let you see blood as part one. We're going to work on getting you to be able to mentally fight off the urge and taking control of the power that comes with it."

"O-okay then. I will trust you all to keep me in check." Tsukune said. Without another word, the four continued with their training for the day.

* * *

><p>The day had progressed oddly from there. It took more than several times to get a glimmer of hope at the chance Tsukune could control his bloodlust and power. Repeatedly, Zoro had spilled the smallest amount of blood from his previous cut, and each time Tsukune had lost himself. Luffy did his best to knock him out of his uncontrolled mindset whenever this happened. By the end of the day, they were able to get him to show improvement in controlling his urge, but was unable to completely control himself, only force it down.<p>

"We've been at this all day… but I feel like nothing has changed…" Tsukune breathed out, laying back in the flowers.

"That's not entirely true. We've at least partly gotten through the first step." Zoro reassured, picking himself up from the floor and standing. "You're at least able to bring up the power and be aware of it. Now we just have to get you to a point where you can be fully aware and in control. But that's enough for today. Get some rest then we'll work on this same time tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks Zoro-san, Luffy-san." Tsukune agreed tiredly, drained of all energy. Luffy had to stop him with powerful hits more than twice.

"You've all been working hard. I believe that a good meal is in order." Ruby offered, smiling kindly at the group. Luffy's stomach growled loudly, confirming the thoughts of the rest of the group.

"Sounds good to me! Lets go find Sanji to have him make us some food!" Luffy cheered, jumping to his feet.

"I could go for a meal at this point too." Tsukune agreed, smiling at the pirate captain.

"Let's go then!" Luffy said, offering a hand to help Tsukune up to his feet. Taking a few moments to enjoy the last bit of comfort he took in the flower bed, Tsukune finally took his hand and pulled himself up to his feet weakly. "Oi, Ruby. Can you ask Sanji to make the food for us? He'll do anything for a lady if she asks." Luffy asks hopefully, having surprising insight on his cook.

"Oh sure, I wouldn't mind at all, Luffy-san." Ruby chuckled, waiting as Luffy fist pumped in victory.

"Awesome, no time to waste then!" The captain said without missing a beat as he ran off in a random direction, though with no idea whether he was heading in the right direction.

"Wait, Luffy-san! I'm too tired to run right now…" Tsukune complained, crying crocodile tears. He slowly followed after, trotting in the direction Luffy had left. Zoro sighed tiredly as he started to follow behind the two, but felt a tug on his shoulder.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Ruby inquired, making Zoro look back at her in question. "You didn't hesitate to cut your hand today for Tsukune. Why is that? It certainly took me by surprise."

"Why wouldn't I?" Zoro countered easily, making her blink. "Tsukune has to get stronger, and we're willing to do what we have to to make sure he does. We're not going to let him get into trouble if he's not prepared for it."

Ruby stared at him for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. "Well, you are all certainly good friends. I wasn't able to truly judge you from our first encounter, but I can see why you're friends with Luffy-san. He seems to rally great people together."

"Yeah. Luffy does seem to have a knack for making friends with who you'd least expect." Zoro said with a small smirk. "I'm sure the last thing you were expecting the first time you'd met us was to end up here."

"I had no idea in my mind." Ruby confirmed with a more audible laugh. "But I don't regret doing so. many things have happened since then, and I owe a lot to you all. Let me start off with you Zoro-san: thank you for your help."

"Don't need to thank me. I just follow the orders my captain gives me." Zoro said waving his hand dismissively, but no less appreciating the effort. "You should thank Luffy when you get a chance."

"I will. I believe I owe him the most, really." Ruby agreed, nodding in acceptance. Zoro figured the conversation was now done, and turned away to head where his captain had left. He was again stopped as Ruby again spoke up.

"Y-you know… if you're really into doing such damage to yourself, I don't mind…" Ruby said with a nervous tone, making Zoro visibly flinch in surprise before looking back at her slowly.

"Oi oi, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not-" Zoro started, but Ruby quickly covered his lips with her fingers.

"It's alright if you don't want to admit it. Just know there's someone out there who enjoys it the same way. So maybe sometime we might… try it together?" Ruby asked quietly, a deep blush adorning her face despite the fact that she was able to muster up the words to say such things.

Zoro, on the other hand, was so shocked he could barely form words to counter her suggestion. His jaw was dropped as low as possible, and a deep dread started to fill him as he slowly backed away.

"L-look, I…" Zoro started to say, finally gathering his senses as he tried to cast aside any thoughts she might have about what he was… into. Sadly, Ruby didn't wait for him to finish, walking past him and patting him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Let me know if you'd like to take me up on my offer." She said, whispering the last part in his ear. Zoro let out a small scared croak as she did so, thrown back into his stupor within seconds of getting out. Ruby just giggled quietly before crossing her arms behind her back and heading toward the school on her own. Zoro stood there for a long while, too shocked to even process anything like time or his surroundings. Finally he fell to his knees and let out a single scream.

"**What the hell is wrong with the women in this world?!**"

_To be continued…_

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Now that last part, that was just for fun XD. Now I am going to make a poll about Ruby's fate. It's just to see what everyones thoughts would be on whether she should be one sided paired with Zoro, Luffy, Sanji or none. While ultimately I may decide on a different path for her than what's voted for, I'd like to see what people want to see. Remember to check the page!**

**Also I have a confession to make. When I first thought up the idea of Ryuuga being Mizore's old friend, I had planned for her to give up on Luffy and get together with Ryuuga instead. Now that I've been getting back into my story, I've decided to change my mind. I like Mizore as part of Luffy's one sided harem, and so I will be keeping her that way. Ryuuga will remain a side character, and will most likely end up with who you think he will. So look forward to that! **

**Lastly, this chapter was shorter than I had hoped, but I'm okay with that. I wanted to get Tsukune's initial training out of the way so that we could get to the real story. I'm really starting to get back into my rhythm of writing, so hopefully you all can look forward to a new one soon! Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, wow! Over 800 reviews, 500 favorites and near the same in follows, that is so awesome! I'm so glad to have made such a loved story, and I have to say it was thanks to the support of all those who have been reading since the beginning and those who joined along the way! I owe it to all the support over the years (wow it really has been years XD) and hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have!**


End file.
